Musou No Jutsu
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: NarutoxDynasty Warriors Crossover.Orochimaru is in the Three Kingdoms era. Zuo Ci sends Naruto and the others to stop him. Will the lands greatest warriors be enough to save the world?
1. The S class mission

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** I thought the first chapter was kinda weak, so I decided to rewrite it, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter one: The S class mission

In Kohona, Naruto waited for his team on the bridge where they always met. There Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had informed them that they have a mission today, and that Tsunade was currently speaking with the client for the mission.

"He better not be late this time." Naruto said to himself, "Cause I'm not waiting here all day for him, Beleive it."

"You shouldn't take to yourself, makes you look more like an idiot."

Reacting very quickly, Naruto turn to his left to find Sasuke, walking towards him with his hands in his pockets. A very akward silence swooped in.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto said bitterly.

"Yeah Whatever." Was the Uchiha reply.

The two Ninja rookies stood there on the bridge, waiting, "So, Sasuke, did Kakashi-Sensei tell you what this missions about?" Naruto asked.

"Hell if I know, he didn't say anything."

"Same here, I bet it's a super important mission. Like an S class mission or something."

"An S class job? Get real Naruto, we can't do that, even I know that."

"Whats wrong Sasuke? Afried that I might do better at it then you if it is? Well guess what, I will! Believe it!"

"Believe what ever you want, loser."

Naruto just scuffed at his remark, "I'm better then you." He mutterd underneath his breath.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke-Kun!"

The two boys turned to thier right to see Sakura, the third member of their team coming, "Sorry to be late, I-

"I don't care why your late." Sasuke interrupted.

_"STOP BEING SO IMPULSIVE SASUKE-KUN! CHUU!" _Shouted Innner Sakura, "So, do you guys know why kakashi-Sensei called us here?"

Both shook their heads, "I'm hoping it's about a super mission. Believe it." Naruto said.

"It's not gonna be S class mission Naruto, can't you get that through your thick skull?" Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Why don't you-

"Ok, break it up you two."

The three Gennin looked dead ahead of them and found Kakashi standing right in front of them, reading his dirty book, "Sorry to be late, but it seems I got lost on the road of life." He said.

"Ok Sensei, whats so important today? If its a super job, like an S class one or something, I'm ready for it, Believe it!" Naruto said enhtusiasticly.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed, "Get real Naruto." Sakura said, "Why would it be a-

"Actually, it is an S class mission." Kakashi interrupted.

The three Ninjas starred at their Sensei with disbelife.

"Are you serouse Sensei!" Sakura shouted, "What kind of mission is it?"

"Have any of you heard of an old book called 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'?" Kakashi asked. All three rookies shook their heads, "I thought so, well it just so happens that the client gave me the book."

Kakashi then pulled out a large book and handed it to them, Sasuke took the book and glanced at the tittle while Naruto and Sakura looked over his shoulder.

**Romance ****of ****the**

**Three Kingdoms**

**By**

**Luo Guanzhong**

"So whats this book about Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I remember reading it back a few years ago, but I forgot what it was about." Their Sensei replied.

_"Thats no surprise_." Sakura thought. "Well, whos the client anyway?"

"I didn't get his name, but I know that he looked like some kind of old guy with some Taoist cards."

"What the hell does this book have to do with the mission?" Sasuke asked impatantly.

"Cool your jets Sasuke, I didn't get all the info, but I did hear something about going back in time."

Upon hearing that, Sakura and Naruto started luaghing. "Going back in time! That makes it sound so stupid!" Naruto luaghed as he rolled around the floor.

"I'm serouse." kakashi said with a little vein on his head. Both of them stopped luaghing. "Thank you. As I was saying, I did hear something about going back in time, and I heard something about you three being requested for this job."

"A request?" Sasuke didn't buy it, "Thats never happened here before, or anywhere else for that matter."

"I know, I'm just as suspiscous about this as you guys." Kakashi told them, there was some concern in his voice.

"Can we go now Sensei!" Naruto was getting more and more excited about this, "This mission will prove that I'm a real Ninja! Bleive it!"

"Naruto, its an S class job! And in case you haven't notice, we're still Gennin!" Shouted Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura." Everyone turned towards Sasuke, "Maybe this will be an interesting mission. Let's see how far we can go with this."

"Sasuke-Kun, are you for real?"

"Oh yeah."

Kakashi could see that there was a fire buring in the two boys eyes, however, Sakura wasn't so sure about this, "I want this to be group decision, you all have to agree on this."

All three pondered on it for what felt like forever, they had no idea about this Three Kingsdoms thing or what it had to do wtih the mission. "I'm all for it." Said Sasuke.

"Same here, believe it!" Naruto said.

Everyone turned to Sakura, "Ok, I'll do it." She said.

"Glad to hear it." Said Kakashi in a happy tune. "Now, what say we find out what this is all about."

The four of them headed out for the Hokage's office, the members of Team 7 all had different things on their minds about this.

_"This better be intereasting." _Thought Sasuke.

_"If we go on this mission, I hope we can complete it." _Thought Sakura.

_"Once I get this mission done, theres no stopping me from becoming Hokage. Believe it!" _Thought Naruto.

_"You've all grown so much." _Thought Kakashi, _"I'm proud of you guys."_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Hahaha! What the hell is with this guy! Thay tattoo makes you look like a clown! What... Orochimaru is gonna change history? How!

**Next time: **Zuo Ci's breifing

**Naruto:** Spill it old guy! Whats going on!

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you like this new version. 


	2. Zuo Ci's Briefing

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Hey welcome back to the story, sorry about the first chapter being so short. But don't worry, this on will be longer. Now let me go over a few things.

(1: I never read the Three Kingdoms book.

(2: If you're wondering, no Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru will not be the only Naruto Characters in the Story. Others like Neji and Lee will be in it in later chapters.

Now then, on with the second chapter!

XXXX

Chapter 2: Zuo Ci's Briefing

Kakashi and Team 7 were on there way to the Hokage's office, Naruto and the others however still had there eyes on the book. They all wondered what this book had to do with the S class mission.

"Were here you guys." Kakashi said as he opened the door.

The four ninjas walked in to see Tsunade talking with someone who they assumed was the client. The two of them stopped talking and turned to face them.

"Ah Team 7. I'm glad you're here." Tsunade said with a worried look on her face.

"So these are the young ninjas I asked to see." The client said.

The three ninjas stopped in there tracks and stared at the client. He's was an old man with a white mustache and a white goatee. He was wearing some odd white clothing. With a large white hat with gold trimmings at the bottom edge. And what looked odd about him the most was the purple tattoo on his right eye.

"HA HA HA! THIS GUY LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO! BAKA!" Tsunade shouted as she whacked him across the head.

"_Well he does!" _Naruto thought as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The client said. "My name is Zuo Ci, and I require your aid for an important task."

"You mean the mission that has to do with this book, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" Zuo Ci answered.

"So tells us." Sakura said. "What does this book have to do with the mission? And why do you need us?"

Zuo Ci cleared his throat before he said, "This book tells the tale of a great war in ancient China that accord a thousand years ago. It was know as the era of the Three Kingdoms, because three great Empires known as Wei, Wu, and Shu wage war for control of the land."

"A war between three kingdoms. Wow." Naruto said.

"But what does that have to do with this mission?" Sasuke said in a cold tone.

"The Three Kingdoms era is threatened to being changed." Zuo Ci said.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"By the ninja Orochimaru." Zuo Ci said.

The three Shinobis were speechless at what they just heard. Orochimaru was going to change history. But how and why.

"This doesn't make sense! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"He's right. How He's gonna do that?" asked Sakura.

"Orochimaru has learned a new ninja skill." Tsunade butted in.

"A new ninja skill?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade hesitated before answering, "Yes, he can now travel back in time."

"But why the hell does he wanna go back a thousand years in China anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know why," Replied Zuo Ci "but whatever he does will surely alter history." He paused before continuing. "And if that happens, the world will be thrown into everlasting chaos."

"And you need us because..." Sasuke asked.

"Because you three have the potential to stop Orochimaru and save the world." Answered Zuo Ci.

"If you don't mind me asking Zuo Ci," Kakashi said after being quiet for so long, "how long did this war last?"

"More then sixty years I say." Said Zuo Ci.

"So Orochimaru could've hidden himself in any year." Kakashi stated.

"True, However I will use my magic to speed up time between events. Therefore once one event is finish, the next one will begin in a matter of weeks." Zuo Ci said.

"So let's see if I got this right." Saukra said. "You want us to go back in time to China to stop Orochimaru from altering the past?"

"Exactly." Said Zuo Ci. "Remember: the fate of the worldrest in your hands."

"We won't force you to do this, it's your call." Tsunade said.

For a long time, Team 7 didn't know what do to. All of this was too much. Going back in time, fighting Orochimaru, saving the world. Way too much.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said. "Zuo Ci, I, Uzumaki Naruto will go back in time and stop Orochimaru. Because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

"Bragging again as always Naruto." Sasuke said. "Alright, I'll take part in the mission too."

"Well if you guys are going, then so am I." Sakura said.

"Good." Zuo Ci said with a smile on his face. "Now let me fill you in on one more thing."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"In order to find Orochimaru, you must spilt up and join one of the three different kingdoms." Said Zuo Ci. He then pulled out three cards out and handed one to Sasuke, one to Sakura, and one to Naruto.

Naruto looked at his card to see a picture of a man with a goatee and a mustache. He had a funny shaped helmet and was wearing a green suit of armor.

In Sasuke's card was a man with a thicker goatee then the one in Naruto's. He had on a small crown like hat and was wearing some kind of blue clothing.

And in Sakura's was a man with tan skin and a beard. He was wearing a helmet with some kind of fuzzy like accessory pierced with the pointy top of the helmet. He was wearing red armor.

"These are the leaders of the three kingdoms of Wei, Wu, and Shu." Said Zuo Ci. "Naruto, your lord is Liu Bei, leader of Shu. Sasuke, yours is Cao Cao, leader of Wei. And your lord Sakura is Sun Jian, leader of Wu."

"Alright! I'm ready to kick some ass! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I almost forgot," Zuo Ci said. "A change of cloths would be in order."

And with that Zuo Ci muttered a spell on the ninjas. There was a blinding light for a few seconds. Then it was gone.

"Not a bad look for you guys." Kakashi said as he looked at his ninjas in training.

Team 7 looked down to see there weren't wearing the cloths they had on a few seconds ago.

Sasuke was wearing a blue sleeveless vest with asilver design of a dragon on it; he also had on dark blue pants with black boots.

Sakura had on a light red blouse reveling her shoulder, and a rose shade skirt that went down to her ankles, and the same colored boots like Sasuke.

Naruto had on a green peasant like clothing with a gold armor chest plate on, with dark green pants and brown boots.

"I will also need your forehead protectors" Zuo Ci requested.

"What for?" Asked Sasuke.

"You'll see" Zuo Ci said.

With out another word they gave him there forehead protectors. He then took them and began to mutter another spell. Then suddenly the Forehead protectors turn into three sashes, one green, one red, and one blue. On each end of the sashes was the Kohona leaf symbol. Zuo Ci then gave them the sashes and the three of them put them around there waists.

"Now you'll be able to blind right in." Zuo Ci said with a smile.

"Team 7." Tsunade said.

The three ninjas turned to face the Hokage.

"Good luck." She said with a smile.

"I know you three will succeed." Kakashi said in a happy tone.

"Of course we will sensei, the worlds counting on us, believe it." Naruto said.

"Now then." Zuo Ci said. "Let us go."

And within an instant, they were gone.

XXXX

**A/N:** Man that was long to write, but worth it. I hope you liked it. R&R.


	3. Welcome to China

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.GanNingx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Thanks to the people who read my fic and gave me there reviews. So here's the third chap.

XXXX

Chapter Three: Welcome to China

"W-What happen?" said a confused Sakura.

"I have no idea what happen Sakura-Chan." Said an equally confused Naruto.

"Well, we're not in Kohona that's for sure." Sasuke said.

The three looked around to see that they were in a desert, nothing around for miles. And if that weren't bad enough, it was really hot.

"Ok old man where we are?" Naruto asked Zuo Ci, but no response. "Hey! Are you listening to me!"

The ninjas turned around only to find that Zuo Ci was not there.

" Where Zuo Ci go?" Asked Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HE DITCHED US!" Yelled Naruto.

"Great." Sasuke said. "We don't where the hell we are, the only person who does is gone, and we didn't bring any supplies."

"I know! All we have are shuriken and kunais!" Naruto shouted while punching the ground. "We're gonna die out here! Believe it!"

"Sasuke-Kun, What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"Will you two shut up and listen?" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura went silent to hear what sounded like screaming.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from there. Let's go check." Said Sasuke as ran into the direction from where the screaming was coming from.

"Right. Naruto come on." Sakura said as she went after Sasuke.

"Uh... Hey! Sakura-Chan! What for me!" Naruto shouted and ran after the others.

XXXX

In a small village, there was destruction. Peasants screaming, houses being burned down, and bodies of both peasants and Imperial solders scattered across the ground. One farmer try's to run from the chaos but was soon killed by a man with a sword who was wearing a yellow cloth around his head.

There was no mistaking it, this was a raid by the Yellow Turbans and there Religious leader of the 'Way of Peace' Zhang Jiao. The turban who killed the farmer charged into the gathering dust along with several others. Just then screams could heard within the dust. And bodies could be seen falling to the ground.

Three more figures emerged from the dust cloud to reveal Liu Bei, the 'Man of Virtue' with his sword in hand. On one side was a large man with red skin and a long beard, it was Guan Yu with his Halberd 'Blue Dragon' in hand. On the other side was a muscled man with a bottle of wine in one hand and a spear in the other, it was Zhang Fei.

"So the chaos of the land…" Said Liu Bei with his sworn brothers by his side, "has spread this far."

On the other side of the village, a man on a white horse gallops towards a group of yellow turbans. The turbans tried to form up to stop it but the horse charges through. The man on the horse was Sun Jian. Known through out the land as the 'Tiger of Jiang Dong'. 

"A world at war!" Sun Jian said. "And now, are time has come!"

On the outskirts of the village, a large group of turbans cheer and charge forward to the village. But in front of them was a sea of men in blue armor, in the front was the 'Hero of Chaos' Cao Cao. To his left was Xiahou Dun, with his sword resting on his shoulder. To his right was Xiahou Yuan, with his bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other. 

"Let's go!" Cao Cao said as he raised his sword into the air. "Once we bring an end to the chaos, this land will be ours!"

XXXX

Team 7 arrived at the village to see it in ruins. Bodies laid all over the place, even young children, all dead.

"T-This is horrible!" Sakura cried.

"Damn" Naruto muttered. "Who could do this?"

"Come on you guys." Sasuke said.

The three ninjas made there way through the destroyed village, they then stopped behind a hut to see a group of people in purple uniforms cornered in by a larger group of Yellow Turbans.

"Those guys aren't gonna last, believe it." Naruto said.

"Naruto right, we have to help them." Said Sakura.

"You idiots, what makes you think there the good guys?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

"Because we saw a lot more of those purple guys on the ground. So they have to be the one's in trouble." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto, we have to find and join the three kings, remember?" Said Sasuke.

The two stared at each other for a second until Naruto went to help out the Han troops.

"Stop Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, but it was no use.

As the turbans charged the doomed Han solders, Naruto jumped inand kicked the lead turban in the face. Causing him to fly towards the others.

"If you want to kill them, you have go through me first! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Kill that kid!" The turban Naruto kicked ordered. But then Narutomade a familiar hand seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!"

Fifty Naruto Clones appeared in front of the yellow turbans. Not surprisingly, the yellow turbans were in shock.

"W-What magic is this!" a turban said.

"AHHHHHH!" The Naruto clones shouted and charged at the turbans.

"Hang on Naruto!" Sakura said and went join her partner.

"_Well I might as well join in_" Sasuke thought and went to help the others.

Just then another group of turbans were coming; Sasuke got in front of them and made a few hand seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

Fire then sprayed out of his mouth and burned most of the yellow turbans.

Four turbans surrounded Sakura and attacked her. She pulled out a kunai and threw it, hitting a turban in the handmaking himdrop his sword. Sakura used this chance to run up to the turban and punch him in the stomach. Then a turban with a spear charged at her, Sakura quickly made some hands seals before the spear stuck her in the back.

Suddenly, poof, the spear had struck a log. The turbans froze in fear at what just happen, and then Sakura appeared behind the other two. She jump kicked the first one in the face, and then landed and sweep kicked the other one's feet.

The turban with the spear charged at her again. Sakura dodged his attack by jumping up and threw two shuriken. The shuriken hit the turban's arms and he dropped his spear. Then Sakura landed behind him and struck him in the back with her elbow.

Seeing an opportunity, the Han forces counter-attacked. Soon the Yellow Turbans fled, the Han solders, though confused at what just happened cheered for victory.

"Yeah! We won! Believe it!" Naruto shouted just before he was smacked across the head by Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"We wasted a lot of chakra because of you. This is all your fault." Said Sasuke.

Naruto just glared at him with big angry anime eyes. "_He was the one doing all those fire Jutsus, not me!" _

"I'd like to thank you for your help." The Han officer said. "I'm Zhu Jun, officer of the Han Empire."

"The what?" Asked Naruto.

"You've never heard of the Han?" Zhu Jun asked.

"Uh… well..." Naruto began to stutter.

"We're from an isolated village in northern China." Sakura lied. "News doesn't travel there much"

"I see, well this village of yours has fine warriors." Zhu Jun said with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to aid us in crushing the Yellow Turbans."

"You mean the guys with the yellows cloths?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, these rebels are spreading chaosthroughout the land, crushing our forces in every region." Zhu Jun said. "But with young and strong fighter like you in our ranks, we will crush them."

"I don't know." Sakura wondered.

"Do by any chance you know three people named Cao Cao Sun Jian and Liu Bei?" Sasuke Asked.

Zhu Jun pondered on this for a moment. " I do know that Cao Cao and Sun Jian are with us, this Liu Beimaybe with the volunteer forces."

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Answered Zhu Jun. "In fact we were all together when the Yellow Turbans attacked. There probably at the Han forces main camp by now."

"Then we'll help" Sasuke said.

"Right." said Sakura.

"Yeah we will, believe it!" Naruto said.

"Very well then, get three more horses for our new recruits." Zhu Jun ordered.

Three horses were brought to the ninjas, Sasuke mounted a black one, Sakura a white one, and Naruto a brown one.

"By the way, what are your names?" Zhu Jun asked.

"Am Uzumaki Naruto, Believe it!" Naruto said

"Am Haruno Sakura." Replied Sakura.

"Uchia Sasuke" Answered Sasuke.

"Mmm... Interesting names." Zhu Jun said, and he, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the Han forces were off.

XXXX

A/N: Another long chapter for ya. And I know Xiahou Yuan wasn't in the YTR Movie, I just wanted it that way. R&R


	4. The Han main camp

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I have heard your pleas and I bring you...a new chapter!

XXXX

Chapter Four: The Han main camp.

Zhu Jun, Team 7 and the Han troops arrived at the Han forces main camp. The ninjas saw that not all the solders were wearing the same color; there was a mix of purple, blue, red, and green.

"Lord Zhu Jun." Said the solder guarding the gate. "You're alive."

"Yes, thanks to these three young warriors." Zhu Jun said and pointed to Naruto and the others. "I wish to speak with He Jin."

"Yes." The solder bowed and went off to inform He Jin.

"Who's He Jin?" Sakura asked.

"He is the commander for the battle against the Yellow Turbans." Zhu Jun replied. "He'll be interested in hearing about you three." He then led them to He Jin's tent.

XXXX

At the tent, He Jin and his advisors were still working on how to defeat Zhang Jiao. "My lord, Zhu Jun has arrived. He wishes to speak with you." A solder informed him.

"Send him." He Jin ordered. The solder left and a minute later, Zhu Jun and the three ninjas arrived.

"Zhu Jun, I'm glad to see you're still alive." He Jin said and bowed.

"Thank you my lord." Zhu Jun said and also bowed. The ninjas followed suit and bowed as well.

"Who are they?" He Jin asked.

"These three are from an isolated village in northern China, there excellent warriors." Said Zhu Jun.

"An isolated village?" He Jin was puzzled.

"Yes, they don't get much news. So they don't know about the Han or The Yellow Turbans." Answered Zhu Jun.

He Jin turned to face Team 7. "Greetings, I am commander He Jin." He said and bowed.

"Am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"Am Haruno Sakura" Sakura said.

"Uchiha Sasuke" said Sasuke.

"Never heard of those kinds of names before." Said He Jin "Well if Zhu Jun says you can fight, then I shall trust his words." He then ordered a nearby solder to take them to get weapons.

XXXX

"Please choose quickly, the battle will begin soon." The solder said when they arrived.

Team 7 looked around to see all the kinds of non-ninja weapons. There were swords, spears, halberds, bows, cross bow, arrows, axe, and clubs.

"Wow! That's a lot ofweapons!" Naruto said.

"Then choose one already." Sasuke said in his usual cold tone.

Sakura spotted a thin sword that was a light purple color. The handle was design like the wings of an angel, and also came with a small shield. (A/n: Nu Wa's reaper! Haha! ) Sakura took it and practice with it for a bit, it was excellent for fast attacks. "I like this one" She said and took it along with the shield.

Sasuke took out two sabers and examined them. They weren't ninja swords, but they'll do. He strapped them onto his back.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Naruto called the others, he was trying to pick upa large sword that was bigger then he was. (A/n: Fu Xi's sword! Haha!)

"Naruto your not gonna pick that are you?" Sakura asked.

"_What a baka." _Sasuke thought.

Just then the sword fell… right on top of Naruto. It took Sasuke, Sakura, and the solder that was waiting outside to get it off him.

"STUPID SWORD! IT TRIED TO KILL ME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"_CHUU! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU GONNA PICK IT UP YOU JACKASS!_" Shouted Inner Sakura.

"Use this you loser." Sasuke said and handed him a regular sword.

XXXX

They walked out of the armory with there new weapons to find three solders waiting. One was wearing red armor, another green, and the last one blue.

"Were here to take you to the three generals you wished to join." One of them said. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke walked up without saying a word. "Follow me to lord Cao Cao." The blue solder said and escorted him to Cao Cao.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The green solder said.

"That's me, believe it." Naruto replied.

"This way to lord Liu Bei" The green solder said and led him to Liu Bei.

"Your Haruno Sakura correct?" The red one asked. Sakura nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you to lord Sun Jian."

XXXX

In the western part of the Han camp, the volunteer forces were preparing for battle. Liu Bei and Guan Yu stared into the distance while Zhang Fei sat nearby having his afternoon drink. Liu Bei sighs.

"What is it brother?" Guan Yu asked.

"These people, before they were simply suffering like everybody else." Answered Liu Bei.

Zhang Fei, who just finish drinking, overheard what his brother said and walked up to him.

"In that case, you simply need to create a land where people don't suffer." He said.

"I agree Fei." Guan Yu said. This made Liu Bei smile.

"Lord Liu Bei," a solder said "Lord He Jin has sent us a new officer."

"Ah yes I was inform we would get a new one." Liu Bei said "Where is he?"

The solder turned around to find that Naruto wasn't there.

"What, he was here."

"Hey! Out of my way! Hero coming through!"

Liu Bei and his brothers went to see what the commotion was all about. They saw a boy with blonde hair trying to get pass but was blocked by a crowd of solders. "I said move it!"

"Hey! Watch it you brat!" A solder cried out.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A BRAT!" The boy shouted. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" two clones appeared in front the solder and he fell in fear. Liu Bei gasped, hewas amazed to see a boy his age with such powerful magic.

"You there boy!" He cried out.

The blonde turned around to see who was calling.

"You're Liu Bei, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Liu Bei. Descendent of the imperial line." He answered. "And you?"

"Am your new officer, Believe it. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well it's excellent to meet you Naruto" Liu Bei said.

"Welcome Naruto. I am Guan Yu. " Guan Yu said.

Naruto saw Guan Yu's beard, his jaw dropped and he stared at it with wide anime eyes.

"Is that real!" Naruto Said, pointing athis beard.

"Yes. My beard is quite real." Guan Yu laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me! This kid is supposed to help us?" Zhang Fei scuffed.

Naruto glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?"asked Zhang fei as he slammed his spear into the ground. "I am Zhang Fei of Yan! The more I drink, the stronger I become!"

"No wonder you smell like a boozehound." Joked Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID KID?" Zhang fei shouted.

"A BOOZEHOUND! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted back.

Then Liu Bei butted in "That's enough you two!"

"Yes, we should be fighting the Yellow Turbans, not ourselves." Stated Guan Yu.

Naruto and Zhang Feiturned there backs against each other. They didn't feel like speaking anymore.

"_Stupid kid._" Thought Zhang Fei.

"_Boozehound._" Thought Naruto.

XXXX

In the eastern part of the camp, the forces of Cao Cao Waited. Xiahou Yuan was practicing with his bow and arrows while his brother, Xiahou Dun watched.

"When are we gonna go out and fight brother? I'm tired of waiting." Xiahou Yuan said.

"Yes, my blade is yarning for these turbans." Xiahou Dun said, gripping his blade even tighter.

Then Cao Cao came up on his horse. "Don't worry you two; you'll get your chance soon." He then dismounted from his horse and approached the brothers.

"I'm expecting a new officer from He Jin." He said "Zhu Jun says that he's one of three young warriors who saved him."

"You mean me?" Someone said from behind.

Cao Cao and the Xiahou brothers turned around to see a young raven hair boy. Xiahou Dun could see in his eyes the look of a strong and fearlesswarrior.

"So, you're my new officer." Cao Cao said, who also caught the look in his eyes and smirked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"What's the world coming to?" Xiahou Yuan said. "Sending a kid to the battlefield."

""Never judge a book by its cover Yuan." Cao Cao said. "Perhaps you will be of use to me Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything. This in turn made Cao Cao smile. "Don't like to talk much. Very well. Dun. Yuan. Introduce yourselves."

"I am Xiahou Dun. Relative of Cao Cao." Said Xiahou Dun.

"The names Xiahou Yuan. Dun's brother." Said Xiahou Yuan.

Sasuke nodded.

"_guess that's his way of saying hello._" Yuan Thought.

XXXX

In the center of the camp, some solders of Sun Jian's forces gathered around to watch a dual between his son, Sun Ce and Huang Gai.

"Come on, old man." Sun Ce said in excitment."Show me what you got."

"I may be old, but I still got some fight left in me." Huang Gai said.

Sun Ce delivered a strong jab, but Huang Gai was able to block with his shield. He then swung his rod down. Sun Ce jump out of the way and kicked him. Huang Gai staggered a bit but got back his balance and charged. Sun Ce charged too, and the two were in aweapon deadlock.

"Save your energy you two." Sun Jain called out while he was making his way with a girl next to him. "I don't want you to get tired before we go into battle."

"Relax pops, I was just warming up." Sun Ce laughed. He then noticed the girl with pink hair next to his father. "Hey dad. Who's the cute girl?"

"Am Haruno Sakura." The girl said.

"This young lady is our new officer." Sun Jian said.

"Good to meet you Sakura. Am Sun Ce, first son of Sun Jian." He said while shacking Sakura's hand.

Sakura Blushed when she saw the handsome Sun Ce. "_He's kinda cuter then Sasuke-Kun." _She thought.

"Greeting Sakura, I am Huang Gai." Said the old veteran.

"Aren't you kinda old to be fighting?" Asked Sakura.

I may be old, but I still need to fight in order to secure a future for younglings like you." Huang Gai answered.

"Here he goes again." Sun Ce Joked. Everyone laughed.

XXXX

Later Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Along with all there officers and Team 7 arrived in He Jin's tent. In a corner of the tent, a solder glares at Sasuke with menacing eyes and a smirk on his face.

"_I didn't expect to run into you here, Sasuke._"

He Jin approached a plate form and cleared his throat. "I am Commander He Jin. I will be leading the Imperil forces in the campaign against the Yellow Turbans. To those of you here, the gratitude of your Emperor is with you."

"Our target is the Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao, who is held up in the turbans main base in Ji. We shall drive the rebels back and take down that camp." He then pointed to a map on the table with blocks on it. "Cao Cao, led your army east, Sun Jian, you attack the center. Meanwhile this force of Volunteers will head around to the alter in the west."

"An alter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." He Jin replied. "It is said that Zhang Jiao and his brothers can control the elements. There for, if we take his brothers out, the rest should easy. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, in the minds of the three leaders, they all thought that winning this battle would change the fate of the land and it's people.

_"'The Blue dragon is dead, long live the Yellowdragon.'"_Cao Cao repated the Turban motto in his head. _"It seems that my path to power must begin by subdoing this Yellow Dragon."_

_"Since they act like beast, the Tiger of Jiang Dong will hunt them like beast." _Thought Sun Jian.

_"I am weak, and yet for the people, I must do what I can." _Liu Bei thought.

"Alright, let's go! For the glory of the Han!"

Everyone bowed and left to there respected positions. Sasuke called for Naruto and Sakura to follow him and led them outside.

"Remember we're on a mission, so make sure you keep an eye out for Orochimaru" He said.

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys later." And with that they went back to there lords.

XXXX

On the otherside of the battlefield, the zealot Zhang Jiao looked down on his followers from atop a cliff. "Unleash your rage my chosen children!" He yelled. Thousands of Yellow Turbans then charged forward towards the Han forces. "Unleash your rage upon the Han, and bring for the age the Yellow Turbans!"

XXXX

A/N: Ahha! The plot thickens! And the Yellow Turban Rebellion has begun. Stay tuned. R&R.


	5. Yellow Turban Rebellion: Sasuke

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Sorry about keeping you waiting, but don't worry! Chapter five is here! Also I now know how to end the story after the final showdown with Orochimaru, but I won't tell. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

Chapter five: Yellow Turban Rebellion: Sasuke

Cao Cao's forces were the first to engage the Yellow Turbans. The two armies clashed, bodies from both sides were already falling to the ground.

Xiahou Dun Sliced one turban in two, he spun around and sliced another turban's arm off. Three more turbans came at him, but he swung his sword and slashed all of them. Xiahou Yuan fired off a few arrows at some incoming turbans; he then took out his club and smashed ones head in. Sasuke slashed a few turbans across the face, two more were coming from his sides, he thrusted his sabers into there stomach.

Cao Cao trampled some turbans with his horse, and slashed the rest around him with his sword. "The enemy formation is crumbling! Forward!" He shouted. He was right, slowly but effectively, the enemy was being pushed back.

"Cousin look out!" Shouted Xiahou Dun.

Cao Cao saw an arrow coming right at him, but it was then intercepted by a kunai. Cao Cao turned to see who threw it, it was Sasuke.

"Well done Sasuke." Cao Cao said "Only a few could stop an incoming arrow, Xiahou Yuan is one of them."

"No problem." Sasuke replied.

XXXX

Cao Cao's army had broken through the enemy's defenses and were on there way to the alter. Just then, Zhang Liang magically appeared in front of them.

"You foolish heathens!" He said. "Behold the mystic ways of the Yellow Turbans!" Zhang Liang then teleported back to the alter.

"God of the winds, come and prevent these foolish beasts from fouling your air." He shouted. "Rise! Rise and blow them away!" Suddenly a tornado came out of nowhere and Started blowing away Cao Cao's army.

Cao Cao needed to think fast. The moral of forces was already plummeting. "There's no way we can go through here." He said. "Well have to go the same way as Sun Jian."

"I'll go." Sasuke said.

"What! Are you crazy kid!" asked Xiahou Yuan.

"That sorcerer is the one doing this. If I can take him out, we can go through here." He answered.

"That's suicide Sasuke." Xiahou Dun Stated. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Don't worry. That tornado won't be able to catch up with my speed." Sasuke said.

"Very well then." Cao Cao replied. "Don't get yourself killed Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and went off. "_Since this guy's not a ninja, my Sharingan won't help me here." _He thought.

Since he was fast, Sasuke managed to avoid the tornado and head straight for Zhang Liang. But a crowd of Turbans was blocking his way. He skidded to a halt.

"Come on, not this again." He said. The turbans charged but he made a few hand seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

Fire spread from his mouth and caught the turbans in the front. The ones in the back were meet with a barrage of shuriken.

XXXX

"What is that?" Zhang Liang asked. He looked out to see Sasuke approaching the alter.

"Do not let him taint the alter! Slay him!" Zhang Liang ordered. A row of archers steeped in front and fired there arrows at Sasuke. Some of the arrows hit him, but then, poof! A log appeared with the arrows in it.

Zhang Liang couldn't believe what just happened. Just then Sasuke appeared behind the archers and used another fire jutsu on them. He then made his way to the alter.

"You dare to steep foot on this sacred alter! Expect to be punished!" Zhang Liang yelled. He then shot his arm out and a gust of wind blew towards Sasuke.

Sasuke try's to dodge, but the wind scraped his leg. It felt like a sharp knife.

"_This guy's no joke."_ He thought"_He's not a ninja, but his chakra is different somehow."_

"What's the matter child?" Zhang Liang asked jokingly. "Was that to much for a heathen like you? Don't worry, it will be over soon." He then unleashed another gust of wind, this time it cut Sasuke in the arms and legs and tore up his vest a little.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain.

"Infidel! You are no match for the way of peace!" Yelled Zhang Liang. "Now feel the true might of the heavens!"

"I don't think so." Sasuke said. Then he pulled out what looked like some odd shaped knife, but it unfolded to reveal a windmill shaped shuriken.

"What!" Zhang Liang said. "INFIDEL!" He then unleashed another gust of wind.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" Sasuke then threw the massive shuriken at the wind and it split through it. That was enough for Sasuke to run right towards Zhang Liang.

Zhang Liang didn't have the time to block and was wide open. So Sasuke kicked him up into the air.

"_This is impossible!" _Zhang Liang thought.

Sasuke was then behind him and kicked him in the side. He then spun around and delivered a few punches to his chest. And finally, he kicked him in the stomach one last time before he hit the ground.

"SHISHI RENDAN!"

Zhang Liang vomited out blood from his mouth and lied motionless.

"G-Great general of heaven, I c-can't hold up…" Zhang Liang said, but those were to be his last words.

XXXX

Meanwhile with Cao Cao's forces, the tornado was gone and the route to the main camp was clear once again.

"He did it!" Xiahou dun cried out.

"Wow!" XiahouYuan spat out.

"Hmm… impressive." Cao Cao said.

"My lord! Look!" A solder cried out.

Everyone saw Sasuke coming back down. With a few scratches on him.

"Well done Sasuke!" Cao Cao said. "You are a true warrior!"

"I agree." Xiahou Dun stated.

"Yeah, you're not bad at all kid. I'm starting to like ya." Xiahou Yuan said.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Can you still fight?" Asked Cao Cao.

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

"Very well." Cao Cao said. "Everyone, the path is clear! Now attack!"

His entire army cheered and made there way to Zhang Jiao.

XXXX

A/N: Sasuke sure did beat the hell out of Zhang Liang, ya! Part two with Naruto is next. Until then, R&R.


	6. Yellow Turban Rebellion: Naruto

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: It's time for Naruto to take on the Yellow Turbans. Enjoy!

XXXX

Chapter six: Yellow Turban Rebellion: Naruto

Liu Bei and the Volunteer forces engaged the Yellow Turbans. Despite there little bit of combat experience, Liu Bei's men fought hard like true solders.

Guan Yu slid forward towards a group of turbans while spinning his blade around and sliced through them. Zhang Fei thruster his spear right into a turbans chest and tossed it into another group of turbans. Liu Bei also killed several turbans, but soon found himself surrounded. Just then Naruto jumped in to save him.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A wall of Naruto clones appeared and surrounded Liu Bei, they then charged at the turbans. One clone tripped an incoming turban, another one head butted one, and another stabbed one in the back.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto" Said Liu Bei

"Ah, it was nothing. Believe it." Replied Naruto.

Then a flying turban crashed into Naruto andthey both crashed intoa rock. Naruto got back up to see who throw him and saw Zhang Fei with a smile on his face.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT BOOZEHOUND!" Shouted Naruto.

"You should be paying attention,ya stupidkid." Zhang Fei said.

"_Not again."_ Guan Yu thought.

"Naruto! Zhang Fei! Save this argument for later!" Ordered Liu Bei

"But he's the one who started it!" Shouted Naruto.

"I know, Zhang Fei please. Don't do that again." Liu Bei said.

Zhang Fei looked at his brother, then at Naruto, then back at Liu Bei. "Alright." He scuffed.

XXXX

The Volunteers soon broke through and advanced on Zhang Bao's alter. Then Zhang Bao himself appeared. "You dare go against the way of peace!" He shouted "Let the wrath of heaven fall upon you!" He then teleported back to his alter

"Heavens! Grant me a miracle! Lend us your strength as we fight in your name!" He shouted. "Do away with these infidels!" Just then, boulders started falling on top of the Volunteers.

"Brother what now?" guan Yu asked.

"I don't know" Answered Liu Bei. "Well have to find a way around."

"Leave this to me." Naruto said. "I'll take care of the guy who's dropping those rocks. Believe it."

"How are you gonna get passed the rocks kid?" Zhang Fei asked jokingly.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Like this. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

In an instant, rows of Naruto clones appeared and charged straight at the boulders. Liu Bei was amazed; Naruto was using the clones as a shield while he made his way to Zhang Bao.

"_There seems to be more to him and his friends then meets the eye._" He thought.

XXXX

Naruto, along with a dozen clones, made it to the alter. While the clones dealt with the Yellow Turbans, the real one headed for Zhang Bao.

"You will regret challenging me heathen!" Zhang Bao said.

"Like I care about your threats." Naruto said as he drew out his sword. "First, I'm gonna bet you, and then old ass hermit. Believe it."

"HEAVEN ABOVE!" Zhang Bao began to yell. "GRANT ME THE STRENTH OF THE ANGRY SKY!" Then a lighting bolt appeared and almost struck Naruto. But he managed to dodge it in time.

"Wow. That was too close."he said.

"That was just the beginning." Replied Zhang Bao. He then launched another bolt. This time it hit the tip of Naruto's sword and he got electrocuted.He laid on the ground scorched and with swirls in his eyes.

Zhang Bao laughed at his misfortune. "You foolish heretic! You are no match for the Hea-

But before he could finish, poof! Naruto disappeared.

"_No! One of his illusions!_" Thought Zhang Bao. Then he heard a rumbling from under him. He looked down to saw a fist surface and hit him in the face. After hitting the ground, Zhang Bao looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

"But how?" He asked.

Naruto smiled before answering, "While my shadow clones were coming up the hill, I went and dug underground. And it looks like I caught you off guard. Believe it"

While Naruto was talking, Zhang Bao got back up to his feet. "Kill him my Followers!" He said. Zhang Bao turned to see that the Naruto clones had beaten his turbans. Some were dead, others were knocked out.

Zhang Bao turned around in time to see the real Naruto charge at him with his sword. He tried to block but was to slow and was stabbed in the stomach.

"H-How could t-this have h-happened?" He said while vomiting out blood. He then fell to his knees and died.

XXXX

Meanwhile the boulders stopped falling and the Volunteers made there way to the alter. Upon arriving, they saw Naruto and a few of his clones around a body that looked to be Zhang Bao.

"Did you do this Naruto?' Guan Yu asked.

"Believe it." Naruto replied with a smile.

"What do you have to say Zhang Fei?" Liu Bei asked Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei hesitated before replying, "Alright, your pretty good kid."

"Pretty good? I'm the best! Believe it!" Said Naruto.

"Don't let it get to your head!" Zhang Fei said.

"Now then everyone, head for Zhang Jiao!" Liu Bei said.

The Volunteers cheered and left to join the rest of the Han forces at the Yellow Turban base.

XXXX

A/N: Another chapter done. I Hope you Naruto fans liked this one. Up next is chapter seven: Yellow Turban Rebellion: Sakura. R&R.


	7. Yellow Turban Rebellion: Sakura

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Rewrote this because it had lots of grammar errors, and Sakura sucked a lot. Enjoy the new version.

XXXX

Chapter seven: Yellow Turban Rebellion: Sakura

Sun Jian's army made contact with the Yellow Turbans. Because many of there men were long-time veterans, they were making quick work of the turbans.

Huang Gai threw a bomb into a turban formation. A few seconds later it exploded and blow away the enemy. Sun Ce jabbed a turban in the mouth with his tonfa and delivered an uppercut to another. He then turned around and kicked a turban that was sneaking up behind him. Sakura stabbed one turban inthe chest, then another one was coming from behind her, but she sidestepped and smacked him in the back of the head with her shield.

"Sakura! You're too deep!" Cried out Sun Jian as he slashed another turban with his sword. "Get out of there!"

He was right; Sakura looked around to see that she was surrounded. One turban came at her but she jumped and struck him in the neck with her reaper. Another with a spear charged, but she docked and punched him in the stomach. Then a turban archer fired an arrow at her, but Sakura repelled the arrow with her shield just in time to have it hitthe turban archerin the face. Sun Ce, along with Huang Gai and some troops broke through and joined up with Sakura.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Sun Ce asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" Answered Sakura.

"Well, your doing good. Who ever thought that a girl like you could fight so well?" Ce said. "On second thought, don't answer that." He then thought about his sister.

XXXX

Meanwhile, behind the Yellow Turban's battle line. Zhang Man Chang was observing the battle. If this continued, his forces will be wiped out.

"Oh Great General of Heaven! Your children need your aid!" He shouted to the sky "Please here us!"

"_I HAVE HEARD YOUR CRIES FOR HELP!" _The voice of Zhang Jiao echoed through the skies. "_ZHANG MAN CHANG! RECIVE THE POWER!"_

Zhang Man Chang could feel energy surging through him. "Ah! I feel the power in my own hands!" He then began a prayer.

Sun Jian's men broke through and made there way to Zhang Man Chang with Sun Ce and Sakura leading the way. But Sakura stopped.

"Sun Ce! Wait!" She shouted.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sun Ce asked as he stopped moving.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." She replied.

"Your right, I got a bad feeling too." Said Ce

Then Zhang Man Chang Stepped to the front. "People of the land, you are being mislead by the Han!" He shouted. Sun Jian's army stopped. "Open your eyes and serve the will of Heaven!" Then all of the sudden, less then half the army turned against there own men and attacked them.

"What happen to my solders? There bewitched!" He shouted.

"Are men, they turned against us!" A solder informed Sun Ce.

"What!" Sun Ce said. "You're behind this aren't you?" He then pointed to Zhang Man Chang.

Zhang Man Chang just laughed. "Yes! And by the looks of it, you Han scum won't last much longer!" Just then, Sakura charged at him, reaper in hand.

Zhang Man Chang blocked her and swung his sword at her. But Sakura blocked with her shield, She then thrusted her reaper into his arm. Zhang Man Chang staggered at bit and dropped his sword. He was about to pick it up again, but Sakura threw one of herkunai at him and hit his hand.

"You'll pay for that!"Zhang Man Changshouted, pulling out the kunai.He then pulled out what looked like a bomb. (A/N: He's gonna pull a Huang Gai, lol!)

Zhang Man Chang threw the bomb at Sakura, but then Sun Ce jumped in and kicked it right back at him. Zhang Man Changcouldn't get away in timeand the bomb exploded in front of him. Injuring him and sending him to the ground.

"Hey, don't you know how to treat a lady?" Sun Ce said to him. This made Sakura blush.

Zhang Man Chang got back upon his feet and went back for his sword again. But Sun Ce was too quick and jabbed him in the face with his Tonfa. As Zhang Man Chang staggered, Sakura got behind him and thrusted her reaper into his back, sending it through his chest.He fell to the ground and died.

"The nerve of that guy." Sun Ce said. "Turning our own men against us, and trying to hurt you."

Sakura looked away so Sun Ce couldn't see her face turn red.

"Thank you, Sun Ce." She said.

"No problem Sakura." Ce replied.

XXXX

Back at Sun Jain, the solders under Zhang Man Chang's spell snapped out of it. They were verymuch confessed.

"W-What happen" one asked.

"You were all placed under a spell by the Yellow Turbans. But don't worry, the spell is broken." Sun Jain answered. At this time Sun Ce and Sakura came back.

"You did well Ce." Sun Jian said.

"Thanks pops and Sakura helped out to." Ce said.

"Oh did she now." Sun Jian turned to face her. "I'll be relaying on you in the future thenSakura." He said.

"You can count on me sir." Sakura said with a smile.

"Now then, everyone! Crush Zhang Jiao!" Sun Jian yelled.

His forces cheered and went to join up with Cao Cao and Liu Bei.

XXXX

Back at the Han main camp, news of there forces victories reached He Jin's ears.

"Excellent!" He Jin said. "Now everyone lets join the others and take down Zhang Jiao!"

With a cheer, He Jin's army went off to join the others. However two solder snuck out and made there away behind He Jin's tent.

"Who would have thought that Sasuke would be here?" One solder said, leaning against the tent.

"Yes. And there seems to be a lot more potential people hereto be your containers as well, Orochimaru-sama." The other solder said.

"Keep in eye one them then Kabuto," The solder who was Orochimaru in disguise said. "Make sure none of them die."

Kabuto nodded and then disappeared in an instant. Orochimaru smiled as he thought about Sasuke being here in the Three Kingdoms era. And how he ended up with Cao Cao as well.

"This is just perfect." He said.

"Indeed" Another voice said from the shadows.

"How did he end up here?" Orochimaru asked.

"It was probably the work of Zuo Ci." The other person said, emerging from the shadows. "But fear not my lord, everything is going as planed."

Orochimaru turned his head to the person and said, "See that it does, Sima Yi."

XXXX

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sima Yi is working for Orochimaru, but why? And what are they up to? R&R to find out.


	8. Fall of the Yellow Turbans

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Before I begin this chapter let me answer two questions.

1: Yes, more Naruto characters will be in the story.

2: I'll pair Da Qiao with someone else, since the story has a Sun Ce x Sakura pairing.

Sorry for sounding like an ass, but everyone's been asking the same questions. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

Chapter Eight: Fall of the Yellow Turbans. 

The Han forces surrounded the Yellow Turban's main camp. He Jin, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei meet up alongwith there officers and team 7.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he approached Sakura. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Naruto," She replied. "have you seen Sasuke-Kun?"

"I'm right here." Replied the Uchiha.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laugh. "Wow Sasuke, you really had the crap bet out of you!"

Sasuke gave him the usual death glare and walked pass him. "_Loser._" He thought.

Meanwhile, He Jin and the others were trying to figure out how to get the gates to the turban base opened.

"We'll need rams, but it will take too long to get here." He Jin said.

"There must be a way to destroy the gates." Liu Bei stated. "But how."

Sasuke approached the gate and put his hand on it. "Naruto." He said.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking."

Naruto didn't understand for a second, but then smiled and said, "I'll get the other gate, believe it." He then went of to the west gate.

"What are you two up to?" Xiahou Yuan asked?

"You'll see." Sasuke replied.

Naruto got to the west gate and used his shadow clones to get everybody to steep aside. He then creathed another clone and suck his hand in front of it. The clone looked like it was graping air over the real Naruto's hand, but as the solders watched, they could see that the clone was forming a small tornado in the real ninja's hand.

"RASENGAN!"

At the south gate, Sasuke made several hand seals and blue chakra burst in his hand like a raging fire

"CHIDORI!"

The two ninjas charged at the gates and slammed the Chidori and Rasengan into them.

XXXX

Inside the Yellow Turban base, the turbans could see that the doors were almost destroyed and the Han forces could barge in at any second.

"The heavens are on our side, we have nothing to fear!" said the zealot Zhang Jiao; he was standing on a platform high above his followers. "We shall rebuild the land, and do away with these foolish remnants of the Han!" The turbansgave out a cheerbefore the general of heaven. "I shall lead my people to glorious victory!"

XXXX

Just then the gates blew down. The Han forces didn't know what just happened.

"_What power!"_ Thought He Jin.

"_Amazing!" _Thought Sun Jian.

"_I never have seen anything like that!"_ Thought Liu Bei.

Cao Cao was the only one to speak his mind.

"Sakura, what kind of place is this village of yours?" He asked.

"Just a special place where only certain warriors can do something like that." She replied with a smile.

After a long time of silence, the Han forces regrouped and entered the turban base. However, Zhang Jiao was waiting for them.

"Now, baffle the fools with an invincible opponent!" He shouted.

Then an army of phantoms appeared and attacked the Han army. The solders tried fighting back, but there blades only went through them. Unfortunately, there phantom blades could cut them.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted.

"Relax Naruto, there just illusion_s_!" said Sasuke, scanning them with his Sharingan. "Look out!"

Naruto turned to see a phantom coming at him, but he was ready.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto attackedthe phantom with ten of his shadow clones, but there attacks only went through, and the phantom cut down two of the clones.

"What the hell iswith these guys!" Naruto yelled as another shadow clone went poof.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura said. As she dodged another ghost blade. "There's no way that Zhang Jiao guy could do this alone."

"Sakura's right. There must be some kind of device producing these phantoms." Sasuke said, cutting down a real turban.He looked towards the platform Zhang Jiao was ona minute ago.

"Naruto! We need more shadow clones to cover us!" He said.

"Right!" Naruto replied. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Tenmore clones appeared and attacked the turban ghosts while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made there way to the platform.

"Ok now what?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked around a bit before answering. "There, those torch stance things. those must be creating these illusions."

"Then let's bust them up!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke went for the first torch stance and kicked it. It hit the ground and broke. Naruto ran towards the second one andknocked it into the ground. Sakura knocked the third one down with her shield; and then ran up to the last one and pushed it over. A second later the phantoms vanished, and the Han forces cheered in triumph.

"Well done you three!" He Jin commented.

"Yes, you are indeed impressive." Sun Jian said.

"Ah, it was nothing for a hero, believe it!" Naruto said.

"INFIDELS!" The voice of Zhang Jiao cried out.

Everyone looked up to see Zhang Jiao on top of the base's main alter.

"You object the way of peace! And you call yourself a hero! He said.

Zhang Jiao then used his magic to create a wall of fire, cutting team 7 off with the rest of there forces.

"Now you shall witness heaven's wrath!" Zhang Jiao yelled.

"I'm getting sick of all this heavens talk!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna shut you up once and for all! Believe it!" He then jumped up onto the alter with Sasuke and Sakura following behind.

"Foolish child, you are no match for the heavens." Zhang Jiao said.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Naruto charged at him with his sword in hand.

Zhang Jiao raised his staff and fire bursted out, Naruto evaded it and went for a kunai, but Zhang Jiao used his magic to strip his kunai pouch from his leg and cast it aside. He then used another fire spell, but...

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A clone appreared in front of the real Naruto and took the spell for him.

"Impressive child." Zhang Jiao complimented. "Come, and join the 'Way of Peace.' Together, we shall bring purity to the land."

"Purity?" Naruto scuffed. "Like how you brought 'purity' to that village? Well can take your offer, and shove up your old hermity ass. Believe it!"

"YOU HEATHEN!" Zhang Jiao yelled and unleshed another fire spell. This time it hit Naruto and burned him serverly.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Naruto!" Cried Sakura as she ran to his side.

"Sakura, watch Naruto. I'll take care of this guy." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Do you wish to suffer the same fate as your friend?" Zhang Jiao asked. "Come, join the way of peace and the heavens will grant you salvation."

"Burning down villages and killing innocent people? I rather be in the same shape Naruto is in." Was Sasuke's replied.

"Then expect to be punished!" Zhang Jiao then used another fire spell but Sasuke dodged it.

"Guess I'll fight fire with fire." Sasuke said as he made several hand seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

Fire spread from his mouth and went for Zhang Jiao. But he used his magic to repel it right back at him. Sasuke jumped out of the way landed behind him. Zhang Jiao turned around and swung his staff at him. But Sasuke evaded it and pulled out a steel wire. He ran around Zahng Jiao, tying him up with the wire, he then put the tips of the wire in his mouth and made several more hand seals.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"

The fire traveled through the wire and struck Zhang Jiao. However Zhang Jiao used his magic to have the fire travel back at Sasuke. Sasuke spat out the wire jumped back. But Zhang Jiao magicly wrapped the wire around Sasuke's ankles and the fire struck Sasuke, buring him as serverly as Naruto. Sasuke fell to his knees and yelled in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cried.

"I can heal them of there pain." Zhang Jiao said. He then used his magic on Sasuke and healed him of the burns, but Sakura could still see that he was in a lot pain. "All you have to do is join the way of peace, and you and your friends shall be saved."

"Never" Sakura shouted as she charged at him, Zhang Jiao just held out his hand and magical force pushed Sakura into the rail.

"Foolish child!" Zhang Jiao yelled. "I gave you and your friends a chance for salvation, but instead you choose the path of the heathen." He then raised his hands into the air. "Heaven above, grant me even greater strength so I may crush these heathens!"

Zhang Jiao's body then surged with amazing chakra and was about to strike Sakura with staff, when suddenly a kunai knocked it out of his hand.

"What's this?" Zhang Jiao spat out as turned to see Naruto back on his feet. Only this time his body was surrounded by a red aura, he also had red eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws.

"_N-Naruto's chakra, is that real?"_ Thought Sakura.

"What evil is this!" Zhang Jiao said in what sounded like fear.

"No one and I mean no one…" Naruto began to say while glaring at Zhang Jiao. "EVER TRIES TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

He then rushed towards Zhang Jiao and punched him dead in the face, and then he appeared behind him and kicked in the back and send him flying into the sky. Finally, he teleported in front of him. In his hand a fully powered…

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Zhang Jiao's face and send him plummeting in to the ground. Zhang Jiao created a crater upon impact. Sakura rushed towards it to see his tangled up corpse.Then Naruto landed right next to Sasuke to see if he was ok. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto.

"You ok Sasuke?" He asked.

"What do you think jackass?" was Sasuke's answer.

The wall of fire vanished and the Han forces made there way up the alter, only to find team 7 and a large crater with Zhang Jiao dead body in it.

"What happen here?" Asked Xiahou Dun.

"Long story." Sakura answered.

"Well what ever happened, Zhang Jiao is dead. Victory is ours!" He Jin said.

The Han forces cheered in victory as they retuned to the main camp. The Yellow Turban Rebellion was over.

XXXX

At the Han camp, everyone celebrated Zhang Jiao's demise. Zhang Fei was jugging down a jug full of wine while Xiahou Yuan and Huang Gai were cheering him on. Guan Yu was talking with Liu Bei and Sun Jian, while Naruto was gloating to Sun Ce and Xaihou Dun on how he defeated Zhang Jiao. Meanwhile Cao Cao went to the infirmary to see How Sasuke was doing.

"How is he?" He asked Sakura who was still sitting by his side.

"He's alright, just needs some rest." She replied.

"Sasuke proved himself in this battle." Cao Cao said. "He'll make an excellent officer in my ranks."

Sakura nodded while Cao Cao left. What puzzled her most was that power Naruto had unleashed against Zhang Jiao. She had felt it before during the Chunin exam, but this time it was stronger.

"_What was that?_"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke got up.

"Sasuke-Kun, you're not better." She stated.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

"Why are you getting up anyway?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Well I don't wanna miss the party."

And with that, he got of the mattress and went outside. Sakura hesitated, but followed him. Later, He Jin made his way up the platform to make a speech.

"The bandit leader Zhang Jiao has been defeated, along with his lies." He said. "Without him, the Yellow Turbans are finished. As commander, I would like to thank you all for your service."

"That hermit was way too easy, believe it!" Naruto shouted. As a result, Zhang Fei smacked him over the head.

"Shut up you dumb kid." He said.

"Your just jealous, Boozehound." Naruto said as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Anyway…" He Jin butted in. "I would like all of you to return to your homes and continue to loyally serve the Han. We must make sure the land never again see such chaos."

And with that everyone gathered there things and left to there separate home lands.

XXXX

Meanwhile, a mile from the main camp, Orochimaru and Sima Yi waited for news from Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama. Sima Yi." Kabuto said as he appeared. "Sasuke and the others survived the battle with the Yellow Turbans."

"So, Zhang Jiao is dead?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Kabuto answered.

"That fool." Said Sima Yi. "If only he had joined us, he still be alive."

"It matters not." Orochimaru stated. "Let's head for Xu Chang."

"Yes." Sima Yi agreed.

"Do we start when we arrive?" asked Kabuto.

Sima Yi shook his head. "No, we'll make our move only when the time is right."

XXXX

A/N: There you have. Poor Zhang Jiao. Naruto and the others will meet some more DW characters in the next chapter. Until then, R&R. 


	9. Home away from home

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Welcome. Here's the next chapter of my story. Enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter Nine: Home away from home

Cao Cao's army arrived in there home of Xu Chang. Upon arriving, the people begin to cheer for there lord's victory over the Yellow Turbans.

As Cao Cao approaches the gates into his castle, he is meet by two men. One was alarge bald headedmuscle with an axe. The other was round and was carrying a club.

"Dian Wei, Xu Zhu. You did an excellent job of guarding the home front." Cao Cao said.

"Thank my lord." Dian Wei said.

"Nothing bad happened to you Lord Cao Cao?" Asked Xu Zhu.

"Ah come on Xu Zhu, nothing goes wrong when am around." Stated Xiahou Yuan.

Dian Wei then noticed Sasuke behind Yuan. Xu Zhu saw him too.

"Who's he?" asked Dian Wei.

"Ah yes, this is our new officer. Uchia Sasuke." Cao Cao answered.

Dian Wei and Xu Zhu approached Sasuke. They didn't take there eyes of him for a second. There was something interesting about him.

"Sasuke, these are my personal bodyguards." Said Cao Cao.

"Greetings Sasuke. My name is Dian Wei." Dian said.

"Hiya Sasuke. Am Xu Zhu." Said Xu Zhu.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Hey. It's not polite to say nothing when someone says hello." Xu Zhu said.

"Don't mind him Xu Zhu; He's almost always like this." Said Xiahou Dun.

"Yeah. He was quiet through the whole trip." Xiahou Yuan added.

Sasuke didn't want to seem rude towards them, so he decided to say something.

"Hi."

"See. That's much better." Xu Zhu said with a smile.

"Ok, now let's head inside." Cao Cao butted in.

Everyone then dismounted form there horses and went into the castle.

XXXX

Meanwhile in Jiang Dong, Sun Jian's army retuned and received the same cheers from there people as well.

Sun Ce Made his way to the castle when he saw three people in front of the gate. The first one was his brother Sun Quan. The second person was his sister Sun Shang Xiang. And last but not least was his childhood friend Zhou Yu.

"Welcome back Sun Ce" Said Zhou Yu.

"Well you look like you had fun." Shang Xiang said with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Glad to see you made it back brother." Quan said.

"Thanks you guys." Ce said.

"Hey! Don't I get some gratitude too?" Sun Jian said sarcastically.

"Of course, we missed you too father." Quan said as he hugged his father.

"Sure we did." Shang Xiang said as she went to hug him.

"After all, you our are lord." Said Zhou Yu. His attention then turned to Sakura who was behind Ce.

"And who may this lovely young lady be?" He asked.

"I would like you all to meet the newest officer of our kingdom. Haruno Sakura." Sun Jian answered.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Welcome to Wu Sakura. I am Zhou Yu. Long time friend of Sun Ce." Zhou Yu said.

"Hey Sakura, am Sun Shang Xiang. Daughter of Sun Jian." Shang Xiang said.

"And I am Sun Quan. Second son of Sun Jian." Quan said.

Sakura already liked these guys. They seemed so nice, even in this time of chaos. Zhou Yu and the other wanted to ask her some questions when suddenly…

"ZHOU YU!" Cried a girl.

Everyone turned around to see a girl, who was the about the same height as Sakura running towards Zhou Yu and wrapping her arms around him.

"I been looking everywhere for you Zhouy bear." She said as she tightened her grip on Zhou Yu.

Everyone laughed as soon as she called him 'Zhouy bear.' Zhou Yu just sighed as some sweet dropped down the side of his head.

"Xiao Qiao please, I would prefer you didn't call me that in public." Zhou Yu said. As he got out of Xiao Qiao's grip.

"Ok." Xiao Qiao said. She then noticed Sakura. "Who are you?"

"Am Haruno Sakura, it's good to meet you Xiao Qiao." Sakura said as she extended her hand for a hand shake.

Xiao Qiao just stared at her for a minute and said, "Your foreheads really big. I can write a story on it."

Sakura glared at her with big angry anime eyes and veins popping out of her head.

"_CHU! AM GONNA STRANGLE YOU! JUST TRY AND SAY THAT AGAIN!"_ threatened Inner Sakura.

"Xiao Qiao, please." Zhou Yu interrupted.

"Maybe we should go inside before anything else happens." Huang Gai suggested.

"Right. Lets' go." Sun Jian said. And everybody headed for the castle.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the land of Bai Mai, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Naruto arrived in the village where Liu Bei Grew up. The villagers all cheered for Liu Bei for defeating the Yellow Turbans.

"Hey Kid." Zhang Fei said to Naruto.

"What do want now Boozehound?" He asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a daughter." Fei said. "So don't you try anything, got it?"

"_Who the hell does he think I am, that pervert Jiraiya?"_ Naruto thought.

"_When will they stop?"_ Liu Bei thought as he sighed.

The four dismounted from there horse and made there way to a small castle.

"This is where you live." Naruto asked Liu Bei. "I thought you lived in like bigger palace of something.

"No. I'm not a regional lord like Cao Cao or Sun Jian. But I do get by." Liu Bei replied.

Then the gates to the castle opened. Naruto saw a girl with black hair walk out.

"_She's prettier then Sakura-Chan."_ Nartuto Thought as he smiled and blushed.

"Lord Liu Bei, Good to see you again." The girl said.

Thank you, Xing Cai." Liu Bei said.

"Nothing happened while we were gone, right?" Zhang Fei.

"No father nothing did." Xing Cai replied.

Naruto was in complete shock of what he just heard.

"_IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A PRETTY GIRL LIKE HER BE RELATED TO SOMEONE LIKE BOOZEHOUND!"_ He screamed in his head.

Xing Cai noticed Naruto in the back with a shock look on his face.

"Greeting, I am Xing Cai. And you are?" She asked.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Liu Bei's newest officer, believe it."

"He just some dumb kid we got stuck with during the Yellow Turban Rebellion." Zhang Fei said.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOOZEHOUND!" Naruto shouted.

"_They've been doing this the whole trip back, why again?" _Guan Yu asked himself. "Don't mind what Zhang Fei says Xing Cai, Naruto is a great warrior."

"Yeah, believe it. Heavy beard knows it." Naruto said.

"_Heavy beard?"_ Guan Yu thought.

"It is an honor to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto." Xing Cai said.

"Please, just call me Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Very well then." Xing Cai said with a smile. "I hope to see you fight someday Naruto."

"Trust me; in this time of chaos, I'll take on anyone who wants to fight me. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Xing Cai then laughed at his remark. Naruto was confused at first, but then decided to join in and laughed as well.

"_Those two are already hitting it off" _Liu Bei thought.

"_They'll make good friends."_ Guan Yu thought.

"_He better not try anything slick."_ Zhang Fei thought.

Then they all headed inside the castle to celebrate there return.

XXXX

Back at Jiang Dong, Sakura looked round the castle. She really liked the feel of this place, it was just breath taking.

"Sakura." She heard Sun Ce call her.

"Oh, Sun Ce." She replied.

"So, what do think of our home so far?" Sun Ce asked.

"It's really amazing." Sakura answered.

"Wait till you see the view." Sun Ce said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony.

Sakura's face turned red and she looked away so Sun Ce couldn't see. She really liked everyone here in Wu, especially Sun Ce.

"_What do I tell him how I feel, what would he said." _She thought._ "Sun Ce-Kun."_

The two arrived at the balcony. Sun Ce and Sakura stepped out to see the sun set over the Chang Jiang River.

"What do you think?" Sun Ce asked.

"It's beautiful." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, this is my favorite spot in all of Jiang Dong." Ce said.

"I can see why." Said Sakura as she stared into the distance.

XXXX

Back at Xu Chang, Sima Yi made his way to an abandon shed in the forest outside the castle. Kabuto was waiting for him at the door.

"Have you made yourself at home Kabuto?" Sima Yi asked.

"As best I can in this era." Kabuto answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Good, inform lord Orochimaru that Cao Cao has returned." Sima Yi ordered.

Before he left, Kabuto wanted to ask him one more thing.

"Can you be trusted?" He asked.

Sima Yi just chuckled and pulled up his slave to reveal the cures mark on his right arm.

"Why else would Orochimaru reward me with this?"

XXXX

A/N: OHHH… Sima Yi with a curse mark, that's not good. more Naruto Characters will be in the next chapter. R&R


	10. Back at Kohona

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: WOOT! TEN CHAPTERS AND GOING STRONG! THERE'S NO STOPPPING ME! Anyways, like I promised here are more Naruto characters.

XXXX

Chapter Ten: Back at Kohona

Sasuke was on top of the castle keep's walls staring at the sunset. A few hours had passed since he arrived in Xu Chang, and he was kind of starting to like it here.

"So, you're the new officer my father is bragging about."

Sasuke turned around to see two men walking up to him. One was short and had the same tanned skin as Sun Jian. The other, from what Sasuke could tell, had the same cold eyes as his brother.

"_Those eyes, there like Itachi's" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Not much of a warrior I say." The cold eye one said.

"And you would be who?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Cao Pi. Son of Cao Cao." He replied.

"And I am Cao Ren. A cousin of Cao Cao." Replied the short guy.

"Well then, Cao Pi. What makes you think I don't have what it takes to be here?" Sasuke asked as he reached for his swords.

Cao Pi just chuckled as he reached for his own swords and said, "Why don't we find out."

In a flash, Sasuke's blades came into a deadlock with Cao Pi's. The solders that were nearby saw them clash and gathered around. Cao Ren then broke the two up before something bad happened.

"Lord Cao Pi, Sasuke, I suggest you save your strength for when you need it." He said.

Nether one saida thingand withdrew there weapons. The solders all moaned and returned to what they were doing.

"We shall continue this another time, Sasuke." Cao Pi said coldly.

"Whatever." Was Sasuke's reply.

XXXX

Meanwhile back at Kohona, News of Team 7's mission spread through out the village. Everyone was amazed that a team of rooky ninja's would go on an S rank mission.

At the home of the Nara clan, Shikamaru and his father wear playing a game of Go with no winner so far.

"You know Shikamaru; you could be winning if you showed some more determination." Shikamaru's father said.

"What for? It's just a game." Shikamaru replied. "Being determined to win is just bothersome." His father sighed.

"Shikamaru!" Inocalled outas she walked up to him. "Have you seen Choji anywhere?"

"Did you try the Steakhouse or the Ramen shop?" He asked.

"Yeah but he's not there." She said.

"I never thought you worry about him before." Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about? I do worry about my teammates!" Ino shouted with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, you only worry about your beauty and Sasuke." Shikamaru stated.

"HEY! YOU KEEP MY LOOKS AND SASUKE-KUN OUT OF THIS!" Ino shouted at him even louder.

"_Women, there so troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought.

"_Shikamaru needs better skills with the ladies." _His father thought.

As they argued, (Or rather Ino yelling while Shikamaruis notsaying a thing) Choji and there sensei, Asuma appeared.

"Shikamaru. Ino." Said Asuma. "The Hokage-sama has a mission for you; I already informed Choji and it."

"A mission, what kind?" Ino asked.

"It's the same mission Naruto and his team are on." Choji answered.

"You mean their S class mission? What a pain." Shikamaru sighed.

"What's it about?" Ino asked.

"Do you know about a book titled 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'?" Asuma asked.

"I've read that." Shikamaru's dad said.

"What does that have to do with the mission?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma hesitated before answering, "This may be hard to believe, but you three are going back in time to aid Team 7."

"WHAT!" Shikamaru and Ino said in usion.

"It's true, and the client wants us to meet him at the park." Choji said.

_An S class mission back in time? This is going to be troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought.

Without another word, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma-sensei were off.

XXXX

At Jiang Dong, Sun Ce was giving Sakura a tour of the castle. They entered the garden where Xiao Qiao was sitting with Zhou Yu and her sister Da Qiao. (A/N: DA HAS MADE HER ENTRANCE! SO PLAESE STOP THE QUESTIONS!)

"Hey Ce, Sakura! Over here!" Xiao Qiao yelled exaltedly.

"So you are this Sakura person." Said Da Qiao.

"Yes, and you are?" Sakura asked.

"I am Da Qiao. Nice to meet you." Da replied.

"Nice to meet you to Da Qiao." Sakura said.

Just then, a loud scream could be heard coming from the other side of the garden, everyone ran to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw a woman slapping a man with her fan.

"What did you do this time Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu asked following with a sigh.

"Nothing!All I said was _that_ her dress made her look a little fat."Ling Tong replied as he rubbed his cheek.

_"This guy is like Naruto."_ Sakura thought.

"Hey! Your that pretty girl I'm hearing about aren't you?" Ling Tong asked Sakura.

"Yes. My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied.

"The names Ling Tong, master of the nunchucks." Ling Tong said.

"And a master of practical jokes." Zhou Yu added.

Around that time Sun Quan came along, accompanied by a Samurai with a scar running down his left eye.

"What's going on?" Sun Quan asked.

"Just another Ling Tong attack, don't worry." Sun Ce replied.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was amazed by the Samurai Sun Quan was with.

"_I thought Samurai only lived in Japan."_ She thought.

"Ah yes. Sakura, I'd like you to meet Zhou Tai." Sun Quan said. "He was once a pirate before he joined us."

"_That's explains the katana"_ Sakura thought. "It's nice to meet you Zhou Tai." Zhou Tai didn't say anything.

"He's not much of a talker." Sun Quan stated. "But he is a loyal warrior."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said.

XXXX

Meanwhile in Kohona, Gai and his students were practicing in the forest. Neji was training his hearing, since he relayed too much on his Byakugan. He stood still in the middle of an open field, not moving, listening for the sliest sound. He heard something coming at him from the right, it was akunai.

He ducked in time to dodge it, but then another one was coming from behind. Nejijumped in the air just in time to evade that one too. But that one almost hit him.

"Nice dodge Neji." Tenten said as she appeared from hiding.

"Yeah, the last one almost got me thougth." Neji said. "Where's Lee?"

"6001, 6002, 6003, 6004, 6005…" The sound of Rock Lee counting could be heard.

Neji and Tenten made there way to the other side of the field to find Lee punching a tree.

"Aren't you tired Lee?" Neji asked.

"Not at all. I've been injured for like forever after the Chunin exam! I have a lot of catching up to do!" Lee answered as he continued punching the tree.

"You should take it easy Lee, You just had an operation." Tenten stated.

"I know Tenten, But still. 6027, 6028, 6029…" Lee said

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!" there sensei Gai yelled as he appeared. "Tsunade-sama has a new mission for you three."

"What mission." Neji asked.

"You, three will support team 7 on there mission." Gai answered.

"Gai-sensei! You mean an S class mission?" Lee said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes. The client is waiting for you at the park." Gai said.

"Alright, let's go." Neji said as he and the others left for the park

XXXX.

Back at the village in Bai Mai, Naruto was looking around the castle when he saw Xing Cai talking to a boy with a really big sword.

"Hey! Xing Cai! Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Naruto, this is my friend." Xing Cai said. "Guan Ping, I told you about Naruto remember?"

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto." Guan Ping said.

"That's right, believe it!" Naruto said. He then realized something odd about him. "You remind me of someone Guan Ping, but I don't know who."

"Ping!" Guan Yu said as he joined in. "I see you have meet Naruto."

"Father, there you are." Guan Ping said.

"_WHAT! HEAVEY BEARDS SON!" _Naruto thought skeptically. He then wondered about Guan Ping with a beard. _"Creepy!"_

"So what do you think of him?" Guan Yu said as he hugged his son.

"To tell the truth, he's kind of odd father." Ping whispered.

Guan Yu and Ping laughed silently.

XXXX

In Kohona, Kiba was giving Akamaru a bath and Hinata washelping.

"Thanks for your help Hinata, and make sure you get behind his ears." Kiba said.

"Right." Hinata replied.

"Why are you helping him Hinata?" Shino asked as he walked by.

"I just wanted to." She answered.

"Kiba can clean his own dog." Shino said. "Besides, you might catch something from one of them."

"SHUT UP YOU BUG LOVING BASTERD!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked at Shino.

"Knock it off you two." Kurenai-sensei said as she appeared.

"Sensei, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"The Hokage wants you three to help team 7 on there mission." Kurenai answered.

"Did you hear that Akamaru? We got an S class mission." Kiba said as he patted Akamaru on his head. Akamaru barked in excitement.

"Don't get carry away." Shino stated.

"Let's go." Kurenai said. "The client's waiting for us at the park."

The four of them left for the park.

XXXX

An hour later, all the ninja's gathered at the park. They were surprised to find each other there.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kiba replied.

"Don't tell me we all got the same mission." Shikamaru moaned. "What a bother."

"Get used to it!" Tsunade said as she appeared along with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Zuo Ci.

"Who's the old man?" Neji asked.

"I am the client for this mission. My name is Zuo Ci." He said.

"OK. So tell us about this mission about going back in time." Shikamaru said.

"Back in time?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, Asuma sensei told us it." Choji answered.

"Have any of you heard of the 'Three Kingdoms' Novel?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've read most of it." Neji replied. "It's about three kingdoms that wage war for control of China a thousand years ago."

"That is correct." Zuo Ci said.

"Wait, are you saying that you send Team 7 to ancient China?" Shino asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did, but now the mission is in jeopardy." Zuo Ci replied.

"How?" Lee asked.

"Orochimaru has found out about there presents." Tsunade answered.

Everyone went silent. What was Orochimaru doing in the past? A better question would be how he got there.

"Orochimaru now has the ability to go back in time." Kakashi stated.

"Thats a bother." Shikamaru moaned.

"So you send Naruto-kun, Sasuke and Sakura to stop him." Hinata said.

"Yes, but now that he knows about them, Team 7 will need your help." Tsunade said.

"You will each divide to help on one team member." Zuo Ci instructed. "Team 8, you will help Naruto."

"Baka. Why do we get the idiot?" Kiba said.

"_Naruto-Kun."_ Hinata thought.

"Team 9, you will help Sakura" Said Zuo Ci. (A/n: I know that Neji's team number. But hey, they need one.)

"Understood." Neji said.

"Right. I will help the beautiful Sakura carry out her mission!" Yelled Lee with fire in his eyes.

"Team 10, you will help Sasuke." Zuo Ci said.

"YES! SASUKE-KUN IS ALL MINE!" Ino shouted.

"This is going to be a troublesome mission." Shikamaru said.

"Now before you go." Zuo Ci then muttered a spell on cast it on the nine shinobis.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji now had on some old blue Chinese clothing. Neji, Lee and Tenten had onred clothing. And Hinata, Shino and Kiba had ongreen clothing.

"Not only do we have to go on a bothersome mission, but we to wear some bothersome cloths" Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't know Shikamaru, I kinda like it." Choji stated.

"Good luck you guys." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru is powerful. Don't underestimate him." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Don't worry, the good guys always win!" Lee shouted.

"Once you arrive, Team 7 will fill you in on the details." Zuo Ci said. "Now, let us go."

And in a second, they were gone.

XXXX

A/N: Da's in the story, now don't ask me about it. Also, I am NOT gonna describe the clothing for all of them. Do it yourselves. R&R.


	11. Some extra Ninjas

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main parings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa

DW pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Hou x Zhu Rong.

Naruto pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Whats up! Welcome to chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed the pairing, Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Some extra Ninjas. 

Xing Cai was walking outside with some food for her and Naruto. Only problem was that he was no where to be found. Xing Cai went to the castle courtyard to find Naruto climbing… no, running up a tree. She was stunned.

"_This is way too easy!"_ Naruto thought.

But that moment of thinking made him slip off the tree and back first into the ground.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Xing Cai asked as she approached him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied while rubbing the lump on the back of his head. "So, what's up?"

"My father said you were training, so I brought you something to eat." Xing Cai answered. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Just like boozehound said, I'm training. Believe it." Naruto replied.

"Running up a tree? That doesn't sound like training to me." Xing Cai said.

"Trust me Xing Cai, I do this kind of thing all the time in my village." Said Naruto as he took a meat bun.

"Well that still is strange to me." Xing Cai stated. "Let's eat."

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." Naruto said. But just when he was about to take a bit out of his meat bun, something swooped in and stole it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He shouted franticly.

He and Xing Cai turned to see a dog eating his meat bun.

"HEY YOU! THAT'S WAS MINE!" Naruto shouted at the dog while Xing Cai was laughing uncontrollably. It took Naruto a minute to recognize the dog.

"AKAMARU!"

He was then jumped by someone from behind. He pushed the stranger off and turned to see that it was…

"KIBA!"

"I can't believe I ambushed you so easily, you weakling." Kiba said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Am not the only one here." Kiba answered as Shino and Hinata appeared.

"Shino, Hinata. You guys too?" He asked puzzled.

"Friends of your?" Xing Cai asked.

"Yeah, there from the same village as me." Naruto said as he pulled himself together. "Guys, this is Xing Cai.'

"Please to meet you." Kiba said as Akamaru came to him. "Am Inuzuka Kiba. And this is my friend, Akamaru."

"I am Aburame Shino." Shino said.

Xing Cai then noticed Hinata hiding behind Shino and walked up to her.

"Hi there, my name is Xing Cai. What's yours?" She asked.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata replied shyly.

"So, you're from the same villages as Naruto right. That means you must be as strong as him." Cai said.

"As strong? Ha! Am stronger then him any day!" Kiba said.

"Alright! Why are guys here anyway?" Naruto asked a bit impatient.

"We need to talk alone, Naruto." Shino replied and led him and his team to the other side of the courtyard.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked again. "This was supposed to my mission.Believe it"

"Not any more. Zuo Ci wants us to help you." Shino answered. "Orochimaru has found you and your teammates."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted so loud that every in the courtyard heard him.

"Stop yelling, the old man alsosent team 9 to help Sakura, and team 10 to help Sasuke." Kiba added.

"Great! I get stuck with dog breath and bug boy." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Kiba shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted.

The two then argued for several minutes. Shino just sighed.

"_This is not going to be an easy mission."_

In Jiang Dong, Sakura and the two Qiaos were walking along the river in a small village.

"So, Sakura." Da Qiao started asking. "Do like Sun Ce?"

"Uh…Well…" Sakura stuttered with her face in red.

"Sakura's face is all red!" Xiao Qiao teased. She then began to jump up and down while singing…

"SUN CE AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE! THEN SAKURA WITH A BA-

Xiao Qiao's song was interrupted when she slip and fell into the river. The river was rapidly carrying her to a nearby waterfall.

"XIAO QIAO!" Da and Sakura said in usion.

Xiao Qiao let a scream. Just when she was about to fall down the waterfall, a figure swooped in a saved her. Sakura and Da Qiao arrived to see Xiao Qiao on the ground soak and wet. And standing above her was…

"Lee!" Sakura shouted.

"So here you are Sakura-Chan." Lee said. "I knew you'd be OK."

"Thank you, for saving my sisters life." Da said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Xiao said.

"No problem." Lee replied.

"Da, Xiao. This is my friend from my village." Sakura said.

"Yes, my name is Rock Lee." Replied Lee.

"My name is Da Qiao. It is good to meet you Lee." Da said.

"And am Xiao Qiao." Qiao said. "Can I ask you something Lee?"

"Why of course." Lee insisted.

"What's with your eyebrows? They look like big hairy worms." Xiao stated as she made grossed out face. This of course resulted with Lee going under a tree and curling into a fetal position.

"_Why do they always make fun of my eyebrows?"_ He thought.

Sakura walked up to Lee and pulled him back up on his feet.

"Why are you here Lee?" Sakura whispered so the two Qiaos couldn't hear.

"Your client sent me and my team to assist you." Lee replied. "Teams 8 and 10 are here as well, there helping Naruto and Sasuke."

"Where are Neji and Tenten anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Up here." Neji's voice answered.

Sakura, Lee and the Qiaos looked to see two more people up in a tree.

"I am Hyuuga Neji." Neji said as jumped from the tree.

"And I'm Ama Tenten." Tenten said following Neji.

"So, you guys know how to fight like Sakura right?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Yes, of course we are stronger then her." Answered Tenten.

"So, how would you guys like to come to the castle with us?" Sakura butted in. "I'll introduce you to the Sun Family and the rest of there officers."

"Yes, come with us." Da Qiao agreed.

"Very well." Neji replied.

"We love to." Tenten said

"Let's go." Said Lee.

The six of them then left for the castle.

"_I sure hope more ninjas will help stop Orochimaru."_ Sakura thought.

In Xu Chang, Sasuke was in his quarters, preparing for a dual with Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi. The two never seemed to get along, they rarely made eye contact, and when they did, it was just death glares.

"Why the hell does Cao Pi remind me of my brother so much?" Sasuke asked himself. "Every time I see him, I see _him_."

"Lord Sasuke, you have visitors." A solder informed him.

"Visitors?" Sasuke asked.

"Move it!" A girl screamed as she knocked the solder aside. It was…

"Ino?" Sasuke was puzzled, but like always didn't care.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" Ino said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ino. Let go of him before you kill him." Shikamaru said as he walked in with Choji close behind.

Sasuke finally got Ino of him and turned towards the solder who had just gotten up.

"Leave us." He said.

The solder bowed his head and left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Your client sent us to help you." Choji replied. "Teams 8 and 9 are helping your teammates too."

"I didn't expect you to be on an S class mission, Shikamaru." Sasuke teased.

"I didn't want to be a part of this bothersome mission." Shikamaru stated. "But as aChunin, I had to."

"In any case, we're here for you Sasuke-Kun." Ino said.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied.

"Am hungry." Choji said as he rubbed his tummy.

"More of your village scumI presume." Cao Pi said as he came in.

Shikamaru and his team just froze at the sight of him. They could fell an uneasy chakra flow within him.

"_His chakra, this guy is really troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought.

"I'll introduce you to them later." Sasuke said as he grabbed hisswords. "So, are you ready?"

"Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to." Cao Pi stated. "But don't worry; we will have our battle soon."

"Please, you against Sasuke-Kun? No contest." Ino said.

"You best mind your tongue you wench." Cao Pi warned her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Ino screamed while Choji and Shikamaru tried to stop her getting killed.

"What's going on here?" Xiahou Dun said as he walked by.

"Just a little conversation." Cao Pi said and walked away.

Xiahou Dun turned his attention back to Sasuke and the others.

"Friends of yours Sasuke?' he asked, Sasuke nodded.

"I am Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke-Kun's girl." Said Ino as she held Sasuke's arm.

"Am Akimichi Choji." Choji replied.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru stated in a board tone.

"I am Xiahou Dun, good to meet you." Xiahou Dun said and bowed.

"My friends here want to join up with Cao Cao, right guys?" Sasuke added. The three of them nodded.

"Well then, we'll see what you three can do after dinner." Said Xiahou Dun.

"Good, am starving." Choji said happily.

Xiahou Dun then led them to the Dinning hall for dinner.

* * *

A/N: The end of the chapter! Am not sure how am gonna pull off the Sasuke/Nu Wa paring, but I got an idea in mind. Anyways, the Dong Zhou arc starts next. R&R. 


	12. The Alliance against Dong Zhuo

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main parings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa

DW pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Hou x Zhu Rong.

Naruto pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I decided to upload the next chapter before the big maintenance thing. Also please ignore the Liu Bei in Ping Yuan thing, like always am too lazy to change it. So just say he's like somewhere in Bai Mai. And also, this story takes place sometime after Tsunade becomes the Hokage. Chapter 12 renamed as well.

* * *

Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: The Alliance against Dong Zhuo

In Xu Chang, life was as normal as can be in ancient times. In the courtyard, Sasuke was practicing with a bow and arrow. He figured that as long as he was gonna be here, he might as well learn a few things about old Chinese combat.

He took one of the arrows, aimed at the target and… Bullseye! Dead in the middle. The archers applauded. In the garden, Cao Ren and Shikamaru were playing a game of Go. And it looked like Cao Ren was winning.

"It appears you have nowhere to move Shikamaru." Cao Ren smirked.

Shikamaru wasn't listening. He had his eyes closed and was making a circle with his hands. Cao Ren stared at him for a second. Perhaps he was planning something. He waited for a few more minutes, the anticipation building up. After five minutes, Shikamaru opened his eyes and said…

"Your right, I forfeit."

Cao Ren was disappointed and fell to the ground anime style.

In another part of the castle Xu Zhu and Choji were having an eat-off. The Wei solders cheered as the two consumed all the food in front of them. In the front of the crowd, Ino sighed as the two continued to eat like pigs.

"Why does Choji have to do this?" she asked no one in particular. "This is so embarrassing."

The contest was stopped when a solder bursted through the front door. "Lord Cao Cao has returned."

In the courtyard. Peasants' gathered as there leader returned, with injures on his body and a bruise on his face. He looked like he was gonna die at any second.

"My lord! What happened to you?" Dian Wei ran towards his lord.

"I had left to assassinate that pig Dong Zhuo." Cao Cao said as he made his way to his bodyguard, limping a little. "But it failed. And was captured and tortured. Luckily I managed to escape."

"Don't worry my lord. I've got you." Dian Wei said as carried Cao Cao to the infirmary.

Several hours later, Cao Cao's officers gathered at the infirmary to hear what happened, Cao Cao told them How Wang Yun wanted him to kill Dong Zhuo, how he got captured, and how he escaped with his life.

"This Dong Zhuo sounds like a bothersome person." Shikamaru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, a VERY bothersome person." Cao Cao replied.

"Then what are we doing here?" Xiahou Yuan asked." I say we go back and smash his head in for this!"

"Wait Xiahou Yuan!" Cao Cao ordered. "We will get back at that pig, but not alone." He then got back on his feet. "Send out messengers to all the regional lords across the land. Tell them that we will form a collation to overthrow Dong Zhuo."

"My lord please, let me go with you this time." Dian Wei begged.

"Yeah, me too!" Xu Zhu begged as well.

"Very well." Cao Cao said. He then turned to Cao Pi. "I leave Xu Chang under your care, my son."

"Very well then." Cao Pi replied. "Fighting someone like Dong Zhuo is beneath me."

"Sasuke" Cao Cao turned to the Uchia. "You will join in this battle as well. I put your friends under your command."

Sasuke nodded and turned towards Shikamaru and the others.

"Get ready." Was all he said to them.

"Me and Sasuke-Kun! This is going to be great!" Ino said as she and her teammates left to get ready for the battle ahead.

"Aren't you scared about going into a really big battle Ino?" Choji asked.

"Please Choji. Sasuke-kun is going to be there, This Dong Zhuo guy doesn't stand a chance." She answered.

"This is going to be a troublesome battle." Shiakmaru said.

A few days later in Jiang Dong, Sun Jian received Cao Cao's massage and called his officers for a meeting.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Sun Jian shouted with Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang at his side. "Cao Cao wishes to form a coalition to remove Dong Zhuo from power. This is the perfect opportunity to show the land the strength of the Sun Family!"

"_Fighting a war only for power… absurd."_ Neji thought to himself.

"Now then." Sun Jian turned to Ce and Quan. "My sons, I want you to join me in this battle."

"No problem pops, this is gonna be easy." Sun Ce stated.

"I will not let you down father." Said Sun Quan.

"What about me father." Sun Shang Xiang said. "I want fight too!"

"You? But you're a girl." Ling Tong teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shang Xiang, Da, Xiao, Sakura and Tenten said as they all gave Ling Tong the death glare.

"Nothing." Ling Tong whimpered.

Sun Jian laughed and said, "Very my dear, you can come too."

"Alright!" Shang Xiang cheered.

"Sakura, I want you and your friends as well." Sun Jian ordered.

"All right." Sakura said, she turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"I will gladly fight by your side Sakura-Chan!" Lee said.

"OK, only to make sure Lee doesn't get himself killed." Tenten said. Neji just nodded.

"Huang Gai." Sun Jian turned to Huang Gai. "I trust that you are coming as well?"

"Of course my lord. I still have to show theses Younglings how a real Wu officer fights." Huang Gai replied.

Sakura and Tenten giggled after hearing that. They thought it was funny considering that everyone but them, Lee and Neji were a thousand years old.

"I want the rest of you to safe guard are home land." Sun Jian ordered. "Now go!"

They all bowed and left, Neji hinted for Sakura, Lee and Tenten to follow him.

"This is a waste of time. We should be looking for Orochimaru, not fighting some tyrant." Neji said.

"But Zuo Ci said that the only way to find him was to stay with Wu." Sakura pointed out.

"I know, but while we're here, Orochimaru is probably finished with his plans." Neji disagreed.

"Neji's right Sakura, there has to be another way." Tenten said.

"I don't think there is, he could be anywhere." Sakura stated.

"I think the only reason you want to stay here is because of Sun Ce." Added Neji.

"WHAT! NO! DON'T TELL ME IT'S TRUE SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee cried.

"What? N-No! Of course not." Sakura forced herself to say. "You know I 'm always after Sasuke."

"You haven't called him Sasuke-Kun in days." Neji added.

"Uh…well." Sakura hesitated. "Look Neji, can we just stick with the plan we have?"

"Fine." Neji gave up. "But if we don't find a trace of him during the battle were leaving. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Sakura agreed. They then left to get ready.

In Bai Mai, Liu Bei was told that Gongsun Zan was making his way to his village. He stood outside the village with his brothers, Guan Ping, Xing Cai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata beside him.

"Where's Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Dumb kid is probably still asleep." Zhang Fei replied.

"Don't worry, I sent Akamaru to wake him up." Kiba said.

Then a screaming sound came from behind, everyone turned around to see Naruto chasing after Akamaru.

"AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS KIBA!" Naruto shouted. "YOUR DOG BITE ME IN MY ASS!"

"That's what you get for oversleeping you idiot!" Kiba shouted back.

"That's enough you two." Guan Yu interrupted.

"He started it!" Kiba and Naruto said in usion while pointing at each other.

There fight was interrupted by the sounds of a marching army. They turned to see Gongsun Zan approaching. Beside him was a young looking officer.

"Liu Bei! Good to see you my friend!" Gongsun Zan said as he and his officer dismounted from there horses.

"It has been a long time my old friend." Liu Bei replied happily. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Cao Cao wants all the regional lords to unite and defeat Dong Zhuo." Gongsun Zan's officer said.

"And you are?" Liu Bei asked him.

"I am Zhao Yun. The Dragon Chang Shan." The officer introduced himself.

"So let me guess, you want us to help overthrow Dong Zhuo." Liu Bei said.

"Yes." Gongsun Zan replied. "Seeing as you have one of the young warriors who defeated Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans."

"That's right, he does!" Naruto shouted. "Me, Uzumaki Naruto. The greatest warrior who ever lived. Believe it!"

"Ha! You the greatest warrior? Don't make me laugh." Kiba teased.

"We will be honored to help your cause." Liu Bei interrupted before another fight broke out.

"Father, let me go with you." Guan Ping said to his father.

"Me too father." Xing Cai said to Zhang Fei.

"Are you sure you two wish this?" Guan Yu asked them.

"Yeah, you aren't gonna get yourself hurt or nothing?" Asked a worried Zhang Fei.

"This is what we've been training for." Guan Ping said.

"We can take care of ourselves." Xiang Cai stated.

"Very well then, my son." Guan Yu said.

"OK Xing Cai, you can fight too." Zhang Fei said.

"We won't let you down." Ping and Cai said together.

"Well what we waiting for? Let's do this!" Naruto shouted.

"You up for it Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What about you Hinata?" Shino asked her.

"I will fight too." Hinata answered.

"Alright then, we will leave once everyone is prepared." Liu Bei ordered.

A few hours later Liu Bei and his men were ready and left with Gongsun Zan to defeat Dong Zhuo. In the capitol of Luo Yang, News of the coalition reached the ears of Dong Zhuo by his advisor, Li Ru.

"The allied forces threaten to slay you my lord." Li Ru said as hekneeled before Dong Zhuo.

"HA! Those insects are nothing!" Dong Zhuo scuffed from his thrown. "Death to them all! Exterminate them!"

"But my lord. They have the three officers who defeated Zhang Jiao." Dong Zhuo's officer, Li Jue pointed out.

"I've heard of those three, there nothing but brats! They do not scare me!" Don Zhuo yelled. "Besides, I have the mighty Lu Bu. With him I will crush those allied bugs!"

Out in the stable, a solder informs The Mighty Lu Bu about the up coming battle. A smile formed across his face.

"So, looks like someone wants to start a fight." He said as he grabbed his Halberd, "Let them come, I'll make sure every last one of them is sent straight to hell!"

* * *

A/N: There you go! To be honest, I've been dying to write this arc. Wondering how the Kohona Ninjas will fare against Lu Bu? R&R to find out. 


	13. The Alliance main camp

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main parings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa

DW pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Hou x Zhu Rong.

Naruto pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'LL SIPP CHAMPANE WHEN I'M THIRSTY! I'm finally 18 years old, which means I can vote. WOOT! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed me story so far. Also, if you look at my profile, you'll see that I got a sequel planned. Now enjoy the chap!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Alliance main camp 

Several days after Cao Cao send out the message to the other regional lords, the Anti-Dong Zhou Coalition arrived just outside of Luo Yang. Among those who came were Sun Jian, Gongsun Zan along with Liu Bei, Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu.

"All these people came here to kill just one man?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular. "This is going to be troublesome."

"Quit complaining Shikamaru, what's done is done." Kiba said with Akamaru sitting on top of his head.

Sakura settled her horse next to Sun Ce's and dismounted. When she was about to go look for him, a familiar voice called out.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to see who was calling her. It was Ino.

"You're here to Ino?" She asked.

"Of course I am, and I got paired with Sasuke-Kun!" Ino said as she used here fingers to form an L shape over her forehead. "In your face! Sakura!"

Sakura was about to snap back at her when something held her back. Was it that…

"What's wrong Sakura, Know you can't win?" Ino teased.

"Yeah, just this dumb argument." Sakura snapped back. She left without another word. But something was bothering her, why didn't she say anything when Ino teased her abouther not being with Sasuke. Could it be because of Sun Ce?

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called to her. Sakura saw that he was doing a hand stand on his horse.

"Naruto, I don't think that's safe." Sakura warned him.

"Relax! I got everything under control." Naruto assured her.

Zhang Fei scuffed at his trick and went behind his horse. Spear in hand.

"_This outta shut him up for awhile."_ He thought.

He took his spear and stappedthe horse… right in its butt. The horse started going crazy, Naruto was having a hard time staying on it. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the horses threw Naruto off its back and send him flying across the camp.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire coalition watched as Naruto flew across the sky and crashed at the other side of the camp. Everyone gathered around where he had landed. All of them with shocked expressions on there face's.

"Naruto. Are you OK?" Sakura asked.

"Am OK. Luckily something broke my fall." Naruto replied.

"That's a person you idiot." Sasuke said bitterly.

Naruto looked down at who he was sitting on. It was a man with a yellow pointy helmet, almost like the one Sun Jian had. He was also wearing yellow armor with yellow cape.

"Get off me you ingrate!" The man barked at him and pushed him off.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Naruto asked as he got back on his feet.

"You commoner." The man said with pride. "Surly you have heard of me. I am THE Yuan Shao, the pride of the mighty Yuan Family."

"Nope, can't say I have." Naruto said.

"What! Even common filth like you know who I am!" Yuan Shao said in surprise. "Forget it, just stay out of way you clown."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BIG AND STUFF! WELL GUESS WHAT YOU'RE NOT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted as Liu Bei and Guan Yu dragged him away.

"Naruto, Yuan Shao is mighty man." Liu Bei said to the angry Ninja. "It be best not to anger him."

"Fine." Naruto gave in.

"Yuan Shao!" Cao Cao said as he approached him. "Let us head inside and discuss what do with Dong Zhuo."

"Very well then." Yuan Shao agreed.

All the allied officers entered the tent to form a plan against Dong Zhuo. Inside the tent, they were discussing who should lead the campaign against Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao got up and said, "I suggest Yuan Shao."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in protest. "I AIN'T FOLLOWING HIM INTO BATTLE!"

"Shut up dumbass!" Kiba said and pushed him back on his seat.

"Very well, I accept the position of Grand Commander." Yuan Shao declared. "And I swear to destroy the traitor, Dong Zhuo." The allied officers' cheered.

"Now then, our first target is Si Shui Gate." Yuan Shao stated. "Sun Jian will take the lead. And you Yuan Shu will provide support."

"Very well." Sun Jian said.

"I'll make preparations immediately." Yuan Shu said.

"Well need an alternate route in case we don't take the gate." Neji said. Everyone stared at the white eye boy.

"Do you have any ideas Neji?" Sun Quan asked.

"We'll need another route if we can't take the gate." Neji said.

He observed the map, and pointed to a road in the mountains. "This route should be less guarded, perhaps if we send a unit to go behind them we can get Dong Zhuo."

"Good thinking." Liu Bei said. "Except there's one problem."

"What's that?" Shino asked.

"Huo Lao Gate will be most likely be guarded by Lu Bu." Liu Bei answered.

"Who's Lu Bu?" Naruto asked.

Everyone stared at him. How could he not heard of the mighty Lu Bu?

"Lu Bu is the mightiest warrior in the land." Sun Jian said. "He has been betrayed by other lords countless times and is loyal only to himself."

"I've heard Dong Zhuo adopted him." Gongsun Zan stated.

"You don't say?" Cao Cao said. "Anyway, Neji is right. We'll need a different approached if we don't take Si Shui gate. My army will go and secure the route."

"Very well Cao Cao." Yuan Shao said. "We leave before daybreak! Generals, good fortune in battle!"

A few hours after the meeting, the leaders began making preparations for the upcoming battle. Yuan Shu was getting the supplies ready when Sun Jian came by with Huang Gai by his side.

"Lord Yuan Shu, I am counting on you." Sun Jian told him. "Farewell." And with that, he left.

Yuan Shu scuffed at him silently and said, "Common swine. You won't be so smugged for long."

At Gongsun Zan's tent, Liu Bei and his brothers were talking with Gongsun Zan about serving him temporally until he found a land to call his own.

"Very well my friend." Gongsun Zan said, "I will help find a land in the meantime."

"Thank you Gongsun Zan." Liu Bei said and bowed before he left.

"Something tells me Naruto won't like this." Guan Yu chuckled.

"Yes indeed." Liu Bei said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao was in his tent writing down his ideas for when he ruled the land. He started feeling tired and dozed off for a minute. He then woke up,but now he felt like he was being watched.

"Who's there?" He said as he turned around. But saw nothing, he turned back to finish his writing when he saw a pair of yellow, snake like eyes glaring at him.

"So, we finally meet, oh mighty 'Hero of Chaos.'" The man said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Cao Cao asked, reaching for his sword. But it wasn't there.

"Just someone who wanted to meet the great Cao Cao." The man said as he held up Cao Cao's sword.

"Well, you have met me." Cao Cao said, not trying to sound afraid of the intruder. "Now leave, before I have you killed."

The man just laughed as he approached Cao Cao and said, "How can you have me killed?" Suddenly he appeared behind Cao Cao and said, "You're already dead." Then he thrusted Cao Cao's sword right through him. Cao Cao screamed in pain as the blade went through his stomich. Blood pouring out like water.

"By the way." The snake man whispered in his ear. "The name is Orochimaru."

Orochimaru then pulled out the sword and Cao Cao fell to his knees, his hand over the wound where the sword had been. Then, a giant snake appered. It slithered towards Cao Cao, wraping itself around his body. Then it hissed and Opened it's mouth. All Cao Cao could hear as he was being swallowed was the sounds of Orochimaru's luaghter, and his own screaming.

It was a dream; he had wakened up and was covered in sweat. His heart pounding like drums and he was breathing heavily.

"Cousin, everything is set." Xiahou Dun said as heentered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Cao Cao answered and yarned. "I think I'll head to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Xiahou Dun left. Cao Cao then blew out the candles and went to sleep.

Sometime before dawn, the allies woke up and formed up before a platform. The allied officers and Kohona Ninjas were on it, waiting for Yuan Shao to make one last speech before battle. He approached; he cleared his throat and began.

"This villain pretends to serve the Emperor, but only serves himself. He shall pay, pay with his life!" The officers and Ninjas bowed, all but Cao Cao. Because one: He didn't care for Yaun Shao's clouded pride. And two: His thoughts were preoccupied with the dream of the man named Orochimaru. "Everybody follow me, and we shall reclaim the Capitol! The Han must be returned to its former glory!" Yuan Shao's speech ended with cheers from the entire coalition.

"I'm off to secure the route, good luck to the rest of you." Cao Cao said to the others and left. The rest of the Allied Forces left and went to battle.

At Si Shui Gate, Hua Xiong was left in charged defending the gate.

"The Allies have begun there attack!" A solder informed him.

"Alright. Show them your fangs men!" Hua Xiong said. His army cheered and left for battle.

* * *

A/N: Thus concludes another chapter. Personally, I liked the dream Cao Cao had with Orochimaru. R&R. 


	14. Si Shui Gate: Lee And Neji

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main parings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa

DW pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Hou x Zhu Rong.

Naruto pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Before I begin.

Kazesaito: I don't need a beta reader; I'll try and fix my errors. But thanks anyways.

Dairokkan: Thank you for correcting me on Sasuke's Katons, I always get them mixed up.

Ok, now for the chap!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Si Shui Gate: Lee and Neji 

"Forward!" Sun Jian yelled from atop his horse, "Our target is Si Shui Gate"

Sun Jian's army advanced on the enemy. They were serving as the Vanguard for the Anti-Dong Zhuo Alliance, and were the ones who would strike Hua Xiong's main camp at Si Shui Gate. But standing in there way was one of Dong Zhuo's officers, Fan Chou.

"Don't let this slim near the gate, attack!" Fan Chou ordered.

His men charged, and the two armies meet in close combat.

Neji used his Bykugan to see the enemy officer far behind the front; he also saw a large fortress blocking the path to the middle of the battlefield.

"Looks like we'll need to take down that officer first in order to take that fortress." He said.

"I'll take care of it." Lee volunteered and ran towards the enemy.

"Hey Lee! Wait for me!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted and followed.

Lee charged towards the enemy and plowed right through them until he ended in the middle of there formation. He assumed his fighting stance and was ready to fight them off.

Several solders snuck up behind him, but Lee turned around and spin kicked them across there faces. Turning back to where he was facing before, another wave of solders came charging at him. Lee launched a barrage of punches and knocked them all down on the ground.

"You punk!" Fan Chou yelled, "Archer's fire!"

Several archers behind him aimed there arrows at Lee and fired. Just as Lee was about to get out of the way, several kunai intercepted the arrows. Lee already knew who it was.

"Thanks Tenten." He said.

"You be careful Lee!" Tenten called out.

Just as Lee was going to make his way to Fan Chou, Sun Shang Xiang ran ahead of him and made her way through the enemy troops. Twirling her Chakrem (sp?) around, she slashed one solder in the face, and another one in across the chest. When one solder swung his pike at her, she ducked and uppercut him in the chin.

"Nice Shang Xiang." Lee complimented.

"I wasn't gonna let take all the glory Lee." Shang Xiang stated.

Sun Jian's men fought hard. Two hours later, Fan Chou fled with what was left of his army. Soon the allies stormed the fortress and captured it. However…

"Father, the troops are too tired from the fighting." Sun Quan said, with his right hand over a wound on his left arm which he got from an arrow.

"Weren't we supposed to get supplies from Yuan Shu?" Sakura asked, Checking Quan's wound.

"Your right," Sun Jian said. "My men are exhausted, we need to rest and regroup."

Neji was checking the solders with his Bykugan. Sun Jian was right, almost all of them were low on chakra. At this rate, the enemy could finish them off with ease.

"We need those supplies." Sun Ce said. "I'll go ahead and see if I can link up with another unit."

"I'll go with you." Neji said.

"Me too." Lee stated.

"All right, be careful." Sun Jian warned them.

The three ran ahead, the best course of action now was to find a nearby allied unit to join up with. That way they could receive supplies. Neji kept his Bykugan activated so he could see if there were any friendly units nearby. He saw Gongsun Zan and his army on the other side

"Lord Gongsun Zan is just up ahead." He said.

"How do you know that Neji?" Sun Ce asked.

"Lucky guess." Neji lied.

"We may have a problem." Lee said as he pointed to where they where heading.

Neji and Sun Ce turned to see a massive army coming there way. There where being lead by Guo Si, along with Fan Chou, Jia Xu, and Li Meng.

"That's him, the one with the eyebrows!" Fan Chou shouted from the front. "KILL HIM!"

The enemy charged at them, Sun Ce and Neji were ready. But Lee was slumping a few feet away from them whispering, "Why is it always my eyebrows?"

"Lee! Get up!" Neji shouted. Just then a solder swung his sword at him. Neji ducked and kicked him to the side.

Lee had just finished slumping and got back to his feet when he saw a volley of arrows heading right for Neji and Sun Ce.

"SUN CE, NEJI! LOOK OUT!"

Neji turned to see the on coming arrows, but he kept his calm and spread out his arms and legs. Just as the arrows were about to hit him…

"HAKKESHO KAITEN!"

The arrows were knocked away by the dome Neji had created around himself. Sun Ce was amazed, Dong Zhuo's solders on the other hand…

"W-What was that?"

"He's a monster!"

"Run away!"

The enemy fled with fear, Neji just scuffed at them as they ran off.

"How'd you do that?" Sun Ce asked stupefied.

"Years of training." Neji answered.

"Ok, we should get moving and get those supplies." Lee interrupted.

"Right, let's go!" Said Sun Ce and the three of them were off.

* * *

A/N: Good news! I finally found a site where they have all the names for the jutsu! Yay me! R&R. 


	15. Si Shui Gate: Kiba and Shino

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Yay! Chapter Fifteen! I'm a little disappointed that the last one only got one review. Maybe this one will get more.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Si Shui Gate: Kiba and Shino. 

"Where are the reinforcements!" Yuan Shu shouted as the enemy lead by Hu Zhen charged the supply base.

His army was on the ropes. He had sent a messenger to Yuan Shao to request aid, but they haven't arrived. If they didn't soon, then the base would be lost. Just as the enemy was approaching the base, a black cloud was coming from behind them. It looked like a cloud to Yuan Shu at first, but as it drew closer and closer, Yuan Shu could see that it was a bunch of …

"Bugs!"

As if on cue, Shino appears in between the enemy and Yuan Shu. The bugs then circled around him and Yuan Shu's men. The enemy froze in there tracks as the bugs created a wall around Shino and the allies.

"MUSHI KABE NO JUTSU!"

"There just some bugs you idiots!" Hu Zhen said to his frightened men. "Archers fire!"

The archers did as they were told; they aimed at the wall of bugs and fired. Only problem was that the arrows didn't go throw, they just bounced off the bug wall. Now the enemy was scared and turned around to retreat, but as they were about to…

"GATSUGA!"

Kiba and Akamaru spinned right towards the enemy, blowing them away with there powerful Taijutsu. (A/N: Yes it's a Taijutsu skill, I looked it up.) As the remains of Hu Zhen's army fled, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Ping, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Naruto and Hinata arrived with the rest of there forces.

"Lord Liu Bei, these are your officers?" Yuan Shu asked.

"Yes, I send Kiba and Shino ahead in case the rest of us didn't make it." Liu Bei answered. Akamaru then barked at him. "I mean Kiba, Shino and Akamaru."

"Lord Yuan Shu!" A messenger from Gongsun Zan appeared. "A unit from Lord Sun Jian wishes to know why they have not received the supplies."

"Yes, why is that?" Liu Bei asked him.

"An enemy base is blocking the way to the front line." Yuan Shu replied. "Unless we take it down, we won't be able to deliver the supplies."

"Hinata." Shino called to her. "See how many enemies are inside with your Bykugan."

Hinata nodded and scanned the inside of the fortress with her Bykugan.

"Looks like only about twenty inside." She stated.

"Then stand back, am gonna break that fort down. Believe it!" Naruto said. But was then bitten in the ankle by Akamaru.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Good Akamaru, that will show him not to hug the spotlight." Kiba said as he patted his dog on the head.

"DAMN YOU KIBA! AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Naruto threatened as he hopped up and down on his good leg as the rest of the army laughed. Even Liu Bei joined in.

"Shino and I will take it from here Lord Liu Bei." Kiba said. "You ready Shino?" Shino just nodded.

The three of them (Including Akamaru.) charged straight for the fort. Akamaru transformed into Kiba and the two began to spin around at incredible speed right at the gate.

"GATUSGA!"

The two of them rammed down the gates, leaving the fort vulnerable to attack. Niu Fu, who was leading the defense of the fort, formed up his troops to repel the attack. But Shino then steeped in and unleashed a swarm of bugs on to the enemy. The bugs sunk deep into the solders skin and began to suck the chakra out of them. A few minutes later, Niu Fu and his surviving troops abandoned the fort. The armies of Liu Bei and Yuan Shu were speechless, other then that they cheered in triumph.

"Well done, now that we have this base secured we can send the supplies to Sun Jian." Yuan Shu said.

"My army will continue on towards Si Shui Gate." Liu Bei said. "Everyone! Press one!"

And with that, Liu Bei and his men left for the gate. But Naruto was a bit pissed off about him not being the one to take the glory.

"_Damn dog breath and bug boy_."

Meanwhile, Cao Cao and his army had secured the route around Si Shui Gate and had set up camp. Cao Cao was walking by some tents, inspecting the camp. When he came arcoss Sasuke speaking with Shikamaru and his team.

"Sasuke!" He called out. "Tomomrrow we advance on Hu Lao Gate."

"After we wait for the others to arrive?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we shall move ahead to soften the enemy before main unit arrives." Cao Cao answered.

"By ourselfs? What a bother." Shikamru grumbled.

"Hello, Shikamaru? Sasuke-Kun is here. He'll take care of that Dong Zhuo guy without breaking a sweat." Ino siad.

"You do relieze your going to fight too right?" Shikamaur asked her.

"What!" Ino shouted. "And ruin my hair? I don't think so!"

Cao Cao chuckled and left. But before he was out of ear shot, he heared Sasuke say...

"So, how are we suppose to find Orochimaru?"

Cao Cao stopped cold at the sound of that name. He remembered it from his dream last night.

_Flashback:_

_"Well, you have met me." Cao Cao said, trying not to sound afraid of the intruder. "Now leave, before I have you killed._

_"The man just laughed as he approached Cao Cao and said, "How can you have me killed?" Suddenly he appeared behind Cao Cao and said, "You're already dead." Then he thrusted Cao Cao's sword right through him. Cao Cao screamed in pain as the blade went through his stomich. Blood pouring out like water._

_"By the way." The snake man whispered in his ear. "The name is Orochimaru."_

_End of Flashback._

**Cao Cao's P.O.V:**

Orochimaru. I thought it was just a dream, but if Sasuke knows that name, then maybe he is real. I would have to find out the truth for myself. But I could never force one of my own officers to tell me, especially Sasuke. No, I will have to find another way to do it. But for now, I wondered about that man. Orochimaru.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Cao Cao left for his tent to prepare for the the attack tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: And there you go. Another chapter has come and gone. R&R. 


	16. Iruka's Concern

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: WEEE! Chapter Sixteen! For this one, I'm going back to Kohona for a bit to see how Iruka-sensei thinks about his former students being in the Three Kingdoms era. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Iruka's Concern 

The Allied forces arrived at the doors of Si Shui Gate, Sun Jian and his men had received the supplies from Yuan Shu and were the first to arrive at the gate. Gongsun Zan and Liu Bei also arrived as well and Yuan Shao's army came last.

"I didn't expect to see you coming Yuan Shao." Gongsun Zan said with Zhao Yun beside him.

"Of course I came!" Yuan Shao replied. "My family's reputation will not be tarnished by defeat!"

"When does this guy shut up about his family?" Naruto said, limping next to Xing Cai thanks to the bite he got from Akamaru earlier. "It's always: 'the Yuan family this!' and 'the Yuan family that!' It's so annoying!"

"I can think of another person who gloats a lot." Xing Cai said.

Naruto didn't understand who she meant for a minute, but then realized that she was talking about him.

"I don't gloat Xing Cai! What I say is true! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Right Naruto." Xing Cai said sarcastically. "So, how's your leg?"

"I'm fine, believe it!" Naruto assured here with a smile.

Xing Cai wanted to believe him, but she also didn't want Naruto to get himself hurt. So she put her hand on his shoulder and dragged him to a nearby rock.

"What are doing Xing Cai!" Naruto asked as he tried to break free.

"Relax Naruto. I just want to make sure your ankles really better." She answered.

Xing Cai sat Naruto on the rock and rolled up his pant leg to see where he got bit. Needless to say, Naruto started turning red. Xing Cai checked his ankle to see if the bite was alright or not. But when she looked, the wound wasn't there.

"_His wound, it healed all ready?" _Xing Cai thought to herself. _"He must be a fast healer."_

"_The look on her face. _Naruto thought._ "That's right, she doesn't know about the Kyuubi."_

Xing Cai rolled his pant leg back down and looked up to see Naruto blushing, she knew what he was thinking and turn her head away so he couldn't see her face turn red.

"I wasn't thinking what you were thinking Naruto!" She said in embarrassment.

"What? No! I wasn't thinking what you thought I was thinking Xing Cai! Believe it!" Naruto said with a tomato red face.

The two just stared at each other for a minute and began to laughed at what was going on.

"Thanks Xing Cai." Naruto said to her as he got up and went to join the others.

"You're welcome Naruto." Xing Cai said back.

She watched as Naruto left to join up with the others. She really liked him, but she wondered if he liked her back.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto thought about what Xing Cai was doing when she checked his leg. He really never met anyone like Xing Cai back in the Leaf Village. Maybe it was because she didn't have a clue about the demon fox living within him, or maybe it was something else.

"_Xing Cai."_

Meanwhile inside Si Shui Gate, Hua Xiong was pacing back and forth. If reinforcements didn't arrive soon, then the gate will be lost, and Dong Zhuo will have his head.

"The enemy is right before the gate." A solder said. "What do we do my lord?"

"There's no way we can defend against them now." Hua Xiong declared. "Prepare to abandon the gate!"

"There won't be any need for that." Someone said from behind.

Hua Xiong and his men turned around to see warrior mounted on a horse. Hua Xiong knew who he was.

"You're…

In Kohona, Tsunade was looking over the profiles of the Ninjas who she sent to the Three Kingdoms era. As she looked at Naruto's profile, Tsunade wondered if she made the right choose. Sending Teams 7 through 10 on an S class mission, a mission that's more suited for a Jounin or an ANBU. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Iruka walked.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he bowed.

"No, that's alright." Tsunade said. "So, what can I help you with Iruka?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the mission you sent Naruto and the others on." He said.

"You're worried about them too?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you sure it was right to send a bunch Gennin on a mission that's high above there abilities?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she was deeply thinking about his question. After a minute of silence, she finally said…

"I was thinking about that decision as well Iruka. At first I was reluctant, but when Zuo Ci warned me that Orochimaru could change history if his plan succeeds, I had no choice."

"I'm just concern for there safety." Iruka said. "Though they are skilled Shinobi's in there own right, going back in time is too much for them."

"Are you worried that the seal on Naruto will break during this mission?"

Iruka and Tsunade turned around to see Jiraiya outside the office window.

"Sorry to be eavesdropping, but I have few things to say in this myself." He said.

"Not only the seal, but I'm afraid that Naruto and the others might get killed." Iruka said with a worried look.

"That's possible; I say they have about a 10 percent chance of surviving this mission." Jiraiya stated.

"10 percent?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"Yes, for one good reason." Jiraiya continued. "After spending the last few days reading some of the Three Kingdoms book, I learned about a powerful warrior in those times."

"A powerful warrior?" Iruka asked.

"His name was Lu Bu, and he was so feared that even the bravest of men would coward in fear just by the mention his name." Jiraiya heisted before continuing. "Judging from what I read about him, I say he is as powerful as me, Tsunade and Orochimaru combined."

Tsunade and Iruka were silent at what they just heard. If this was true, then the Ninja teams were in trouble.

"This is exactly what I was talking about this whole time. This mission is too dangerous." Iruka said, with fear and concern in his voice.

"I'm just as shocked as you are Iruka. But deep down, I know I made that right choice." Tsunade assured him. "Naruto and the others are special. As long as they can work together, they'll raise and overcome what ever the Three Kingdoms era throws at them."

Iruka was now deep in thought. He remembered the time whenNaruto saved him from Mizuki, andhow he made it all the way to the finals of the Chunin exam. Tsunade was right. He and the others can do this.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. You've put my mind at ease." Iruka said and bowed.

"You're quite welcome Iruka." Tsunade said with a smile.

Back at Si Shui Gate, the allies had defeated all the solders outside the gate and made there way towards it. Then suddenly, they gates opened and Standing in the way was a solder. Just then, in a flash, the solder killed a dozen allied troops. The allies just froze at what happen.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sun Ce asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sun Jian said with a worried look on his face.

The enemy warrior looked up and the allies could see his face. He was wearing blue clothing and a big blue hat. He had a mustache and goatee that made him look like he was French. In his hand was a blade that looked exactly like Guan Yu's.

"Who is this new enemy?" Lee asked. As if on cue, the warrior shouted at the enemy.

"Zhang Liao is here! Run if you value your life!"

* * *

A/N: LOL! I had you going there for awhile! You all thought it was Lu Bu! Man I'm good! R&R. 


	17. Si Shui Gate captured

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: HAHAHAHA! I still can't get over the fact that I tricked you last time. HAHAHAHA! Lu Bu will be in Hu Lao gate, so don't kill me.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Si Shui Gate captured 

"Zhang Liao is here! Run if you value your life!"

The allies froze in there tracks, Zhang Liao used this chance to charge the enemy. One solder swung his sword at him, but Zhang Liao blocked it with his Halberd and slashed him across the face. He then thrusted his blade into another solders chest. Turning around quickly, he sliced five more solders that were coming from behind him.

As Zhang Liao continued to slay more and more Allied troops, Yuan Shao needed a plan to get passed him and head for Hua Xiong.

"My lord, what do we do?" Yuan Shao's officer, Yan Liang asked.

"There's no sense in wasting our lives here." Yuan Shao said. "Don't bother with Zhang Liao, go through the nearby path and head for Si Shui Gat!"

As the allied made there way through the shortcut through the mountain, a large enemy army lead by Li Ru came at them fast.

"None of you will pass Si Shui Gate!" Li Ru yelled as his army charged.

Soon the allied forces were engaged with the enemy. Meanwhile, Zhang Liao attacked form behind them along with Hua Xiong and his men.

"We're surrounded; we must fight back before it's too late!" Guan Yu yelled as he went to attack Zhang Liao.

"Lee!" Neji called out while deflecting incoming arrows with a kunai. "Go take down that Zhang Liao guy! He's causing us the most trouble!"

"Right! I'm on it!" Lee said and went to help Guan Yu.

Zhang Liao continued to slay allied solder after allied solder; Guan Yu came in on his horse with his own halberd in hand. He thrusted his blade forward, but Zhang Liao blocked it and swung his halberd. Fortunately, Guan Yu countered it hit Zhang Liao with the back of his weapon, knocking him off his horse.

Zhang Liao somersaulted in the air and landed back oh his feet. (A/N: You know the same somersault they all do when there in the air.) He then got into his battle stance.

"You are quit impressive." Zhang Liao said, not taking his eyes off of Guan Yu. "What is your name?"

"The name is Guan Yu, and I am impressed with your skills as well, Zhang Liao." Guan Yu said.

Zhang Liao smiled and said, "let us make this fight more amusing, shall we?"

"Guan Yu!" Lee called out as he ran to Guan Yu's side.

"Why are you here Lee?" Guan Yu asked.

"To help you defeat this enemy!" Lee answered.

"Leave Zhang Liao to me. Go and defeat Hua Xiong." Guan Yu ordered.

Lee was about to say something, but he looked at Zhang Liao saw that he wanted to fight Guan Yu, one on one.

"Very well. Good luck." Lee said and left to fight Hua Xiong.

"Now let us begin!" Zhang Liao said and charged Guan Yu.

"Agreed."

Hua Xiong was on his horse behind the rest of his army, waiting for the enemy's demise. When suddenly…

"KONOHA DAISENPU"

One of Hua Xiong's men were sent flying through the air. As the rest of his men backed away, Hua Xiong could clearly see who the attacker was.

_"So, he's one of those 'Shinobis' the master warned me about" _Hua Xiong thought.

"Hua Xiong! I, Rock Lee challenge you!" Lee shouted.

"fine I'll take you on." Hua Xiong said. "But don't expect me to lose to a Ninja like you!"

Lee couldn't believe what he just heard, he knew he was a ninja. He must be working for Orochimaru. His thoughts were interupted when Hua Xiong charged at him with his Halberd. Lee quickly dodged it and deliverd a powerful kcik to his side. Hua Xiong regained his balanced quick and pushed Lee back, then he slamed the of his halberd into his nose. Lee wiped the blood from hisnose and got into his battle stance once again.

"Your not bad kid." Hua Xiong complamented. "But now it's time to end this!"

Hua Xiongs body began to be cover in some kind of black markings. It spread throughout his body covered half of his face.

_"T-Those markings, were have I seen those before?"_Lee thought to himself. Then memories of the battle with thoses Sound Ninjas at the Chunin Exam flashed in his mind. _"Of course, Sasuke had those same markings when we fought with those Sound Ninjas! So theres no mistaking it. This guy is working for Orochimaru!"_

"Ha! lets see you defeat me now!" Hua Xiong shouted and attacked Lee agian.

Hua Xiong was faster now, and he grab Lee by his short and tossed him into the walls of Si Shui Gate. Lee struggeld to get up, but maneged to kneel on one leg.

"You are indeed strong, but evil none the less!" Lee said as he manged to get up on both his feet. "Now, its time for me to show what I can do!"

Lee begins to unwrapped the bandeges on his arms a bit. Hua Xiong just luaghed and siad...

"You should keep those on kid! Because your gonna need them right Now!"

Hua Xiong charged at Lee with the full force of his curse mark. But Lee is still calm. Just as Hua Xiong was about to thrust his pike into his chest, Lee ducked and kicked him high into the air. Causing him to drop his weapon.

_"What just happend!" _Hua Xiong thought in disbelief.

Suddenly, Lee appeared behind him. the loose bandeges on his arms began to wrap themself around Hua Xiong. Lee grabbed hold of him and began to spin around and around, heading for the ground as they spun even faster and faster.

"OMOTE RENGE!"

As the Allies continued to hold off Dong Zhuo's men, a huge explosion rocked the mountians, nearly causing an avalanche. Everyone stopped fighting and wonderd what happened. There answer came when a solder from the enemy came running up to his comrades.

"LORD HUA XIONG IS DEAD!"

Dong Zhuo's men paniced and fled, somehow the allies won and cheerd in triumph. As the allies made there way back to the front of Si Shui Gate, Lee was laying nearby with the splatterd remains of Hua Xiong all over the gate.

"Lee! What happened? Are you OK?" Tenten rushed to his side.

"I'm fine Tenten." Lee assured her with a smile.

Meanwhile with Guan Yu and Zhang Liao. News of Hua Xiong's death had ended there fight.

"It appears I have no reason to stay here." Zhang Liao said and walked off"I hope we meet again on the battlefield, Guan Yu."

"As do I, Zhang Liao." Guan Yu said.

At Si Shui Gate, the allies celebrated there victory, Now Lao Yang was right before them. Sun Jian decieded to stay and gaurd Si Shui Gate, should the enemy luanch a counter-attack.

"Man Heavy Eyebrows! That must have been one strong bad guy!" Naruto said as he looked at how bad Lee was.

"What happened anyway. I thought you were Kohona's Blue beast." Kiba teased.

"It was a tougth fight because that guy had a curse mark like Sasuke has." Lee Said.

"Are you seriouse Lee?" Neji asked. Lee nodded.

"Well, isthat enough of a reson to stay with Wu Neji?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"What are you talking about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Saukra replied.

"We should get some rest, we another battle tomorrow." Shino said.

"Good thinking Shino." Neji agreed.

Before theycouldget somesleep, Yuan Shao was about to make a speech.

"We have defeated Dong Zhuo's general, Hua Xiong. Before long we will have captured Dong Zhuo himself, and put an end to his greed and tyrany."

"Whats theplan now Yuan Shao?" Liu Bei.

"I don't know." Yuan Shao said. "Though we have not planned our next move, we must be prepared for anything. We don't not know when the next threat to the land shall present itself."

_"They don't konw the half of it." _Neji thought.

"I'll tell what we do now. We go for that fat basterd Dong Zhuo and beat him into a bloody pulp! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. As a result, Zhang Fei threw a rock at him and knocked him out.

"Keep quit ya dumb kid!" Zhang Fei yelled.

"Well then, everyone get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow morning!" Yuan Shao siad. "Before we can get Dong Zhuo, we must first go through Hu Lao Gate, and Lu Bu."

* * *

A/N: Ok, soon Lu Bu will make his reappearance. Ownage all around! R&R. 


	18. The spy

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: It's time to work on the Sasuke/Nu Wa fluff. I should've done this earlier, oh wells. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The spy 

"Choji! Stop eating and go to sleep!" Shouted Ino as her teammate continued to scarf down another meat bun.

"But we have to fight that Lu Bu guy tomorrow. So this might be my last meal." Choji said as he was about to take another meat bun.

"Ino's right Choji." Shikamaru said. "If you eat all the food, we won't have any left for the battle tomorrow. It's enough of a bother that we have go alone, but it will be more bothersome if we don't have any supplies."

"Oh, alright." Choji said and went to his tent.

"Well, that's one problem we won't have to worry about." Sasuke said. "What do you think of this Lu Bu, Shikamaru?"

"If he's as strong as Cao Cao says he is, then we have a troublesome fight ahead of us." Shikamaru answered. "Well, I'm heading for bed."

"Me too." Ino said with a yarn "Night night, Sasuke-Kun." She blew him a kiss.

Sasuke just ignored her and closed his eyes. Ino sighed and went to her tent for the night. Cao Cao's army was fast asleep, getting ready for the attack on Hu Lao Gate. A solder was on patrol, making sure the enemy didn't attack during the night. He hear something coming nearby and to check in out. As he came to the spot hear the nose came from, he heard something coming from the bushes. He crept slowly towards the bushes, poked it with his spear to see if anything happened. But nothing did.

"What's wrong?" A nearby solder asked.

"I thought I heard something." The first solder said.

"Probably just a rat." The second one said.

The two solders went back to there positions. Just then, someone popped out of the bushes, a small cut on there arm from the spear. It was a spy for Dong Zhou, a female spy. Spying on Cao Cao's army, and perhaps sabotage them.

The spy ducked behind a rock as another solder was walking by. When the coast was clear, she dashed into a nearby tent. (A/N: Smart move) She looked around and saw a young boy with raven black hair sleeping.

"_That boy." _The spy thought. _"He's one of the warriors who defeated the Yellow Turbans._ The spy took out a dagger from her pocket and walked slowly and quietly towards the sleeping officer. _"If I kill him now, we might have a chance to win tomorrow."_

The spy edged closer and closer to the sleeping warrior until she was in stabbing distance. She raised her dagger into the air, and just as she was about to kill him, she stopped. Her body was stiff, she couldn't move.

"_W-What happened? I can't move!" _She thought.

The young officer opened his eyes and sat up and faced the spy. He smiled at her and said.

"Nice work, Shikamaru."

The girl's head turned by itself and she could see another officer behind her, along with Cao Cao and his bodyguards.

"I had a feeling she was gonna go for you Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Y-you knew I was here?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"I knew you were coming a mile away." Sasuke replied.

"And if you're wondering why you can't move, that's because I'm in control of your movements." Shikamaru said. "A little trick from my village."

"Well done you two." Cao Cao congratulated. "Let see what this spy knows."

"She just one of Dong Zhou's spies." Sasuke said. "What's your name?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" She retorted.

"If we know your name, then you have least to worry about. So don't make this any more troublesome then it already is." Shikamaru said with annoyance.

"Fine." The spy said in defeat. "My name is Nu Wa."

"Why are you here Nu Wa?" Cao Cao asked.

"I was sent by lord Dong Zhou to sabotage you before the battle tomorrow." Nu Wa said. "When I saw him, I already knew who he was. You're Uchiha Sasuke of Cao Cao's army. If I had killed you, my lord could have a shot at winning."

"Well to bad, you failed." Sasuke replied. "What should we do with her?"

"Once were done with Dong Zhou, well deal with her." Cao Cao said. "Put her somewhere so she doesn't escape."

Shikamaru released Nu Wa from his shadow binding Jutsu. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu took here to a holding cell in another part of the camp. Cao Cao turned his attention back to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Looks like we now have the element of surprise." He said. "Get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow."

Sasuke and Shikamaru bowed as Cao Cao left the tent.

"What a troublesome girl." Shikamaru sighed. "She's more annoying then Ino."

"I wonder what Cao Cao has in store for her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep." Shikamaru said and left. Sasuke went lead back down on his mattress and closed his eyes. He now wondered what would happen to Nu Wa.

Cao Cao entered his tent; he started thinking about what Sasuke was talking about with his friends, About Orochimaru. That name still puzzled him and it seemed that Sasuke and his friends had the answers.

"_Could this Orochimaru be a threat to my ambitions?"_ Cao Cao thought. He then remembered the girl, Nu Wa. _"Maybe, just maybe I can use that girl to help my put this puzzle together."

* * *

_

A/N: What's Cao Cao gonna do with Nu Wa? Why is Sasuke thinking about her? And what will happen to her? R&R to find out!


	19. Before the battle

Musou No Jutsu

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I bought the game Devil Kings. Man that's a good game; it's gonna be the third story in the Musou No Jutsu series. See my profile for more info.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Before the battle 

Just before dawn, Cao Cao and his army woke up early to prepare the attack on Hu Lao Gate. Sasuke didn't get enough sleep though; his mind was racing with thoughts about what happened last night. How Nu Wa tried to kill him in his sleep, why the hell was he thinking about someone he didn't even know?

Sasuke decided to pay her a visit. Once he had everything ready for the battle, he went over to the cells to find Nu Wa leaning next to the cell bars. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So, did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think?" Replied Nu Wa.

Sasuke just turned around and was about to leave. But Nu Wa asked him something.

"Why would you want to see if an enemy prisoner is OK or not?"

Without facing her, Sasuke answered.

"How should I know?"

As he left, Cao Cao walked by. They made eye contact as they pasted one another, Sasuke could see that he was hiding something.

"_What's he up to?" _He thought.

When he made sure that Sasuke was out of ear shot, Cao Cao spoke to Nu Wa.

"You know, I was quit impressed that you snuck into our camp undetected." He said. "Perhaps I could use you."

"Save your breath." Nu Wa scuffed. "I'm not one of your lap dogs."

"No, you're not." Cao Cao said. "What would you say if I offered you a place in my kingdom Nu Wa?"

Nu Wa just looked at him. She knew that the regional lords were all the same: Greedy, corrupt, and will do just about anything to gain power. The only reason she joined Dong Zhou was because she had no family to turn to. Joining the army was the only thing she could do.

"What are you trying to pull?" She asked, not falling for what ever Cao Cao had in mind.

"Nothing to dangerous, I just want you to spy on Sasuke and his friends for me." Cao Cao said.

"Spy on your officers?" Nu Wa wasn't buying it. "Why? You don't trust them?"

"It's not that." Cao Cao said. "But I believe that they don't trust me."

"If I agreed, what would you have me dig up?" Nu Wa asked.

"I want you to get as much information as you can from Sasuke about a person." Replied Cao Cao.

Nu Wa didn't understand him. Just one person? What is he trying to find out?

"Who's the mystery person?" She asked.

Cao Cao hesitated before answering, "The person is named Orochimaru. I want you to find out what Sasuke and the others know about him and report it to me."

"And if I get caught?" Nu Wa asked.

Cao Cao chuckled, "I can see that you a have gift for deception, I doubt that you will be caught."

Nu Wa pondered on this for a moment before replying, "Alright, I got nothing else to lose."

"Good." Cao Cao smiled and opened the cell door.

Later, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were ready for battle. Choji was taking count of the food has was gonna bring with him, Ino was by Sasuke's side, trying to flirt with him no doubt. And Shikamaru, well, he wasn't too thrilled to do this.

"I still say we should wait for the others before go into this troublesome fight." He sighed.

"No one's listening to you Shikamaru, so stop whining." Sasuke said.

"_How can he be so cool if we have to fight a bothersome warrior?" _Shikamaru thought to himself. _"This isn't going to end well."_

Soon enough, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Yuan, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu and Nu Wa arrived.

"What's she doing here?" Sasuke asked Cao Cao.

"Nu Wa has agreed to join us; I am placing her in your unit Sasuke." Cao Cao answered.

Ino just glared at Nu Wa and said, "What's so special about her?"

"Well for one thing, she's prettier then you." Xiahou Yuan teased. But Ino just ignored his dumb remark.

"_Another bothersome girl we have to deal with, this mission just keeps getting more and more troublesome." _Shikamaru thought with a sigh.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea." Choji said, nervous like never before.

"It's not a good idea Choji, it's not." Shikamaru told him.

Choji was now super scared; he took out a meat bun from his bag and started eating it.

"Cousin." Xiahou Dun called out. "We should go now while we still have the chance."

Cao Cao nodded and his army off to Hu Lao Gate. Nu Wa decided to ride up next to Sasuke, to start a conversation.

"So Sasuke, uh… How this village of yours?"

Sasuke paid her no mind and went ahead on his horse. Nu Wa just stared at his backside, whispering, "Jerk."

Meanwhile with the rest of the coalition, Yuan Shao had been informed that Cao Cao had gone on ahead. Needless to say, this got him a little pissed off.

"What is Cao Cao thinking? That fool will cost us the whole campaign!" Yuan Shao was mad now.

"Patients my lord." Someone said from behind him, at was a man with brunette hair, tight pants, an armor plate that was purple and silver with butterfly wings on the back. He spoke in an elegant voice. (A/N: Can you guess who it is?) "A bulb needs time before it can bloom into a beautiful flower."

"I suppose your right, but that buffoon Cao Cao will ruin me if he fails." Yuan Shao said. Thinking of the consequences.

"Then let us go then my lord." The man said, bowing in a elegant way, "Restoring peace is the duty of loyally Han Retainer."

"Yes." Yuan Shao spoke up. "But the proud Yuan Family blood also flows through my veins. Gather the troops Zhang He, we strike Dong Zhou now!"

Zhang He bowed and left the tent. Yuan Shao was left alone in his tent. If he failed to kill Dong Zhou, then that will be it for him.

"Too much is riding on this battle." He said to himself. "The glory of the Yuan Family will not accept it!"

Just then, something was crawling on his leg, Yuan Shao bent down to see a rattle snake slithering around his leg.

"Not only my family…" Yuan Shao said in fear. "…But him as well."

Meanwhile at Hu Lao Gate, Lu Bu looked out into the distance. His body tensed, he could sense stong warriors in the allied ranks.

he grinned and said, "Well, maybe this fight won't be as boring as I thought. I can't wait to see who they throw at me."

Do not get carried away, Lord Lu Bu." Zhang Liao walked by with Diao Chan by his side.

"Diao Chan, why are you here?" Lu Bu asked. "I thought you were with Dong Zhou."

"This is only one person I wish to be with," Diao Chan replied. "an it is you. Lord Lu Bu."

"Diao Chan." Lu Bu didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

"LU BU!" The foul voice of Dong Zhou could be heard echoing from miles. "No matter what it takes, don't let these rats near me! Is that understood."

"I'm not doing this for you Dong Zhou!" Lu Bu yelled back. "I only fight, to find a challenge!"

"Go ahead and find it. Just make sure you kill those rebels in the process." Dong Zhou ordered and left.

Lu Bu didn't really care for him, the only things that mattered to him were Diao Chan, and his quest to find a worthy opponent.

"Fine, I'll kill them." Lu Bu whispered. "Then I'll shut you up, you fat pig."

* * *

A/N: Well, what did ya think about that? Pretty sweet how Nu Wa is with Sasuke's unit huh? And I bet you guys already know who Yuan Shao is referring to when he says 'him.' Hu Lao Gate is next. R&R. 


	20. Hu Lao Gate: Shikamaru and Choji

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Thank you for being patient while I had writers block.

Lu Bu: You were just faking it

Me: No! I did get writers block! SENNEN GOROSHI! (Pokes Lu Bu in the ass.)

Lu Bu: OWWWWWWWW!

Me: Enjoy the chap.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Hu Lao Gate: Shikamaru and Choji 

"Ha! Looks like were the first ones here."

Cao Cao sat atop of his horse, looking across the battlefield. Dong Zhou Was at Hu Lao Gate, as well as Lu Bu. But with his loyal warriors to aid him, they will fall.

"Let's go! Were after one things and one thing only: Dong Zhou's head!" Cao Cao ordered.

His army marched forward and came across an enemy fortress.

"This is going to be a bother." Shikamaru sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He and Choji took the lead, Sasuke was about to join them when Cao Cao stopped him.

"Wait Sasuke." He said. "I have a special mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you and Nu Wa to scout ahead and keep an eye on Hu Lao Gate." Cao Cao answered. "Inform me on what ever happens there."

"I kind do this myself, why bother bring her?" Sasuke scuffed at his orders. (A/N: Doesn't he know not to do that to him. Cao Cao is just too damn awesome!)

"Are you questioning my authority?" Cao Cao asked in annoyance.

"Fine." Sasuke gave up, knowing that he can't win.

Nu Wa walked up to him and they went on ahead.

"So, how do we get pass that gate?" Nu Wa asked him.

"We don't." Sasuke replied and lead her to a small hill.

Sasuke climbed the hill followed closely by Nu Wa. After several minutes, Sasuke reached the top.

"Hurry up already." Sasuke told her.

"Give me a break!" Nu Wa screamed at him as she reached the top. "Climbing a hill is a lot harder then sneaking into a camp!"

Suddenly, Nu Wa lost her grip and was about to fall down when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When she got to her feet, Nu Wa turned to thank him when she noticed that his face was red.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke tried to act like himself, but his face as still tomato red. "Just be careful next time."

Nu Wa turned her head around as it turned red too. "I'm sorry. And thank you."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as his face turned back to its natural color. "Let's go."

He went on ahead as Nu Wa followed.

Back with Cao Cao's men, Shikamaru and Choji snuck inside the fortress and ambushed the enemy troops inside.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!"

Shikamaru uses his shadow and combines them with the all of the solders shadows. Choji uses this opportunity and jumps into the air.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

Choji suddenly becomes a giant and lands on top of the shadow binned solders. Thus the fortress was taken.

"Nice job, Choji." Shikamaru complemented and opened the gates.

Cao Cao's army enters the now occupied base only to see the giant Choji and start to panic.

"Choji! Shrink back to normal size before everyone runs away!" Ino screamed at him.

"Right, sorry Ino-san." Choji said and shrunk back down to normal.

After the commotion settled down, Cao Cao's men continued there march. But were soon ambushed by the men of Li Ru's unit.

"They fell for it! Attack!" Li Ru ordered.

A large group of archers appeared and fired on the allies. Some got killed in an instant, others suffered heavy injuries. Just when Li Ru thought he had won, the unexpected happened.

"BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

A giant arm swept Li Ru's archers aside to reveal Choji. Li Ru tired to retreat but he couldn't control his body. Shikamaru had used his Shadow binding jutsu on him.

"Enough of this." He said. "This is starting to be bothersome."

"Agreed." Choji said and raised his arm up.

"T-This can't be happening!" LI Ru said, but those were to be his last words as Choji swatted him with his hand.

With Li Ru's death, His men panicked and fled. Cao Cao and his men cheered in triumph.

"Shikamaru, Choji, well done." Dian Wei complimented.

"Yeah, you guys are good." Xu Zhu said.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry." Choji said, patting his stomach.

"Not a problem!" Xu Zhu said and pulled out two drumsticks. He gave on to Choji and the two devoured them in less then a minute.

"Don't you guys every savor your food?" Ino sighed.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right, let's move out." Dian Wei said and he and the rest of them army continued to push forward.

Meanwhile, the rest of the allied forces made there way to Hu Lao Gate. Sun Jian volunteered to guard Si Shui Gate but sent Sakura, Neji, Lee and Tenten to help out the others.

"Can we go any faster?" Naruto was getting impatient. "I wanna kick this Lu Bu guy's ass before Sasuke does. Believe it!"

"This battle is not a race Naruto." Guan Yu stated "Lu Bu must not be underestimated."

"Yeah, so shut up and keep moving." Zhang Fei barked at him.

"I know that Guan Yu." Naruto said. "And mind your own damn business Boozehound."

Zhang Fei just ignored him and kept moving. Naruto turned his attention to Neji, who looked like he had something on his mind.

"What ya thinking about Neji?" He asked.

"This Lu Bu every ones talking about." Neji replied. "If he's as strong as everyone says he is, then this mission will prove to be difficult."

"Indeed. Don't get cocky out there." Shino said.

Naruto and the others remained silent for the rest of the march, getting mentally ready for the fight that was about to come there way.

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter done. 

Naruto: It's about time.

Lu Bu: I still say that this fight will be too easy. Why don't you put me up with someone strong? Like him! (Points to Itachi.)

Itachi: I'm not going to be in this story. So it ant's gonna happen.

Me: You'll be in the flashbacks.

Itachi: Well, theres that.

Naruto: Hey BS! Why don't you do the next chapter now?

Me: Because I'm tired and I gotta clean my room. R&R.


	21. Hu Lao Gate: Naruto and Zhang Fei

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I've been looking over past reviews lately and realized that some of my readers have stopped reading my story. OH WHY HAVE THEY ABANDONED ME! IT IS A REAL BUMMER!

Q-Ball (from Devil Kings): You took my line! Give it back or feel my Wrath! (Takes out his cannons)

Me: Never! (Shrinks Q-Ball and throws him in Naruto's Ramen)

Naruto: (Eats Ramen with Q-Ball in it): This tastes kinda funny.

Me: Wait for it.

Naruto (Sounding like Q-Ball): Q-BALL! Q Q BALL! Q Q-BALL! QQQQQQQQQQQQ!

Sakura: Are you alright Naruto?

Naruto (Still sounding like Q-Ball): I find your lack of faith disturbing, Sakura-Chan!

Sakura: NARUTO'S GONE VADER! AHHHHHHH! (Punches him in the gut)

Naruto: (Pukes out Q-Ball)

Me: (Picks Q-Ball up and throws him in the toilet)

Q-Ball: Love never dies!

Me: Save it Musou No Jutsu: Rise of the Devil King! (Flushes toilet) Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Twenty-one: Hu Lao Gate: Naruto and Zhang Fei 

"Are we there yet? I'm tired of marching for so damn long! Can't we go any faster!" Naruto had been complaining for the whole march. And Yuan Shao has had just about enough.

"Liu Bei!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. "Will you please keep that incompetent officer of yours quiet! He's been talking for hours on end. Believe it." Yuan Shao slapped himself for what he just said. "Now he's got me doing it!"

"I apologize Yuan Shao." Said Liu Bei. "Naruto, please no more talking."

"Yeah, you're starting to be pain." Said Zhang Fei. "Well, more of a pain actually."

Naruto just gave him a raspberry and walked ahead with Xing Cai. (A/N: A raspberry is when you stick your tongue out at someone. Just wanted to point that out.) Zhang Fei watched as He and Xing Cai were talking about something. He heard Naruto say his name, and then the two started laughing.

"_What's that punk saying about me with my daughter?" _Zhang Fei quietly snuck up on the two to hear them more.

"Hey Akamaru, how about a little entertainment?" Kiba asked his dog with a smirk. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba whispered in his ear on what to do.

Zhang Fei crept closer to Naruto and Xing Cai until he could hear them more clearly. Meanwhile, Akamaru snuck under Naruto's horse and with all of his strength, pushed it towards Xing Cai's a little bit.

Zhang Fei jaw dropped at what he was seeing, (In fact, it went through the ground!) That no good blonde headed brat was kissing his Daughter! The young officers were stupefied at what just happened. One minute they were talking, the next there smacking lips.

Xing Cai pulled away, anger and embarrassment all over here face. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA YOU PERVERT!"

"W-W wait a second Xing Cai, I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened." Naruto tried to explain. But he then got the feeling that someone was gonna kill him. He turned around to see Zhang Fei, Glaring at him and cracking his knuckles.

"What did I say about no slick stuff?" He said.

"Hold on Boozehound, I know what this might look like, but I can explain. Believe it" Naruto tried to reason with him but to no avail. As of what happened to him now, let's just say that Kiba was laughing his ass off like never before.

"_Hahahahaha! This is even better then I planned!"_

At Hu Lao Gate, Lu Bu continued to stare into the distance, waiting for the enemy to come. He then felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around but found no one there.

"I know you're here." He said. "So do me a favor and come out of hiding."

The next thing he knew, a kunai flew by and grazed his check. Then someone appeared out of nowhere. "You could've avoided that with ease. Maybe your not as mighty as my master thought." The man said.

"You the hell are you?" Lu Bu asked, grabbing his halberd.

"My name is Kabuto, and I have proposal for you."

Lu Bu listened to what he had to say, but he didn't he guard down for a second. "Alright, what do you want?"

"My master would like your services of course." Kabuto said while adjusting his glasses. "You are strong, but my master can make you invincible."

"Sorry, but I don't need your damn charity." Lu Bu replied. "So tell your lord not to bother my again. Or I'll have his head."

Kabuto chuckled at his answers. "If that's your answer, then so be." Kabuto then disappeared in an instant. Lu Bu picked up the kunai that he threw, and remembered seeing it before, a solder had found it on the battlefield after the Yellow Turban Rebellion and showed it to him.

"_Those three warriors must have the same skills as that guy." _Lu Bu thought. _"This looks like it's gonna be fun."_

Meanwhile, the Allied forces arrived at the main camp, but Cao Cao was nowhere to be found.

"Damn that Cao Cao! That fool will ruin everything for me." Yuan Shao did not want to be upstaged by the likes of him.

"_Damn it! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let Sasuke take all the glory." _Thought Naruto, who had a black eye and a few bruises on him after the 'accident'.

"Forward!" Yuan Shao declared. "Let's bring these scoundrels down for good!"

And with that the Allies went there separate ways. Gongsun Zan and Zhao Yun went west, while Liu Bei and his men went north.

Xu Rong had been left in charge of guarding the fortress that blocked Liu Bei's route. If he let them passed, Dong Zhou would have his head.

"Close the gates!" He yelled. "We must stop there assault at all costs!"

As Liu Bei arrived, the fortress gates had been shut tight. What was he to do now?

"Don't worry Liu Bei; I'll open that gate from inside. Believe it!" Naruto said, now fully healed from his injuries.

"Alright then Naruto, Zhang Fei, go with him." Liu Bei ordered.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Zhang Fei said in usion.

"It will be more effective if you bring it down together." Liu Bei said. But secretly he was thinking _"And maybe you'll respect each other after this."_

"Fine." Zhang Fei gave in.

"Alright, but don't get in my way." Naruto told him.

As the two walked up to the fortress, Naruto grabbed Fei's leg and tossed him over the wall. After hearing a THUMP sound, Naruto jumped over the wall and landed inside to see Zhang Fei flat on his face.

"That's for before Boozehound!" Naruto told him.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you little punk!" Zhang Fei threatened as he got up.

There fight ended however as Xu Rong and his men had them surrounded. Xu Rong laughed at there stupidity and said. "You were fools to come here alone. Now prepare to die!"

"I don't think so." Naruto said and made a hand seal. "TRANSFORM!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded himand as it cleared, the figure of a beautiful naked girl with blonde hair, and clouds covering her private areas stood there.

"Now you won't hurt me would you?" The sexy naked girl asked.

In a heartbeat, Zhang Fei, Xu Rong and all the solders fell to the ground with wide anime eyes and nosebleeds. As the fortress gates opened, the girl changed back into Naruto just as Liu Bei and the others walked and saw everyone with there nosebleeds.

"Naruto is Zhang Fei alright." Liu Bei asked as he ran to his fallen brother's side.

"His fine, but I told him not to get in my way." Naruto replied.

As Liu Bei and his men rounded up the prisoners, they continued to make there way to Hu Lao gate. Upon arriving, they met up with Cao Cao, Gongsun Zan, and Yuan Shao.

"Liu Bei, just in time. The gates about to fall." Cao Cao informed him.

"So I see." Liu Bei said. "Where is your officer Sasuke?"

As if on cue, Sasuke and Nu Wa jumped down from the small hill they had been on. The two bowed to Cao Cao and Liu Bei.

"Ah yes, Liu Bei, this here is Nu Wa. She was once one of Dong Zhou's spies. But now she has joined me." Cao Cao told him.

"There was no sign of movement in the gate." Sasuke reported.

"In fact, we were getting bored." Said Nu Wa.

"So you must have found something to do while we were coming." Cao Cao said with a smirk on his face. This caused Sasuke and Nu Wa to blush.

"The gate has opened!" A solder yelled.

As the gates opened, Yuan Shao rallied the allies together and said. "All units attack! Take Dong Zhou's Head!"

The Alliance cheered charged for the gate. Neji thought this was too easy, and scanned the inside of the gate with his Byakugan. What he saw was nothing he had never seen before. Someone on a red horse was riding up a ramp. From the looks of it, he was going to jump over the gate. But what frightened him the most was the massive amount of chakra he had.

"NO STOP!" Neji yelled at the charging allies, but it was no use.

As the allies were about to enter, the man on the horse jumped over the gate landed, knocking several men of there feet upon impact. This warrior was mounted on a red horse, he had on some decorated armor and antenna head dress on. The allies froze in fear at this new enemy. Even the Kohona ninjas stiff.

"T-this guy." Shikamaru began to say. "Is he that guy?"

He had is answer from one of the frightened solders.

"I-It's L-Lu Bu! AHHHHH!

* * *

A/N: Lu Bu has entered the battlefield! And the Sexy No Jutsu strikes again! MUHAHAHAH! 

Lu Bu: That dump trick won't work on me.

Naruto: (Does the Sexy No Jutsu) Hi there big guy.

Lu Bu: (Falls to the ground with a nosebleed)

Me: (Wipes his nose) Hoped you enjoyed it. R&R.


	22. Fighting Lu Bu: Part one

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**Bronx Shogun:** (In a ring announcer voice) Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Shinobis, Nanman, and Turbans of all ages! Welcome to a three part slugfest in Musou No Justu!

(The crowd, with is made up of all the DW Peons, faceless generals and non-important ninjas from Naruto cheer like crazy.)

**BS: **In this corner, From the Hidden leaf village of Kohona, the Number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, the Kyuubi Warrior, Uzumaki Naruto!

**Naruto: **Bring it on! Theres no one in this fic I can't handle! Believe it!

**BS: **And in this corner, the most badass Warrior this side of the Great Wall! The champion of Dynasty Warriors! The one that has even the President of Koei crapping in his pants! The one, the only, **THE MIGHTY LU BU!**

**Lu Bu: **Come and get me! I'll knock you right down on your ass!

**BS: **This is gonna be a fight for the ages. Now without further delay. **LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fighting Lu Bu: Part one 

"I-It's L-Lu Bu! AHHHHHH!"

The allied forces faltered and fled for there lives as Lu Bu approached them on his horse, Red Hare.

He scuffed at them, "Humph, you cowards. I'll shall deal with you all, from atop Red Hare!"

He charged into battle, slashing and trampling over any solder he came across. Those who faced him head on met a quick end, while those who flee did not have far to go. Naruto and the others watched in horror as he killed hordes of troops, with out any mercy of sympathy.

"That guy." Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "He isn't human."

"Gee! What was your first guess Sasuke?" Naruto yelled over the screams of dieing men.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked, still fearing Lu Bu. "He's terrifying."

"You're the Chunin Shikamaru! Think of something!" Ino yelled at her teammate.

Shikamaru analyzed the situation. If they took him head on, it would be troublesome. So the only way was to get passed him and get Dong Zhou.

"Let's avoid him and get that Dong Zhou guy. If were lucky, he won't see us and we can-

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A dozen Naruto shadow clones appeared and charged Lu Bu, swords or kunai drawn out.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"That dumbass! He's gonna get us killed!" Kiba said.

As Lu Bu continued to kill more and more troops, the Naruto clones closed in and jumped him. Without even trying, he swung his halberd and sliced them all at once. The real jumped out in time but got a gash in his arm.

"Who the hell sends little kids to battle? The coalition must be desperate." Lu Bu said.

"Just wait until I bet you down, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Lu Bu dismounted from Red Hare and walked up to him. "Worthless scum, I'll stomp you into a bloody mess!"

As Lu Bu drew nearer, the Sasuke, Sakura and the others arrived to help. The twelve Ninjas surrounded Lu Bu prepared to fight him. Sasuke drew out his saber, Sakura drew out her reaper, Lee got into his battle stance, Neji and Hinata had there Bykugan activated, Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves, Shino summoned his bug, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino drew out some Kunai.

"It's twelve against one. We have the advantage." Shikamaru told Lu Bu.

Lu Bu just chuckled and said, "Your numbers don't mean anything. If you all want a piece of me, then come and get it!"

There was a long silence; no one made a move until…

"GATSURA!"

Kiba charged at him, spinning at an incredible speed. But Lu Bu didn't even flinch. Instead he formed a fist and as soon Kiba was close, he delivered a powerful punch and sends him flying backwards into the ground. Lee saw this as an opening and attacked as well.

"KOHONA DAISENPU!"

Lee's kicked propelled him towards Lu Bu and kicked him in the face, but Lu Bu didn't feel a thing, he grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground creating a giant creator.

"My turn!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke came at Lu Bu with every thing he had, swinging his swords and tossing some shuriken at Lu Bu. But the might warrior repelled his attempts with out breaking a sweet. Lu Bu was about to strike him down, but he couldn't move his body. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Shikamaru using his shadow binding Jutsu on him.

"You might want to hurry up Sasuke; I can't hold him for long!" Shikamaru said, struggling not to let Lu Bu go.

Sasuke withdrew his blades and took out a wire, he tide it around Lu Bu's waist and put the ends in his mouth, then made several hand seals.

"KATON: RYUKA NO JUSTSU!"

Fire spread from his mouth and traveled through the wire. Fire wrapped itself around Lu Bu like a sneak.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ino shouted with glee.

"_It's not that great a skill." _Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke looked at the fire as covered Lu Bu's body. He thought that the combined strength of Kohona's best Gennin was enough to bring down someone like Lu Bu. But is thoughts were cut short when Lu Bu released himself from Shikamaru's control, shook off the flames and snapped the wires off him with his bear hands. The might warrior's armor was now covered in burn marks, and a one of his antennas was burnt off.

"Not bad kid." He said. "But not good enough."

With all his might, Lu Bu unleashed a massive wave of energy, sending all the Ninjas flying in different directions. He looked around to see all of them lying on the ground; he scuffed as he walked back to his horse.

"This bores me, isn't there anyone who can give me a challenge!"

Suddenly, shadow loomed over him, it continued to grow and grow. Lu Bu looked around to see Zhang Fei jumping at him with his Cobra Pike in hand. Lu Bu blocked his attack and forced Zhang Fei back. Liu Bei and Guan Yu ran up to there brother and joined in the fray.

"So you're Lu Bu." Guan Yu said, pointing Blue Dragon at him. "Let's see how you fare against my brothers and me!"

A wide grin formed on Lu Bu's face as he readied himself for battle. "Ha! This looks like it's gonna be fun!"

Liu Bei looked back and saw Naruto and the others on the ground, all of them unconscious. They had tried to defeat him, but were obviously no match for him.

"_Naruto, you and your friends are quite brave." _He thought. _"Now it is our turn, let us handle him."_

Liu Bei turned his attention back to Lu Bu. "Lu Bu!" He called out. "You are a traitor to the Han and the land! Now prepare to face justice!"

Lu Bu just scuffed at him and said, "Come on! I'll knock your soul right out of your body!"

With the talking over, Lu Bu charged at the three brothers. Determined to finish them off.

* * *

**Bronx Shogun: **Well things aren't looking good for Naruto and the others. Will they make a comeback? 

**Kakashi: **Judging by situation, I saw not.

**Naruto: **This is just part one! I'll kick his ass in part two! Believe it!

**Kakashi: **Same old Naruto.

**Bronx Shogun: **Agreed. R&R.


	23. Fighting Lu Bu: Part two

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**BS: **Sup fools! You didn't think I forget about this story did you?

**Choji: **I did.

**BS: **Shut it! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fighting Lu Bu: Part two 

Lu Bu didn't waste any time to fight the Three Sworn Brothers, he tried to stab Zhang Fei with his Pike, but Fei blocked it and pushed him back. Guan Yu Swung his Blade at Lu Bu, but the might warrior ducked and kicked him back. Liu Bei swung his sword and forced Lu Bu to dodge.

"You guys are good, I'll give you that." Lu Bu complemented.

"Our strength comes from our bond as brothers." Guan Yu told him. "You however fight only for yourself. You stand no chance against us."

"I never lose!" Lu Bu said. "And you won't make any differences"

Lu Bu charged at them again, this time he slammed his Pike into the ground and created a crater. Liu Bei and his brothers jumped back so they wouldn't fall in. Now that they were open, Lu Bu grabbed Liu Bei by the collar and tossed him to the side.

"BROTHER!" Guan Yu and Zhang Fei shouted in usion.

"So who wants to go next?" Lu Bu asked mockingly.

Zhang Fei as angry and charged him, Lu Bu blocked and slammed his fist into his chest. Zhang Fei staggered for a sec, but shook it off and charged him again. This tine it was he who was swinging his Cobra Pike the invincible warrior.

Guan Yu joined in as well, he thrusted his blade at Lu Bu's face and grazed his check. This got him angry and the mighty warriors headed butted Guan Yu, sending him to the ground. Zhang Fei had now had enough of this.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Zhang Fei held nothing back; he swung his spear around like a maniac. He then grabbed Lu Bu's pike and ripped it from his arms and tossed it aside. Then he kneed him in the stomach and slammed him into the ground. Breathing hard, Fei dropped to one knee on the ground. Liu Bei and Guan Yu got back up and joined his brother.

"Are you ok Fei?" Liu Bei asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Zhang Fei replied. Then the rest of the Allied officers arrived. They were fighting off the rest of Dong Zhou's forces while they were handling Lu Bu.

"It looks like Lu Bu wasn't as powerful as we thought." Cao Cao said.

"Please master Cao Cao, don't jinx it" Said Liu Bei. Just then, the Kohona Ninja's got back up and observed what had happen.

"Looks like we missed a good fight." Lee was the first to say.

"Are all of you all right?" Gongsun Zan asked.

"Most of us." Neji said as he scanned everyone with his Byakugan. Kiba was holding Akamaru who had a broken leg, Choji was dizzy and looked like he needed some food, Lee had a sprang in the leg Gaara nearly ripped off during the Chunin exams,

and Naruto was still unconscious; he must have hit his head on a rock because there was a pool of blood around his head.

Sakura rushed to his side. "Naruto! Are you alright? Naruto!"

"Sakura, he's ok. He still knocked out." Neji assured her.

Sasuke looked at everyone and saw that the only people who still fight were himself, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Hinata.

"The way is clear! All units att-

Yuan Shao didn't get the chance to finish, because Lu Bu emerged back on his fight with his Pike in hand. Everyone froze and kept there gaze on him.

After a moment of silence, Lu Bu shouted, "ALRIGHT, NOW I'M GONNA START SHATTERING SKULLS!"

In an instant, his body exploded with energy, his body glowed a bright yellow. His eyes burned like a raginng wild fire. The allied solders ran for there lives as Lu Bu began to slaughter massive chunks of troops with a few quick swipes. Sasuke ands the others just stood there, frozen in fear. They only knew one thing at this point: They were going to die.

"_Hey, hey, are you listening?"_

Naruto woke up and looked around; he wasn't on the battlefield anymore. It was dark, but he could see that it was a hallway. And something was calling him.

"_You're a stupid kid, you know that?"_

Naruto looked behind and saw a giant gate, inside was a pair of red eyes glaring at him. He already knew what this thing was.

"What do you want, Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi chuckled, and replied. _"Simple I don't want you to die here. Because if you die, I die."_

"Well, you'll be doing the village a big favor. Believe it." Naruto snapped back.

"_Is that how you thank me? I saved you so many times it's not even funny." _The Nine tailed fox demon growled.

"I know, I know." Naruto said. "But what do you want now?"

"_I've been watching you get your ass kicked by this Lu Bu guy. So I want to help, by giving you some of my Chakra."_

"What makes you think it will be enough?"

"_Your little fight broke the seal a bit more. Must have been when that burst of power knocked you back."_

Naruto didn't say anything, he knew that the demon was evil, but he had used its power in many situations. And right now he needed it.

"Fine, give me some of your Chakra."

The Kyuubi chuckled and grinned behind the darkness of his prison. _"Sure thing."_

Back at the battle, Lu Bu had made his way to the Ninjas and were about to finish them off, but he stopped, he could feel something that he had ever felt before. He turned around and to his surprise, Naruto was back on his feet, however, now he was covered in some kind of orange aura, the wounds he had suffered earlier had healed, fangs and claws grew, and his eyes burned blazing red.

Lu Bu grinned at his new look, "Finally, a real challenge!"

Naruto glared at the fearless warrior and snarled. "You want a Challenge…"

He charged at him, only a blur could be seen. Then he stopped in front of Lu Bu and the two starred at each other face to face.

"…THEN I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!"

* * *

**BS: **Now things are gonna get awesome! Kyuubi FTW! R&R. 


	24. Fighting Lu Bu: Part three

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

(Phone rings)

**BS:** Hello?

**Sima Yi: **_Am I gonna be back in the story or not!_

**BS: **For the infinity time yes! In this chapter! Now stop calling me! (Slams phone) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Fighting Lu Bu: Part three 

"_N-N-Naruto? Is that really him?"_ Sasuke just starred at his idiotic partner in disbelief. _"Damn it! How did he get so powerful!"_

Both the Allies and Dong Zhou's forces froze at the sight there were witnessing, Naruto had transformed into some kind of demon and was now equal grounds with Lu Bu. Diao Chan, who had been watching everything from atop Hu Lao gate, was now scared that she might lose Lu Bu. When she tried to go to him, Zhang Liao stood in her way.

"What are you doing Zhang Liao, Lord Lu Bu is in danger!" she cried. "We have to help him!"

"Lord Lu Bu is strong, Diao Chan." Zhang Liao assured her. "He will not fall at the might of this new opponent. In fact, he will enjoy fighting him."

There was no doubt in Zhang Liao's mind; all Lu Bu wanted was a worthy warrior to fight. And now he will have it.

"What's going on out there!" The shouting of Dong Zhou could be heard; Diao Chan and Zhang Liao turned and face the heartless tyrant.

"The battle is about to reach its climax, my lord." Diao Chan said, still fearful for Lu Bu.

Dong Zhou looked out at the battle and saw his adopted son, at his full strength, and his enemy, Naruto, in his Kyuubi powered form.

"_That's one of those brats who killed Zhang Jiao." _He thought. _"He's also one of those warriors he warned me about! I won't let him kill me; I've come too far to lose my paradise!" _Dong Zhou ran down the stairs and ran for his horse.

"I'm going back to Luo Yang! Don't let them near the gate!" He said as he mounted his horse and took off.

Zhang Liao stared off at the direction he was heading in, but then went back to the battle that was about to unfold. With the Allies, Zhang He had sensed a great power coming from Naruto and decided to warn Yuan Shao about it.

"My Lord, it is best if we pull back and let the young one handle Lu Bu." He said.

"What, are you insane Zhang He? I refuse to let the Yuan Family falter at such mindless brat!" Yuan Shao scuffed.

"But Lord, I have feeling that this battle will coast us many lives as long we stay here."

"He's right, Yuan Shao." Cao Cao said suddenly. "Let Naruto fight Lu Bu, we must pull our own men out. Before it is too late."

Yuan Shao sighed. "Very well, all units fall back!"

The Allies fall back, so as not to get caught in the dual, Xing Cai however didn't want to leave Naruto on his own, but Zhang Fei grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"But father! We can't leave Naruto by himself!" She cried.

"Don't worry Xing Cai; he may be an idiot, but that kids got skill." Zhang Fei assured her.

Cai looked back one more time before joining up with the rest of the Allies.

"_Naruto, come back to me, please."_

As the Allies fled, Dong Zhou's men took there advice and fell back to the gate. Now Naruto and Lu Bu were left alone to fight it out. The two continued to gaze into each others eyes, both determined to win.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid." Lu Bu muttered.

"That works for me just fine, believe it." Naruto snarled.

The Mighty Lu Bu made the first move with a direct thrust, but Naruto rolled out of the way and tossed a shuriken at him. It missed him but cut off his other antenna, the Ninja then jumped into the air and head butted him, Lu Bu fall back, his face now covered in blood.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Four shadow clones appeared and surrounded him. Then they came at him,

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The four Naruto clones kicked Lu Bu into the air, the real Naruto had jumped above him and was about to deliver a kick right into his face.

"NARUTO RANDAN!"

Lu Bu was sent falling fast back down and created a crater upon impact; he quickly got back up to his feet and looked back up again. But when he did, Naruto was coming at him with his…

"RASENGAN!"

Suddenly, Lu Bu blockedthe Rasengan with his hand and used all his might to push it away.

"HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME!"

Lu Bu tossed the Ninja aside, his clones came at him again, but he easily sliced them in one swipe of his Halberd. Naruto came at him again, this time with his sword.

"No more of your little tricks kid; we fight this blade on blade!" Lu Bu yelled.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto attacked like a demon, slashing at Lu Bu rapidly, but Lu Bu blocked every one of his strikes. Then he swung his halberd back and forth but the young Ninja blocked and dodged him. Sparks flied at each clash of there blades, the ground shock at every stomp they took. Both warriors saw an opening and they rushed to take it. However, they blades clashed again, only this time the impact knocked there weapons out of there hands.

Lu Bu grinned, "Looks like we settle this fist to fist."

Naruto grinned as well, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Believe it!"

Dong Zhou continued to ride back to Luo Yang, however he slowed down, seeing as how the enemy would never catch up to him now.

"Ha! They thought they had me! No one will stand in the way of my paradise!" He laughed.

"Enjoying yourself Dong Zhou?"

Dong Zhou's heart stooped, he knew that cold voice from anywhere. He stopped his horse and turned his head around to see the man he was afraid to see.

"S-Sima Yi. What are you…"

The look in Sima Yi's eyes was cold and fearless, "You know why I'm here. And if you think you can get away with betraying Lord Orochimaru, then think again."

Now Dong Zhou wanted to gat away from him, He pulled the rings on his hores and galloped fast from the deadly strategist. But his Hores stopped and threw him off. Dong Zhou got up to see what happened, someone was in his way, he was a young man, with pure white hair that was braided on the front ends. He was wearing a shirt that was reveling his chest a bit, and his eyes were cold and fearless.

"Ah, Kimimaro. You came ay last." Stated Sima Yi.

Dong Zhou drew out his sword and attacked Kimimaro, but in an instant, his arm was cut off. Blood spewed out and he drooped to his knees, screaming in pain.

"What should we do with him, Sima Yi-Sama?" Kimimaro asked.

Sima Yi walked up to Dong Zhou and looked down on him, finally he said, "He is of no use to us anymore, kill him."

Kimimaro bowed drew out a bone blade from his shoulder. (A/N: That's what I call it, how about you?) And the last thing that could be heard was Dong Zhou's ear piercing scream.

Meanwhile, the Dual between Lu Bu and Naruto was reaching its end, the two of them exchanged kicks and punches back and force. And now the two of them were about to reach there limits.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Lu Bu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOU AIN'T GONNA BEAT ME!" Naruto shouted as well.

The two of them charged head first, and both punched each other in the face with what ever strength they had left. Soon, the two of them fell to there knees, they lost conciseness, and collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**BS: **Well, that's it. 

**Naruto and Lu Bu: **WHO WON!

**BS: **wait until next time. R&R.


	25. The battle's aftermath

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**BS: **(Blows nose)

**Sakura: **Eww.

**BS: **What? I got a stuffy nose! (Sticks used up tissues in her hair)

**Sakura: **AHHHHHHHHH! (Faints)

**BS: **Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The battle's aftermath 

"_Guan Ping, is he all right?"_

"_He's still breathing, so he must be. Don't worry Xing Cai."_

"_I told you this battle would be bothersome."_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Xing Cai, Guan Ping and Shikamaru looking over him.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to find the strength to sit up, bit failed.

"Y-You fought Lu Bu, and we thought we were going to…" Xing Cai's voice trailed off as tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She grabbed Naruto and held him in a warm embrace, Naruto blushed returned the hug. Deep down, he felt guilty for leaving her to fight Lu Bu. "Sorry." He whispered in her ear.

He got out of her embrace and asked Shikamaru. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry, there all alive." Shikamaru answered. "Kiba is treating Akamaru's injured leg, Lee has a sprang and Choji will be fine after a good meal. And everyone else has some minor injuries."

"What about Lu Bu?"

"He fled after the battle." Guan Ping replied. "So did the rest of Dong Zhuo's army when they heard he was killed."

"Killed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, some allied scouts found him outside of Hu Lao Gate. His arm was cut off and his chest was sliced opened." Ping said.

"The leaders are still trying to figure out who did it, but at least this troublesome battle is over." Said the lazy Chunin.

Naruto lied back on his mattress and looked back at the battle with Lu Bu, he knew it was a draw but if it weren't for the Kyuubi, he be dead.

"Can I get some time alone?" He asked the others.

Shikamaru got up with out saying a word and walked out followed by Guan Ping. Xing Cai was about to leave when Naruto called her.

"Hey, Xing Cai."

"Yes, Naruto."

"Are you still mad about that kiss?"

Xing Cai didn't say anything, she remembered the kiss and how he tried to say it wasn't his fault. She smiled and said, "No, I'm not."

* * *

Lu Bu had woken up and found himself in a tent, his armor was off and his chest was covered with blood, bruises and bandages over it. 

"I see you are awake."

Lu Bu turned his head to see Zhang Liao sitting on a chair on the other side of the tent.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Dong Zhuo is dead. Someone killed him, and I bet it wasn't the Allies." Zhang Liao answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a gut feeling about these things."

"What about the kid?"

As Lu Bu asked this, Diao Chan came in came to his side, checking his wounds.

"Diao Chan." Lu Bu said.

"Do not say a thing my lord." Diao Chan said, wrapping more bandages over the great warrior's old ones. "The young warrior you fought nearly killed you, but I'm glad you're alright." She had said that last part with worry in her voice.

"That boy was the challenge I've been looking for." Lu Bu stated. "And yet, I didn't get his name."

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Zhang Liao said all of the sudden.

Lu Bu turned to him. "How do you know?"

"When I came to retrieve you, Guan Yu, the warrior I fought with at Si Shui gate came to get him and told me his name." He replied, remembering that moment.

_Flashback:_

_Lu Bu and Naruto laid there, unconscious. Zhang Liao, who had watched the whole thing from atop Hu Lao Gate, came down to retrieve Lord Lu Bu, when he approached him, Guan Yu appeared as well._

"_I take you saw the battle as well." Zhang Liao said._

_Guan Yu nodded. "Yes, I did."_

"_Then surly you know that Lu Bu will come for the boy, and fight him again." Zhang Liao informed._

"_I know, but Naruto will be ready for him when that time comes."_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yes, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_I will see to it that Lu Bu remembers that name."_

_End of Flashback:_

Lu Bu laid back down, letting the name be etched into his head.

"_Uzumaki Naruto." _He thought. _"You better be healed up, because I'll be back for you."_

* * *

Cao Cao had called Liu Bei and Sun Jian to meet him at his tent; he said he had something important to tell them. When the two arrived, Cao Cao was sitting by his table, sipping on a glass of wine. 

"This better be good Cao Cao." Sun Jian said.

"Yes, why did you call us here?" Liu Bei asked.

"I called you here, to tell you about the young warriors we have." Cao Cao said.

"You mean Naruto and the others?" Liu Bei asked. Cao Cao nodded.

"Is there anything we should concern ourselves with?" Sun Jian asked.

Cao Cao put down his wine glass and stood up; he walked over to the two leaders. "Have you wondered about the isolated village of theirs?" He asked.

"What about it?" Liu Bei asked.

"Don't you find it strange that those kids have some of the most unique abilities you ever seen?" Cao Cao was now dead serious.

"I haven't given it much thought, but they never said much about there home." Sun Jian said.

"And have you wondered about the weapons they carry?" Cao Cao pulled out a Kunai from his pocket that he 'borrowed' for Sasuke. "I went to a blacksmith in Xu Chang after the Yellow Turban Rebellion, he said that he never saw a weapon like this anywhere in the land, he had every right to believe that it was a foreign weapon."

"Master Cao Cao, what are you getting at?" Liu Bei had enough of these games.

"I believe that you should keep an eye out for those kids. There may be more to them then meets the eye." Cao Cao warned.

Liu Bei remembered something; he thought the same thing when Naruto went to fight Zhang Bao. Was Cao Cao right? Were they a threat to the land?

"Are you saying that there trying to bring the land into more chaos?" He asked, not wanting to believe it.

"As your officer would say, 'believe it' Liu Bei." Cao Cao said, mocking Naruto.

"I've heard enough, I'm leaving." Sun Jian said and walked out. "Good day, Cao Cao."

Liu Bei followed suit and left as well, leaving Cao Cao alone with his radical beliefs.

He sighed, "You fools don't know what you're getting youselves into."

* * *

Sakura sat beside her horse, still thinking about what happened, Naruto was knocked out one minute, and now he had this massive amount of power the next. 

"_First against Zhang Jiao, and now against Lu Bu. Naruto, what are you hiding?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched her shoulder; she looked up and saw Sun Ce.

"I knew I find you here." He said.

"Oh, Sun Ce, I didn't…" She hesitated and was blushing.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ce sat next to her. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was thinking, about today's battle. I wasn't any help out there against Lu Bu, and Naruto got really hurt." Sakura began to cry a little. "If only I were stronger, I could have done more."

"Sakura, you are strong." Ce told her. "But Lu Bu is in a totally different league. Don't feel bad because of that."

Sakura got back on her feet and patted her horse "I guess your right, And I think Blossom agrees too."

"Blossom? That the horse's name?" Ce asked.

"What? It's a cute name."

The two starred at each other and laughed.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the night sky, his mind pounding on how Naruto got that power. He was a weakling loser back at the Ninja academy, now he was as strong as him. It didn't make sense. He stopped thinking when he heard someone coming behind him; looked turned his head and saw Nu Wa. 

"What do want now?" He asked bitterly.

"I just want to talk. You got a problem with that." Nu Wa said.

Sasuke turned back and looked at the sky. "Why are you bothering me?"

Nu Wa looked t him angrily ands said, "Why are you such an ass?"

"Just leave me alone."

"That's your problem Sasuke, you always wanna be stubborn. Why don't you talk to someone? Be social."

"You don't even know me that well."

"I know enough that you're a jerk. You act like someone did something bad to you."

That last remark hit a nerve in Sasuke, in an instant, he threw a Kunai and it grazed Nu Wa's cheek.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at her.

Nu Wa looked at him; she knew she said something she shouldn't have said.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Just leave." Sasuke was already in a bad mood.

Without another word, Nu Wa walked away. Something in Sasuke told him what he did was wrong, so she called her.

"Nu Wa." Nu Wa turned around looked at him. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry."

Nu Wa smiled a bit and said, "I understand." Then she left.

* * *

At Yuan Shao's tent, the Allied Leaders celebrated Dong Zhuo's death. Liu Bei and Sun Jian however, were sitting away from Cao Cao after the meeting earlier. Yuan Shao called for silence as he made one last speech. 

"We have defeated the rebel leader, Dong Zhuo. I would like to thank each member of the Allied forces, as your leader, I am proud of you all." Everyone cheered and raised there glasses. "Now that Dong Zhuo is gone, it is time to disperse the Allied forces. However, those who fought under the Yuan banner shall never forget the privilege that was bestowed upon them."

With one last cheer from everyone, the party ended and everyone packed there things and left for there homes.

* * *

In Xu Chang, Orochimaru waited in the shed outside of the castle for Kimimaro and Sima Yi to return. He didn't have long to wait as the strategist and the loyal Sound Ninja returned. 

"Well, is he dead?" Orochimaru asked.

"No need to threat my lord, Dong Zhuo has been taken care of." Sima Yi replied with a grin. "We are currently rounding up the remnants of his army even as we speak."

"Shall I bring the rest of the Sound Five here?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru answered. "Everything is proceeding smoothly now. So bring the others here, I wouldn't want them to miss out on all the fun."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-Sama." Kimimaro bowed and left.

"What do we do with the Leaf Ninjas my lord?" Sima Yi asked.

"That's not like you to ask Sima Yi." Orochimaru replied.

"I'm still uneasy about this one Ninja who was a demon trapped within him, better to be safe then sorry."

"The Kyuubi brat is nothing to worry about, he's with Liu Bei, and he won't interfere with my plans for Sasuke this time."

* * *

A/N: I went a little touchy feeling with this chapter a bit, but at least Orochimaru is back in. Next chapter will be on how he got to the Three Kingdoms Era, and how Sima Yi joined him. R&R. 


	26. Interlude: Power and Intellect

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**BS: **Less talking, more reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Interlude: Power and Intellect 

"_Why am I doing this?" _Sima Yi thought bitterly. _"This is so stupid."_

Sima Yi was in a town just outside of Xi Liang. A couple of nights ago, he had dream of someone telling him to come here, it also told him on what to do. He was at an abandon shed outside the town, when he entered, all that was in there was a scroll, a dagger, and some strange symbol on the ground.

"What's this?" he approached the symbol and opened the scroll, it read (In Chinese may I mind you.)

**Write the following on the symbol with your own blood:**

**Snake**

**Horse**

**Tiger**

**Dog**

**Rat**

**Ox**

**Then wait.**

"Is this some sort of joke!" Sima Yi was confused. Never the less, he took the dagger, cut opened his finger a bit and wrote what it said on the symbol. He wrapped his finger with a cloth and waited. After an hour, nothing happened, he had enough.

"I can't believe this, wasted my time and blood on something so idiotic! I'm out of here."

As he was about to leave, something happened that he would never forget. Blue fire erupted from the symbol; it slowly engulfed it until it was covered flames. Then something emerged from the flames, it was a person.

Sima Yi was petrified, "W-What is that!"

The figure walked out of the flames, and revealed it to be a paled skin man with black hair and piercing yellow eyes, he wore a plane white shirt, black pants, and sandals, and had some kind of rope tied around his waste with a bow knot in the back.

This thing glared at Sima Yi, sending a chill down his spine. "Thanks." It hissed.

"Who or What are you?" Sima Yi asked, sweet dropping, fearing that he was about to die.

"Oh, how rude of my, my name is Orochimaru." He introduced.

Orochimaru walked up to Sima Yi slowly. Steep by steep, Sima Yi's heart skipped a beat. He tried to make a run for it, but something struck his right arm. Hot flash of pain went through his body, sending him on hi knees screaming in agony. He opened his eyes to a sneak biting him. The sneak let go of him and returned to Orochimaru, Sima Yi grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve. As he did, another strange symbol appered on his arm.

"What, did you do to me?" Sima Yi asked in pain.

Orochimaru gave him a heart stopping smile and said, "A little gift from me, to you, Sima Yi."

"How do you…" Sima Yi began to ask, but lost himself in his pain and fear.

"I've read a lot about you, you interest me." Orochimaru replied. "You see, I'm from the future, and I'm a warrior know as a Ninja."

"A Ninja?" Sima Yi asked.

"I'll explain that later." Orochimaru made his way to the door, Sima Yi hover, still had the mark on his arm.

"What about this?" He asked, still fearful of Orochimaru.

"It's called a curse mark; it will give you power beyond your imagination." Orochimaru answered. "I gave it to you because you will need it, now that you serve me."

"Serve you!" Sima Yi yelled at the top of his lungs. "What makes you think I ever serve a barbaric fool like you?"

"Sima Yi, I read all about you in my time." Orochimaru began. "You are a genius, a man whose mind is greater then any blade. I want you for your intellect."

Sima Yi was speechless. "You want my genius?"

"Yes. Together we can prove your genius to the rest of the world."

A smile formed on Sima Yi face, this would be his only chance to prove his superior knowledge to the land, even to the great Zhuge Liang.

"Well then, you have my service, Lord Orochimaru." He bowed with delight.

"Excellent." Orochimaru grinned. "Before we leave, I need my other servants."

The blue fire on the symbol burned again, and this time to figures appeared from it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Orochimaru-Sama." The first one said.

"What are your orders, Orochimaru-Sama?" The other one asked.

"Kabuto, Kimimaro, let me introduce you our new strategist." Orochimaru said.

"Greeting gentlemen, I am Sima Yi." Sima Y introduced.

"I am Kabuto."

"Kimimaro."

"Now then," Orochimaru began. "Shall we?"

The four of them walked out and left to begin Orochimaru's plans. In the Emei Mountains, Zuo Ci mystically saw what had occurred, and began to fear for the worst.

"Oh dear, this not good, not good at all." He muttered. "The land is already in chaos, but with this man here, it will be much worse."

He stroked his goatee, if only he had the power he had before his battle with _Him _all those years ago. But now he was no match for Orochimaru. There was only one thing to do.

"I must go to the village of Kohona, and warn them of this." He decided and magically teleported to the far future.

* * *

In Kohona, Tsunade was getting real board of her new position as Hokage. All she did was work, there was no time to gamble, not that there was any gambling place in the village. She had fallen asleep when a knock on her door woke up. 

"Tsunade-Sama, someone's here to see you." Her assistant, Shizune said from behind the door.

"Come in." She told her.

Shizune walked and saw the ink mark on Tsunade's face; she just starred at her with wide anime eyes.

"Where you asleep this whole time! You're the Hokage! You can't sleep on the job!"

"Shizune, don't yell, I can hear you just fine." Tsunade said with yarn.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Madam Hokage."

Tsunade turned her head towards the door, Zuo Ci walked in.

"You are?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Zuo Ci, and I have some most unpleasant news for you." He then told her everything that had happened back in his time. It took a long time for Tsunade to take it all in.

"Zuo Ci, why would Orochimaru go back to your time?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He told her. "However, he must be stop before it's too late."

"Indeed." Tsunade agreed. "I'll classify this as an S class assignment. I'll dispatch a team of ANBU to assist you."

"They will not be needed." Zuo Ci said. "I would like to request the aid of Team 7, with Teams 8, 9, and 10 as backup" (A/N: 9 is the number I gave Gai's team in Chapter ten.)

"What, are you crazy? There not ready for a mission of this importance." Tsunade protested.

"No." Said Zuo Ci. "There the only ones I feel who can do this. I will guide them as best I can; the rest is up to them."

Tsunade didn't say anything; send a bunch of Gennin and a Chunin on a mission that's to advance for them? Maybe they can do it.

"Alright, I'll send for Team 7." She declared.

A smile crept on the old sage's face. "Thank you, Madam Hokage."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **I can't stand Boozehound anymore! He thinks I'm just a stupid little kid, always messing me up, trying to make me look bad in front of Liu Bei and Xing Cai! I'll show him, I'm gonna kick his ass right here, right now!

**Next Time: **Dual! Naruto vs. Zhang Fei

**Naruto: **I'll shut him up once and for all! Believe it!


	27. Dual! Naruto vs Zhang Fei

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**BS: **Nothing to say today, so let's get started!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dual! Naruto vs. Zhang Fei 

After Dong Zhuo's death at Hu Lao Gate, Liu Bei and his army returned to there village in Bai Mai. It had been days since the battle, and yet the Han was still having trouble trying to maintain peace in the land.

Naruto had healed up after his battle with Lu Bu and was ready for anything. However today, he was sleeping in. Dreaming about being Hokage.

_Dream:_

"_Ah, Naruto is to strong for me!" Sasuke moaned as he laid there with Naruto's foot on his chest._

_Naruto grinned. "Damn straight Sasuke, you don't wanna mess with Hokage Naruto! Believe it!"_

"_Naruto-Sama, you're the best! Believe it!" The entire Village cheered for him._

"_Thank you everyone! I am great! Believe it!"_

_End of Dream:_

The next thing he knew, he had woken up, drenched in freezing cold water. He looked beside him to see Zhang Fei with a pot of water in his hands.

"D-D-Damn you B-B-B Boozehound." He shivered. "What t-t-the hell was that f-for?"

"You stupid kid!" Fei scuffed. "You never when we'll be attacked. Get up and look sharp!" He turned around and left.

Naruto shivered for a couple of minutes before he was warm enough to get dressed and head outside.

* * *

Later that day, he was helping some of the peasants with the farm work; he made some Shadow Clones to help him out a bit. The first thing to do was to feed the horse. 

"Ok, eat up." Naruto said as he feed the horse its food.

Zhang Fei, who had been cleaning the stable, had another trick up his sleeve. He took a deep breath and let out thunderous yell that frightened the horse and they started stampeding out of the stable. Naruto was in the middle of this and got trampled by dozens of horses.

Zhang Fei laughed. "Don't you know not to get in the way of a stamped you stupid kid!"

Naruto lay motionless on the ground with swirling anime eyes while his Shadow Clones went poof. "D-Damn you Boozehound."

* * *

Later, everyone left for the castle for a feast, Fei and Naruto sat AWAY from each other. Hinata looked worry and asked Naruto what happened. 

"Naruto-Kun. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok, Hinata." Naruto said with his mouth full of Chicken.

"Don't bother with him; he just got his ass trampled on by horse." Kiba said with his meat bun half way from his mouth.

"Horses? How did this happen?" Guan Yu asked.

"I'll tell you how, it drinks a lot and I call it Boozehound!" Naruto screeched that last part while death glaring Zhang Fei.

"Brother, how could you do that?" Liu Bei asked from the end of the table.

"Not my fault he didn't move." Zhang Fei replied.

"Why do have in for me anyway!" Naruto Shouted.

"Why?" Zhang Fei got up and placed one foot on the table in front of Naruto. "Because I don't like you, your face, nothing!"

A smiled formed on the Ninja's face. "You're jealous because I survived a fight with Lu Bu, aren't you?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

"Then why don't you two have a dual?" Shino suggested. Everyone cocked there heads at him, since he was so quiet. "That way you can settle this pointless argument."

"An excellent idea Shino, Naruto and Zhang Fei will have dual." Liu Bei declared. "But no matter who wins, you both stop this bickering."

"That's a stupid idea!" Zhang Fei scuffed.

"Yeah, I can beat Boozehound with my eyes close. Believe it." Naruto mocked.

That was the last straw. "Outside, you punk." Fei said.

Naruto looked at him and said. "Fine."

The two warriors left to get there weapons while everyone else went outside.

"Kiba, shouldn't we be stopping Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked worryingly.

"What and miss a good fight?" Kiba asked. "I say, let's encourage them!" He ran ahead with Akamaru to find a good place for the fight.

* * *

Later, everyone gathered in an opened field where Naruto and Fei were, waiting to get it on. Liu Bei walked in and began to make one last speech. 

"Alright, before you begin, promise me you two will stop fighting and start being friends when this is over. The two of them nodded, as much as they hated to promise. "OK then, begin!" Liu Bei ran out as the two of them started.

Naruto attacked first, tossing a kunai at Fei, but he dodged it and went on the offensive. He swung his spear left, but Naruto blocked it with his sword, then he kicked him in the chest and sending him flying a few feet back.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Four Clones appeared and surrounded Zhang Fei, Kiba knew that he was gonna use the Naruto Randan on Fei, just like he did on him.

"_That move again Naruto? Let's see if it works on him."_

The Clones surrounded Fei and charged him, but Fei jumped in the air and came down, slamming his spear into the ground. The shock of the impact send the Clones flying across the field, whereas they went poof and second later.

"Nice try kid, but no dumb trick is gonna work on me." Fei said triumphantly. "Now it's your turn."

Zhang Fei looked around but didn't find Naruto anywhere. He put up his guard; know that he could be anywhere. Then he heard something from the bushes, he turned to see two shuriken coming at him. He blocked both of them with his spear and made his way to the bushes.

When he got there, he poked the bushes with his spear to see if anything happened, but nothing Zhang Fei poked his head in to see what was in there.

"Bad move Boozehound."

Naruto's fist came at him and nailed him in the face; Fei flew back and hit the ground hard. He got up and saw Naruto charging him like a maniac with his sword.

Fei formed a fist and struck the ground so hard that it created an earthquake; Naruto had lost his balance and dropped to one knee. Zhang Fei used this chance and charged him. He swung his spear and stabbed him in his side. Everyone watched in shock and aw at what he just did, but it became more of an uproar at what happened next. Naruto went poof, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left was Fei's spear stuck in a log.

"You lose Boozehound."

Fei turned around and was struck in the got bad Naruto's…

"RASENGAN!"

The force of the blow send Fei flying back about fifty yards, he landed and created a creator upon impact. Everyone cheered and ran towards Naruto to congratulate.

"That was awesome!" Said Guan Ping.

"Ha! You really beat the crap out of him." Said Kiba.

"Hey, kid!"

Everyone turned around to see Zhang Fei limping back. Naruto looked at him dead in the eye.

"What do you want now Boozehound?" He asked.

Zhang Fei hesitated before saying, "Your strong, I guess all I can say now is that I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned. "No problem. What's done is done. Believe it."

"Well I guess you'll start being friends right?" Guan Yu asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Was all Fei said.

Liu Bei sighed, "I guess that's good enough."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Pi: **Its time Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **You don't say? I've been waiting for this.

**Next Time: **Clash of Blades! Cao Pi vs. Sasuke

**Cao Pi: **Now we'll see who is superior.

**Sasuke: **Wouldn't have it any other way.


	28. Clash of blades! Cao Pi vs Sasuke

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Damn! I just cut my finger shaving, it hurts like a bitch. But still I write, just for the sake of entertaining you. Now its time for Cao Pi and Sasuke to fight. I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Clash of Blades! Cao Pi vs. Sasuke 

Nu Wa sighed as she continued to walk down the halls of the castle; so far she hadn't gotten a thing out of Sasuke. He was just so damn impossible to talk to. And what was the big deal about this Orochimaru guy?

"Damn it Sasuke, where are you." She sighed again.

"Now what do you want?"

Nu Wa jumped a bit and turned around to find Sasuke, with his swords strapped to his back.

"I was looking for you." She said after pulling herself back together. "So… What's with the blades?"

Sasuke sighed. "I off to a duel, I'm already late as it is."

"Who are you fighting?"

"Cao Pi."

There was a long silence until Nu Wa started to laugh.

"You…against Cao PI? That's the funniest thing I heard all day!"

Sasuke glared at her with big anime eyes. "I am dueling him! What's so funny about that!"

"Well, to start, he's cooler then you, more skilled then you, he's from a noble family bloodline, and he's way more handsome then you." She said that last part like some kind of crazy fan girl.

While she was daydreaming however, Sasuke was already out the door to the courtyard. Nu Wa snapped back into reality and followed.

* * *

Cao Pi waited, waited in the courtyard for his opponent to appear. Soon, Sasuke emerged from the giant doors, followed by Nu Wa. 

"You're late." Pi sneered.

"I got held up." Sasuke replied, he turned to Nu Wa and said, "Go wait with the others; I'll talk to you later."

"Hehe…right." Nu Wa responded and left to join the other officers.

Cao Pi watched Nu Wa scurry off, and then turned back to Sasuke. "Why does that woman follow you? Are you lovers?" He mocked.

Sasuke blushed a little and replied, "How should I know why she's following me? I just ignore her."

Pi chuckled, drawing out his swords, "So, are you prepared?"

Sasuke glared at him and draw out his blades as well, "For a long time."

A wide grin crept on Cao Pi's face. "Good."

* * *

"Go Sasuke-Kun!" Ino cheered from the balcony over looking the courtyard. She was well as Shikamaru, Choji, Cao Cao, and the rest of the Officers gathered to watch there lord's son, and the young Uchiha warrior do battle. Cao Ren chuckled at her cheer; he made a mental note to ask her what 'Kun' means. 

Cao Cao sat from his own seat and watched the fight. He caught Nu Wa coming up the stairs from the corner of his eye and she made her way to him.

"Anything?" He asked her, not turning his head.

"Sorry, but no." The young girl answered.

"Meet me in the garden after the dual." Cao Cao said.

Nu Wa nodded and took a seat next to Shikamaru; however, he had been listening in on what there were saying.

"_Cao Cao sure has been seeing her a lot. Either he's a perverted man, or there something more troublesome lurking about."_

"So Shikamaru, who do you think will win." Wa asked him in a cheerful mood.

"I don't care, this is just a drag." Shikamaru said.

Nu Wa sighed, "You know, you need more enthusiasm. You're such a let down."

"Don't bother with him Nu Wa." Ino said, "Shikamaru was the laziest student back the ac-

"Ino." Shikamaru interrupted with a dead serious look on his face.

"Uh…I mean uh, he was the laziest person back at our village." She corrected.

Shikamaru and Choji sighed, dumb girl nearly blew there cover. Nu Wa looked at them for a moment, but turned back to watch the fight.

"_Like I said, women are troublesome." _Shikamaru thought.

* * *

The battle had begun! Cao Pi came at Sasuke first, he swung his swords to his side, but Sasuke docked and swept his feet. Pi stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance and readied himself for one of the Ninja's attacks. 

Sasuke made the next move; he jumped into the air and attempted to dropkick Cao Pi, but he jumped to the side and thrusted his blades at him. Sasuke blocked it with his own blades and shoved him back. He swung his sword to his side, but Pi kicked his sword out of his hand.

"What's wrong can't fight me while I have two blades." Sasuke teased.

Cao Pi grinned and responded, "Not at all, I will make it fair for you." He then threw one of his blades to the side.

Sasuke laughed, "You really are an interesting guy."

Pi laughed as well, "So are you."

* * *

Orochimaru watched from atop his comfortable and well concealed spot on the castle roof, He watched as Sasuke fought Cao Cao's son. He found them both to be equal warriors, but in the end, Sasuke was the perfect container, always has been. 

"_Sasuke is the ideal vessel, but Cao Pi is an excellent second." _He thought with a twisted smile on his face. _"I'll keep an eye on him."_

* * *

The two warriors now fought with one sword each. Cao Pi swung his down, but Sasuke blocked and pushed him back. He attacked and swung at him on his right; Pi dodged it and punched him in the face. Sasuke jumped back, wiping the blood from his nose, there was only on way to win this, and he had to use it. 

_I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei, but I have no other choice,"_

He lowered hi sword and closed his eyes, in a few seconds, black marking started to slowly cover his whole body. Cao Pi, as well as everyone else, were taken by surprise.

"What magic is this? Can't you fight without resorting to this?" Cao Pi protested.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at him, and smile began to appear on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" He mocked.

Pi brought up his sword again, but Sasuke was already gone. Then, he appeared behind him and smacked him across the back of his head; this resulted in Cao Pi flying across the courtyard and until he landed on the hard ground. Pi struggled to get back on his feet, but was only able to get on one knee.

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke appeared right in front of him, his sword inches away from Pi's neck. Sasuke brought up his sword and was about to slice the young Cao's head of when an arrow whizzed by him, He looked up and saw Xiahou Yuan with his bow in hand, Cao Cao was right next to him.

"Alright Sasuke, you've one this fight." Cao Cao declared.

Sasuke sighed, he withdrew his blade and the curse mark began to return back to its normal state. Cao Pi got back up and his feet and starred at him.

"This isn't over." He growled and limped to an infirmary.

Orochimaru, who had been watch the whole this from the roof tops, smiled a disturbing smile. If it wasn't for Cao Cao, Sasuke could have ended that ignorant boy's life. Never the less, it was entertaining.

"Well, that was enjoyable, now to get back to work." He said and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

In the garden, Cao Cao and Nu Wa were discussing the mission she had been given. Cao Cao was disappointed. 

"Why have you not found anything on Sasuke?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm trying, but he's hard to break." Nu Wa tried to reason with him.

"Perhaps letting you join us back at Hu Lao Gate was a mistake." Cao Cao turned away from her and looked up at the sky. "I'll give until tomorrow afternoon to found something on him. If you don't, I'll have you killed."

Nu Wa shock with fear after hearing that, but she bowed and left. However, Shikamaru, who was hiding in the bushes the whole time, had heard everything.

"_I knew she was troublesome. I have to warn Sasuke."_

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall to his room, completely exhausted from today, the curse seal really took a lot out of him, but nothing that some sleep couldn't fix. As he got to his room, he opened his door and found the last person he wanted to see sitting on his bed. 

"Nu Wa, what are you doing her?"

Nu Wa got up and walked to his door, she stuck hear head out to see if anyone was coming, but no one. She closed it and turned back to Sasuke.

"Ok, I'm sorry for coming in here and all but please hear me out. I joined this army because Cao Cao wanted me to spy on you; he wants to know what exactly you are. I mean, after that thing you did during your fight with Cao Pi, he's getting more suspicious about you and the others. And if I don't find anything out soon, he'll have me killed."

Sasuke was real quiet now, after a moment of silence he looked back at her.

"I should kill you for trying that crap with me. But answer me this: Why are you telling me this?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, But Sasuke sighed and reached for his sword.

"If your not gonna say anything, then I'll just have to-

"I'm telling you this because I like you!" Nu Wa interrupted.

She turned around so Sasuke wouldn't see her blush; Sasuke lowered his hand from his blade and turned red too. After a moment of silence, Sasuke looked at her.

"Tell Cao Cao that I'm known as a Ninja, and I'mon a special mission."

Nu Wa turned around and looked at him "A…Ninja?"

Sasuke nodded, "If I trust you more, I'll tell you more. Now go."

Nu Wa bowed and left for the door, Sasuke heard her whisper 'Thank you' as she closed it. Sasuke went silent until he heard her footsteps fade.

"Ok, coast is clear."

Shikamaru had emerged from the dark corner of the room with his usual 'This is troublesome' look on his face.

"Why did you tell her you're a Ninja? Now this mission is going to be more of a pain." He said.

"If it gets Cao Cao off our backs, then I'll tell her everything she needs to know." Sasuke assured him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why tell her? She's more annoying then Ino."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and said, "Because, I'm starting to like her."

* * *

**Preview: **

**Sakura: **We're going into another battle soon, but Sun Ce say he feels that something bad is going to happen. Now I have that feeling too, what's going on, what's going to happen?

**Next time: **The trap at Jing Province

**Sakura: **Sun Ce, I'm really worried.


	29. The trap at Jing Province

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I got DW5: Empires, and damn it's harder then the last one! But its fun, if you guys have any tips for it, E-mail them to me, I appreciate it. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The trap at Jing Province 

Sakura was sound asleep; her mind had been bothering her today. Sun Jian had declared Liu Biao his enemy after his army had escaped from him in a vicious battle, and now his army was to set out for Jing tomorrow. When she was awake, she tried to figure out why Liu Biao attacked them.

_Flashback:_

_In Luo Yang, Sun Jian took over the destroyed city after the remnants of Dong Zhuo's army plundered and burned it to the ground. Sakura, Sun Ce, Quan and Shang Xiang had been going around helping out those who survived the chaos._

"_Dong Zhuo dies, and his men act like this? How can anyone be so cruel?" Sakura asked as she wrapped a child's injured arm._

"_This is what happens in war Sakura, we just have to try and stop it from spreading." Sun Ce responded, helping an elderly man back onto his feet._

"_Say Sakura, how's Naruto doing?" Shang Xiang asked._

"_I don't really know, but Xing Cai was really upset on what happen to him."_

"_Maybe she likes him." Quan said._

_That one got Sakura smiling a bit. Not a lot of girls in the village respected him, and none of them would even dream to fall for him. But Hinata always seems to be looking at him strangely._

"_Everyone! Come here quick!" A solder shouted from the well._

_The four of them got to the well to find Sun Jian and Huang Gai looking at some sort of seal with a golden dragon._

"_Pops is that…" Ce trialed off._

"_Yes it is my son, yes it is." Jian responded with grin._

_Sakura was confused, but Ce and the others were speechless._

"_What is it?" She asked._

_Everyone gave here a 'Are you kidding me' look, and then Sun Jian answered._

"_This Sakura is the Imperial Seal. It was said to have vanished long ago." He started to laugh out so loud, that you could here it throughout the city. "Who would have thought that it was right here under Dong Zhuo's nose? With this, we have the power of the Han in are hands, this is truly a sign from the heavens that the Sun family was meant to rule the land!"_

"_If its important then that means the other lords could try and take it from us." Sakura said._

"_Your right, everyone is to keep quiet about this." Sun Jian ordered. "Is that understood?"_

_Everyone nodded and broke off as not to draw a crowed, but a spy from Yuan Shao had heard it all and went to tell him about it._

_End of Flashback:_

_Sakura's dream:_

_Sakura looked around, she was in a dark room with only two doors in it. Where was she?_

"_Is this a dream, or is this real?"_

"_Sort of a dream, if you may."_

_Sakura turned around quickly to find Zuo Ci walking up to her with three cards in his hand._

"_Zuo Ci, where are we? And what are you doing here?" The young Kunoichi asked._

"_Calm down Sakura, you see; there was something I did not see until after Hu Lao Gate." The sage began. "A new twist has come to this mission."_

"_Will it jeopardize the mission?"_

"_No it will not, in fact, it might help in the fight against Orochimaru." The three cards magically flew from his hand and stopped right in front of Sakura._

_Sakura looked at the cards, the first one had a picture of Sasuke and Nu Wa, the second one was of Naruto and Xing Cai, and the last one was of her and Sun Ce._

"_I don't… understand. What are you trying to say?" She asked confusingly._

"_The new twist in this mission is the love between you and Sun Ce, Naruto and Xing Cai, and Sasuke and Nu Wa." The sage replied._

_Sakura was silent, she did love Sun Ce, but she didn't know if he loves her back. Did Naruto and Sasuke feel the same way towards Nu Wa and Xing Cai?_

"_But what about the doors?"_

_Zuo Ci was silent for a moment then replied, "The one on the left is of what will happen in the next battle, the one on the right is what will happen in the near future. If you wish to see what will happen, open them."_

_Sakura turned to the door on the left and slowly walked up to it; she turned the knob and opened it._

* * *

_Sakura walked onto a battlefield, she looked around and found Sun Jian on his horse being attacked by a squad of Archers. The fired at him, Sun Jian jumped off his horse and landed on his feet, just in time to avoid the arrows. The archers fired again, he sidestepped to the right and the arrows hit nothing. The archers fired another volley, Sun Jian blocked the first two with his sword but the third hit him in the stomach._

"_LORD SUN JIAN!" Sakura shouted._

_In an instant, she was back in the dark room; however, the door on theleft had vanished. Zuo Ci spoke again._

"_That is what will occur in the battle against Liu Biao,Sun Jian will be lured into an ambush, and then he will die from his wound sometime later."_

_Sakura looked at the other door; she wondered what would happen in this one. She walked up to it and opened it._

* * *

_This time, she was in some sort of courtyard. She looked around and found Sun Ce, but he was injured and bleeding. He was breathing heavily as he starred at someone, a sorcerer of some sort._

"_Have you had enough, Little Conqueror?" The sorcerer mocked._

_Sun Ce glared at him, he brought up his Tonfas and charged him. However with a slight wave of his hand, the sorcerer created a magical force field around himself. As Ce tried to break it, the sorcerer teleported from the force field right behind him._

"_Farewell, Sun Ce."_

_The sorcerer drew his sword and stabbed Sun Ce in the back, Ce coughed up blood as his body hit the ground, his eyes rolled over, and then that was it. He was gone._

_Sakura had saw the whole thing, she fell to her knees and began to cry, was this supposes to happen? Why did Zuo Ci show her this?_

"_No…it can be…not Sun Ce…" Sakura cried as she cursed Zuo Ci._

"_SUN CE-KUN!" _(A/N: Damn, I made myself cry.)

_End of dream:_

She woke up and found herself back in her room, she wasbreathing heavily. In her mind she asked why, why did Zuo Ci show her that? Was he trying to test her love for Sun Ce? To see if she loved him so much that she would risk her life to save him and Sun Jian?

"I guess so…"

* * *

As it rained, Sun Jian's army marched towards Liu Biao's castle in Jing. Participating in this was Ce and Shang Xiang, Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, Han Dang, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Tenten. 

"Milord, the enemy has set up a tight defense at the main gate." Cheng Pu reported. "It appears there expecting you there."

"Ha! Then they'll be disappointed." Sun Jian laughed. "I'll lead an attack from the west. Ce, you take the main gate, and Shang Xiang, you'll take the east."

"Right, leave it to me pops." Ce said.

"We'll win this battle and be home in time for dinner." Said Shang Xiang.

Sun Jian smiled, "That's the spirit! Han Dang, you'll come with me. Huang Gai and Cheng Pu will go with Shang Xiang."

"Then I guess the rest of us will go with Sun Ce." Tenten said.

"Right, now go and-

"My lord, please allow me to come with you." Sakura interrupted.

Sun Jian looked at her; he sensed that there was something wrong.

"Is there something that's bothering you Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she tell him about the vision or not.

"It's just that-

"It's just that something doesn't feel right." Cu interrupted, Sakura looked surprised. "Pops, now that I think of it, I feel like something is gonna happen, something bad."

"Is that how you feel Sakura?" Jian asked. Sakura nodded. "Alright then change of plans, Sakura, Han Dang and I will attack from the west, everyone else to your regular positions. Now move out!"

The army cheered and marched into battle, Sun Jian and his men attacked the enemies in the west and made quick work of half of them. Then, the enemy general rode up to Sun Jian on his horse, that general was Huang Zu.

"Sun Jian, what business do you have bringing you family here?" Huang Zu mocked. "You should go back to hunting along the Jiang Dong."

"Silence! I will not listen to Liu Biao's lap dogs!" Sun Jian shouted. "I claim this land of Jing, in the name of the Sun family!"

"In that case, you'll have to kill me first!" Huang Zu rode off back to the castle, trampling over several solders.

"There's no escaping me Huang Zu!" Jian rode after him.

Sakura had finished off another solder as she saw Sun Jian ride after Huang Zu. This was it, this is whatZuo Ci showed her. She ran after them, going as fast as her Ninja speed could take her.

"_I can't let this happen; I can't lose Sun Ce-Kun."_

* * *

Sun Jian chased after the fleeing Huang Zu all the way to the east gate. Huang Zu stopped in his tracks and turned around to Sun Jian. 

"You walked right into my trap you half-wit!"

A squad of Archers appeared and fired at Sun Jian, he jumped off his horseto avoid the arrows, they fired again and he side steeped to the right and the arrows hit nothing. They fired again and he blocked two of them with his sword. But the third coming towards his stomach, just then, a kunai hit it and knocked it off course. Sun Jian turned around to see Sakura coming.

"Sakura! You have my thanks." Sun Jian thanked her.

"Your welcome, but please stay behind me." Sakura jumped in front of him.

"Sorry, but the Tiger does not hide behind his cubs." Sun Jian jumped beside her.

Huang Zu laughed, "How sweet, the Tiger of Jiang Dong and a little girl with oversized forehead think they can stop me. Archers fire!"

And so they did, but Sakura and Sun Jian blocked them and slowly made there way towards them. Huang Zu was in trouble, he never expected that brat to save the Tiger.

"There getting closer!" One of the archers panicked and tried to run, only to be killed by Huang Zu, who took his bow and one of his arrows.

"She just a little girl! Do I have to do everything myself!" Huang Zu aimed at Sakura and fired.

"Look out!" Sun Jian warned her.

But she didn't hear him. She blocked another arrow but soon caught Huang Zu's from the corner of her eye, she couldn't move in time. But then, Sun Jian jumped in and took the arrow in his back. He groaned as it went through his armor and into his body.

"Lord Sun Jian!" Sakura grabbed him as he fell.

"Sorry to scare you like that." Sun Jian whispered and then passed out.

Sakura laid him on the ground and then looked back at Huang Zu.

"You monster!" She shouted and swiftly tossed a kunai at him, it hit his left hand and it sliced off his index finger.

Huang Zu screamed in pain as his archer panicked and ran for it. Huang Zu looked back at Sakura, whose eyes were now burning with hatred.

"I'm not gonna die here! Time to run!" He declared and fled.

Sakura was about to go after him, but Sun Jian needed help. As luck would have it, Han Dang and his men arrived.

"Lady Sakura, what happen to our lord?" Han Dang ran to his fallen lord.

"He has an arrow in his back, he took it for me." Sakura looked back at Sun Jian. "We'll have to call off the attack and get him back now!"

"At once!" Han Dang bowed and dispatched a messenger to Sun Ce.

* * *

"What! My father has been…" Sun Ce got the message and he took it really hard. 

"Lady Sakura has requested a retreat to attend to his aid." The messenger continued.

"Alright, Neji, got tell Shang Xiang the others about this."

Neji nodded and ran towards the others. Later, the entire army had retreated and quickly made its way back to Jiang Dong. The Sun sibling, Sakura, Neji and his team, as well as all the otherWu officers waited for the news about there lord. The doctor walked in and sighed.

"Well, is our father gonna be Ok?" Shang Xiang asked with tears coming down her eyes (A/N: Didn't see that coming did you. Lol)

"His injury was minor, but he will be in bed for a few months." The doctor said. "If it wasn't for Lady Sakura for pulling you out, he bee dead now."

Everyone was happy to hear that, Especially Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura!" Shang Xiang shouted as she bowed to her.

"Yes, thanks to you, Sun Jian is safe." Zhou Yu said.

"Your welcome everyone." She said and left the room. They knew it was tough to see Sun Jian get hurt in front of her like that, so they didn't follow her, except for Zhou Tai.

* * *

In the garden, Sakura was crying, not out of sadness, but of joy! She saved Sun Jian and that meant that she might be able to save Sun Ce too. 

"_I wonder if Zuo Ci did the same thing to Naruto and Sasuke." _She thought.

Just then, the sound of a blade clicking caught her attention. She ducked and rolled out of the way just in time as the blade came down. Sakura looked up and saw that it was Zhou Tai that attacked her.

"Zhou Tai! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Enough games." The Samurai responded. "I know that you're a Ninja."

Sakura as speechless, Zhou Tai was a pirate, so he must have fought with Ninjas when he was in Japan.

"Why have you come here?" Zhou Tai asked, bringing up his sword. "Have you come to kill our lord?"

"No I didn't."

"Then why?"

Sakura didn't say anything; she didn't want to blow her cover.

"If you will not tell me, then I shall force it out of you."

Zhou Tai charged again, Sakura had no weapons. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Sakura: **Zhou Tai, I don't want to kill the Sun family.

**Zhou Tai: **Then what is your purpose?

**Sakura: **I…I can't tell you.

**Zhou Tai: **Then you leave me no choice.

**Next time: **Test of Loyalty

**Sakura: **Zhou Tai, Please…

**Zhou Tai: **Forgive me, my Lady.


	30. Test of Loyalty

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Before I begin, how many of you have heard of that Battle of Red Cliff movie that's being made? (RedCliff is Chi Bi for those who don't know) I say it's gonna be awesome! Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Test of Loyalty 

"Zhou Tai! Stop!"

It was no use, Zhou Tai came at Sakura with his katana, he went for a thrust, but she jumped out of the way. Zhou Tai lowered his blade and looked at her, Sakura met his gaze.

"What is your purpose?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say, she can't lie to him because he'll see right through it. But she couldn't tell him about her real mission.

"I can't say." Was all she could say.

The Samurai sighed, and brought his blade up once again. "Then I shall force it out of you."

He attacked her again, this time he slashed the air, and the shockwave knocked Sakura back slightly. She hit the ground but quickly got up and started running. Zhou Tai followed.

"_I have to find a place to hide." _Sakura thought as she kept running.

She continued to run until she spotted a shed, she ran inside and hid behind a large plow. (A/N: You know, the ones that they put on mulls and have them move it through the soil)

"_This guy really knows how to handle Ninjas." _She thought as she listened to the Samurai walk towards the shed. _"Its like he's fought them before. But I can't just sit here and do nothing; I have to find a weapon, and now." _She looked around the shed but saw nothing that would stand up to his katana. _"Shit, nothing. Guess I'll have to find one somewhere else. But first, I have to get past Zhou Tai."_

* * *

Zhou Tai listened to the sounds around him, waiting for Sakura to make a move. Then, he heard something, coming from the shed. It was Sakura coming at him, her hand curled into a fist. 

"Take this!" She shouted and tried to punch him.

Suddenly, in flash, she was cleaved in two. Zhou Tai, who had withdrew his sword back into its sheath with a click, observed the two halves of the body as it hit the ground.

"Kawarimi No Jutsu." He whispered. "A ninjutsu trick that replaces the person with an object, impressive." The two halves of Sakura then turned into two halves of a scarecrow. (A/N: Did you know that Kakashi means scarecrow in Japanese?) "Never the less, I will not let harm come to my lord. I'll find you."

He then turned around and ran to the direction of the armory, "And I think I know where you're heading."

* * *

"_He's probably already finished with my Kawarimi No Jutsu. I just hope it bought me enough time."_

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the armory, trying to get a weapon before Zhou Tai got to her. Did he know that she was a Ninja from the start? Maybe he saw her Ninja pouch when they first met. In any case, she had to get a weapon, other wise she wouldn't last.

As she turned the corner, she spotted the armory right in front of her. She ran and started looking for a weapon.

"Alright Sakura, you don't have time to be picky, but choose something that can help you." She told herself.

After a minute of searching, she found a Wakisashi (sp?) lying on a bench. She picked it up and examined it quickly but carefully, it was just like Zhou Tai's sword, and it was light enough for her to use. She strapped it to her side and was about to walk out when…

"I knew you be here."

Zhou Tai was behind her, the tip of his sword lightly touching the back of hear head. Sakura slumped to the ground while tears rolled down her eyes. Zhou Tai saw this, but still held his sword at her head.

"Before I kill you, tell me why you're here?" He asked her coldly.

She had no choice, she was about to die.

"I…I'm from the future, a thousand years to be more specific. An old sage named Zuo Ci wanted me and my friends to stop a rouge Ninja named Orochimaru from changing the outcome of this era. I was told to serve Wu in order to find him, and while I was here, I fell in love with Lord Sun Ce. But now I can't tell him that myself." Her tears started pour down her face like a water fall and she started to cry. "Did you know that I was a Ninja?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I am, but I was never trying to hurt the Sun family, I swear."

Zhou Tai closed his eyes and started to lower his sword, "When I was a pirate, I came to Japan as a greedy and selfish one. But then, I met him."

_Flashback:_

"_Hey you!" Zhou Tai shouted with his pirate sword firmly in his hand. "I'll let you live buddy if you give me all the money you got!"_

_He came across a man in green Chinese clothing, and was carrying a Sowrd on his side. The two were on a bridge across a small river, the cherry tree around them bloomed and the pink peddles fell slowly to the ground._

"_Come on, cough up whatever you have and I won't kill ya!" Zhou Tai brought his sword up and ready to take him down if he didn't cooperate._

_The Samurai looked at him and said. "Just because you carry a sword, that doesn't mean you a warrior."_

_Tai gritted his teeth and charged at him, but the Samurai stayed where he was._

"That man was incredible."

_In an instant, Zhou Tai was thrown off the bridge and into the river. The Samurai walked by and continued to go his way. Tai got back up picked up his sword and charged him again._

"No matter how made I was, I couldn't lay a finger on him."

_The Samurai took out his sword and slashed Tai across the chest, cracking the armor and breaking his sword in the process. Tai lied there on the ground and looked up at the Samurai, this was it, he was about to die. But the swordsmen put away his sword and asked, "You're from China right?" Tai nodded, not understanding why he asked that._

"_I to was from that land, however I grew delirious of the Han Dynasty and left." He took out Wakisashi and tossed it to the ground next to Tai._

"He then told me his name."

_Tai looked at the sword and then back at the Samurai._

"_My name is Jiang Ji, and if you wish, I can train you on how to be a warrior, a loyal and honorable warrior."_

_The Samurai turned around walked again; Zhou Tai got up and looked at his chest, the wound did nor hurt too much, the made a deep scar, but no blood was coming out. He got up easily, grabbed the Wakisashi and ran followed the Jiang Ji._

_Flashback:_

"Every since then, I no longer fought for my own needs. I would give my life to protect the ones who are important to me." Zhou Tai had put away his sword and started to walk out of the armory.

Sakura stopped crying and looked at him, she thought he would kill her, but he let her live. Why? She got up and walked up to him.

"I thought you were going to kill me, why did you…

Zhou Tai looked at her and said, "Because I have passed my test."

"Your test?" Sakura was confused. "What test?"

"If you were truly loyal to Wu, then you would not hide anything from a fellow officer. You were honest about it when you said you're from the future."

"You aren't going to tell anyone will you?"

Tai looked away from her and starred up at the midday sky. "No, but they will find out soon. For now, you have passed my test of loyalty and have gained my trust." Zhou Tai looked at her again with smile on his face. Sakura smiled back and bowed.

"Thank you, Zhou Tai."

Tai bowed back, "Your welcome now lets head back."

Sakura nodded and the two left to join the others, who were celebrating now that Sun Jian was still alive.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Sun Ce: **Pop is out of action and now I have to rule in his place, its gonna be tough but with all of you supporting me, I know we'll achieve victory. And now, let's go retake the lands of Wu.

**Next time: **Rise of the Little Conquer!

**Sun CE: **I promise you father, I'll clam this land for the Sun family!

* * *

A/N: Jiang Ji is my own OC that I made in Empires. He's really cool; I gave him the same motion as Zhou Tai. R&R. 


	31. Rise of the Little Conquer!

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Feel free to write you own NarutoxDW crossover, just don't take to many ideas from mine. And I got a few stories I'm coming up with, check my profile to see them.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one: Rise of the Little Conquer! 

Sun Ce's fleet sailed through the Chang Jiang River, heading straight for the lands of Wu. On one ship Sun Ce himself stood at the head of his own ship, starring out into the distance. He turned his head to his right and saw his brother Quan on another ship, Zhou Tai at his side.

"_Quan, someday soon, you shall surpass even me."_

He turned to his left, and on another ship was Zhou Yu, his oldest of friends. If he didn't have him, then he wouldn't be half the man he is no. Even as kids, they dreamed of ruling the land, becoming the greatest of all warriors.

"_Zhou Yu, our time has finally come, lets show them what we got."_

The young warrior looked up in time to see a flock of Seagulls flying overhead to who knows where. His heart pounded with something, and he knew it to be what his father called 'The passion of youth.'

"Father, I swear to you, I shall claim this land for us!"

As he finished, he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around to see it was Sakura. He smiled and waved to her.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here?"

Sakura smiled, "I just needed from fresh air, that's all." She walked up to see and stood beside him on the deck. "So, what's so important about this place?"

"What's so important? The lands of Wu are where my ancestors are from. I figured it be the best place to start our conquest of the land."

"Who's in control now?"

Ce pondered on that one for a while, "Well Liu Yong, Wang Lang, and Yan Baihu are the three strongest there. But don't worry Sakura, there no match for us." He assured her with a smile.

Sakura blushed a bit at his smile then said, "Sun Ce-Kun, I know you can do this."

"Thanks." Ce said, but then asked. "Hey, what does 'Kun' mean anyway?"

Now she really started turning red, she turned her head away so he couldn't see. All the while Inner Sakura was screaming, _"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO HIM! ARE YOU AN IDOIT OR SOMETHING! CHUU! HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU'RE A FREAK! CHUU!"_

"Sakura, you okay?" Ce had walked up in front of her and looked into her eyes, Sakura looked into his and she felt that she was gonna faint. But she pulled herself together and looked at him again.

"I'm fine, sorry I had you worried." She said.

"Know problem, I didn't think you would react like that to my question." Ce replied.

"Right and well…" Sakura tried to find the right words to tell him what 'Kun' meant. "Kun is something the girls in my village say when they…" She was turning red again just trying to say it. "When they like a boy."

Now it was Ce turned to turn red, he looked away as his face turned tomato red. "Is that used when a boy likes a girl or is there something else?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's 'Chan'" Sakura answered, her face still as red as Ce's.

Ce smiled a bit and looked at her, "Sakura-Chan, that actually sounds nice."

Sakura smiled and giggled, "Thank you for saying that, Sun Ce-Kun."

The two laughed and headed down below deck to see what everyone was doing.

* * *

Teten and Lee watched as another poor solder limped away from his opponent, he was as man with black hair tied into a pony tail, a light beard in red battle armor. If she had heard right, he called himself Lu Meng, and so far he had beaten every person who challenged him. 

"Come on, isn't there anyone on this ship who can face me!" Lu Meng shouted.

Everyone just back away, not wanting to be in the same shape as his partners, Lu Meng looked around the room until he got a glimpse of Neji, who was sitting in a corner of the room keeping an eye out for enemy spies with his Byakugan.

"You there! Boy with snow white eyes!" Lu Meng pointed to Neji, "You look like you got some straingh, how about a dual?"

"No thanks." Neji replied.

Lu Meng laughed at him, "What's wrong, do I scare you?"

Neji sighed, "A man who talks garbage, fights like garbage."

Everyone laughed, everyone but Lu Meng, who now had big angry anime eyes, and anime style veins popping out of his head.

"Will see who fight like garbage after my fist ends up in your face!" Lu Meng charged at him, intending to break the Ninja's teeth. Neji say him coming and sighed.

"_What a fool."_

Meng's fist came flying towards his jaw, but Neji swiftly dodged it and struck the pressure point on his arm, then on his other arm, then his legs. Lu Meng collapsed to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Lu Meng asked in disbelief.

"I struck pressure points on our arms and legs." Neji replied, "You'll be down for a couple of hours."

Everyone applauded Neji, but the Hyuuga scuffed and returned to his corner. As this was happening, Sun Ce and Sakura walked in and saw a defeated Lu Meng on the ground.

"What happen to you?" Ce asked.

"I don't to talk about it." Lu Meng said.

Sun Ce shrugged, "Alright enough games. We arrive in Wu soon, so here the plan."

Ce walked to a table in the far end of the room, on it was map of the battle with red and blue blocks. "Liu Yong, Wang Lang, and Yan Baihu are expecting us to come from the sea, and that's exactly what where gonna do. The people of the land have been waiting for my family to come in and retake it, so it will be no surprise if they want to join us. Also, the enemy's loyalties are divided, so if we take there bases they'll join us. Cheng Pu tells us who's going where."

Cheng Pu walked to the table and pointed at the blocks, "We will split into three main units. Lord Sun Quan will march on the enemy fortress in the east along with Zhou Tai, Lu Meng, Neji and Lee. Lord Sun Ce will attack the fortress in the west along with Han Dang, Sakura, Tenten and I. And Lord Zhou Yu's unit will arrive once there done with preparations."

"Sounds easy, no powerful enemies this time?" Lee asked.

Cheng Pu paused on that one, and then remembered hearing something, "I do recall about hearing of one warrior in Liu Yong's ranks by name of Taishi Ci, so it will be best if we stay alert."

"If Liu Yong does have a strong warrior with him, then I can't wait to meet." Sun Ce said enthusiastically.

"We're ashore!" One of the sailors yelled.

"Alright! Neji, Lee, Lu Meng, go meet up with my brother. Everyone else, up top1" Sun Ce ordered as he ran up stair followed by Sakura.

* * *

As the two arrived, they saw the view of the Wu territory, Sakura was amazed. "It's beautiful." She said. 

Ce laughed, "This land isn't bad, this is not a bad start for my first step toward ruling the land. Alright let's go!"

The young warrior jumped of the ship followed by Sakura and the rest of there forces. Not surprisingly, the first people they ran into were former solders of Liu Yong who had now surrendered.

"Please, allow us to join you in this fight." The captain begged.

"Be my guest." Ce said.

"Sir! Wang Lang's forces are approaching!" a solder told him.

"Prepare to defend our position! Don't let them near!" The captain barked.

Ce's new men got into battle formation just as Wang Lang's army attacked. The two sides clashed in a fierce fight, Sun Ce smashed one solders head in with his Tonfa, then uppercut another in the jaw, and jabbed another one in the gut.

Sakura and Tenten stood back to back as the group solders surrounded them on all sides, Tenten made the first move by tossing two kunai at them. One hit a private in the eye, and the other hit a captain in the throat. The rest of the enemy charged them, Sakura stabbed a solder with a pike in the chest, and knocked another one in head with her shield. Tenten, was faring a little better, she jumped backwards as a solder swung his sword at her and she tossed a shuriken in between his eyes. Another one with a spear came up on her from behind, but she heard him coming and quickly turned around and threw another shuriken into his face.

Wang Lang's forces soon fled back into there fortress and Sun Ce's forces soon began there assault.

* * *

Sun Quan's men had it easier, as soon as they breached Yan Baihu's base, the officer Dong Xi joined them and began to devastate him and his army. Lee and Neji were dealing with Yan Yu and his men. The Hyuuga easily dodged the enemy attacks and countered them with his Hakkesho Kaiten. Lee was a little more offensives, he went straight for Yan Yu and delivered a powerful Kohona Daisenpu. The attack as so hard that it ripped his head off his body. 

Yan Baihu saw this and freaked out. He abandoned the base and fled. Quan's men cheered and welcomed Dong Xi and his men into there ranks.

"This is too easy, where is this Taishi Ci I heard so much about!" Lee was getting impatient.

"Lee, we have other things to do, so let's see if Sun Ce and the others need help." Neji said.

Just then a solder ran up to the two of them and reported, "Lord Sun Quan has fallen into an enemy trap at the fortress in the south! If we don't act fast, he'll be killed!"

Zhou Tai had heard the whole thing and was on his way to his lord, Lee and Neji followed while the rest of the army continued to Liu Yong.

* * *

Sun Quan was out of breath, his arm was broken when the enemy pushed him off his horse, his men laid dead as well. The enemy charged him, he blocked one spear using solder and knocked him back, another one tried to come behind him, he jumped out of the way but not in time to avoid the solder's sword piercing his thigh. 

"_This is not good." _He thought. _"Father, Brother, I have failed you. I'm sorry."_

"Lord Sun Quan!"

In a flash, Zhou Tai arrived and killed several troops in one swing, Neji and Lee arrived as well and circled Quan on all sides.

"Zhou Tai, Neji, Lee! Thank you." Quan thanked.

"Do not worry! We shall protect you!" Lee assured him.

"Neji, Lee. We must clear a path." Said Zhou Tai.

The two Ninjas nodded and fought there way out of the base while staying near Sun Quan. After what felt like forever, the four Wu solders got out just in time as Lu Meng arrived to clear out the base.

"Sorry I'm late. I was helping out Dong Xi join up with Sun Ce." He said and led his men into battle.

Tai, Neji and Lee led Quan back to Ce and the others, who had just finished clearing out Wang Lang's fortress. And that was when the samurai saw someone he knew from his old pirate days.

"Jiang Qin?" (A/N: That's the right person right?)

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Zhou Tai." Qin laughed, "Glad to see you're still alive."

"You know each other Zhou Tai?" Quan asked.

Tai nodded. "He and I used to be on the same pirate crew. However I left after I went under my master's training in Japan."

"You trained to be a samurai?" Qin asked, Tai nodded. "We'll that explains a lot."

"Why are you here?" Tai asked him.

Qin sighed, "After you left, our ship came under attack by another group of pirates. And let me tell you, there was one guy who I hope I never have to run into again."

"Who was it?" Lee asked.

Qin paused for a moment then said, "I rather not talk about it."

Zhou Tai looked at his former pirate comrade. He knew him to be a tough guy in the seas, but what did he see after he left? There reunion was put on hold as Sun Ce walked by followed by Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey Zhou Tai, looks like you got reacquainted with Jiang Qin again huh?" He laughed.

Tai nodded, "Indeed I have."

"Ok, we've taken another base and are about to head for Liu Yong." Sakura told them. "Zhou Yu just arrived and were about to take his base. We have the advantage no matter what happens now."

"Come on Sakura-Chan, even if we didn't, we still win." Ce said.

Neji tilted his head, "Sakura, since when did he start calling you that?"

Ce and Sakura blushed, guess they forgot to tell them about there conversation on the ship. But for now, they pushed that aside and made there way to Liu Yong.

* * *

Liu Yong was sweating, his allies abandoned him and his own army was being destroyed, he looked over to the only warrior he had: Taishi Ci. 

"Taishi Ci, the rest is up to you. Don't let us down." He said as he mounted his horse and rode off.

Ci watch as he left, he sighed at the sight of his own leader leaving his men to fight on there own. He looked up at the sky and wondered what would happen next.

"Has our army finally come face-to-face with defeat?" he looked at the front gate, which had now opened and sea of red wearing solders started pouring in. "Perhaps, but we refuse to turn and run at the first sign of trouble."

The solders charged him, but he stayed calm and pulled out his rods. "Come, Taishi Ci shall be the last thing in your way."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Taishi Ci: **So, you are Sun Ce, the famous Little Conquer.

**Sun Ce: **And you must be Taishi Ci. I was expecting you to be taller.

**Taishi Ci:** You talk big, but can you fight?

**Sun Ce: **Let's find out!

**Next Time: **Dual for Wu! Sun Ce vs. Taishi Ci

**Taishi Ci: **Let's see what you're made of.

**Sun Ce: **You'll be sorry you said that.

* * *

A/N: You know what this story's missing: A POSTER! If you can drew, then please make a poster for this story. I shall any and all poster in my profile. Thanks and R&R. 


	32. Dual for Wu! Sun Ce vs Taishi Ci

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to ask that nobody give me any ideas for this story through reviews. Otherwise I will be force to cancel this fic. AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! Also, I know a lot of you are getting a little tired of this Sakura in Wu arc I've been doing, I know you want to see the others again. (I wanna write up Naruto fighting Lu Bu in Xia Pi really badly) But don't worry, this will be the last Wu chap for now, I personally like the SakuCe pairing, it's my favorite one. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two: Dual for Wu! Sun Ce vs. Taishi Ci 

While Sun Ce and the others marched on Liu Yong's base, Sun Quan stayed behind with Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin to maintain controlled of there controlled bases. Quan sighed at his injured state; he wished he could be of more help to his brother now.

"Something troubling you milord?" Zhou Tai came up to him.

Quan looked at his loyal officer, "I just wish I could help Ce, that's all." He grasped his injured arm. "But I can't, not while I'm like this."

"There are more ways to aid your men then fighting." Tai assured him, "You have talent for leading your people. Make good use of that."

Quan tilted his head; Tai was never like this before. "Are you feeling alright Zhou Tai?" He asked. "You're more opened then usual."

The samurai smiled, "Let's just say that some of Sakura's innocents got to me."

* * *

When Ce and his men arrived at the front gate, Zhou Yu was awaiting them. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized. 

Ce laughed, "Hey, I should be the one who's sorry; I couldn't help but start without you. But this should be a lot more interesting now that you're here."

Yu smiled at his long time friend's remark, "Well then, allow me to relieve you of some of this burden."

Sakura watched as the two of them laughing and talking, it reminded her of when she and Ino were good friends. But then Sasuke got to them and they became enemies, maybe it was time to stop this, just stop fighting over Sasuke and get along again. The two of them have been going at this for who knows how long.

"Sakura-Chan, are you OK?" Lee asked, waving his hand in front of the Kunoichi's face.

She snapped back into reality and turned her gaze to him, "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

She walked ahead to join Ce and Yu in what was to be the finale assault on the Wu territory, leaving Lee with confused look on his face.

* * *

Taishi Ci stood before the enemies that surrounded him; there were about eighty or a hundred at best. (A/N: We all know that that's not too bad, lol.) He remained calm and readied himself for battle, his rods in his hands. 

The solders circled him like hungry vultures, waiting for there pray to drop its guard. But Ci did not even flinch, instead, he took a deep breath and shouted, "No one is getting past me, I'll stake my life of it!"

Naturally, the solders steeped back a bit, Ci scuffed at them and said, "Cowards, you say you will rule this land and yet you're too scared to fight me? You're nothing but hot air and bluster!"

Nobody said a word, they just continued to circle him, waiting for there chance to strike. However, one private panicked and charged at him with his pike.

"DIE!" He screamed.

Taishi Ci took one of his rods and lifted it into the air, and as the solder was within strike distance, he swung it down, sending the poor trooper plummeting deep into the ground.

The rest of the army pretty much wet there pants and fled. Ci sighed, "As I thought."

* * *

Ce watched as his men ran out of the castle, scared out of there wits. 

"What happened?" He asked one of the captains.

"The warrior Taishi Ci is the only one left in there, but he's far too powerful." The captain answered.

Ce starred at the base's entrance, after a moment of silence, he turned back to the captain and said, "Pull everyone, Ill deal with him myself."

The captain bowed and gave the order to the rest of the troops. Just as Ce was about to enter the base, someone was pulling on his arm. He turned his head to see that it was Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?" he asked her.

She said nothing as tears slowly fell down her checks, Ce looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Please…don't go…" She whispered, but loud enough for him to here it.

"Why?"

"I…I had a dream…the night before we went to fight Liu Biao."

Ce looked at her with a face of sheer concern, her eyes were swollen with tears, and she bit her lower lip, trying to find the words to tell him the truth.

"Sakura, What is it? What happened in this dream?"

Sakura swallowed hard before she found the courage to tell. "You…you…IN MY DREAM YOU DIED!"

Now everyone heard that, and several solders were coming to take her into custody. However, Zhou Yu put his arm in front of them, and they stopped.

Ce looked at her, taking in what she just said. But then, he gave her one of his overconfident smiles. "I promise, I'll come back in one piece."

"But-

Before Sakura could finish, Ce instantly kissed her on her forehead, the young Ninja turned red. Before she should could say anymore, Ce had already sprinted towards the base. Everyone was left speechless, everyone but Zhou Yu.

"_Has she really gotten to you, my old friend?" _He thought, a smile growing on his face. _"I guess so, but who am I to question?"_

As for Sakura, she began to cry again, this time with joy. A smile returned to her as her heart thumped like a jackhammer. _"Sun Ce-Kun. I know you'll come back to me."_

_

* * *

_

Ce walked through the base, his men were right; Liu Yong was long gone and left very few troops in his place here. He could see that they were scattered on the ground along with a few of his own.

As he continued through the base, he came across someone; he was about the same height as he was. And he had two rods strapped onto his back. He assumed that this was Taishi Ci, but just in case…

"Hey, you Taishi Ci?"

Ci turned around and came face to face with the Little Conquer.

"So, you are the famous Little Conquer." Ci never took his eyes off of him. "I was excepting you to be much younger."

"And I was expecting you to be much taller, Taishi Ci." Ce didn't look away either. "I've heard of you, how strong you are. What's say you join me? With our skills combined, no one could stop us."

"Do you really think I'll just join you just because you asked?" Ci sneered. "I already annulled my allegiance to that coward Liu Yong, so let's see if you are worthy to have me loyalty."

Without warning, Ci jumped high into the air. He drew out his rods and was coming down on Ce like falling rock. Ce rolled to the side, just in time as Ci slammed into the ground creating a creator. Ce took a deep breath, this warrior wasn't a pushover.

"_He's almost as strong as Lu Bu." _The young warrior thought. _"This is one fight I can't win easily."_

Ce stood up, and took out his Tonfa. Gripping them in his hands as hard as he can. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

Sun Ce charged first, Taishi Ci griped the rod in his left hand firmly. When Sun Ce was within reach he thrust it,trying to hit him in the chest.Ce jumped high in the air and came down with a kick. Taishi Ci saw the kick coming and placed the rod in his right hand to block it. Ce's foot landed right on the weapon, he then used it as a platform to jump and landed with his back to Ci.

Taishi Ci spun around and went to hit Sun Ce in his ribs. Ce moved one of his tonfa and blocked the attack. Then he kicked Ci in his stomach. Ci stumbled back a little bit but that was enough of an opening for Ce to stretch out his arm and hit Ci right in the jaw with the tonfa in his left hand. In one fluid motion Ce continued his attack with a round house kick that connected with Ci's head.

That movement however, left an opening that Ci was able to exploit. He took both of his heavy rods and slammed them right into Ce's stomach. Sun Ce cried out in pain and was slammed into a wall. He landed face down. Ci walked over to him, "Just as I thought, you aren't worthy to be my  
master." He said.

He was standing right over Sun Ce's body, he took his rod's and raised them into the air, "Time to die Little Conqueror!" He brought the heavy weapons down intending to crush Sun Ce's skull.

At the last second Ce rolled out of the way and flipped on the ground, kicking Taishi Ci in the chin. He moved at speeds which would be almost unmatchable. He hit Ci in the gut with the tonfa in his right hand, knocking the wind right out of him. Then with the one in his left he moved around Ci and hit him in the back of his knee. Ci kneeled and tried to retaliate by trying to hit Ce with one of his rods.

Ce saw the attack coming and kicked the weapon knocking it right out of Ci's hand. He then hit Ci in the face with his tonfa knocking him over. "Do you surrender?" Ce said.

Ci was staggered to get back to his feet, but it was no use. Instead, sat up and folded his legs together. "Theres no point for me to fight in this conditon, finish me."

"Are you kidding me?" Cethrew his Tonfas on the ground and sat on the ground in front of Ci. "Taishi Ci, lend us your strength . You must join me."

Ci was taken back by this, even in defeat, he still treated him with respect. "Such honor you have."

"Thanks, so what do ya say?" Ce stretch out his hand for a hand shake.

Ci smiled, "Very well, my life is your ro command."

Ci lifted his hand and shook Ce's, from this monet on, he was now a Wu officer.

* * *

Everryone waited for there lord to return, Sakura the most worried of them all. After a long time of silance, two men emerged from the castle. one was Sun Ce, dragging Taishi Ci over his shulder. 

"Sun Ce-Kun!" Sakura creid and ran to the two.

"Told ya I be back." Ce's usual cock smile appered on his face. "Taishi Ci, is this one of our offiicers, Haruno Sakura."

"It is an honor to meet you Sakura." Ci said and bowed his head with what little strength he had left.

Sakura bowed as well and she helped get the two battered warriors to an infirmary. At last, the lands of Wu were theres.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Damn you Zhang Xiu! You have decieved me! Just when I thought I had Wan castle... Ugh! It no longer matters. Dian Wei, Sasuke, Nu Wa, retreat! Live to fight another day!

**Next time: **Surprise attack on Wan castle

**Cao Cao: **I will achieve me empire, this I swear!


	33. Surprise attack on Wan castle

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I'll be updating me story a lot more then usual this week because it's Spring Break. I mean, I go crazy with nothing else to do. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: Surprise attack on Wan castle 

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes milord, Cao Cao won't know what hit him."

"Good."

* * *

Cao Cao had conquered Wan castle from Zhang Xiu just the other day. The only ones with him at the time were his bodyguard Dian Wei, his eldest son Cao Ang, his nephew Cao An Ming, Sasuke and Nu Wa. 

Cao Cao was currently in the castle's main hall, enjoying a few drinks with his son, nephew and officers. Nu Wa had a lot more then they did, Dian Wei was standing guard at the door, and Sasuke, well he was somewhere else. Serving the drinks was Hu Che Er.

"Would you care for some more, Lord Cao Cao?" Che Er offered.

"No, I've had enough for tonight." Cao Cao slowly got up and yawned. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Hey Hu Che Er!" Wa shouted from the across Cao Cao's left, completely wasted from drinking. "Pour me some more here, I've hadn't had enough."

Che Er' sweat drooped. "Maybe my lady has had enough."

"Hey! I'll tell you when I had enough you little-

Just then she hit the ground anime style and instantly fell asleep, everyone's sweat drooped. And as luck would have it, Sasuke walked in and saw her on the floor.

"What happen to her?" He asked as if this wasn't new.

"Here's a hint: She's one hell of a drinker." Cao Ang laughed.

The Uchiha sighed, "I guess you want me to take her to her room right?"

"If you would be so kind." Cao Cao said.

Sasuke lifted Nu Wa and carried her to her room. At first he didn't really like her, but now he thought she was kinda alright. When she told him that she was a spy for Cao Cao, he must have thought she was nuts, blowing her cover like that. However, he respected her when she told him; she was quite brave to tell him the truth. But he still didn't fully trust her. Though Shikamaru thought he was fool telling her his secret, if it got Cao Cao off there backs, he might as well give him and Wa something.

As he continued to carry her to her room, he took a quick glance at her, god she was drunk. Why did she have to get wasted like that? She then woke up a little and met his gaze.

"Hey Sasuke, where have you been?" she asked him, still half drunk.

"None of your business." He replied harshly. "Do you know how much trouble you are?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You're a heavy drinker for one thing, do you really need to waste yourself like that."

She sighed, "I've had a rough life."

"I can see that."

"I'm serious. When I was eight, I lost my family in an earthquake; I then joined the Imperial Army when I turned fourteen. I met a nice boy there by the name of Fu Xi; we became good friends while being in the army." She paused and started to break down it tears, "Then, when the Yellow Turban Rebellion broke out, I was sent to Jing, while he was sent to the central plains. But then…"

They had stooped moving completely, and Sasuke looked at her, "He was killed, wasn't he?"

Wa slowly nodded, "The Turban's numbers were too great, every single solder was hunted down and killed. And that's…the last time…I ever saw him."

She had begun crying and tears came down like a water fall. Sasuke felt sorry for her, and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"Why are you sorry? You don't know how hard it is to lose someone you care for."

"I do." Wa stopped crying and looked at him. "Back in my village, my brother betrayed and killed my whole family, yet he only let me live. I'll never forget what he said to me."

"_Foolish brother…if you want to kill me, live miserably. Hate me, survive through ugliness…run…run, learn to survive…"_

"I vowed to become stronger and kill him. Years later, I had my chance… but I couldn't kill him."

"_You are weak, why are you weak? Is it because you don't have enough…hatred?"_

There was silence in the hall as the two stood there. They didn't know they had suffered some much. And yet, they still lived on.

"I didn't know…" Wa trailed off a bit, "…I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Don't be." Sasuke hugged her and held her in a tight embrace, Wa return the hug and the two stayed like that for what felt like forever. But then, Sasuke pulled away, he heard something.

"Sasuke what-

"Quiet, I hear something." Sasuke interrupted.

Wa listened and heard what sounded like screaming, coming from outside. Then, Dian Wei busted through the front door and spotted the two.

"Sasuke! Nu Wa! Were under attack!" He yelled.

Sasuke moaned, "Who's attacking?"

"That basterd Zhang Xiu!" Wei pulled out his axe and gripped it in his hand. "We have to get out of here, Cao Ang and Cao An Ming went to get Cao Cao. We need to clear a path."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Nu Wa. "Get Cao Cao and the others, we'll get an escape route ready."

She nodded, "Alright, but be careful."

She ran towards Cao Cao's quarters while Dian Wei and Sasuke went outside.

* * *

All over the castle there was chaos, fires burning down sheds, guards lied dead at there posts, sounds of screaming all over the place. Wei and Sasuke steeped out and took in there surroundings, but saw nothing. 

"Lets get moving." Wei said.

"Right." Sasuke replied.

The two warriors made there way through the ruin courtyard when suddenly, they were ambushed by hundreds of solders led by the strategist Jia Xu.

"You incompetent fools!" Xu mocked. "This battle was my idea and I will help fight it!"

His men charged at the two, Dian Wei swung his axe and cleaved five of them in half. Sasuke drew out his blades and slashed one across the chest, then went for Jia Xu.

The strategist tried to run, but the Uchiha was too fast and caught up to him. He grabbed him by his sleeve and with all the strength he had, hurled him into a wall. Jia Xu hit the wall then fell to the ground with his eyes in swirls.

Dian Wei had finished off the last of the troops just as Nu Wa returned, followed by Cao Cao.

"Where are Cao Ang and Cao An Ming?" Wei asked.

"There were killed by the time Nu Wa arrived." Cao Cao replied with sorrow. "Right now we must escape."

The four warriors ran to the stables and there were two horses there. Cao Cao mounted one while Nu Wa mounted the other one.

"My lord, please escape." Dian Wei begged. "I will hold them off."

"But Dian Wei-

"Please my lord! You must rule this land!"

Cao Cao was taken back by this; he then sighed and said, "Very well, I feel that we shall never meet again after tonight."

"Then it was an honor serving you my lord." Wei said with a smile.

Cao Cao smiled back and rode off; Nu Wa was left on her horse and offered her hand to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, get on."

The Uchiha shook his head, "I'm gonna help Dian Wei hold these guys off. You go protect Cao Cao."

"But-

"Please, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Nu Wa looked at him with a look of worry, "Sasuke…"

"Just go!"

Wa nodded and rode off after Cao Cao. Leaving Dian Wei and Sasuke to hold them off.

The coming evil grinned, "Looks like we'll go down fighting."

Sasuke grinned as well, "Yep, looks like it. Let's see how many of these guys we can take with us."

Zhang Xiu's army came charging in, but the two warriors stopped them in there tracks. They fought there attackers for almost an hour, but fatigue was starting to kick in.

"_Shit, I'm low on Chakra." _Sasuke thought. _"Well, if I'm gonna go down, I'll go down fighting."_

Then he heard a cry of agony, he turned around and saw Dian Wei on the ground, dead. Over his body was Hu Che Er, who was holding his axe.

"I should have known you were a double crosser." Sasuke sneered.

Hu Che Er grinned, "Maybe you're not as good a Ninja as Lord Orochimaru said you were."

Sasuke was taken by surprise, and before he knew it, Che Er punched him in the face and sent him slamming into the floor. Sasuke looked up to see his opponent covered in the curse mark.

"So, you're working for Orochimaru." He said as he got back up.

"That's right, and with this curse mark, I have more then enough power to take you down." Che Er's grinned was now more disturbing then normal.

Sasuke however, was only laughing. "So what, I may be low on chakra, but I'm still too much for you."

Now Che Er was angry, "Try joking when you're dead!"

He charged athim with his pike, but Sasuke quickly rolled out of the way and tossed a kunai at his arm. It hit him and he dropped his pike, Che Er looked at the kunai and saw something attached to it, it looked like an explosive.

He was right;it exploded and blew off his whole arm. He screamed in pain so much that he didn't see…

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke used whatever power he had left and slammed the Chidori right into Che Er's chest. The blow sent him flying towards a wall. He smashed through it and died. Sasuke limped over to Dian Wei; he bent down and checked his pulse.

"_Yep, he's dead."_

He found his axe and placed it back in the fallen warrior's hand. Soon, Cao Cao and Nu Wa returned to the castle with troops to look for survivors. They found Sasuke, right next to Dian Wei's corpse.

"Sasuke!" Nu Wa ran to his side and started hugging him. "You're alright! I'm so glad!"

"Hey, get off. I took a beating." Sasuke pulled her off and turned towards Cao Cao, who was over Dian Wei's body.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Cao sighed, "Don't blame yourself; he was ready to give his life for me. I will not let his death go in vein. I swear, For Dian Wei, I will conquer this land!"

Later, his men left the castle and defeated Zhang Xiu, who later joined him along with Jia Xu.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Lu Bu: **Long time no see kid.

**Naruto: **AH! What are you doing in Xia Pi!

**Lu Bu: **Can't a guy find somewhere to lay low from Cao Cao?

**Naruto: **Yeah, but not here! Go somewhere else!

**Lu Bu: **Forget it! I'm staying here and that's final!

**Naruto: **Not if I have anything to say about it!

**Next time: **The power house returns! Lu Bu in Xia Pi

**Naruto: **He won't be here for long, Believe it!


	34. The power house returns! Lu Bu in Xia Pi

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: No fighting in this one, lots of humor though.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four: The power house returns! Lu Bu in Xia Pi 

Tao Qian, prefect of Xia Pi died sometime ago and gave his land to Liu Bei; who had left Bai Mai after Yuan Shao defeated Gongsun Zan. Now he was serving as the prefect of this land, he didn't like the idea of taking a dead mans lands from him, but at least he had one to call his own.

Naruto was roaming around the village, trying to find some place where they served ramen. He had gone months with out that delicious product in his mouth.

"_Oh man, I wish I brought some ramen with me on this mission." _He thought as his craving for the stuff intensified.

He then spotted a large gathering of peasants on the street, his curiosity kicked in and he walked on over. He arrived to see an army of white armor wearing solders walk by, he turned around and saw Liu Bei, with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei on either side talking to someone. He couldn't get a good look at who it was, so he pushed threw the crowed.

"Hey, move it! Officer coming through!"

As he push and shoved through everyone and as he got out of that gathering, he bumped into someone and fell on his butt.

"Hey! What don't you…"

His voice trailed oof as he saw who he bumped into, it was Lu Bu.

The great warrior looked down at him and smirked, "Well, long time no see kid."

Naruto's jaw dropped and wide anime eyes bulged out of his sockets as he let out blood curdling scream.

"NOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

After that little fiasco, everyone gathered in the throne room to welcome Lu Bu and his men, everyone but Naruto, who was somewhere else. Liu Bei was on the throne with Yu and Fei at his sides, Lu Bu was bowing to him along with Diao Chan, Zhang Liao, and his advisor, Chen Gong. 

"Lord Liu Bei, we apologize if we came at a bad time." Chen Gong began calmly, "But you see, we had just lost a battle against Cao Cao. So we beg you, let us stay here in Xia Pi for awhile."

Liu Bei scratched his chin and pondered on his request, On one hand, Lu Bu tried to kill him and his brothers at Hu Lao Gate, and could not be trusted if he said yes. On the other hand, he had just suffered a great defeat, and was now exhausted from fleeing.

After much time on the subject Liu Bei finally responded, "Very well, you and your mayarmy stay here."

Lu Bu and the others bowed, "Thank you Liu Bei."

Little did anyone know, Naruto was watching the whole thing through a tiny hole in the wall from the other room. He gritted his teeth at the thought of that antenna wearing bull dozer staying here.

"_I don't trust that big behemoth one bit; I'll show Liu Bei that he just wantsour castle!" _

He pondered on how he was gonna do this, he'll have to use every Ninja trick in the book to pull this off, and he was gonna need help. He couldn't ask Kiba, he'll just mess everything up, Hinata would be too nervous to so it, and Shino wouldn't help because, well, he's Shino.

Then, he thought of the perfect one to help, he bit hard on his thump and patted his fingers with blood, then made some hand seals and slammed his hand to the ground.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!"

A puff of smoke appeared and as it faded, a small red toad was there. It was Gamamichi.

"Hey Naruto." The small toad said happily.

"Hey Gamamichi, good to see ya again." Naruto greeted, "Listen, I need your help with something."

The toad looked around the room for bit and then turned back to Naruto, "Hey isn't this that Three Kingdoms place Jiraiya told me about?"

"Yep."

"Ok, do want me to track down Orochimaru?"

"Not exactly, I'm going to spy on someone else right now. And I want you to help."

"Ok, who's the guy were spying on?"

Naruto pointed to the hole and Gamamichi looked through it.

"You see that big guy with the antennas there?"

Gamamichi nodded, "Yes."

"That's our target, his names Lu Bu and I have feeling that he gonna try and take this castle."

"Alright! Leave it to me!"

* * *

In a sparing arena outside of the castle, Guan Yu and Zhang Liao were facing off, both clashed blades back and forth and looked to be pretty even. 

"You have grown stronger since the last time we fought, Zhang Liao." Yu complemented.

"Indeed, your own skills have improved as well, Guan Yu." Liao complemented back.

As they did this however, Gamamichi was hiding up in a tree, listening in on what they were saying.

"_Naruto said to spy on that French looking guy, I guess he's doing Lu Bu." _He thought.

The two warriors ended there fight and sat on the ground, catching there breath.

"Guan Yu, do you think that Naruto is able to fight Lord Lu Bu again?" Liao asked.

Yu hesitated; he didn't know what to say. Was he able to fight again or not? After all, he nearly died in there last bout. After some time on the subject, he answered.

"I do believe he can face him again, I knew he was strong the first time I met him, but seeing him compare to Lu Bu, He is truly a great warrior."

"But once Lu Bu finds an opponent of his skill, he will stop at nothing to defeat them." Liao warned.

Yu chuckled, "Naruto is the same way."

Liao chuckled back and got back on his feet, he offered his hand to Yu and he grabbed it. Liao pulled him up and the two walked back to the castle. Gamamichi however, was left with nothing to give to Naruto; he jumped out of the tree and hopped back to the castle.

"_That didn't go well; I wonder if Naruto is doing any better."

* * *

_

Instead of following Lu Bu, Naruto decided to do the next best thing, follow his girlfriend, Diao Chan. He had been following here all day through the shadows, as it was close to dinner time; he followed here to the bath house. (He didn't go in, pervs!)

He snuck around the bath house and stood before a closed window. He opened it slightly and peeked inside, to his surprise, not only was Diao Chan in there, but Xing Cai was too. And they were both naked.

Now this wasn't the first time he saw a naked girl, (He remembered sneaking into the girl's bathroom back home along with Kohonamaru one time) but this time, it was a girl he really liked, and he started turning red.

"_Xing Cai's naked, oh man, I hope she doesn't find me here." _He thought nervously, _"Pull yourself together Naruto! You're here because you're trying to prove that Lu Bu is trying to take the castle, believe it!"_

He slowly closed the shutter and pressed his ear lightly on it, listening in to there conversation.

Chan stepped into the hot bath and relaxed, it had been a long time since she had enjoyed a nice hot bath. Cai soon joined here, there was something on Chan's mind that she needed to ask, so she did.

"Hey Xing Cai, what do you think of Naruto?"

Cai started blushing at that, "Well…he's funny, courageous, strong, and really cute."

Outside, Naruto turned red again after hearing that, _"She thinks I'm cute!" _He continued to listen to there conversation.

"I don't know, he seems kinda weird." Chan said.

"What do mean?" Cai asked her.

"I mean, his outburst with Lu Bu earlier was really unnecessary. And they way he always say 'Believe it' in every other sentence is just annoying."

Naruto was now fighting the urge to go in there and strangle her. _"Annoying! I'll show you what's annoying! Believe it!" _His rage meter went down after hear Cai say…

"He's not always annoying, sure what he does is…odd sometimes, but he's a kind, sensitive person. And I kinda like him." She smiled as her face turned bright red.

Naruto was doing the same thing, _"She…likes me. She likes me! Believe it!" _

A new found happiness was bursting inside of him; he forgot everything, about the Kyuubi, about Orochimaru, even about Lu Bu. Wait…Lu Bu!

"_That's right! I forgot why I was here!"_

He quickly pressed his ear to the shutter again, but a little too quickly. He busted through it and fell right in the tub.

* * *

"Boy Naruto, you really are hopeless." Kiba mocked. 

Naruto was before Liu Bei, his face completely shrouded in bruises. Guan Yu and Zhang Liao were busy holding back Zhang Fei and Lu Bu, who's blades were in there hands. Xing Cai and Diao Chan were standing as far away from him as possible, (for obvious reasons) while Kiba and his team standing right beside Liu Bei.

Liu Bei sighed, "Ok Naruto, would you mind telling me why you were spying on the girls?"

"Well, you see…" He trialed off at the sight of Fei and Bu, so he decided to just say fast, "The only reason I did it was because I felt that Lu Bu was trying to take Xia Pi so I decided to spy on him and his army!"

Lu Bu calmed down a little and scuffed at the boy's remark. "I already told you, I just need a place to stay. Liu Bei was kind enough to let us stay, and here you com accusing people."

"Yeah right, I know how you think Ant head, you want this place and I know it."

"You stupid little punk!"

"Enough!" Liu Bei interrupted. "Naruto, I know that Lu Bu tried to kill us back at Hu Lao Gate. But that is in the past, why can't just get over it?"

"Fine!" Naruto shouted. "If you want him here, then go right ahead! But when he takes this place and start treating you like crap, don't come crying to me! Believe it!"

He ran for the door and left, everyone was taken by surprise by his actions. Xing Cai was about to go after him, but Liu Bei put his hand on her shoulder.

"Xing Cai, let him go." He told her. "He needs some time alone."

She sighed and sat back down, wondering if he'll be alright. While this was going on, Lu Bu and Chen Gong left for another part of the room.

"Can you believe that kid?" Bu asked, "Why the hell would I want Xia Pi. I don't need any land."

"Maybe you should reconsider that Lu Bu." Gong said all of the sudden. "This land is in confusion after Tao Qian's death, and Liu Bei is still trying to maintain ordered."

Lu Bu looked at his advisor, "What are you saying Chen Gong?"

Gong simply chuckled, "What if something were to happen that would cause Liu Bei to leave his land? Let's say he gets attack, who would be in charge of Xia Pi then?"

"Are you saying betray Liu Bei and take his castle?" Lu Bu didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Exactly."

"Ok, so let's say I agree, how do we get him to leave his post?"

"We'll form an alliance with Yuan Shu and request him to attack invade Xia Pi, you'll volunteer to defend the castle while he goes to battle. Then you'll ascend the throne and take control over this land."

Lu Bu began smiling, "You know Chen Gong, that doesn't sound half bad. Alright, let's go for it. I'll tell the others and you go make the alliance with Yuan Shu. By this time tomorrow, Xia Pi will be mine."

Gong bowed as Lu Bu left, leaving him alone with no one but a mere solder in white armor, who walked over to Chen Gong and whispered…

"Good to see you're holding your end of the bargain."

Gong chuckled once again, "It was nothing, Kabuto."

* * *

**Preview: **

**Liu Bei: **Lu Bu has taken Xia Pi, and now I am left with no choice but serve him. Naruto was right, and now he is gone. There is only one other person who can help me now.

**Next time: **Liu Bei, betrayed

**Liu Bei: **I now ask for your aid, Cao Cao.


	35. Liu Bei betrayed

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if the preview from last time got you all confused, Naruto does NOT die here! Back to the story.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five: Liu Bei betrayed 

Last night, Naruto had disappeared from Xia Pi castle, Liu Bei sent out search parties to find him and they were still looking. To make matters worse, Yuan Shu had begun attacking them. His army set out to stop them while Lu Bu volunteered to protect the castle, Zhang Fei stayed behind just in case.

Liu Bei was on a hill top with Jian Yong and Mi Zhu, observing the battle at hand. He was less focused on it and was more worried about Naruto's safety; all he could think about now was what he last said…

"_Fine! If you want him here, then go right ahead! But when he takes this place and starts treating you like crap, don't coming crying to me! Believe it!"_

He sighed, _"Lu Bu wouldn't betray me trust, would he?"_

"My lord, Yuan Shu's men are retreating!" Mi Zhu said.

Liu Bei looked at the battle and saw the enemy retreating, he said in relief, the battle was over. He closed his eyes as the sound of his army's cheer echoing through the distance.

"_The hard part is done, now I have another matter to attend to."

* * *

_

Kiba sighed as the army returned to the castle, "If Naruto was here, we could have had won that battle sooner. What an ass he is, just disappearing out of thin air like that."

"Do you think Naruto-Kun is alright Kiba?" Hinata asked, still hoping that he was alright.

"Who knows, he's probably lying in ditch dead somewhere." The Inuzuka replied, Akamaru bit him in his hand. "Ow! Why did you that for Akamaru?"

"Because you're making the situation that much worse." Shino responded. "Let's not bring this subject up anymore, not until we know that he's all right."

Kiba sighed, "Fine" Hinata nodded slowly

Liu Bei's army approached the front gate, Liu Bei was anxious to get inside and start looking for Naruto. However, his plans changed big time at what he saw now.

Right before him was Zhang Fei, badly beaten and covered in blood. Liu Bei and Guan Yu dismounted from there horse and rushed over to him.

"Brother! Are you all right?" Bei bent down beside him and checked hi pulse, he was still alive.

"Who did this?" Yu asked.

Fei looked up at his brothers and weakly replied, "It…Was…Lu…Bu…"

The two sworn brothers were in shock, and then from out of nowhere, Lu Bu walked in, a smile on his face.

"Ah Liu Bei, looks like you beat Yuan Shu. Just as it was planned." He laughed.

Liu Bei was even more surprised now, "You…you planned this? You did this to my brother!"

"That's right. I had Yuan Shu attack you, so while you went to fight him, I could take this castle. I gotta admit Zhang Fei here was pretty stubborn when I made my move. But it doesn't matter now, Xia Pi is now mine!"

Kiba and his team had arrived just in time to here Lu Bu's entire plan. Kiba wasn't too thrilled about it.

"You basterd!" He was going to attack him, but Shino grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Shino, why are you-

"We can't beat him." Shino said suddenly, "Don't waste your strength."

Lu Bu grinned, "You should listen to your friend." He turned back to Liu Bei, "Now then, Liu Bei, you and your men serve me now, got that?"

Liu Bei nodded in defeat; there was nothing he could do.

"Where are Xing Cain and Guan Ping?" Guan Yu asked, "I remember them being in the castle."

"They fled with there tails between there legs, no threat to me." Lu Bu answered. "Now get your damn brothers out of my sight."

Guan Yu lifted Zhang Fei and carried him to an infirmary. As he went, he walked by Zhang Liao. The warriors meet gaze to gaze and stayed silent until Guan Yu spoke.

"Is the kind of man you wish to serve Zhang Liao?"

"I was just as surprised as you are when Lu Bu told me his plans. He said it was Chen Gong's doing." Liao replied.

"I see, maybe you should reconsider your loyalty to Lu Bu."

Guan Yu left and took his brother to see a doctor, Zhang Liao also took off; he wanted to speak with Chen Gong.

* * *

"_What a bother."_

Shikamaru had been given the task of searching the Xia Pi boarder for Lu Bu. Looking for very dangerous people was something the Chunnin did not enjoy. He considered just leaving his post now, but then he heard something coming not to far from here.

"_It better not be who I think it is."_

He quickly jumped into a tree and lay hidden; he carefully listened to the sound he was hearing, it sounded like two people were coming this way. As soon as they stepped into his sight, he used his Shadow binding Jutsu and stopped them in there tracks. He jumped out of the tree and to his surprise he caught; it was Guan Ping and Xing Cai.

"Hey, you two are from Liu Bei's army." He said as he let them go from his Jutsu. "What are you doing here?"

Ping turned his head and recognized him, "Shikamaru, its you. Listen; we need you to take us to Cao Cao."

"Hold on a second, what's the problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"Lu Bu has taken Xia Pi, and Naruto is gone missing." CAI said with tears coming down her face a bit.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a time for that to happen, this is really troublesome."

"Look, we don't have much time, can you take us to Cao Cao or not?" Ping was getting impatient.

"Alright, follow me. The camp is not too far from here."

* * *

Chen Gong sat in his quarters, sipping on some wine and reading from a scroll. Then someone knocked on his door. 

"Come in." He said calmly.

The door opened and Zhang Liao walked in. Gong turned around and bowed, then went back to his reading.

"Lord Chen Gong, we must talk." Liao began, "Why did you advise Lord Lu Bu to take Xia Pi from Liu Bei?"

"He was never the real prefect of this land. He didn't deserve it."

"So what, he showed us kindness and allowed us to stay. And here you come and convince Lu Bu to betray him. Why?"

"Lu Bu is nothing more then a dumb animal, always fighting, always killing. I don't know how anyone would stay with such a beast. Like you and Diao Chan."

Liao was now mad; he wanted to loop off his head right now so much. But if he did, they would have no strategist. Never the less, he turned around and left.

As the door closed, Chen Gong was left alone to reflect on his words. He then laughed.

"_Zhang Liao, you'll never understand."

* * *

_

Shikamaru lead Ping and Cai to the Wei army's camp. The three walked through the camp until they came upon Cao Cao's tent; at the front entrance were Xu Zhu and another warrior. He had on a white turban, sleeveless upper body armor and blue pants, and was holding a giant axe.

"Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, they two have message for Cao Cao, we need to speak with him now." Shikamaru informed them.

"Very well then." Replied Xu Huang as he and Xu Zhu steeped aside and let them walk in.

The three entered and found Cao Cao sitting in his chair with Xiahou Dun and Yuan on either side. The clasped there hands together and bowed.

"What brings you too here?" Cao Cao asked.

"Please Lord Cao Cao, Lu Bu has taken Xia Pi and Liu Bei can not fight him alone." Ping began.

"Upon the request of my father Zhang Fei, we would like to form an alliance between our two forces in order to overthrow him." Cai said.

"_Please say no, I don't to fight that bothersome Lu Bu again." _Thought Shikamaru.

Cao Cao thought about it for a moment, among all the heroes in the land, Liu Bei was one who could match him. Plus, Lu Bu was the biggest threat to him at the moment. After thinking about it, he turned his gaze at the two young warriors and said…

"Very well, I will accept his offer."

Cai and Ping bowed in delight, but Shikamaru sighed.

"_What a pain."

* * *

_

Later that night, Liu Bei and Guan Yu sat at Zhang Fei's bed side, he had been asleep all day after his defeat to Lu Bu. Bei sighed.

"What is it brother?" Yu asked.

"This is all my fault, Naruto knew Lu Bu would do this and yet I didn't believe him. What kind of leader can I be if I can't trust my own officers?" Bei's heart was heavy with guilt.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Nobody's perfect."

Bei and Yu turned around and found a handmaiden right behind them. However upon closer examination, it turned out to be Nu Wa in disguise.

"Nu Wa, what are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"Lord Cao Cao sent me; he wanted me to tell you that he accepts your brother's offer of forming an alliance between us."

She explained the whole thing to the brothers, who looked quiet surprise.

"I thank you for coming all this way to inform us." Bei said and bowed.

Wa just giggled, "No problem, I'll be here for the night to get you and your army to our camp, Cao Cao really wants to talk to you."

Bei remembered the last time he and Cao Cao talk after Hu Lao Gate. Was he still trying to press the issue? "Thank you Nu Wa. But how will you get us out without Lu Bu being suspicious?"

Wa just smiled, "That's for you to figure it out."

Bei and Yu hit the ground anime style.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei, in this land today, there are two true heroes. Can you name them?

**Liu Bei: **No. I'm afraid that I lack the wisdom to make such a judgment.

**Cao Cao: **Then I'll tell you.

**Next time: **Two heroes unite

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei, the two most able men are…


	36. Two heroes unite

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: After this chap, don't expect anything new next week. I really need to take a break.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six: Two heroes unite 

Liu Bei and his army marched through the woods to Cao Cao's main camp. They had told Lu Bu that there scouts had reported Yellow Turban remnants crossing along the boarder and they volunteered to stop them. Liu Bei sighed in relief that he and his men were able to escape Lu Bu for the time being.

He turned around to look at his officers; the only ones with him were Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Jian Yong, Mi Feng, Mi Zhu and Sun Qian. Along with a six hundred men, it wasn't much compared to Cao Cao's army, but it would have to do.

To his side was Nu Wa, who had risked a lot when she infiltrated the castle. She was leading them through the woods and across the boarder.

"Nu Wa, why do you serve someone like Cao Cao?" Bei asked.

WA hesitated before saying, "Well, I have my reasons Lord Liu Bei. Just like you have your reasons to fight."

Bei nodded at that, he did have something to fight for: The People. Some may say that a land of Virtue is a foolish reason to fight; some believe that it's dead. But Liu Bei, and those who follow him know better, they know that's it's a cause worth dying for.

Sometime later, the army crossed the boarder and camp to Cao Cao's main camp. Waiting at the gate was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, waiting there long?" Wa asked.

"Nu Wa, I need to talk to you, alone." Sasuke walked back into the camp, Wa hesitated but followed. Liu Bei and his army entered and were soon greeted by Cao Cao himself.

"Ah Liu Bei, I trust that you didn't have a hard time fleeing from Lu Bu." Cao Cao teased.

"Master Cao Cao, thank you." Liu Bei bowed, Cao Cao did the same. "Where are Guan Ping and Xing Cai?"

"Right inside my tent waiting for there fathers, but right now, I have something important to discuss with you."

Cao Cao walked off and Liu Bei soon followed. Yu and Fei left for his tent, whiles the others went there separate ways for the time being.

* * *

Nu Wa walked into Sasuke's tent, she found the Uchiha on his mattress, swords resting next to him. 

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have gone to Xia Pi alone." He said. "Why didn't you ask me to come along?"

"I don't have to baby sit you all day, you're a big boy." Wa joked. "Besides, Cao Cao wanted you here, what if the enemy attacked while you were gone."

"All right you win, I heard that Naruto wasn't with Liu Bei, is that true?"

Nu Wa nodded, "It's all true."

Sasuke sat up and rested his head in his hands, wondering why that fool left. _"Naruto! Where the hell are you? We need you now. As much as I hate to admit it, you're the only one who can stand up to that guy."_

"Sasuke, you Ok?" Wa asked, waving her hand in here face.

In an instant, He grabbed her hand and shoved it out of his face. "Please don't do that."

* * *

Team 8 sat near the lake next to the camp, Kiba patting a sleeping Akamaru, Shino was just sitting there like normal, and Hinata was in between the two, all curled up. 

"I miss Naruto-Kun." Hinata suddenly said.

Kiba scuffed, "Why worry, he was always a screw up back at they academy. And now on a mission that has the whole world at stake, he chickens up and runs. Man, talk about a-

"SHUT UP!"

The Hyuuga girl's sudden outburst had startled the two boys and woke up Akamaru. Hinata quickly got up and ran towards the camp, and then Shino turned to Kiba.

"You should go apologize." He said.

"Why should I so it? She was the one who screamed at me."

"You made her upset with all your talk, so go."

Kiba sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll go. Akamaru, stay here."

He walked back to the camp and soon found Hinata, sitting on one of the creates and crying. Kiba walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hinata, are you alright."

She turned to him, still having tears falling down her cheeks, "Why did you say those things about Naruto-Kun?"

"Come on Hinata, you know that's all true. He was always a loser; Why Iruka-Sensei passed him is still beyond me."

"Don't you remember the time he beat you in the Chunnin exams?"

Kiba sighed after that, he didn't forget that, how could he? "No I didn't."

"And how about that time he beat Neji?"

"I didn't forget that either."

"And back at Hu Lao gate with Lu Bu?"

"Damn it Hinata! What's your point!" Kiba was getting impatient.

Hinata didn't say anything and turned away from him. Guess that last line stuck a nerve. Kiba walked up to her and hugged her. Hinata blushed and looked at the Inuzuka Ninja. "Kiba?"

"Hinata, Can I tell you something?"

She nodded, her gaze no fixed onto his, "What is it?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

Slowly, the two's lips locked together and they her locked in a passionate kiss.

"_Hinata-Chan."_

"_Kiba-Kun."_

_

* * *

_

Zhang Fei held his young daughter in his arms, caressing her head to calm her down. Guan Ping had told him that she had been crying while they were her. He sighed, he knew why she was crying, it was because of Naruto.

"_Damn it kid, where the hell did you go?"_

"Father."

Fei looked at Cai, her cheeks covered in the dry marks left by her tears. "Yeah Xing Cai?"

"I'm fine now; you don't need to treat me like a baby."

Fei let her go and she sat up right on the mattress.

"You love him don't you?" Fei asked all of the sudden.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

Fei sighed and fell back first on the mattress, "Well, I can't force you not to love him."

"Father, why did you hate Naruto?" Cai asked him.

"We, at first, during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, I thought he was just some dumb kid with an attitude. He still is, but not as much now."

"Were you really jealous when he fought Lu Bu?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"Why?"

"Because…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words to answer her, "I don't know, but now I know that I shouldn't. Damn, I feel like a real basterd"

"Don't say that father, you're a good person. What you just need to do is not drink as much."

Fei laughed at that, "Yeah I guess your right."

* * *

Lu Bei and Cao Cao were at a small table, having a few drinks. They didn't say a thing until Cao Cao spoke up. 

"Liu Bei." He began, "In this land today, there are but two true heroes. Can you name them?"

Liu Bei put his cup down and faced him, "No, I'm afraid that I…lack the wisdom to make such a judgment."

Cao Cao scuffed, "Then I'll tell you."

Cao looked up at the sky, a storm was approaching. He turned around and met Liu Bei's gaze. "The two must able men are…"

All that could be heard was the sound of Liu Bei's falling cup, and the distant thunder.

* * *

The next day, the newly formed alliance set out to Xia Pi castle. Cao Cao appointed Guo Jia as his strategist for this battle; also along with him were Xiahou Dun, Yuan, Xu Zhu, Nu Wa, Cao Hong, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Li Dian, Sasuke,Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. With Liu Bei were Guan Yu, Ping, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Jian Yong, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. 

The Cao Cao-Liu Bei alliance marched to through the harsh snow. Lu Bu, who was told of Liu Bei's treachery, was outraged and prepared his forces to defend the castle, he sent out a messenger to Yuan Shu to request reinforcements.

Zhang Liao looked out from atop the castle walls and saw this massive force, "There army, it's filled with officers of talent and valor." He said and turned to Lu Bu, who was sitting on some steps. "Lu Bu, do you think that we can really defeat them?"

"Doesn't matter, there numbers make no different." Lu Bu got up and walked up, he swung his spear to and fro and as he finished said, "By opposing me, they are marching to there own slaughter!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Lu Bu: **Liu Bei, Cao Cao, do you really think I lose to the likes of you? Ha! Guess I'll have to show you what happens when you try and face me.

**Next time: **The Battle of Xia Pi begins

**Lu Bu: **It doesn't matter how many troops you have, they are no match for me!


	37. The Battle of Xia Pi begins

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.Gan Ningx Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Because I love my readers, and because this story is such a huge hit, I'm going to share with you five things that will happen in future chapters. Brace yourselves:

1: A new power will awaken within Sakura, rivaling both the Kyuubi and the curse seal (In stage 2).

2: My OC Jiang Ji (From the Test of Loyalty chapter) and Fu Xi (From DW3) will appear in the story.

3: Zhuge Liang reveals the origins of the Kyuubi to Naruto.

4: Cao Cao will ally with Orochimaru.

5: Zuo Ci reveals a shocking truth about the mission to the others.

Hope that gives you a good feeling in the pit of your stomachs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven: The Battle of Xia Pi begins 

"Tighten the defenses! Hold out until Yuan Shu arrives!"

Chen Gong had been given charge of leading the defense of the castle while Lu Bu and Zhang Liao faced the enemy outside, he had given Gao Shun the job of defending the flood gates, should Cao Cao plan on breaking them and flood the castle.

"My lord, Yuan Shu will arrive in less then an hour." A solder informed him.

Gong smiled, "Good, with our superior defenses, they will never take this castle."

"Don't get your hopes up to soon."

Gong turned around and found one of his solders behind him, but he knew who it really was.

"Kabuto, I thought you went back to Xu Chang."

"Sorry, but Orochimaru ordered me to stay and get you out incase you get yourself captured." Kabuto replied.

"And what makes him think that my strategies will fail?" Gong asked.

Kabuto simply smiled and said, "He knows these things."

As they were talking, Diao Chan approached Chen Gong, "Lord Chen Gong." She said innocently.

Kabuto walked away as Gong turned to Chan, "Yes my lady?"

"I was wondering what ever became lord Naruto? He disappeared after the…uh…'Incident' the other day."

"I have no idea of what became of him, maybe he left because Liu Bei did not believe him when Lu Bu was plotting to take the castle."

"Now that I think of it, what made you get the idea to take Xia Pi from Liu Bei?"

Gong started sweating a little bit, "Well you see…There was much confusion here and I thought that it might have been the perfect time to take control of things."

"Excuse me if I'm off track, but wasn't it your idea to lay low here?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm only saying that there's something suspicious about your motives."

Now Gong started sweating up a storm. "Diao Chan, I have no idea of what you're talking about. I have no other motive then helping the man you love."

Chan blushed a bit, "Very well then Chen Gong, but I'll be watching you."

As she turned around and walked away, Chen Gong sighed in relief, "That was too close, she starting to see through my plans."

Kabuto appeared behind him and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you let me take care of her."

A grin formed on Gong's face, "If you insist."

* * *

Xiahou Dun and Yuan were ordered by Guo Jia to occupy the bases in front of the castle. Yuan was firing off arrows at some incoming solders while Dun was cutting down enemies to and fro. 

"Dun, let me know if you need any help." Yuan said as another one of his arrows hit a solder right between the eyes.

Dun scuffed, "Don't be stupid! I know what I'm doing."

Cao Xing, who was watching them fight from the defense base, readied his bow and aimed for Dun. He fired and it hit him in his left eye.

"Now! Kill that officer now!" Xing ordered, his men charged at Dun.

"Brother!" Yuan ran to Dun's side and looked at him, the arrow went straight through his eye, and he turned around and saw the enemy led by Cao Xing coming at them. He readied his bow and was about to fire. But then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dun had ripped the arrow out of him; his eyeball stuck in the arrow as blood dripped to the ground, Yuan saw this and was petrified. What made it worse was when Dun eat his own eye.

Cao Xing's men saw what happened and they ran the other way, leaving Cao Xing himself alone. Xing charged at Dun, but in an instant, his head was cleaved in two by Dun's sword.

Dun chuckled and said, "I got so caught up in my own abilities, and now I'm lucky to be alive." He took out a blue bandana from his pouch and tied it around his left eye socket. He looked down at the officer he had just killed. "Thank you, whoever you were, you just opened my eyes."

"Dun, you alright?" Yuan asked.

"Sorry to have worried you Yuan, let's go."

Yuan was no longer frightened by his brother's sudden change of heart, because he could tell that it was best for him.

* * *

Zhang Liao stood on the bridge between them and Liu Bei's men, as the enemy approached, Guan Yu walked up to the front, Blue Dragon in hand. 

"Zhang Liao, there is no point in serving Lu Bu, come and fight by our side." Yu requested.

Liao replied, "Guan Yu, you still do not understand. Beneath Lu Bu's destructive nature, I sense a hint of honor." He brought up his blade and prepared to do battle, "And as long as that is there, my loyalty shall not weaver!"

Yu brought up his blade as well, "I see, then prepare yourself Zhang Liao!"

Both warriors stared at each other for several minutes, neither one moving. Then they both charged at the same time.

Guan Yu swung his blade aiming to take off Liao's head. Liao blocked with his blade and pushed Yu away, making him stumble a little bit. Zhang Liao used this opportunity and kicked Guan Yu in the side of his head. Guan Yu fell to the floor and Liao brought his blade down on him. Guan Yu rolled on the floor, so that he was face up, he put his blade in front of himself so that he could block.

Liao's blade was stopped only inches from his face, he pushed the blade a little farther away from him and kicked Liao in his stomach. Knocking the air out of the other warrior's lungs. He stood up as fast as he could and punched Zhang Liao in the face. This time, sending him to the floor.

Zhang Liao spit out some blood and got to his feet. "Why didn't you finish me off?" He asked, facing Yu. Guan Yu took up his fighting stance "I won't strike an opponent while he is down" Then without another word, Yu charged at him.

Yu swung his blade, aiming for Liao's legs. Liao jumped up and swung his blade directly down, Guan Yu side stepped, once again narrowly avoiding certain death. He brought his foot down and stepped on Liao's blade. Then he elbowed him in the face, making him lose his grip on the weapon, and also sending him crashing into the side of a building.

Guan Yu moved his leg a little and brought Liao's weapon into his hand, he spun it in his hand a few times and threw it like a spear, stabbing Liao in his shoulder and pinning him to the building. Liao cried out in pain and looked at Yu, "Go ahead, finish me." Guan Yu said nothing, he merely turned around. While walking he called over his shoulder.

"No Zhang Liao, your life must not end here."

* * *

Shikamaru and his team were hiding in a tree, near the flood gates guarded by Gao Shun and his men. Gao Shun had was talking to one of his solders, seeing that is an opportunity, Shikamaru and the others jumped out of the tree and ambushed them. 

"BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

Choji's hand grew huge, and he swatted several solders into the ground. Ino tackled solder to the floor, and roundhouse kicked another one in the head. While they were dealing with the solders, Shikamaru used his Shadow Binding Jutsu on Gao Shun. He used his Jutsu to move Shun's body to the wall.

"Let go of me!" Shun shouted.

Shikamaru smirked, "Fine."

Then, he used his Jutsu to slam Shun's head into the wall, Shikamaru undid the Jutsu and Gao Shun dropped to the ground, unconscious with his eyes all swirly. Ino and Choji took care the few remaining troops and joined up with Shikamaru.

"Ok, if we break the flood gates, we can flood most of the castle." He said, "Or at least that's what Guo Jia told us."

"Leave this to me." Choji walked up to the flood gates and me a hand seal.

"BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!"

Both of Choji's hands grew; he grabbed the flood gates and with all of his might, ripped it open. The Ninjas watched as the river rushed straight for the castle.

* * *

A solder on the castle wall felt the rumble of the water, he looked out and saw it smash through it and rush through the castle. The men below panicked and started running around. 

"The river is flowing into the castle!" The solder had ran towards the stair and watched several others ran up. "Everyone, get to higher ground! We'll drown if we stay here!"

Chen Gong watched in horror as the water flooded the lower part of the castle, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Damn it! This battle is a lost, I'm out of here."

"I don't think so."

Gong turned around quickly, and to his horror, Sasuke as right behind. He kicked him into the air and then appeared behind him. He kicked Gong the in the side, then spun around him and punched him in the stomach. Finally, he kicked him in the gut just as they hit the ground

"SHISHI RANDAN!"

Gong coughed up blood before he limped on the ground, dead.

"That takes care of him, now to get Lu Bu." Sasuke ran deeper into the castle to find Lu Bu. As he left, Kabuto appeared from his hiding place and walked over to Gong corpse.

"What a pity."

* * *

The Cao-Liu Alliance broke through the south gate and marched into the castle, were they encountered little resistance. Xing Cai and Nu Wa lead the way, as the two girls marched through the castle, the came across a body. As they got closer, they recognized it as Diao Chan. 

"Diao Chan!" Cai bent down to see if she was ok, but her throat was ripping open. Cai checked her pulse; she was alive, but barely.

"Xing…Cai…is…that…you…" Chan manage to say.

"Don't try to speak Diao Chan, you'll be ok, I'll see to it." Tears started coming down Cai's face.

"Listen…it to l-late for me."

"Don't say that! You'll be alright!"

"No...Xing Cai…"

"Who did this!"

Chan slow picked up something beside her, it was a Kunai. "A warrior…like Naruto and the others…attacked me…and did this."

"Diao Chan…"

"Please…tell Lu Bu…that I'll….always…love…him…"

Daio Chan closed her eyes, she was dead. Cai cried for a long time, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and she was surprised.

"It can't be…"

* * *

Lu Bu sat atop Red Hare, waiting for the enemy to come, he felt someone coming, he looked at the door to find Sasuke, with his swords resting in his hands. 

"So, they send in one of those kids to fight me." He mocked and dismounted from his horse.

"Give it up Lu Bu, you lost." Sasuke got into his battle stance.

Lu Bu scuffed, "Fool, don't you get it? Xia Pi is mine! The only place you'll get is where I leave your corps!"

Sasuke charged at him, but Lu Bu simply swung his spear. Sending Sasuke into the wall.

"I told you, you finished!"

Lu Bu charged at Sasuke and attempted to pierce his chest, but then a Kunai struck him in the arm. He and Sasuke turned to the door to see who it was. And to there surprise it was Naruto!

The blonde headed Ninja smirked, "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but don't worry, Naruto is in the house. Believe it!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Oh Yay! I'm back! The number one hyperactive knuckleheaded Ninja is back in action. And this time, I'm gonna take Lu Bu down. So bring antenna head, No quarter ask, none given.

**Next time: **Naruto vs. Lu Bu: Round two!

**Naruto: **I'm taking home the win this time! Believe it!

* * *

A/N: Check me profile, I added some OCs for me series. 


	38. Naruto vs Lu Bu: Round two!

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I made one change to the DW pairings. Now I got GNxSSX instead of LBxSSX.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight: Naruto vs. Lu Bu: Round two!

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but don't worry, Naruto is in the house. Believe it!"

Lu Bu starred at him in wonder, "How the hell did you get back here! I thought my men took you out!"

Sasuke looked at Lu Bu, "So, you're the reason why he disappeared." He then turned to Naruto, "What happen to you?"

Naruto laughed, "About that, you see…"

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was sound asleep on his mattress when the sound of running water woke him up. He sat and found himself flowing on a river._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto looked around the river and the surrounding forest and spotted two of Lu Bu's men running away. "I knew that Bulldozer was gonna take our castle, now he trying to get rid of me so no one could stop him! I'm not letting you get away with this! Believe it!"_

_But as some misfortune would have it, he and his mattress fell over a water fall; all that could be heard was the sound of his screaming._

_End of Flashback:_

"Man, I was lucky to live through that one!" Naruto laughed some more.

"_Incredible, he didn't know he was being dragged to a river." _Sasuke thought as some sweat dropped down the back of his head.

"Ok, you got lucky for surviving that." Lu Bu said, "But your too late now, Xia Pi is mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Naruto went dead silent, as if something had just happen, Lu Bu tilted his head, "What? What happen?"

Another set of footsteps could be heard coming in; Lu Bu turned towards the entrance and saw Xing Cai and Nu Wa, carrying what looked like Diao Chan. The mighty warrior dropped his halberd and ran to her. He looked at her, she wasn't breathing.

"Diao Chan…" He whispered as tears came down his eyes, "What happen to her?"

"Someone killed her by the time we got in the castle." Nu Wa told him, "If you didn't take this castle, she still be alive."

"She said she loved you." Cai said, "She always has, and always will."

Lu Bu took Diao Chan's body and held her in his arms, crying and whispering, "What have I done, why did I listen to Chen Gong? Why!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Chen Gong is dead." Sasuke told him, "I killed him."

Naruto walked up to Lu Bu and patted him on the back, however, in an instant; Lu Bu punched him so hard that he was sent flying into a wall.

"Naruto!" Cai ran to his side as Lu Bu grabbed his halberd.

"You, you killed her!" He shouted as he charged Naruto and Cai, "You took Diao Chan away from me!"

Naruto got up and quickly drew his blade and blocked Lu Bu's halberd, "I didn't kill her, but if you didn't take advantage of Liu Bei's kindness, she still be alive!"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Lu Bu yelled, pressing his weapon with all of his strength.

Naruto fell onto one knee, trying to hold him off. Nu Wa charged, drawing her blade and moving to stab Lu Bu from behind.

He spun around and back handed her in the face, sending her to the wall with such force that it cracked and Nu Wa fell with a hard thud, already knocked unconscious.

"NU WA" Sasuke yelled, moving over to check on her, He got there and turned to Lu Bu with his glare, Sharingan eyes flaring. "That's it, now I'm pissed!" He said, standing to his feet, curse seal already activating.

Lu Bu wasn't paying attention to Sasuke as he immediately turned back to Naruto.

He swung his halberd, aiming to cleave Naruto in half. Naruto jumped and flipped in the air and landed right next to Sasuke. Naruto turned to Xing Cai. "Xing Cai! Go back get Liu Bei and the others! Bring them here!"

Xing Cai looked a little hesitant, but after receiving a pleading glance from Naruto she nodded and went away. Naruto and Sasuke both starred at Lu Bu, who had a look of pure rage on his face.

"So dobe, you got a plan or what?" Sasuke asked, receiving only an irritated glare from said blond. Naruto soon let up his angry glare and turned back to Lu Bu. "Nothing, we just fight and hope we win."

Sasuke scoffed and made some hand seals, but before he could attack, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke turned around. "What?" He snapped. Naruto looked at Nu Wa's limp form with a frown. "Sasuke, that woman, look at her mouth." Sasuke was confused and looked; he noticed that Nu Wa was coughing up blood, indicating that she was bleeding internally.

Naruto looked at him in the eye and said "Take her to the medics now, or she'll die." Sasuke looked at her and looked back at Naruto, "Don't die on me dobe." He turned around, picked up Nu Wa and ran out. Naruto turned back to Lu Bu. "All right!" He yelled. "Let's get down to business!"

Lu Bu got into a fighting stance "You'll pay for what you did to Diao Chan!" Lu Bu charged and swung his halberd again. Naruto blocked it with his sword, but he still skidded on the floor. Lu Bu wasted no time and grabbed the arm that held Naruto's sword, making it useless and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying to the wall.

Naruto looked back and saw Lu Bu charging at him again. He was able to roll out of the way of Lu Bu's halberd as he tried to stab him with it. Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at him. Lu Bu caught it and flipped it in his hand and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. He was going to continue, but Naruto disappeared and was replaced by a log.

Lu Bu turned and found ten Naruto Clones coming at him. He yelled in rage and charged at them. He ducked under the first one's sword and punched him in the stomach while simultaneously stabbing another in the chest. Three more Clones came at him; he grabbed one by the neck and threw him to another they, making both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then he grabbed the last one by the neck and broke its neck, making it vanish in a puff of smoke as well. Three more charged at him and he started to fight them off as well. The real Naruto made a Rasengan and waited for his chance to strike. He saw his chance when Lu Bu killed the last clone. He charged and moved to hit Lu Bu in his stomach with the Rasengan. But at the last minute, Lu Bu put his halberd in the way.

The metal screeched and struggled against the Rasengan. Naruto tried to break through, but Lu Bu's amazing strength prevailed. Lu Bu grabbed Naruto by his hair and took his sword in his other hand. "You won't beat me, I'll kill you now!" Lu Bu yelled before stabbing him in the stomach and pinning him against the wall of the castle.

Naruto coughed blood and looked at Lu Bu who already had his halberd in hand. Naruto continued to cough up blood, his vision was starting to become blurry. Lu Bu grabbed him by his hair again and made him look at him in his eyes. "Once I'm done with you, I'll kill the rest of your buddies. Including that vixen Xing Cai."

Naruto's eyes flashed red and his pupils became slits. "NO!" He yelled, releasing a massive burst of chakra that sent Lu Bu flying back several feet. Naruto was completely surrounded by Kyuubi's chakra, the power of a full three tail's of Kyuubi's chakra consuming him. He gripped the hilt of the sword tightly and ripped it out of his stomach savagely, making blood gush out like a fountain before the wound healed.

"I'll kill you before you touch her." Naruto said with his voice laced with Demonic energy and killer intent. Lu Bu had never faced anything like it before, and for once in his life he felt true fear. The boy…no…the monster that stood before him was terrifying.

Lu Bu quickly regained his courage as he thought of Diao Chan. _"No, I'll avenge Diao Chan. I'll kill this blond brat!"_ He moved to put himself in a ready position, but Naruto was already right in front of him snarling. He grabbed Lu Bu's left arm and twisted it. Lu Bu winced in pain and struggled to hold it in but he cried out in pain as Naruto snapped his wrist.

Naruto didn't stop his assault there, he appeared behind Lu Bu and grabbed his left arm again, and put his knee against his elbow and pulled. Lu Bu's arm was bent the wrong way and his bone broke the skin. He sucked in the pain and tried to swing his halberd with his one good arm. Naruto grabbed the blade with his bare hands and snapped it.

Lu Bu's eyes went wide. Naruto took the same piece of the halberd that he broke and stabbed him in his upper arm. Lu Bu staggered back and Naruto slashed him across the chest with his claws and kicked him sending him to the floor.

Naruto walked towards Lu Bu, three chakra tails swooshing behind him "I'll kill you!" He reared his claws back ready to deliver the killing blow, but a voice caught his ear. "NARUTO STOP!" Naruto turned around; ready to lash out at whomever it was who dared to stop him. He turned and found Xing Cai with tears in her eyes.

"Please just stop." She whispered, around her were Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Cao Cao, Xhahou Dun, Xhahou Yuan, and Sasuke. Each of them with eyes widened with shock and a little bit of fear. Naruto looked down at his bloodied claw and made his power from Kyuubi go back into the seal. "I'm sorry" He muttered before walking away.

Lu Bu struggled to get up, but could only get on one leg. He grabbed his busted halberd and brought it up. "I'm not… done… yet." He said weakly, "I must… avenge… Diao Chan."

"Lu Bu, you are bringing shame to your honor."

Lu Bu looked up and saw Zhang Liao, with a bandaged wrapped around his shoulder, "Even defeated generals have pride, you must be strong to the very end."

"You don't understand Zhang Liao." Somehow, Lu Bu got back on both of his feet and slowly walked out a back entrance of the castle. Everyone followed.

* * *

Lu Bu walked down the forest path, no longer feeling his left arm, or the rest of his body for that matter. He continued to walk down the path until he reached a mountain peek. Below him was a rushing river with jagged rocks at the bottom. Naruto and the others caught up with him and drew up their weapons. Lu Bu did the same.

"Come on you two, let's finish this." He said to Sasuke and Naruto.

The two Ninjas looked confused, "I don't understand." Naruto said.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto?" Sasuke said. "He won't live through this battle and he knows it."

"Your friends right on the money Naruto." Lu Bu said, "If I kill you or not, this will be my last battle. So please, do me a favor and fight."

Naruto hesitated for what felt like forever, but he then made a shadow Clone, which allowed him to create a Rasengan. Meanwhile, Sasuke had already made his Chidori.

"I'm sorry Lu Bu." Naruto whispered, and yet, somehow, Lu Bu heard him.

"That's no problem kid; I guess this was meant to happen. Now attack!"

The two Ninjas charged at him, Both the Chidori and Rasengan leaving dust as they ran towards him. With all of his strength left, Lu Bu swung his broken halberd. But Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the air, just in time to avoid it.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two Ninjas slammed the Chidori and Rasengan right into Lu Bu's chest, the force was so great, that it sent the Mighty warrior flying off the cliff and into the raging river. Naruto could have sworn that he saw Lu Bu smiling at him.

"_Diao Chan…Now we can be together, forever."_

There was a distant splash down below, that was it; the Ultimate Warrior was no more.

* * *

**Preview: **

**Naruto: **Lu Bu died, without telling Diao Chan that he loved her. Is this what happens when you don't tell someone you love them? If it is, I won't hesitate.

**Next time: **Saying what you feel

**Naruto: **Xing Cai, I…

* * *

A/N: Wow, this has to be the best chapter I did yet. R&R. 


	39. Saying what you feel

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I have decided to update this story a little quicker now, so as not to make you all go crazy with waiting (You know who you are). And today's chapter will feature the following:

1: Naru/Cai fluff.

2: Questioning the Ninjas.

3: The song** Pass you by **by **Boyz II Men **towards the end of the chapter.

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-nine: Saying what you feel

Lu Bu is no more; it was a silent victory for those who witnessed his downfall. Liu Bei regained Xia Pi, and Cao Cao was going to bring him along to Chang An to visit the Emperor. But there were still a few loose ends to tie up.

Cao Cao sat in his tent, a wine glass resting on the table next to him. Though his mind was still prefixed on Lu Bu, other things were popping up now and again. Namely his two biggest threats, Yuan Shao and his massive army in the north. And of course this Orochimaru, Who was still a mystery to him.

"Cousin."

Cao Cao cocked his head towards the entrance, Xiahou Dun walked in. And it was now that the Hero of Chaos noticed the bandana over his left eye.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

Dun sighed and slowly removed the bandana, revealing the gaping and still bleeding eye socket where eye is once was. Cao's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Xiahou Dun, you lost your eye in that battle!"

"That was a sacrifice I was willing to take." Dun said.

"But if I didn't let Guo Jia order you to the front-

"Don't blame yourself Cousin, Guo Jia had his orders, and I had mine. Besides, I have never seen more clearly then I do now."

"What do you mean?"

"Now I see a land, under your rule at the end of this chaos."

Cao Cao chuckled at his cousin's remark, "Always thinking about others before yourself Dun."

Dun smiled, "That's just the kind of person I am."

"What of the rest of our forces?"

"For us, 351 dead, 147 wounded. For Liu Bei, 162 dead, 98 wounded."

"Let him worry about his own men. Bring Sasuke and the others here."

Dun bowed and left the tent, leaving Cao Cao alone with his thoughts.

"_Its time I get some answers myself."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke entered the infirmary, hoping to see if Nu Wa was ok. He walked up to the doctor who was with her.

"Will she be alright?" He asked.

"She his some internal injuries from the force of Lu Bu's punch, but she'll be fine after a month or two of resting." The doctor replied.

Sasuke nodded and walked out, when he was outside, he slammed his fist into the wall with all of his might, _"Damn it, I'm sorry Nu Wa, I should've had done something. But instead I was…"_

"_Why are you so weak Sasuke? Is it because you don't have enough… hatred?"_

"_Fuck! Why the hell did I let this happen! I lost my family, I won't loss her!"_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head to see Shikamaru walking up to him. "Cao Cao wants to see us."

"Us?"

"Me and my team were also called up, be careful Sasuke, I have a feeling this is going to be bothersome."

Sasuke took one last glance at Wa and walked off.

* * *

Zhang Liao lay on his knees, Cao Cao standing before him. "Do you have any last words Zhang Liao?" He asked.

Liao took a quick glance at Xu Huang who was beside him with his axe in hand, then looked back at Cao Cao, "I have no fear for death. Kill me now if you wish."

"You're not going to beg for mercy?"

"Begging like a coward is not my way as a warrior; I am prepared to die if it is necessary. My only regret is that I won't be able to face Guan Yu again."

Cao laughed so loud, that the entire camp heard him, "I like your attitude towards death Zhang Liao, what say you serve me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I would hate to see a man of your skill die needlessly. Plus, you could face Guan Yu again. With Lu Bu out of the picture, you have nowhere else to go."

"Perhaps you are right." Zhang Liao lowered his head in thought, after awhile he replied, "Very well then, Lord Cao Cao, you have Zhang Liao's blade by your side."

"Good."

"Milord, Sasuke and the others are at your tent." A solder informed him.

Cao Cao nodded and walked away as Xu Huang untied Zhang Liao.

* * *

Naruto wondered the courtyard, looking for Xing Cai. He couldn't hold his feelings any longer; he wanted to share all of his secrets with her, even if it meant jeopardizing the mission.

"_I'm sorry guys, but I have to tell her, I have to tell her that I love her."_

_She was like nothing I'd ever known  
Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow  
Man. that destiny led her to me  
Made her feel that life was now complete_

Something else was telling him to do this, it was the fact that Lu Bu didn't get the chance to tell Diao Chan how he felt. Because he didn't want his love to end like that.

No, that was something he didn't want.

A thousand days have passed  
And nights gone by  
You can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes  
Though she denies her pain and her dismay  
Know I said this to her anyway

He found her underneath a tree in the courtyard, watching the snow slowly fall to the ground. Naruto looked at Cai for a long time, she was just so beautiful.

"Xing Cai!"

Cai slowly looked behind her and spotted the blond Ninja, "Naruto, hey, what is it?"

Naruto laid beside her looked at the snow as well, "Look Cai, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

_Don't have to stay with someone that makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by_

"What is it?"

"I…I…I love you!"

Cai turned away, blushing like never before, Naruto did the same.

"_Damn it man! She looked away! That might not be a good thing, maybe now she thinks you're a freak!"_

"Naruto."

Ooh oh no  
Ooh don't let real love pass you by

Naruto looked at her, she was still blushing, "I have something to tell you too."

Naruto swallowed hard, "Y-you do?"

I know you are nervous  
But take it from me  
Cause you deserve so much more than you receive  
Listen to your heart and let it show  
Don't hold on to your pain  
Just let it go, let it go

Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by

"I…I love you too."

Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by

The two of them of them moved closer together, Naruto's lips closed in on hers. When they met, they stayed in that kiss for what felt like forever.

Oh yeah  
Girl don't let real love pass you by  
You can find a love you need  
If you set your heart free  
Girl...  
Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
Don't be discouraged baby  
Don't let real love pass you by

Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by

They pulled away to get catch their breath, still close together, the looked up at the falling snow.

"Naruto, do you think this will work?" Cai asked.

"It will work, believe it." Naruto assured her.

Don't have to stay with someone  
That makes you cry  
You'll end up killing all the love you have inside  
Can't hope to see the sun  
If you don't open your eyes  
Girl don't let real love pass you by

Don't you let nothing  
Don't let no one take you away from love  
Don't let real love pass you by  
You'll see I know, I know, I know  
You'll be alright  
Don't let real love pass you by  
You just can believe in love, in love, in love, in love  
Don't let real love pass you by

Zhang Fei was looking from afar, he didn't feel angry this time, he was glad the Cai found the love of her life, even if it was that blonde buffoon.

"_Do me a favor kid, don't let go of her, ever."_

_Oh yeah  
Don't let real love pass you by  
Ooh, yeah  
Don't let real love pass you by  
Don't let, don't let, don't let, don't let  
Don't let, don't let, don't let, don't let  
Don't let real love pass you by  
Oh yeah, oh_

He left them alone, a smile crossing his face. He was happy for the both of them.

_  
Don't let real love pass you by...

* * *

_

Sasuke and the others sat there as Cao Cao paced back and forth in the tent, needless to say, the Uchiha was getting impatient.

"Ok, what is it? Why'd you call us here for?"

"I've had enough of these games, tell me exactly who, or what, you people are!" Cao Cao demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, a little annoyed by his attitude.

"I know that you are aware of this Orochimaru, don't think you can fool me. I've had Nu Wa listen in on all of you for quit awhile now. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"What! Is this true?" Choji asked, stupefied by what Cao Cao said, "Sasuke, you didn't blow are cover did you?"

"I did, otherwise Nu Wa would be killed." Sasuke confessed.

A smile crept on the Wei ruler's face, "And if you don't tell me anything else about you or Orochimaru, I'll have her killed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You can't!"

"Yes I can, all it would take is a snap of the finger. Unless you tell me what I want to know."

Left with no Choice, Sasuke and the others told him everything, about Ninjas, Kohona, Orochimaru, everything.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cao Cao turned around and walked towards the entrance.

"Hold on what about Nu Wa?" Sasuke asked before he left, "Will she be ok?"

Cao simply replied, "Maybe." And left. Sasuke was about to take a Kunai out and kill him when Shikamaru stopped him with his Shadow Binding Jutsu.

"No Sasuke, don't risk her life like this."

The Uchiha sighed, "Fine."

Cao Cao walked to his horse, pleased that he got what he needed. Now that he knows who Orochimaru is, he could find a way to destroy that threat before he caused him any trouble, but there was still Yuan Shao to deal with, with his army in the north, he would have to be dealt with first.

Another thing crossed his mind, was Liu Bei questioning his Ninjas? _"Knowing him, he would never do that, no matter how incredible that battle with Lu Bu was. I let him figure it out for him self."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Xiao Qiao: **Please Saky!

**Sakura: **No.

**Xiao Qiao: **Please!

**Sakura: **NO!

**Xiao Qiao: **Why not?

**Sakura: **Because you might not have what it takes.

**Xiao Qiao: **I'll practice really hard! I swear! Oh Please!

**Sakura: **Alright! I'll train you!

**Xiao Qiao: **Yay!

**Next time: **Xiao 'Shinobi' Qiao

**Xiao Qiao: **Alright, let's go!


	40. Xiao ‘Shinobi’ Qiao

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

* * *

A/N: Well now that the Xia Pi arc is over, I can start getting everything ready for the Guan Du arc. But first a little bit of Sakura for this story (Trying to balance it between all three kingdoms).

Chapter Forty: Xiao 'Shinobi' Qiao

"Please! Oh please Saky! Train me!"

Xiao Qiao Was clinging on Sakura's leg, begging her train her to be a Ninja. Sakura shook her leg furiously to get her off, but it was no use.

"Why do you want me to train you anyway?" Sakura asked as several handmaidens tried to separate her from the adorable Xiao Qiao.

"Because everything you and the others do is so cool! Neji has that thing he does with his eyes, Lee is super strong, and Tenten is a really good thrower." Tears started rolling down Xiao's cute little eyes, "Please! I wanna do something like that!"

"Xiao Qiao, me and the others are well 'special' warriors. I'm not sure if you have what it takes." Sakura tired reasoning with her as the handmaidens gave up getting her free. "Sorry, I just can't train you."

"Did I mention that you're really smart and really pretty?"

"That's not going to work, but thanks for the complement."

Xiao started crying so loud, that it could be heard throughout the new capitol of Jian Ye. Zhou Yu and Ling Tong came into the room with their hands over their ears.

"What's going on!" Tong yelled from over the crying.

"She's having a temper tantrum because I told her I can't train her to fight like me!" Sakura yelled.

"Why not!" Yu asked.

"Because I don't know if she has what it takes or not!"

"Well, maybe you should she if she does!" Tong suggested.

"That's a great idea Ling Tong, and to think it came from you!"

"What!"

"Never mind!"

Sakura turned back to Xiao and clasped her hands over her mouth, "Alright Xiao Qiao, if I promise to train you, will you please stop crying like that?" Xiao nodded, "Ok then, I'll train you."

As Sakura removed her hands, Xiao let out a super loud "YAY!" and hugged Sakura so tightly, that she cut the circulation to her brain. "Thank you Saky! Thank you Thank you Thank you! I promise that I'll work really hard!"

"That might be hard if Sakura suffocates." Tong said.

Xiao let go as the pink haired Kunoichi gasped for air. "Ok, meet me in the forest first thing in the morning; I'll start you off with the basics." She managed to say.

Xiao squealed with joy as she skipped merely to another part of the castle. Sakura collapsed on the ground and continued to catch her breath.

"This is going to be hard." She said.

Yu and Tong nodded their heads and said in usion, "Agreed."

* * *

**Forest outside of Jian Ye,** **6:30 A.M.**(A/N: Making up the time)

Sakura waited for Xiao Qiao in the forest in the moring like she said, "_Where is she? I thought she was excited about this." _She thought, _"Be patient Sakura, you're a Sensei to her now."_

**7:53 A.M.**

She still didn't show.

**9:48 A.M.**

Still nothing.

**12: 37 P.M.**

"Hi Saky!" Xiao finally arrived.

"YOU LATE!" Sakura shouted with anime wide eyes.

"Sorry, I over slept."

Sakura sighed, "Ok, let's get this over with. First off, I'll explain to you the basic of being a warrior that my village calls 'Ninjas'"

"Ninjas?"

"Yes, that's what we're called. Anyway, the basic of being a Ninja is understanding Chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Is there an echo in here? Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, Chakra can best be described as power or energy a Ninja needs in order to perform techniques. It is probably the most important element in fighting for Ninjas. Chakra consists of two main parts, the body energy and spiritual energy. Body energy can be tapped into from the cells in your body. The faster your cells move around in your body the more energy you have. Body energy provides strength for a Ninja's mind. Spiritual energy is usually acquired from certain experiences in training or battle. Spiritual energy can be best described as an adrenaline rush or extra burst of energy. This may come in handy when a Ninja is very tired and worn out."

"Controlling chakra during battle is one of the most important aspects in fighting. Another important part is to being able to build chakra to perform techniques. Building chakra is essential if you want to perform Genjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques correctly. Stamina also plays a big part in this. In order to create chakra you must convert it from stamina. When you perform techniques you not only release chakra but also stamina. Being unable to control your chakra can end up being deadly. If you release too small of an amount, the technique you tried to perform will fail. If you use too much chakra you may end up severely hurting or killing yourself. A Ninja must have a certain amount of chakra in their body to live."

"In addition to the circulatory system in your body to transfer blood, Ninjas also have a circulatory system to transport chakra. Instead of having veins and arteries, chakra is transported from certain pipes and passage ways. Chakra is released by traveling through this system and out. Since the chakra circulatory system goes around many important organs, when the circulatory system is attacked and damaged your organs may be damaged as well. There are 361 openings in the chakra circulatory system in your body. This opening is called the Tenketsu. When the Tenketsus are blocked you will be unable to perform any techniques. The Byakugan has the ability to neutralize all the holes so chakra cannot flow. It is very important to protect yourself from these types of attacks. Do you understand Xiao Qiao?"

At this point, Xiao was asleep; some drool was dangling from her mouth. Sakura's sweat drooped.

"WAKE UP!"

Xiao woke up startled and looked up at her, "I heard you, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry, but what I'm trying to get at is this: To be a Ninja, you have to have a certain kind of Chakra."

"So, how do we know if I do or not?"

Sakura pondered on that, but soon got a brain storm. She ran back to the capitol, an hour later, she returned, followed by Neji.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He complained.

"Because if you don't, Xiao Qiao will start crying like crazy again." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Neji sighed, "Fine." He activated his Byakugan and scanned Xiao Qiao.

"What's Neji doing?" Xiao asked.

"Like I said, only the Byakugan can find the Chakra holes in your body." Sakura said, "IF you have any of course." She turned to Neji, who was finished. "Well?"

"I spotted 64 of the Tenketsu, you can train her." He replied.

Sakura's jaw hit the ground.

"Only 64? I thought there were 361!" Said Xiao.

"The Byakugan can only see 64 of the Chakra ports." Neji told her, and then he left.

Sakura regained her composure and turned back to Xiao, "Well, now that we know you have what it takes, let's start by controlling your Chakra."

So the two started their training, even with Sakura's teachings, Xiao still had a hard time controlling her Chakra. Eventually, she got exhausted and collapsed on the ground. "Wow, this Ninja stuff is hard." She said.

"Don't worry; you can't master it in one day." Sakura told her. "But you're doing a good job. Well, its getting late, we better get back."

"Ok." Xiao got up and the two walked back to the capitol. However, something happened, Sakura lost conciseness all of the sudden and collapsed on the ground.

"Saky!" Xiao Ran to her side, "Saky! Are you ok? Saky!"

* * *

Everyone gathered around Sakura's room after hearing of what happen. She was lying on her mattress (Or whatever they slept on in those times) as the doctor checked her. Sun Ce was right beside him.

"Well, will she be alright." He asked with concern in his voice.

"She's still alive, but I don't know what's wrong with her." The doctor said. "Perhaps she got too exhausted while training Xiao Qiao."

"This is all my fault!" Xiao ran into the room followed closely by Zhou Yu, "If I didn't beg her to train me, this wouldn't have happened." She started crying.

"Xiao Qiao please, don't blame yourself." Yu hugged her, trying to keep her calm. "Sakura is still alive, she'll be Ok."

"Promise Zhouy Bear." Xiao looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"Promise."

Lee, Neji and Tenten entered the room and approached Sakura. "Neji, can you tell what's wrong with her?" Tenten whispered into his ear as Neji scanned her with his Byakugan.

Neji scanned her and found something disturbing; some kind of fire like Chakra was flowing through her body. And for a second, he could have sworn he felt the presence of a tiger's spirit.

"She has a strange kind of Chakra in her, and I think I felt some kind of spirit, like a tiger or something." He whispered to the others.

"A tiger?" Lee tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know what it is." Neji deactivated his Byakugan, _What's wrong with her?"

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Zuo Ci: **Sakura, good to see you again.

**Sakura: **Zuo Ci? What's going on?

**Zuo Ci: **Do not threat, all will be explained. Let's just say, that a very special power within you will awaken.

**Next time: **New found straingh

**Sakura: **A new power? What do you mean?

* * *

A/N: Sorry if anyone is confused, but don't worry, like Zuo Ci said, all will be explained. Also, please let me know if my Chakra Info is right or not. 


	41. New found straingh

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Another Saky chapter for ya. And today I will be featuring a another song, its **Beautiful soul **By **Jessie McCartney

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-one: New found straingh

_Dream realm:_

_Sakura had awoken and found herself in a dark room. She remembered this place; it was the same room that Zuo Ci showed her before the battle with Liu Biao._

"_Hello, Zuo Ci, are you here?" She called as her own voice echoed._

"_Last time I checked, yes."_

_She turned around quickly and found the Taoist, and he was surrounded by four tigers. This of caused Sakura to jump back a bit._

"_Do not be afraid, this is mostly an illusion I have created." Zuo Ci assured her._

_Sakura walked a little bit towards the tigers, she extended her hand to pat one of them. The tiger did not move and allowed her pat him._

"_Zuo Ci, what's going on? Why am I here?"_

"_It seems that yet another turn of events has accord, one that accorded sometime after you captured the Wu territory."_

"_Will it-_

"_Yes, it will aid in the fight against Orochimaru." Zuo Ci finished for her._

"_What is it?"_

"_You will soon have a new found power."_

_Sakura was surprised, "What do you mean?"_

"_Do you know the animal that represents Wu?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Ya, it's a tiger."_

"_Yes, and it appears that you have a bit of a tiger in you."_

"_In…Me?"_

"_Follow me, I shall explain all."_

_Zuo Ci turned around and walked to another part of the room, followed closely by the four tigers and Sakura. She caught up to the sage and asked, "Zuo Ci, why is it that when something that will help stop Orochimaru appears, you come to me?"_

_The old sage looked at her and said, "You are the only one who can truly grasp all that will happen, that is why."_

_Sakura remained silent for the rest of the walk, then, a door appeared out of nowhere and Zuo Ci turned to the tigers, "You may leave now."_

_The tigers bowed and disappeared; Zuo Ci tuned the knob on the door and opened it.

* * *

_

_Sakura found herself in some kind of meadow, flowers blossoming from the ground, a cool breeze blowing in her face, the sun shining bright, it was all beautiful._

"_Where are we?" She asked Zuo Ci, but he did not respond._

_She turned around to find that the sage was gone. "Where did he…" Sakura looked around but didn't find him, instead, she found someone lying underneath a large tree. She approached whatever it is and saw that it was a person. He had the same tanned skin as Sun Jian, and black eyes. He was wearing red strategists robe with long curly shoes on his feet, and he had a box like hat on his head. The man turned to Sakura, "Ah, you must be Haruno Sakura correct?"_

_She nodded, "Who are you?"_

"_I am Sun Tzu, a famous strategist of my time, and the writer of the 'Art of War' book."_

"_Sun Tzu, the legendary ancestor of the Sun family?" Sakura couldn't believe this, "Tell me, why are you here, and what is it about this tiger in me?"_

"_Zuo Ci felt that I would be more capable to tell you about your new powers." Tzu got up and cleared his throat, "Many years ago, back when I was but a mere child, I was walking along the Chang Jiang River when I spotted a small tiger cub floating on a wooden board. I saved it and took it back home with me."_

"_When I showed it to my parents, they felt the same pity I felt for the poor creature and decided to keep it as a pet. My father told me that it was now my responsibility to take care of it."_

"_Over the years, I grew a strong bound with that tiger, and it grew a strong bound with me. My family felt the same way and made it the official animal of our family. I named him 'Sun Ping' since now he was apart of our family."_

"_Then, when I was 22, Sun Ping fell ill, and would soon die." Sakura could see that he was crying, "Then one day, Zuo Ci himself appeared before me and told me that his spirit will live on. He said that Sun Ping grew a powerful bound with the Sun clan, and all who stayed loyal to them. He said that his spirit will live within the most loyal person to the Suns, and that he will bestow upon them the power of a fierce tiger. Then, Sun Ping, my best friend, died." _(A/N: I made myself cry again. TT)

_Sakura couldn't help but cry, she understood now, "So, Sun Ping thinks that I'm the most loyal?"_

_Tzu shook his head, "He doesn't think, he knows. You are the most loyal of Wu officers, and Sun Ping will give you his powers." Tzu bent to one knee, "I beg you, Haruno Sakura, for the honor of the Sun family, use Sun Ping's power to defeat Orochimaru, and save this land."_

_Sakura bowed her head as tears rolled down her eyes like a waterfall, "I will."_

_End of Dream:_

Sakura woke up and found just about every Wu officers in her room, "What happened?"

"What happened? You feel unconscious, that's what happened." Said Taishi Ci.

"Sakura, what happen?" Neji asked.

Sakura got up and walked towards the door, "I need to talk with Sun Ce-Kun, alone."

Everyone turned to the Little Conquer, who was equally confused. Never the less, he followed her outside.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, what do you want to tell me?" Ce and Sakura arrived in the garden, they were the only two there.

"Sun Ce-Kun, I haven't been honest about myself, there's so much I want to tell you." Sakura told him everything about the real her, the Ninja Sakura. Ce was quit surprised.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"That's not all I wanted to tell you."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"What is it?"

Sakura paused for a moment, but then began, "Ever since I met you during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, I knew that there was something about you that I liked, something that made me strong."

"Yeah, I felt that way too."

"You have?"

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

"When I first saw you, I thought you're just beautiful. But your more then a pretty face, your smart, funny, kind, brave. I always wanted to tell you this, but, I just couldn't."

"You really feel that way?" Sakura moved a little closer to him.

"I do." Ce moved in as well.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

The two wrapped their arms around each other, and fell into a warm embrace. Sakura cried, so did Ce. They were both happy.

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked into his eyes as he said the words she waited so long to her, "I love you."

Sakura cried even more, "I love you too, Sun Ce-Kun."

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

They kissed in each other lips and stayed that way for what felt like forever, Sakura's mind and heart were bursting with joy, _"This, this is what love really is. Now I know." _

You beautiful soul, yeah

* * *

**Preview:**

**Zuo Ci: **You must be Gaara of the Desert.

**Gaara: **Who are you old man?

**Zuo Ci: **I am Zuo Ci, and the Kohona Ninjas need your aid.

**Kankuro: **Weakling Leaf Ninjas, why should we help?

**Zuo Ci: **You must help them stop Orochimaru.

**Temari: **Orochimaru, that basterd, where is he?

**Next time: **Allies of the sand

**Gaara: **We'll help.

**Zuo Ci:** Excellent.

* * *

A/N: I didn't plan on putting the Sand Siblings in this story, but thanks to Electric Ammo, I will. If there's any other Naruto Characters you want me to put in 3K China, let me know. 


	42. Allies of the sand

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Man, I gotta figure out how long with story will be.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Allies of the sand 

Outside the gates to the Village hidden in the sands, the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, waited. The new Kazkage had informed them that they had a mission, and that the client would meet them outside.

Kankuro sighed as his puppet 'Crow' hung over his back. "Damn it, why the hell do we have to wait here like this?"

"I know what you mean." Said Temari, her large fan strapped to her back. "What is this mission anyway? What's so important?"

"If you ask me, this is just a waste of-

"Shut up you two."

The two siblings gulped as they turned their heads towards Gaara, the most dangerous person in the whole village. "I'm tired of hearing you two complain, it's so fucking annoying."

The sand from his gourd slowly sipped out and made its way towards the others, fear rising into their minds and hearts, as if he was about to go crazy.

"Sorry Gaara, I'll be cool now." Kankuro mumbled.

"Same here." Temari mumbled as well.

The sand stopped moving towards them and slowly retreated back into its gourd, Gaara turned his head slightly and said, "Thank you."

"I assume that you are Gaara of the Desert."

The three Ninjas turned around and saw an old man with a funny hat and a purple Tattoo on his left eye. "Are you the client?" Gaara asked impatiently.

The old man nodded, "Yes, I am Zuo Ci. And I have come to you, seeking your aid."

"For what?" Temari asked.

"The rookie leaf Ninjas you met during the Chunnin exam are one a very important mission. One that has the world we know it hanging in the balance."

"Stupid weakling leaf Ninjas." Kankuro scuffed, "What the hell do they need us for?"

Zuo Ci sighed and pulled out one of his Taoist cards, "I believe if you see it with your own eyes, you'll understand." The sage muttered a spell and then suddenly, a blinding light illuminated from the card, it grew brighter and brighter. Kankuro and Temari had to shield their eyes, Gaara, however, wasn't bothered by this as much. He was surprised, just not as much as the others.

As the blinding light faded quickly, the Sand Siblings looked around. Everything was destroyed, trees were burned down, the ground was nothing more then ashes, black clouds covered the sky. Kankuro and Temari were in complete shock; Gaara and Zuo Ci however, were unfazed.

"Look behind you." Replied the old sage.

The Sand Siblings looked behind them and saw their village. However, it had change. The guards on top of the walls were not Sand Ninjas, but Chinese solders in silver battle armor caring either swords or spears; the sand village symbol was replaced by some kind of Chinese symbol that they couldn't read.

"What the hell happened?" Temari asked in complete shock and confusion.

"To put it simply, Orochimaru had gone back in time to the Era of the Three Kingdoms in China. Then he began to dramatically change history, and as you can see, your village is no longer what it used to be.

"What about that symbol?" Gaara asked, his face still showing no expression.

"That would be the symbol of the Empire Orochimaru now rules, the Jin Dynasty." The doors to the village opened, "If you wish to go inside, feel free, I shall be here when you return." Kankuro and Temari hesitated before moment, but Gaara was already walking inside. Soon the other two followed.

* * *

Everything had change; their village had been turned into one big steel mill, villagers working in it as slaves while the Jin solders kept watch. Even the San Ninjas were being used common foot solders, their earth Jutsu being used to either house prisoners or bury dead bodies. 

"Orochimaru, he did all this?" Temari couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That basterd." Kankuro muttered, "When I find him, I'm gonna-

"Theirs no point in getting angry now, this just an illusion." Gaara interrupted. "Beside, even if this was real, you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Kankuro sighed, "I guess your right, I'm just so damn pissed, you too Temari? Temari?"

The two boys turned to their female companion, who was standing over a row of pikes, implanted on each one of them was a head. To make it worse, the three in the middle had their heads on them. Temari felt like she was going to vomit, Kankuro was cursing like crazy, and Gaara, he had now felt his urge to kill rising again.

"_Isn't this just beautiful Gaara?" _The voice of the Shukaku whispered in his ear, _"I say we let Orochimaru do what he wants, maybe if we play are cards right, we can get some of the action too."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Come on; don't tell me that blonde kid and Kyuubi turned your heart around. You're a killer Gaara, and you know it."_

"_Damn it! Shut Up!"_

"_What's wrong? You know it to be true; you've killed far too many people to be forgiven. So why bother trying to make up for it? Did you forget how the people here treated you? How they used the person who was most precious to you? Now that I think about it, even he didn't like you, and he killed himself just to try and kill you. In my opinion, he and the rest of this village got what was coming to them. You know what they say: What goes around comes around." _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

All he could here was Shukaku's saccadic laugh. Gaara fell to his knees, closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears to try and block out the laugh, but he could still here it. Just then another blinding light consumed him and the others, and before they knew it, everything was back to the way it was. Clear skies, fully grown trees, and there village was back to the way it was. They were outside the gates again too, and Zuo Ci, just like he said, was right there waiting for them.

"As you saw, if Orochimaru succeeds, your own time will be forever changed. But if you help the Kohona Ninjas in the Three Kingdoms era, there may be a chance to prevent this from happening."

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Gaara, who looked like he just saw a monster, as a matter of fact, he did. "If he wins, many things will happen, bad things."

Temari turned to Zuo Ci, "Count me in too."

"Same here." Said Kankuro.

Zuo Ci bowed, "I thank you. Now first off, some new attire."

The sage pulled out a Taoist card and muttered another spell. Another blinding light appeared and consumed the Sand Sibling. As it faded, they were wearing some new cloths.

Kankuro had on a blue long sleeved shirt worn by common solders, a blue turban with the Sand village symbol one it, blue pants and brown boots.

Temari wore a dark red dress with short sleeves, a small red ribbon in her hair that also had the Sand symbol, and red high heel shoes.

Gaara had on a long light green robe that dragged on the floor a bit, curly green shoes, and a golden medallion with the Sand Symbol around his neck.

"I feel like an idiot." Kankuro muttered. "Do we really need to wear these?"

"If you wish to fit in." Zuo Ci said.

"Let's now waste any more time old man, take us to this Three Kingdoms place now." Gaara demanded.

"Gaara, what's your rush?" Temari asked.

"He's worrying about 'You-Know-What'." Kankuro told her.

"Oh."

Zuo Ci cleared his throat, "Now then, I shall tell you were you are going. You three shall spilt up and join with four of the Kohona Ninjas that are serving the three different Kingdoms, Gaara, you shall aid Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, who are with Liu Bei. Kankuro, you shall help Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, who are with Cao Cao. Temari, you'll go with Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Tenten, who are with Sun Jian. Is that understood?" The three nodded, "One more thing. In the Three Kingdoms era, you will encounter warriors who will be stronger then most Ninjas here. So be careful."

"Can we go now?" Gaara was getting impatient.

Zuo Ci nodded, "yes, let us go."

In an instant, the Sage and the Sand Sibling were gone.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto:** What! Zuo Ci sent you guys too!

**Gaara: **As you can see, yes.

**Sasuke: **We can use all the help we can get, even if you guys are basterds.

**Temari: **Don't blame use for what happened at the Chunnin exam, Orochimaru used us.

**Shikamaru: **What a bother.

**Lee: **I have to agree with Shikamaru, how do we know you won't back stab us?

**Kankuro: **Can it! We're here so we can get back at Orochimaru.

**Kiba: **Yeah, then kill us when your done!

**Temari: **watch your mouth!

**Sakura: **Knock it off! We're all here now and we have to work together.

**Neji: **Sakura's right, we can't dwell on the past anymore.

**Shino: **Agreed, lets put are differences aside for now.

**Ino: **Fine, But I don't like this.

**Tenten: **Same here.

**Hinata: **I'm not so sure about this either.

**Choji: **I know how you feel.

**Next time: **Sand and Leaf united!

**Choji: **I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Kankuro: **Give me a break.


	43. Sand and Leaf united!

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Many thanks to those love my story. I feel as if I'm the messiah of DW Crossovers, that's how I feel anyway.

* * *

Chapter Forty-three: Sand and Leaf united! 

Guan Du, the stage where Cao Cao would face Yuan Shao, the man who was once his best friend. He knew this had to be done, the Yuan family had always treated those from the lower class like dirt, because of this, Cao Cao had always hated those who had everything handed to them at birth.

Cao Cao and his army were preparing there defense at Guan Du castle, he stood atop the castle walls with Xiahou Dun by his side.

"Dun, how are we to fight the overwhelming numbers of Yuan Shao?" He asked.

"Stupid." Dun scuffed, "I'm here to fight your fight, not mine."

Cao smirked, "Then lets get prepared, I shall show you how Cao Cao fights."

As the two headed down stairs, Sasuke was leaning right beside the steps. Cao turned to him and said, "May I ask how Nu Wa is doing?"

"She's fine." Sasuke replied without looking at him.

"Come one now Sasuke, don't tell me your still mad about that whole 'I'm going to kill that Nu Wa' thing are you? I have what I got from you, so she'll live."

"Whatever, there's also something else I came to tell you."

"What?"

"Another Ninja from my time is here. He's waiting to meet you at your tent."

* * *

Shikamaru and his team were a little uneasy as Kankuro sat there on Cao Cao's chair, "For someone who's named after a farm animal, he really has good taste in furniture." He said as he sat crossed legged. "So, what's happened here so far?" 

"If you gotta know, after a really bothersome battle, Cao Cao forced us to spill the beans to him." Shikamaru replied.

"You serious? God, you Kohona Ninjas pathetic."

"Don't blame us on it!" Ino shouted, "Sasuke-Kun was the one who told him more about the mission!"

"You're still all pathetic."

"Look, can we just get along since we're all here?" Choji begged, "I don't like this guy being here as much as you, but we have to work together."

"I suppose you got a point Choji." Shikamaru expanded his hand to Kankuro, "Let's call a truce for now, agreed?"

Kankuro scuffed, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Soon, Cao Cao, and Sasuke walked inside and saw Kankuro on Cao's chair. The puppet carrying Ninja quickly got up form the seat and approached the Hero of Chaos, "So, you're Cao Cao."

"Yes, and you would be…"

"The names Kankuro, a Ninja from the Village hidden in the sands."

"Can you be trusted Ninja?"

"If I couldn't be, would I be here?"

Cao laughed, "Well, your welcome to stay, we were preparing to go to battle tomorrow anyway."

"Then count me in, where do I rest up?"

* * *

Life was going peacefully in Jian Ye, Sakura was still training Xiao Qiao to be a Ninja, and she was starting to get better. The two girls were in the palace courtyard practicing tree climbing. 

"Ready Xiao?" Sakura asked her.

"Ready!" Xiao replied.

"Ok, first off, focus your Chakra to the souls of your feet, and then start running up the tree, like this."

Sakura focused her Chakra to her feet, when she had the right amount; she made a dash for the nearest tree. She soon was running right up it. Xiao Qiao was impressed. "Wow! My turn! My turn!"

Xiao Qiao focused her Chakra to her feet; she then started running for the tree. After taking about to steps, she slipped and fell on her but.

"Ow! This is hard!"

Sakura jumped out of the tree and helped her up. "You are getting better, so don't worry about it."

In another tree, Ling Tong was getting ready to pull a prank on the girls; he was going to dump a bucket full of water on them when they came to this tree. As luck would have it, they were.

"_Oh man, this is going to be sweet!" _He thought to himself.

As he was about to pull off his trick, something unexpected happened. A gust of wind blew by and knocked him and his bucket off the tree. Tong landed right beside the two girls with the bucket on his head. The girl's seat dropped.

"Ling Tong, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"He was trying to get you two wet."

Xiao and Sakura looked up the tree to find a girl in it. Sakura know who it was.

"You're that…"

"Who's she Saky?" Xiao asked.

The girl jumped out of the tree and introduced herself, "The names Temari, and I would like to join Wu."

Sakura pulled Temari away from Xiao and Tong and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing here?"

"That Zuo Ci guy sent me and my team to help. Just so you know we're only doing this to get back at Orochimaru."

"Well I can understand that, but I doubt the others will be as understanding. For now we'll call a truce, deal?" Sakura pulled out her hand.

Temari smirked and shook it, "Deal."

* * *

Yuan Shao sat in his quarters as Liu Bei explained his situation. Cao Cao had taken Xia Pi from him and captured Guan Yu. Left with no choice, he wanted to serve Yuan Shao for a time. 

Shao laughed, "Why should I enlist the aid of a lowly commoner?"

Guo Tu, one of Yuan Shao's advisors, bent down and whispered in his ear, "Sir, Liu Bei is the descendent of the Imperial line. We might be able to use this to our advantage."

A smile crept up on the nobleman's face, "On second thought Liu Bei, I will gladly have you stay with us, on two conditions of course."

"And those conditions are?" Liu Bei asked.

"One: You and your men will serve me in a battle that's coming up; we are going up against Cao Cao."

"And the second one is?"

"Two: Keep that annoying officer of yours away from me."

Liu Bei knew who he was referring to, "Very well Yuan Shao."

"Excellent, now leave, both of you."

Liu Bei and Guo Tu bowed and left, leaving Yuan Shao alone. "What an annoying little brat, well, at least he won't bug me in the battle." He said to himself.

"He still a threat, no matter how you look at it."

Shao nearly fell from his seat, he turned around only to have a giant snake wrap around his waste, he fell from his seat and struggled to get free, but to on avail.

"If you squirm, he'll only tighten its hold."

Yuan Shao looked up and saw Orochimaru, sitting in his seat, grinning at his current misfortune, "Sorry to keep you waiting Yuan Shao." He hissed, "I've been tied up for sometime."

"Lord Orochimaru, please, help me!" Yuan Shao pleaded as the snake tightened its grip.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the snake let go of Shao. He got back to his feet as he gasped for air, "What are you doing here? We agreed that you would send an envoy only."

"Something has just come up, and I felt that it was necessary that we meet face-to-face." Orochimaru sat up and walked to Shao's wine case.

"What's so urgent that you need to come in here and have your pet strangle me to death!"

"Use your indoor voice Yuan Shao; you wouldn't want to blow your allegiance to me, especially right in front of those Kohona Ninjas." Orochimaru took a sip of the wine glass in his hand.

"Fine, but why are you here? Other then just to torture me."

"It appears the old man has sent some more ninjas here, I told you about Gaara of the Desert right?" Shao nodded, "It would seem that he was him serving under Liu Bei."

Shao's heart skipped a beat; Orochimaru told him that, like Naruto, Gaara had a demon deep within him. A brutal demon, one that can and will slaughter anyone in its way.

"Where is he?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

Orochimaru chuckled as he finished his wine, "Right outside this camp."

Shao felt that he was going to faint, but he pulled himself together and walked to the exit, "I shall as many troops as possible to guard the entrance, and they'll kill that monster before he steps one foot in this camp!"

"That won't work; you'll pretty much be sending them to their deaths."

Shao stopped moving and turned back to the snake, "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Let him join the battle of course."

"What!"

"Think about it, the blonde kid had most of the Fox demons power under control, same thing with Gaara and the sane demon, for the most part. And you, the Esteemed Yuan Shao, have both of them on your side. And with two demons on your side, you'll win tomorrows battle for sure."

Shao thought about it and grinned, "Yes, two powerful creature, along with my great army and near limitless supple, gives me an unbeatable advantage!"

"Check and mate." Orochimaru made a quick hand seal and transformed himself into one of Yuan Shao's foot solders, "Well I guess I should be going." He turned for the exit but stopped, he turned back to Shao, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How many troops do you have guarding Wu Chao?"

"About 10 or 15, why?"

"I would triple that if I were you."

* * *

Naruto and Xing Cai walked through the main camp, holding hands. As they made their way to the camp entrance, Naruto spotted a familiar person being stopped by the guards. 

"Gaara!"

Gaara and the guards turned to the blonde Ninja as he ran up to him, "Hello Naruto." He replied.

What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Cai caught with him.

"Another friend of yours Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah, Gaara, this is Xing Cai, My…Girlfriend." He turned red saying that, Cai did too.

"Naruto, may I speak to you alone?" Gaara approached him, when the guards drew their spears at him, "Not another step!" One of them ordered.

Before they knew it, sand wrapped around their spears and snapped them in half. The backed away and let him in. Gaara took Naruto to another part of camp, leaving Cai with no clue as to how he did that.

"_What was that?"

* * *

_

When the two Ninjas were away from everyone, Naruto asked, "Alright Gaara, what's going on? Why are you here on a leaf mission?"

"To be brief, Zuo Ci sent me and my team to help you guys, Kankuro is with Sasuke and Temari is with Sakura."

"Well, I'm cool with it, believe it. But I don't think the others will be."

"I couldn't care less about that; I'm just here to do stop Orochimaru, like the rest of you guys."

"Now that I think about it, this could be a problem with you here."

Gaara shot a death glare at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, remember our fight during the Chunnin exam, you kind of went a little crazy. You know, Shukaku and everything."

"I haven't forgotten about that, but after the conflict with you, I have change a bit. So, thank you." Gaara extended his hand out to him.

Naruto smiled as he shook his hand, "No problem, believe it."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Pi:** Funny who things work out.

**Sasuke: **What do you mean?

**Cao Pi:** My father and Yuan Shao were once good friends, now the Chaos, combined with there hunger for power have made them enemies.

**Sasuke: **You make it sound like it's a bad thing to you, aren't you the same way?

**Cao Pi: **What do you mean?

**Sasuke: **I've seen the way how you envy your father; you're tired of him being in charge. You wanna call the shots.

**Cao Pi: **Ha! You're absolutely right, and after this battle, I'll be one step closer.

**Next time: **Clash for the north! Battle of Guan Du

**Cao Pi: **Shall we get started?

**Sasuke: **Sounds good to me.


	44. Clash for the north! Battle of Guan Du

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N:Lol, I had to delete a story I just made, other wise is would of had been banned. I don't feel like getting in trouble anytime soon. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Clash for the north! Battle of Guan Du 

As the sun set over the east, two men on horse approached one another on the fields of Guan Du, the field which would soon become a battlefield. The two men on the horses were none other then Cao Cao and Yuan Shao.

"Cao Cao!" Shao called out, "How dare you stand against me! Such insolence! I, the Honorable Yuan Shao, shall bring justice to you and your band of traitors!" He thrusted his sword to Cao's general direction.

"Humph, I don't see what's so honorable about having everything handed to you at birth!" The Hero of Chaos replied, "You rode here on the backs of your loyal retainers. You shall be leaving now."

"You fool! Your ignorance shall be punished!"

Shao drew up his sword and charged at him, Cao Cao took his out and blocked him. He looked him dead in the eyes and said, "This land will never be ruled by squawking peacocks like you Yuan Shao! Stand aside; make you for those with true vision!"

* * *

Guan Yu sat atop Red Hare, the steed that once belonged to Lu Bu, but was given to him by Cao Cao as a gift. He prayed that his brothers were ok. Blue dragon rested in his hand as he recalled a certain event from yesterday. 

_Flashback:_

_In the garden at Xu Chang, Xiahou Dun attacked Guan Yu from behind, he swung his giant sword at him several times, but Yu evaded every one of them. Dun jumped in the air and swung his sword down on him, but Yu spun around and positioned his blade behind his back as the one-eyed warrior's own blade connected with his. The sliced half of a statue fell to the ground._

"_Quite impressive Xiahou Dun, it almost looked like you wanted to kill Guan Yu."_

_Dun and Yu turned around as Cao Cao walked by with his arms behind his back. Dun rested his sword on his shoulder. "So, will we be leaving soon Cao Cao?"_

"_Yes, we will to Guan Du and attack Yuan Shao." Cao turned to Yu, "Guan Yu, this includes you as well."_

_Yu bowed, "As you wish."_

_Dun was not pleased by this and walked off._

_End of Flashback:_

Yu sighed as he starred into the night sky, hoping that Zhang Fei and Liu Bei were still alive.

"_Brother. Zhang Fei, no matter what happens, we shall always be brothers."

* * *

_

Zhang He awaited his Lords return in his tent; with him were Shao's sons, Yuan Xi, Tan, and, Shang, his loyal officers, Yan Liang, and Wen Chou, Xi's beautiful wife Zhen Ji, and his advisors, Guo Tu, Fang Ji, and Shen Pi.

"My dear, when shall we head off to battle? I'm tiered of waiting here like this." Ji was getting impatient.

"Mind your tongue woman! My father is busy forcing Cao Cao to surrender, so I doubt you'll get to see anything." Xi replied with a smirk, "So just stand there and look pretty, I you should."

He and be listening in and he could feel Ji anger, _"These Yuan are unbearable. Never the less, I must serve them, in order to bring beauty back into this hideous land."_

"_Such a mindless pig. One day, I shall make you pay." _Were the thoughts of Zhen Ji.

Then, Yuan Shao entered the tent, a disgustful look on his face, "Cao Cao has refused to yield to me, fine, that will be his last mistake."

"Since were going into battle my lord, allow me to inform you on our strategy me and the others have been working on." Guo Tu began, "First, we must-

"Fool!" Shao interpreted, "Can you not see that we have the advantage! I have in my command a great army and plenty of supplies. We shall crush Cao Cao in an all out assault."

"But sir-

"I do not want to hear it! Everyone here will participate in this battle." He turned to Ji, "That includes you as well, Zhen Ji."

She bowed, "I shall do my best."

"Now then, gather your armies and inform Liu Bei to do the same, we attack tonight!"

* * *

As the night time sky hovered over the land, Cao Cao and Guan Yu rode on their horses to the castle's east gate. Standing before them were Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun, and Sasuke. 

"Father, I didn't know you liked sight see. Are you sure it's safe for you to leave the main camp." Pi asked.

Cao Chuckled, "I thought I would go and see Yuan Shao's face myself when we beat him." He turned to Yu, "Besides, Guan Yu is here, I need not worry."

Dun scuffed while Sasuke said nothing.

"Well then, I leave the main camp to you." Cao and Yu rode off out into the battle.

"_Guan Yu, if you dare lay a finger on my lord, I'll cur you down." _Dun walked off towards the stables, leaving Cao Pi and Sasuke alone. "So, might I ask what happened to your friends?" Pi asked.

"I sent Choji and Shikamaru to Bai Mai, Ino and Kankuro to Yan Jin." Was the uchiha's reply.

"Then I guess that leaves Guan Du castle itself to us."

"That's how it looks."

"You don't really seem to care what happens tonight, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't say a word, he simply walked towards the stairs the led up the castle walls, Pi followed suit. "I assume your thoughts are preoccupied by that woman, you know, the one Lu Bu smashed into the wall at Xia Pi?"

Sasuke stopped moving and turned to him, "If you must know, yes."

"Ha! As I thought, you are so pitiful, a man of your talents getting so worked up on something as a woman. For all we know she's probably died now."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I didn't know I got you so worked up."

"Stop being sarcastic, you suck at it."

Pi looked out across the battlefield, and could see smoke rising from the enemy's main camp. "It is massive force indeed, yet there under the leadership of a fool. Just like this one."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"My father and Yuan Shao are not fit to rule this land, if anything; they'll make the chaos worse. But I guess you already knew that."

"You don't want you father being in charge don't you?"

That came as a surprise to the young prince. "How did you figure that out?"

"Well for one thing, when Cao Cao told everyone that Cao Ang died at Wan castle, you were the only one who was grinning. I saw you. And there's the way you always scuff at your father on how he's running the kingdom. You wanna be the ruler, it's as clear as day."

Pi chucked again, "You're absolutely right, I was pleased to hear of my brother's demised, I do hate how my father rules our land. I want to be the one calling the shots, and I'll admit that I want power, I'm just as greedy as my father. Come to think of it, you and I are a lot alike."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Like how exactly?"

"Well to start off, we have the same cold eyes, we're both hungry for our desired goals, and we'll do anything to get it. Even if it means making a deal with the Devil."

Sasuke was getting suspicious, _"What's he getting at?"_

"Oh, I almost forgot, we both have this."

Pi rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the curse mark on his arm. Sasuke's eyes widened as he instantly reached for his swords. But Pi already had one of his out and placed it right his neck.

"Where did you get that you basterd!" Sasuke demanded.

"The night of our dual, after you humiliated me in front of the whole kingdom. Orochimaru came to me and offered me this, in exchange, I aid his plans. So I offered him my services." Pi let out a laughed that rang out through the castle. "Don't bother telling my father about this, he won't believe someone who hid his secret Ninja mission from him. And if you do, I'll kill that wretched woman, and I assure you, I won't be as merciful as my father."

Pi withdrew his blade and rolled his sleeve down, and turned towards the stairs and walked down, "Oh and word to the wise, you should never to your blade on a prince. Cause there will be consequences."

As he left, Sasuke rolled his hand into a fist, "Damn it."

* * *

Yuan Shao rode forth ahead of his army; Zhang He rode beside him and said, "You have prepared such a grand a magnificent army." 

"Our enemy is the Hero of Chaos; I shall not hold anything back in this battle." Shao said, "We will show him how noblemen fight, all units, March!"

With a cheer from his men, they set forth towards the enemy. The Battle of Guan Du had begun.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Shikamru: **Great, more Orochimaru followers. What a bother.

**Yan Liang: **Silence! I shall not let you stand in the master's way.

**Wen Chou: **Nether will I, prepare yourself!

**Next time: **Yan Liang and Wen Chou

**Shikamru: **This is so troublesome.


	45. Yan Liang and Wen Chou

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: A new day, a new chapter, I hope you all like the twists and turns I've been throwing in this story.

* * *

Chapter Forty-five: Yan Liang and Wen Chou 

Bai Mai came under heavy attack by the forces of Yan Liang, one of Yuan Shao's most elite Generals. Cao Cao and Guan Yu arrived to reinforce.

"Everyone, these are nothing more then fools lead by an even greater fool! This battle is ours!" Cao shouted, hoping to raise the moral of his men. "Guan Yu, head out and take out Yan Liang."

Yu bowed and rode off.

Shikamaru and Choji fought off Liang's men when were heading for Liang himself. However, the general was waiting for them; he sat atop his horse with his spear resting on his shoulders. He laughed, "So, you're those Ninjas I've been hearing so much about."

Shikamaru sighed, "Let me guess, you're with Orochimaru too. Man, what a drag."

"Silence!" Liang jumped from his horse and approached them, his body being surrounded by the curse mark, "I won't let you stand in the master's way! Now fight!"

He charged, and swung his spear at them. The two Ninjas jumped out of the way and threw several Shuriken at him, but Liang blocked them all with his spear. He then jumped in the air and swung his weapon down on Shikamaru. He blocked it with his Kunai and pushed him back; Liang jumped back and in one fluid motion, thrusted his spear forward and stabbed him in the stomach. Shikamaru fell to his knees, vomiting blood.

"Shikamaru!" Choji was mad and charged at Liang. He sidestepped as the tubby Shinobi tried to punch him, but obviously missed. Liang Saw this as an opening and whacked him in the head with the back of his weapon. Choji went flying into a tree, and went unconscious.

"HAHAHA! Fools, I told you you're no match for the master!" Liang approached Choji and raised his spear. "Now die!"

"Yan Liang! I have come for your head!"

Liang turned quickly to see Guan Yu, fast approaching him on Red Hare. He Jumped out of the way as Yu passed him. "Guan Yu, face me on your own feet!" Liang got into his fighting stance.

Yu dismounted from Red Hare and readied himself. "Very well, prepare yourself!"

The two warriors charged at charged at each other at amazing speeds. They swung their weapons at each other in an instant, suddenly, there were back to back. Then, Liang dropped his weapon and coughed up blood. "Impossible…to be killed…by someone like…you…"

Liang fell to the ground, dead. Yu lowered his weapon. "It's seems you got caught up in your own abilities."

Several of Liang's solders arrived and saw their leader's body on the ground. Yu turned to them and shouted, "I Guan Yu have slain Yan Liang!"

The solders got scared and ran off. Yu turned to Choji, who had just got back up and was heading for Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!" He checked his condition, there was wound to the side of his stomach, blood was gashing out of it. At the rate, he would die.

"Get him back to Guan Du castle. Lord Cao Cao will deal with rest of the enemy here." Yu mounted on Red Hare and rode off. Choji lifted Shikamaru over his shoulder and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Yan Jin was not faring as well as Bai Mai, Wen Chou, another of Shao's elite Generals, led of ferocious assault. Xiahou Dun led and strong defense, but even that wouldn't be enough. 

"Enemy troops!" A solder cried out.

Dun could see hordes of solders coming right him, never the less, he charged right at them. He slashed one across the chest, and sliced another one's head off. And in a quick motion, sent about ten of them flying. One tired to sneak behind him, but a Kunai struck him in the head and send him to the ground. Dun turned around and see Ino covering him from attacks, this made him smile, "Thank you Ino, I own you one."

"Think nothing of it." She said with a smile, "Have you seen Kankuro?"

Before Dun could answer, another enemy flew over their heads; they turned around to Kankuro, with his puppet 'Crow' revealed. He smiled, "Come one, you guys are way to easy, give me real challenge."

Three solders charged at him, but Kankuro pulled the strings on his fingers, causing theme to trip on an almost invisible wire. The rest of the enemy troops ran for it.

Kankuro scuffed, "Man, if I knew these guys were wimps, I would have stayed home."

Just then, a pike zoomed by his head, he turned to see the General Wen Chou, with his curse mark activated. "If it's a fight you want, I shall give it to you."

Kankuro jumped back several feet and pulled on the strings of his puppet, Crow lunged forward, his right arm moved up to smack him across the face, but Chou docked and stabbed it in the face. Just as he was about to slice it in half, Kankuro pulled it away and wrapped it around his back again. He quickly pulled out a Kunai and readied himself.

"_Damn it, I thought I would never have to do this." _

Chou charged at, he thrusted his spear at him, but Kankuro blocked it with is Kunai and pushed him back. Now he charged at him and swipe kicked his feet, Chou Nearly fell, but he managed to get his balance back and swung at him. Kankuro docked the first time, but Chou saw an opening elbowed him in the back of his head. Kankuro hit the ground unconscious, and just as Chou was about to finish him off…

"Wen Chou, I have come for your head!"

Chou turned around and saw Guan Yu, charging at him, Chou quickly mounted a nearby horse and rode at him as well with his pike in hand. When they got within striking distance, Chou swung his blade down, but Yu blocked it and slashed him across the chest, "No…this can't…be…" Chou fell of his horse and hit the ground, dead.

Yu thrusted his blade into the sky and shouted, "Wen Chou has fallen to my blade!"

The rest of the enemy fled after seeing their leader being killed. Ino and Dun rushed to Kankuro, who had just gotten up. "Are you all right Kankuro?" Dun asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but that basterd messed up Crow." Kankuro examined his puppet, there was a big hole where his left eye should be, and it went throw his head.

Dun chucked, "Well just be glad that wasn't you."

Yu walked up to them and tapped Ino on the shoulder, she turned to him, "What is it?"

"Its Shikamaru, he's been hurt badly."

Ino's eyes widened, "What!"

"Choji, took him back to Guan Du castle, I suggest you head there as well." Yu mounted Red Hare and rode off towards the enemy.

"Go on back Ino; I shall take over from here." Dun assured her.

Ino nodded and rushed back to Guan Du castle.

* * *

Guan Yu rode off towards Yuan Shao's main camp, if he could take him out, then the battle would end. As her rode forward, he spotted a horse, he stopped to see it, it was Hex Mark, the horse Tao Qian gave to Liu Bei before he died. Yu was surprised. 

"Guan Yu!"

Yu turned to his right quickly to see his Liu Bei, followed closely by Jian Yong.

"Brother, you're alive!"

"Yes, and so is Zhang Fei." Bei told him, "But I must say, I'm quit surprised to see you aiding Cao Cao."

"Do not threat Liu Bei; I only stayed with him till I found out about you. Now that I know you're alive, I have no intention to stay any longer."

"Same here, Jian Yong, were leaving this battle; inform the rest of our army."

Yong bowed and rushed off; Liu Bei mounted Hex Mark and rode off with his brother.

* * *

Ino ran for the infirmary and found Shikamaru on a mattress with Choji by his side, "Shikamaru!" 

"Damn Ino, why must you be see noisy?" Shikamaru moaned, "It's a real bother."

"Shut up you jerk!" Ino looked like she was about to cry. "How could you just get yourself hurt like that Mr.Chunnin ranked Ninja?"

"Relax Ino, he'll be alright, the doctor said that we got him here just in time." Choji assure her.

Ino sighed, "Choji, you can head back to the battle, I'll watch over Shikamaru."

Choji nodded and walked out, Ino sat beside Shikamaru, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes." Shikamaru mumbled, "Not like you care, you Sasuke fan girl."

"You know, you may think that I only think about Sasuke all the time, well in public maybe, but not all the time."

"You don't?"

She shock her head, "After what happen to Nu Wa, and seeing how Sasuke reacted, made me think that he has someone else in his heart."

"So what I'm hearing is that you're going to stop your obsession with Sasuke?"

"That's right."

"Alright then, who's going to be the next boy you go gaga over?"

Ino giggled and Shikamaru looked at her funny, "I'll give you a hint."

In an instant, Ino closed in on him and kissed him on the lips, Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprised, but he put that aside and kissed her back. After a moment, they pulled away, blushing and catching their breath.

"I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too Ino."

* * *

"What! Yan Liang and Wen Chou have been killed!" 

Yuan Shao received the news, and he was furious, "What does my army think they are doing! How can they not take such a small castle?"

Shao slammed his fist into the table, enraged by the change of events, _"Everything is going down hill…wait a minute, what did Orochimaru say to me before the battle?"_

_Flashback:_

"_How many men do you have at Wu Chao?"_

"_About 10 to 15, why?'_

"_I triple that if I were you."_

_End of Flashback:_

"_Does Cao Cao intend t take my supplies? I will not let that happen!" _He turned to his messenger, "Inform Zhang He to reinforce Wu Chao!"

"At once my lord!" The messenger bowed and left.

Yuan Shao was getting nervous, at this rate, he will lose the battle. "I must take Cao Cao down now. Otherwise, the master won't forgive me for such a defeat."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Pi: **Ah, such a beautiful flower to be found on the battlefield, come with me.

**Zhen Ji: **Who are you? I won't forgive such rude words!

**Cao Pi: **You won't forgive me? Well, that's more your problem then it is mine.

**Next time: **The beauty of Zhen Ji.

**Cao Pi: **You have a choice; do you really want to stay with these Yuans? Or would you rather let you peddles bloom beneath me?

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, Naruto and Sasuke won't be fighting in this arc. Why? Because Sasuke is still getting over the shock of Pi being with Orochimaru. 


	46. The beauty of Zhen Ji

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Ah, I gotta say, with all this updating, I might run out of ideas for this fic before I can finish it. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-six: The beauty of Zhen Ji 

Cao Pi rode west of Guan Du castle to stop the oncoming solders of Yuan Shao's son, Yuan Xi. It was only a minor bother, one that he could easily deal with. He stopped as he saw a horde of solders coming right at him; he dismounted from his horse and walked forward with his swords drawn out. A twisted smile caressing his face.

"I guess it's time to see what my curse seal can do."

His seal started covering his body as he ran at them. He quickly sliced on unfortunate solder in half, and then he quickly swung his swords rapidly to shred about fifty more of them at once. He fired a blue sphere from his hand, it exploded and turned about another twenty solders into ice statues, this allowed him to easily shatter them with his fist. He spotted the last ten troops trying to run for it, but with the speed given to him by his mark, he caught up to them and finished them off.

Pi deactivated his seal and observed his handy work, he smiled, "Well Orochimaru, if this is what your gift can give me in stage one, I can't wait to see stage two."

* * *

Yuan Xi waited for the troops he sent ahead to return, they were late, and he didn't like to be kept waiting. 

"Zhen Ji!"

The beautiful Zhen Ji rode up to him on her horse, she dismounted and asked, 'Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes, go out there and see what the hell happen to my men." Xi ordered.

Ji silently scuffed and walked off; she made her way down the path until she came across a horrific site. There were the bodies (or remaining limbs) of Xi's solder, sliced in countless pieces, broken bones, and blood everywhere. The smell of the rotting flesh overwhelmed her, and she ran further down, but only found more corpses the further she went. Finally, she managed to get away, but found herself right in the heart of enemy territory. As she was about to turn back and run, three solders spotted her and attacked her.

Ji quickly pulled out her flute and readied herself. (A/N: Seriously, who the hell uses a flute!) She blocked the first ones sword and smacked him across the face. She then spun around and kicked the second one in the chin, and then she took her flute and smashed the last one's head in.

"Filthy vermin." She scuffed.

She heard the sound of someone clapping behind her; she spun around quickly and saw that it was the handsome young man, "Ah, such a beautiful flower to be found on the battlefield, come with me."

Ji raised her flute and got into her battle stance, "Who are you? I won't forgive such rude words!"

The man chuckled while brushing his short brown hair from his eyes, "You won't forgive me? Well, that's more your problem then it is mine." He pulled out two swords and got into his fighting stance also, "You have a choice, do you really want to stay with these Yuans, or would you rather let your peddles bloom beneath me?"

"Such sweet words you speak." Ji said, "And yet, you never told me your name."

He laughed, "I apologize, I am Cao Pi."

Then without a second thought, he threw one of his swords that stabbed itself into the chest of an enemy soldier that was coming behind Ji. The woman turned and spared a quick glance, but it was enough of a distraction for Pi to exploit.

He charged and swung his sword moving to chop her head off. Ji managed to turn around just in time to see the attack coming and put her foot in the way, which had a metal plate on the its sole. The two weapons came together with a loud clang. Ji was struggling to hold him back, but Pi seemed to be doing this with minimal effort.

Pi laughed. "Beauty great enough to catch my eye and strength to last longer than my first swing, you are a rare find indeed." Ji grew angry and brought her foot up to try to kick him in the face. Pi gracefully took a step back and let the woman's kick pass mere centimeters from his face.

Pi moved to strike her again, but before he could, he was pushed back by what appeared to be a sound wave. He stumbled before coming to a stop and raised a delicate eyebrow to the woman, who was now playing the flute she was using as a weapon before.

He still only had one sword in hand, but if shit continued to hit the fan like this, he could always use Orochimaru's curse seal. So he decided to watch.

Then before he had a chance to react, he saw a faint blue aura come from the flute and move at him at incredible speeds. He was shocked when it hit him, it actually felt like a sharp punch to his chest, but it then turned into a powerful burning sensation. He clutched his chest and gritted his teeth trying to keep from crying out in pain.

He looked back to where Zhen Ji was standing previously; to his shock, she wasn't there.

A shadow fell over him, making him look up; Ji was coming down with a powerful downward kick. He put his sword in the way of her foot. He expected her shoe to be just like any other shoe, but he was once again surprised as his sword came into contact with it. It had a steel plate at the bottom.

Ji jumped away and started playing her flute again. Pi wasn't going to fall for that again; he started running to the side just as the blue aura was going to hit him. He continued running, attempting to get to his second sword.

Ji saw what he was attempting to do and moved to send her sound waves to the sword that was still in the soldier's chest. Pi noticed this and moved even faster; this time letting just a little bit of the curse seal affect his speed.

Ji was alarmed when she noticed Pi's speed, but she figured it was a win-win situation. Either he doesn't get to his sword therefore he's handicapped, or he gets to his sword and she scores another hit.

She charged up her attack and sent it towards the sword.

Pi lunged for the blade, just before Ji's attack hit him; he grabbed it, but once again, he got hit by the attack. This time with enough force to send him crashing to the side of a small dirt hill.

Ji stood proud of herself. "Ha, and he said that I could bloom under him, the fool" She was about to turn and walk away, but she then heard laughter. She looked and found Cao Pi standing without a scratch on him. But he also had strange markings over him, and his power, it seemed…warped and tainted somehow.

"Hehehe, you are strong indeed." Then before she could even blink, he vanished. She was startled but then she heard the clang of metal falling against the ground. To her surprise, she found her flute; it was cut clean in half.

"I believe that I have won."

Pi appeared behind her. However, Zhen Ji wasn't horrified, instead, she chuckled. "Well, it appears that Orochimaru found a worthy ally indeed."

Pi's eyes winded in surprise, "You mean…"

Ji gracefully pulled up her skirt a bit to reveal her own curse seal on her ankle. She turned around and kissed Pi passionately on the lips, she pulled back and said, "May my body and soul, be yours hereafter."

* * *

Yuan Xi was getting impatient waiting for Ji to return, he turned to the rest of his men and ordered, "I'm tired of waiting, everyone march!" 

Just as his men were about to move out, a wave of man in blue came out them out of no where. At the head were Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. Xi's jaw hit the ground and he got big anime eyes, "What! You bitch! How dare you stab me in the back!" Xi raised his sword and charged at her.

Pi raised his sword, but Ji stepped in front of him. Just Xi was about to slice her in half, Ji summoned a bit of the seal's power and gave him a powerful slap to the face. It was so powerful, that it ripped his head off. His men freaked out and fled, as there men cheered in victory, Pi and Ji kissed once again. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time." Ji said.

"Well now," Pi let go of here and turned towards the direction to where the enemy fled, "is there any information you would like to share with us my dear?"

"Actually, there is."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Zhang He: **You are the one know as Uchiha Sasuke, correct?

**Sasuke: **Who wants to know?

**Zhang He: **I am the beautiful and elegant Zhang He, and I challenge.

**Sasuke: **Alright, I am a little pissed right now, I guess I could let some of my anger go.

**Next time: **The beauty of Zhang He

**Zhang He: **Let us turn this battle into a thing of beauty!

* * *

A/N: A little rundown of who is or was with Orochimaru so far: 

1: Sima Yi

2: Cao Pi

3: Zhen Ji

4: Dong Zhuo

5: Hua Xiong

6: Yuan Shao

7: Hu Che Er

8: Chen Gong

9: Yan Liang

10: Wen Chou

That should be everyone.


	47. The beauty of Zhang He

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: This is the second to last chapter in the Guan Du arc. Sorry about not having Naruto and Sasuke fight in this one. Just building up momentum.

* * *

Chapter Forty-seven: The beauty of Zhang He 

"So, that is where Yuan Shao is receiving his supplies." Cao Cao had been informed by Zhen Ji, who had now join his side, that Yuan Shao kept all the food for his army in a supplies depot known as Wu Chao. "I'll send a unit to infiltrate the depot and capture it."

"It be easier if we just burn it down."

Cao Looked to his right and spotted Sasuke, leaning against the side of the wall, he raised his eyebrow, "What for?"

"Think about it, we may be winning this, but Yuan Shao still has a huge force. If we take the place for are own use, then they'll just take it back and probably increase its defenses." Sasuke told him, "So if we burn it, they can't do anything about it."

Cao thought about it as he twiddled his fingers, "Perhaps your right about that. Very well then, we obliterate Wu Chao."

Sasuke let out his usual grin and said, "Leave that job to me; I'll have that place smoking in on time."

* * *

Yuan Shao sat atop his horse with an irritated look on his face. First he losses his two best Generals, then Liu Bei and his army leaves his ranks, next Yuan Xi is killed by Zhen Ji, who defected to Cao Cao, and just half an hour ago, his other sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang were captured and killed by the enemy. (A/N: Before anyone says anything, I know Xi, Tan, and Shang weren't killed in Guan Du) 

"_How? How can this be happening to me! How can I be losing to Cao Cao! Relax Yuan Shao, you still have Wu Chao, provided that Zhang He knows what he's doing."_

Shao dismounted from his horse and walked into his tent, only to be met by an unexpected surprise. He had some how found himself being hoisted into the air in what appeared to be a net made out of web. As he struggled to free himself, someone appeared the shadows of the tent; he had on a sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and sandals. But that wasn't what caught Shao's attention; it was the fact that this man has six arms!

The man snickered as he took a seat in Shao's chair, "Stop squirming, you're not going to break through that."

"Damn You! Just who do you think you are!" Shao barked.

"Orochimaru-Sama sent me to keep an eye on you, the names Kidomaru."

"Well then Kidomaru, as you can see, I am perfectly fine! Despite the fact that I am losing this battle! Now release me!" At this point, Shao had taken out his sword and tried to cut the web, but to no avail.

"Sorry Yuan boy, but Orochimaru sees that you're as good as dead, seeing as Wu Chao is going to be burn down, and that Zhang He is going to defect to Cao Cao."

"What are you talking about? I haven't lost Wu Chao; I increased its defenses like you said!"

"You dumb ass! He was just fooling around with you. He doesn't care if you win or not, in the end, he got what he wanted from this fight."

Shao gritted his teeth in anger, "If he knows that I won't win, then what the hell did he come here for!"

Kidomaru snickered again as he dropped Shao onto the ground, "I would tell you, but you won't live long enough to understand it." He walked out of the tent, dragging Shao along the way.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Guards, guards! Stop this man!"

However, as the two got outside, everyone was lying on the ground, dead. His guards, advisors, even his horse, all dead. Standing among all the was a woman, she had the same clothing as Kidomaru, but she also had on a turban like hate over her long red/orange hair.

"Took you long enough, I had to kill these loser just to keep myself occupied." She said as approached Kidomaru and Shao.

Kidomaru sighed, "Why didn't save me any Tayuya, I wanted to have some fun."

"Fine, next time you cam kill everyone." Tayuya promised him.

Yuan Shao continued to try and break free. "You can't do this to me, I am Esteemed Yuan Shao! You'll pay for this, I swear you wi-

Tayuya kicked him in the got to shut him up, "Please, you can't do anything you little man, Orochimaru-Sama no longer needs you, your dead as far as I'm concerned."

Kidomaru released hi from his web and quickly took his sword, Shao tried to crawl away, but Tayuya slammed her foot into his chest, stopping him completely, "What a coincidence, you said he's dead, and his about to be."

"No, please, on your humanity don't so this! I beg you!" Shao begged as Kidomaru swung his own sword at the noblemen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zhang He heard the distant screaming piercing the night sky, either it was his lord, or just another solder who met an unpleasant end. In any case, he sighed, "It appears that this battle is over for us. So why I am still here?" 

He looked around the depot, Chunyu Qiong, who was originally in charge of defending Wu Chao, was far to drunk to handle it, "Such a disgusting fool."

Then, his elegant ears heard something nearby, he quickly put on his claws and readied himself, "There is no need to hide like a coward, come and face me."

The intruder jump from his hiding place and drew out his swords, it was Sasuke, "Hey, you look familiar, do I know you from anywhere?"

"I am the beautiful and elegant Zhang He; I believe you caught a glimpse of my beauty during the battle against Dong Zhuo."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, you're the guy with the butterfly wings."

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke. One of the greatest warriors in Cao Cao's army." He moved closer to him, "Would you care to dance?"

"_I'll assume he means fight." _Sasuke thought as some sweat dropped down his head, "I actually came here to burn this place into the ground, but sure." He got into his fighting pose. "Let's dance."

Zhang He took his own fighting stance.

Both of them charged at the same time. Sasuke swung his sword in an attempt to cut off Zhang's head, He ducked under it and rolled coming to a stop behind Sasuke. As Sasuke turned around, He back flipped and put both his ankles to the side of Sasuke's head. He used his momentum and started spinning around, flipping Sasuke and sending him to the ground headfirst.

Sasuke was in a momentary daze, but he quickly regained his senses and jumped to his feet. He back flipped and threw some Kunai. He, seeing the strange projectiles coming at him, put his claws in an X in front of him blocking all of the kunai.

He looked to the floor where they had fallen. "Hmm, interesting weapons you have." He positioned himself again. "But they are far too small to harm me" He tensed his legs and lunged at Sasuke spinning with his claws outstretched in front of him. Sasuke jumped over him just as Zhang He was about to hit him.

Sasuke twisted himself in mid air and made a few hand seals, "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" a large fireball came from his mouth and headed straight for Zhang he.

Zhang He was shocked at the attack but he quickly composed himself and jumped out of the way. Sasuke landed on the ground and looked at the figure of Zhang He as he looked at the flames with a bit of surprise and admiration on his features.

He started doing his twirly thing and landed in a pose. "We shall dance amongst these beautiful flames that burn brightest in the night!" Sasuke twitched and sweat dropped_. "This is the most ridiculous fight in history! I'm fighting a weird guy who keeps babbling on and on about beauty and shit! This is really pissing me off!"_

His inner monologue was cut off as Zhang He jumped over the flames and brought his claws down on him, attempting to slice him to ribbons. Sasuke brought his swords up just before Zhang hit him. A loud clang broke through the night; Sasuke and He were struggling for dominance. Even though Sasuke was physically stronger, Zhang He was slightly taller and had more body mass.

Zhang He started to grow slightly tired, so he quickly brought his foot straight up and kicked Sasuke's swords and his chin. Seeing the opening with his guard, He drew back his claws and thrusted them forward, stabbing Sasuke in the stomach.

He grinned, but it soon disappeared as Sasuke was replaced by a log. He then heard the sound of birds; he turned and found Sasuke coming at him with the Chidori. He knew that he didn't want to get hit by whatever that thing was, so at the last minute, he sidestepped. But the Chidori caught one of his claws, shattering the blades into a million pieces.

Zhang He then noticed Sasuke was trying and stab him with the sword in his other hand. He used his last remaining claw and caught Sasuke's sword between his blades, he twisted his claw and broke it, then he took the same claw and stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder, since the boy was still wide open from his attempted Chidori.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and jumped back; he then took out a kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around it. He threw it and just as expected, Zhang He blocked it, making the kunai land at his feet.

He was about to move forward, but then the tag exploded, catching him by surprise and sending him crashing into a nearby container.

The pain in Sasuke's arm was really starting to annoy him. Why oh why didn't he copy the medical techniques that he had seen back in Konoha hospital when he had the chance? Whatever, his mission was to burn this place down, and seeing as his opponent was currently getting the splinters out of his ass, he could do it.

"KATON GOAKKYUU NO JUTSU!" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke let out a long stream of fire. He moved left and right, burning down all the food containers. He noticed some horses in the stables and took one. He was about to move when he noticed Zhang he arrive next to him, also on a horse.

"Take me to lord Cao Cao. Any man with warriors as powerful as you must be strong, and must also have the beauty and grace to be a true ruler of the land." Sasuke sweat dropped and shuddered as purpleish/blueish butterflies fluttered around the man, who Sasuke had now officially dubbed: 'Creepiest Homosexual in the ancient world.'

Needless to say his horse started moving just a tad bit quicker.

* * *

Cao Cao had seen the smoke raising from Wu Chao, now was the chance to take out Yuan Shao. He turned to his army, "Wu Chao has been destroyed, all units, Sally forth!" 

Cao's men cheered and charged right through the enemy ranks. Soon they entered Shao's camp, however, all the saw was a massacre. Dead solder, dead advisors, even dead horse. As they looked around, Cao Cao spotted Yuan Shao, well, his head which was impaled in his sword anyway.

Cao approached the head and remove it from the sword, "Start digging holes, we shall give these enemies a proper burial." He ordered.

Cao took his own sword and used it as a shovel to dig a hole for Shao's head. After all this time, Yuan Shao was dead, and he had a good hunch on who did this.

"_I must thank you, Orochimaru, for killing Yuan Shao for me. Why you did it, who knows. But for now, I have won."_

He finished the hole; he lifted the head by its hair, "Farewell Yuan Shao." He tossed the head into the hole and buried it, "To both you, and the old era."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Nu Wa: **Surprise.

**Sasuke: **Nu Wa, I see your feeling better.

**Nu Wa: **Yeah, and I can see you've been busy.

**Sasuke: **Just another battle. Say, you wanna take a walk?

**Nu Wa: **What for?

**Next time: **I should tell you

**Sasuke: **There's something I wanna tell you.


	48. I should tell you

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: If you ever seen the musical RENT, then you should know that today's chapter will feature the song **I should tell you**, which I don't own. And for some odd reason, I'm going to have Sasuke and Nu Wa signing it, guess I'm just in a musical mood today. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-eight: I should tell you 

Yuan Shao is dead, his army in disarray, and two of his officers are now on Cao Cao's side. Now there was no one left in the northwest who could challenge him. But there was still Orochimaru that needed to be dealt with, even with the information he got from Sasuke after Xia Pi, he didn't know enough about him, h would have to.

Days after Cao Cao subdued the rest of northern China, he returned to Xu Chang, where he had taken the Emperor in and used the Han's authority to straighten his ambition. Now he sat in his quarters, trying to figure out how do deal with Orochimaru, but he first he need to find the man. But how?

"I've put this aside for far too long, I must deal with him before I can move on with my conquest." Cao leaned his head back on rubbed his templates, "How I will pull this off, I have no idea."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Cao reacted got up and reached for his sword; he looked around his quarters, "Show yourself!" As he turned to one corner of the room, a man appeared from the shadows. He had on a purple strategist robe, and box shaped hat that was the same color, and he was carrying a black feathered fan. "I apologize for breaking in, but I had to talk with the infamous 'Hero of Chaos'." He said.

Cao raised his sword up to his neck, "Who are you?"

"I am Sima Yi, and I have come to offer you my services."

Cao lowered his sword a bit, "Why would I need you, I have some of the most brilliant minds in the land."

Sima Yi snickered, "That's where your wrong, they are nothing compare to me, nor to the Sleeping Dragon."

"What are you getting at?"

"Zhuge Liang, he is by far a supreme intellectual, if someone, like Liu Bei, were to enlist him into there service, then your dreams of conquest would come to a crashing halt." Yi turned to the door and was about to walk out, but he stopped and turn to Cao, "And this Orochimaru you were talking about, it sounds like he is another obstacle in your path. If you had me, I can deal with both threats with a slight wave of my hand." He sighed, "But you said you had all the strategists you need. So I'll just be-

"Wait!" Cao dropped his sword and got down to both knees, "Sima Yi, join me, with you by my side, I will have nothing to fear."

Sima Yi tapped his chin with his finger as he thought about it, "I'm not sure, are you worth serving?"

"Worth serving? I am ruler of the north! I am the one who will rule this land! No one, be it Liu Bei or Orochimaru, will stop Cao Cao from achieving his ambition!"

Sima Yi's eyes widened in surprise, "Very well then, I shall not disappoint you."

Cao got back to his feet, he picked up his sword and walked to the door, "I thank you." He walked out, Sima Yi followed suit.

"_Cao Cao, you brainless fool."

* * *

_

Sasuke sat in his room, recalling everything in his head that took place in the last battle. Cao Pi was helping Orochimaru, and he had a strong hunch that his new wife, Zhen Ji, was also with him. Not to mention that Queer Zhang He was with them now, he made a mental note to stay fifty feet away from him.

"_Another wrench in the wheel of fate I guess. I wonder how Nu Wa is doing." _He hadn't seen her since he came back, so he decided to pay her a visit. However…

"Knock, Knock."

He turned his head and found Nu Wa right outside his door, holding a candle. "Congratulations on winning at Guan Du." She said with a smile.

"Well, you look better." Sasuke got up and walked up to her, a smile grinning on his face, "What's with the candle?"

"Today's the one year anniversary of my friend's death."

Sasuke recalled what she had told her back at Wan castle, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Well, I'll see ya later." She walked out, but something in her wanted to stay a little longer. So she blew the candle out and came back in, "Damn it, it went out, do you have a match or something?"

"Give it to me." Sasuke took the candle, he placed it on a stand and made a few hands seals, "Katon: Goakkyuu no jutsu." Taking a small breath, he blew fire from his mouth and lighted the candle.

"Here." He handed her the candle, however, some on the wax landed on his finger, "Ow!"

Sasuke, are you alright." Wa put the candle down looked at his finger.

"It's nothing don't worry." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. "Say Nu Wa, you wanna go for a walk tonight?"

"Sure, what for?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"So, you're the ones who killed Yuan Shao." Cao Pi had met with Kidomaru and Tayuya outside of the city; they had informed him that they killed Yuan Shao, on Orochimaru's orders. "What became of his body?" 

Tayuya shrugged, "Hell if I know, Orochimaru-Sama took it, he probably gave it his pet snake, or maybe even to Jirobo."

"Yeah, that fat prick will eat anything." Kidomaru laughed.

"Shut up!"

The three of them turned around to find two more people behind them. One had red hair and was as large as Xu Zhu. The other had one long white hair and what appeared to be two heads coming out of him.

"Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, took you guys long enough." Said Kidomaru.

"Shut your mouth spider boy." Barked the big one, who Pi assumed was Jirobo.

"We just came back from Guan Zhong; all the preparations there are set." Said the extra head, who was of course Ukon.

"Good, inform lord Orochimaru, I must return to the castle, my father getting more suspicious every second." Pi turned and left for the castle as the four Sound Ninjas vanished.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke and Nu Wa walked along the river bank, Wa turned to Sasuke and asked, "What did you want to tell me?" 

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and replied, "Cao Cao's son is with Orochimaru."

"What! Then we have to tell Cao Cao!"

'No, he won't believe that his own son is with the enemy. And…"

"And what?"

"If I did, Cao Pi will kill you." Sasuke faced her with a look of concern in his face, "I want you to leave Xu Chang, you'll be safer somewhere else. Somewhere where Cao Pi won't bother going."

"But Sasuke, you're here, you can face him, you're just as strong as he is."

"I know, but…"

"Sasuke…"

"…In some ways, I'm just like Cao Pi, curl, heartless, and will do whatever it takes to get what I want. Even bargaining with devil."

Sasuke walked forward, not wanting to face Nu Wa. She caught with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They continued walking. (A/N: They're about to sing!)

_Sasuke: I should tell you I'm disaster; I forget how to begin it._

_Nu Wa: Let's just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it._

_Nu Wa: I should tell you._

_Sasuke: I should tell you._

_Nu Wa: I should tell you._

_Sasuke: I should tell you._

_Nu Wa: I should tell you, I blew the candle out just to get back in._

_Sasuke: I'd forgotten how to smile, until your candle burned my skin._

_Nu Wa: I should tell you._

_Sasuke: I should tell you._

_Nu Wa: I should tell you..._

_Both: I should tell you._

_Well, here we go, no we_

_Oh no._

_Sasuke: I know this something is, here goes._

_Nu Wa: Here goes._

_Sasuke: Guess so it's staring to, who knows?_

_Nu Wa: Who Knows?_

_Both: Who knows where, who goes there, who knows, here goes._

_Trusting desire, starting to learn._

_Walking through fire, without a burn._

_Clinging a shoulder, a leap begins._

_Stinging and older, asleep on pins._

_So here we go._

_Now we…_

_Nu Wa: Oh no._

_Sasuke: I know._

_Nu Wa: Oh no._

_Both: Who knows where._

_Who goes there._

_Here goes._

_Here goes._

_Here goes._

_Here goes._

_Here goes._

_Here goes._

They hugged each other under the moon light, then, they both shared a deep kiss. That was enough to tell them what they felt. They pulled away, and sat under a tree, staring at the beautiful night sky.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah Nu Wa?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Unknown to them, Zuo Ci watched them from afar, a smile plastered on his face.

"_Love has now come full circle, from this point on, there is no going back."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Kakashi: **I am now officially bored.

**Gai: **Why the long face Kakashi?

**Kakashi: **Well, with my team still back in time, and no missions for me to do so far, I got nothing to do.

**Gai: **I that case, how about a good old fight? Me and you.

**Kakashi: **Sounds like fun.

**Next time: **Gai vs. Kakashi

**Gai: **are you ready?

**Kakashi: **Let's do it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making Cao Cao and Sasuke seem OOC. And let me know if you liked the song or not. 


	49. Gai vs Kakashi

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I started watching the anime Bleach on Youtube, it's pretty good. I'll watch more later. Anyways, I'm just felt like doing a little Kakashi today, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty-nine: Gai vs. Kakashi

Kakashi had just retuned from yet another assignment, and was already feeling bored out of his mind. Without his young Shinobis in training, and with the missions he could finish with ease, he really didn't have anything to do. So he decided to get some reading done.

He was in his own home, he walked into his room and feel onto his bed, he took out his favorite book, _Make out paradise, _(A/N: I forgot what it was in Japanese) and started reading. But, a small part of him still missed his Gennin, who were still in the Three Kingdoms Era.

"_I hope there alright, I sure do hope Tsunade and Zuo Ci made the right choice of sending them."_

A knock on his door pulled him back to the real world; he got up and went for the door. As he opened it, a foot was coming right at him. Taking by surprise just a little bit, he ducked as the kick missed him completely.

"Ah ha! So you're still a worthy opponent Kakashi!"

Maito Gai somersaulted back on to his feet from his attempted kick, he dusted himself off and turned to Kakashi, "So, today's the day!"

Kakashi sighed, "Really, it's that time of the week already."

"That's right! Time to see which one of us is the superior fighter!" Gai's voice was so loud, that it could bring back the dead. "And today, I get to choice what we do!"

"Fine then, but so you really need to yell." Kakashi asked, putting his book away.

"Yes well...Anyway, today we fight like real men. Today, we slug it out!"

"Alright then, it does give me something to take my mind of my team."

"That's the spirit my old rival! Meet me at the designated training ground in one hour."

* * *

Gai waited for Kakashi at the training grounds, in fact, he had been waiting for the past three hours and was not biting his nail in impatient.

"Hello." Kakashi arrived with his usual 'good to see you' attitude.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI!" Gai pointed a finger at the copy Ninja as his eyes got all wide, anime style.

"Oh sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the longer way."

"Fine, whatever! Now then…" Gai assumed his fighting stance, "…Are you ready!"

Kakashi pulled up his hand, revealing his Sharingan eye, "Lets do it."

Gai charged at Kakashi first. When he was a few feet away, he ducked low to the ground and skidded towards Kakashi. When he got close enough, he tried to sweep kick Kakashi. Kakashi jumped straight up and threw some shuriken at Gai.

Gai, at the last minute, rolled out of the way and got to his feet, he turned around and was greeted by the sight of Kakashi doing hand seals. Gai charged at him but it was too late. "Doton: Doryuudan!" A large mud dragon appeared from the earth and charged at Gai.

Gai, thinking fast at the last second, used all of his speed and ran around the dragon just as it crashed where he was previously standing. He came around to Kakashi's side and tried to deliver a kick to the back of his head.

Kakashi ducked and rolled forward, avoiding the kick by mere centimeters. He skidded on his feet and threw several Kunai and Shuriken at Gai.

The Taijutsu expert merely side stepped all of them. He then brought his right foot straight up and swiftly brought it back down, trying to hit Kakashi over his head. Kakashi crossed his arms over him just in time to block the hit.

The impact made the dust around them pick up and was hard enough to make leave a small indent where Kakashi was crouched.

Kakashi placed one hand on the ground and sweep kicked Gai's other leg from right under him. Gai was about to back flip and regain his balance, but Kakashi grabbed the ankle of the foot he had previously kicked him with and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him face first into the ground. Gai, however knew he had to get out of Kakashi's grip, so he ignored the pain and used his other leg and kicked Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi let him go and stumbled a few moments, but then he caught sight of Gai coming in with a kick to his gut. At the last minute, he grabbed Gai's leg with both hands and twisted. Gai once again jumped with his other foot and high kicked Kakashi in the face.

When he stood up however, he saw Kakashi grinning at him with his hands in his pockets. Gai was confused, but Kakashi decided to clear up his confusion by pointing at his feet. Gai looked down and found a couple of dozen exploding tags at his feet. "Oh sh-

BOOM!

Gai was then sent flying through several trees, where he then proceeded to land into blissful unconsciousness. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _"Well, it looks like neither one of us won this fight."_

Kakashi then fell over, drifting into unconsciousness due to Chakra exhaustion from over using the Sharingan.

* * *

"_Kakashi, wake up already!"_

Kakashi opened his eyes, his head still throbbing from over using his Sharingan. He turned his head painfully to find Tsunade right next time, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"Hello Tsunade-Sama." He managed to weave his hand weakly.

"For an elite Jounin, you're far too reckless." Tsuande scowled.

"Sorry, but with my team back in time, I really gotten bored. Where's Gai?"

Tsunade pointed to the bed next to him, Kakashi turned around and found the fuzzy eyebrow Ninja sleeping. With some drool dangling from his mouth.

"So, you miss your team, so you decide to fight Gai to the death." Tsunade sighed, "I hope it did you any good."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "Yeah, it did." Kakashi turned his head back to the sleeping Gai. _"Thanks buddy."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Sakura: **Sun Ce-Kun, what's going on?

**Sun Ce: **There's someone here, I can feel it.

**Sakura: **I feel it too.

**Sun Ce: **Sakura, stay behind me.

**Sakura: **Right.

**Next time: **Wrath of Yu Ji.

**Sun Ce: **Come out! Show yourself!


	50. Wrath of Yu Ji

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Sorry about the late update, I've been watching the anime Bleach on Youtube. That's some good stuff.

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Wrath of Yu Ji

"Ok Xiao, are you ready?"

"Let's go!"

Thanks to Sakura's good teaching skills, Xiao Qiao was just as strong as her. Like she said, she worked hard and became a decent Ninja, she even made her own Leaf headband that she wore over her head, it was made out of a regular red headband with a piece of metal stuck to it, it took the blacksmith hours to engrave the Leaf symbol correctly.

Today, Sakura and Xiao were ready for a sparring match. Rather then using swords, the both decided to use a Kunai. Enthusiastically, Xiao charged first, thrusting her Kunai forward. Sakura sidestepped as she missed. Then she sweep kicked her feet, Xiao nearly fell flat in her face, but she somersaulted back onto her feet.

This time, Sakura was the one who charged; she jumped into the air and brought her foot down, attempting to kick the Kunai out of the Qiao's hand. But Xiao grabbed her foot and tossed her to the ground. Sakura flipped onto her feet and skidded to a halt.

However, Xiao was coming at her, and was about deliver a forward kick. But Sakura brought her foot up and stopped it with her own kick. Both girls were now breathing heavily.

"You giving up already Saky?" Xiao teased, even though she was wasting Chakra.

Sakura smirked, "You wish."

"Ok, then lets call it a draw." Xiao lowered her foot and sat on the ground. Sakura nodded and did the same.

Both girls took deep breaths, both exhausted from tough fight. "Say Xiao." Sakura began, "You're really doing well."

Xiao's eyes glimmered, "Really?"

"Absolutely, you've gotten a whole lot stronger."

"Thanks Saky."

* * *

Sun Ce watched as his father was sound asleep in his quarters, soon he will be fully healed and ready to lead Wu to glory once again. He walked out the door and closed it behind him, but then something happened, he felt that he was being watched. Turning to his left he spotted a man in white robes standing right before him.

"Ah, the Little Conquer. We meet at last." The man smiled and folded his arms behind his back.

Ce quickly got into his fighting stance, even though he didn't have his Tonfas with him. "Who are you?"

The man just chuckled, "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yu Ji, and I simply want to see what you're capable of."

"So, you're looking for a fight. When and Where?"

"At midnight tonight, in the central courtyard." In the blink of an eye, Yu Ji vanished. Ce looked around the hall but found no one. However, the voice of the mystic echoed through the halls.

"_I shall be waiting for you, Sun Ce."

* * *

_

Sakura made her way to Sun Jian's quarters; it was already late into the night, nearly midnight for that matter. Sun Ce asked her to watch over his father, why now? She had no idea.

As she turned the corner, she spotted Sun Ce coming out of his own room and making his way down the hall. Sakura saw the fierce look plastered on his face, and was instantly worried.

"Sun Ce-Kun, what's wrong?" She asked him.

Ce, who had his mind prefixed on his secret confrontation, snapped out of his trance and replied, "Oh, Sakura. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well, you go get some sleep; I'll watch your father tonight."

Ce kissed her on her forehead, "Thanks."

He turned the corner and walked out of her sight. Sakura continued on to Sun Jian's room. As she arrived, The Tiger of Jiang Dong was up on his feet, starring out of the window. Sakura was surprised, but quickly bowed.

"Lord Sun Jian, you shouldn't be up yet, you're still hurt. Besides, it's near midnight."

Jian wasn't listening, this made Sakura a little mad, _"WHAT ARE YOU! AN OWL OR SOMETHING! CHUU!"_

"Sakura…"

Jian called for her, she walked up beside him, "What is it."

"Ce needs your help."

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"Earlier today, a mystic named Yu Ji challenged him tonight. I overheard the whole thing. Now I fear that's he's falling into a trap." Jian broke down into tears, knowing that he can't do anything to help his son. "Please Sakura, save my son. I've seen you two together before. I know of your relationship, that's why I'm asking you now."

Sakura broke into tears too, she knew what was about to happen, the same horrible event was about to take place any minute now. As quickly as she could, she ran back to her room, grabbed her weapons and hurried off.

* * *

"Yu Ji, where are you!" Ce looked around for the mystic; luckily he didn't have to search long. Yu Ji appeared out of nowhere, a sword in hand, and a grin on his face "Greetings Little Conquer, your head will make a nice trophy."

Ce raised his Tonfas and raided himself. "You don't scare me, so shut up and fight."

"Sun Ce-Kun!"

Ce and Ji turned and found Sakura coming to the fray, reaper in hand. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ce asked.

Sakura panted as she stopped right beside him, "I knew this day would come, Sun Ce-Kun. I can't let you die here. I love you too much for that to happen."

"Sakura…"

Yu Ji let out a burst of laughter, finding all of this so damn hilarious, "How cute, a pretty pink haired girl with an overly large forehead finds love in a man I'm about to kill!" He pointed his sword at Sakura, "Since you have such strong feelings for him, I guess it would be rude of me to separate you two. I'll kill you both."

Sakura charged Yu Ji and delivered a direct kick to his chin. However, upon impact, he vanished, Sakura was surprised, she new she hit him, but where did he go.

"_Could that have been a Clone Jutsu?" _(A/N: There's not just a Shadow Clone Jutsu, there's also a regular Clone Jutsu. I'm telling only those who didn't know)

"Wrong, the real me is over here."

Ce and Sakura turned quickly and found Yu Ji, right behind them, surrounded by several phantoms. The ghost solders attacked, Ce tired to block, but it was just like the Yellow Turban Rebellion, there blades went through his Tonfas and stabbed him in his side. He fell on one knee as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Sun Ce-Kun!" Sakura tossed a Kunai at the phantom, but it only went through. Yu Ji laughed, "Fool! Don't you know you can't kill what's already dead?"

Sakura smiled, "I know, but he wasn't my target."

Yu Ji looked down and found the Kunai just mere inches from his feet, but there was an explosive tag on it. He tried to jump back, but was to slow and caught in the blast, His phantoms disappeared, just as they were about to strike Ce again. Sakura ran to his side.

"Sun Ce-Kun, are you alright." She asked.

"I'm fine Sakura, now let's beat this guy." Ce tried to reassure her, but from his current condition, it wasn't helping.

"That wound on your side looks serious; we have to get you to safety."

"No!"

Sakura eyes widen as Ce got back on his feet, weakly. "I can't let this guy win; otherwise, he'll hurt you. I won't let that happen."

"Sun Ce-Kun…"

"Ah, how touching."

Ce and Sakura turned around and found the deranged Mystic behind them. He had blood coming from his head, thanks to Sakura's explosive. "That was quit a trick you pulled on me young lady. Allow me return the favor!"

He extended his hand out and a red orb appeared, before Ce and Sakura had to react, the orb exploded, and sent them flying in to different direction. Sun Ce hit the ground with a hard thud; Yu Ji appeared before him again and raised his sword, "Time to die, Little Conquer!"

He stabbed Ce and the chest, and pulled his sword out as blood gushed out of the young Warrior. Ce's eyes turned to Sakura, who was knocked out from the explosion.

"_Sakura, I'm…sorry…"_

Sakura woke up and looked ahead of her, she found Yu Ji, who's sword was covered in pulled, her eyes widened in fear, _"No, it can't be… Sun Ce-Kun…"_

Yu Ji chuckled before he turned back to the Kunoichi, "So much for him, now it's your turn."

He approached her quickly, and kicked her Reaper and shield to the side. "If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I an one of a few sages who enjoy driving fear into the hearts of mankind. I knew that with the constant chaos, a war was inevitable; it just needed a little push. So I gave the scroll that gave Zhang Jiao his powers, and you know the rest."

"Why I did this, is because I want to see the Sun family destroy itself, with there first leader still ill, and there second dead, they won't last much longer." He raised his sword in the air, "And now, say good bye!"

Before he knew it, He was punch in the face, and was sent flying back several feet. He looked up to find that something was happing to Sakura.

"_W-What is that!"

* * *

_

Neji felt the sudden burst of Chakra from his room and was startled; he ran outside and found Lee, Tenten, and Temari waiting for him outside.

"So, you felt it too Neji." Temari muttered.

Neji nodded, "Yes, and if I'm right, it's Sakura-san."

Lee's eyes widened, "Sakura-Chan is in danger?"

"No, that power is Sakura."

* * *

"_Why…Why… Don't leave me, Sun Ce-Kun…"_

Sakura's body was being surrounded by a burning aura. It was consuming her and changing her physical appearance. Her green eyes turn into a bright orange as her pupil's slanted to a straight line. Her short hair grew wildly and changed from pink to dark orange. And tiger stripes were appearing all over her body.

"_Sun Ce-Kun…"_

Yu Ji was frozen in fear, his legs turned into stone as he watched his opponent transform before his eyes. Sakura raised her head as an unbelievable power surged out and forced the sage back.

"_SUN CE-KUN!"_

She crouched to the grown, got on all fours, and stood there like a fierce tiger, waiting to pounce.

"Yu Ji…"

The mystic could not hold back the fear within him.

I'm… I'm…. going to…"

Sakura let out a blood curdling roar, which could be heard throughout the Wu territory.

"KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Sakura: **Yu Ji! I won't let you escape, if you try to run, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth! You hear me! What you did to Sun Ce-Kun, was unforgivable!

**Next time: **Sun Ping's fury!

**Sakura: **You won't live through this!

* * *

A/N: Introducing: Sakura, in her new power form, which I call: Sun Ping's fury. Hope you like it. 


	51. Sun Ping’s Fury

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Wow! Fifty-one chapters and I haven't even reached Chi Bi yet. Lol, I'm dragging this story.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-one: Sun Ping's Fury

"Yu Ji, you won't…GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Yu Ji stepped back several feet away from Sakura, who was now completely intoxicated by her incredible power. "This power, it's impossible. What in the heavens are you!"

Sakura looked down on herself and saw the tiger stripes on her body, _"Tiger stripes? Why do I…" _The answer hit her like a ton of bricks, _"Sun Ping, Sun Tzu's tiger. This is his power."_

Ji turned to the exit and tried to run, but Sakura's now sharpened hearing heard his footsteps. And before the Sorcerer could even blink, she was right in front of him, she delivered a punch so powerful, that it sent the wizard flying across the courtyard and into a wall.

Sakura looked down at her hand in amazement, did she really do that? Was she that fast, that strong? Her thoughts were interrupted by the moaning sounds from Yu Ji, who had just gotten back on his feet, but was limping.

"You little brat, how the hell did you get such power?" Ji took out his sword again.

Sakura looked dead at him and said, "When Sun Tzu was still young, he found a tiger cub and kept it. They became good friends, but then the tiger, who Sun Tzu named Sun Ping, fell ill and died. But Ping's soul didn't die; instead, it now inhabits the most loyal person in Wu, giving them incredible power. And that person is me."

"Nice story, to bad it didn't come to you in time to save him." He pointed a finger to Sun Ce's corpse, "My job is down her, I'll be leaving now."

"I told you, you're not going anywhere!"

Sakura was instantly behind him; she grabbed him the collar and tossed him into the air. She continued by appeared before the mystic again and delivered a flurry of kicks. Next she punched him directly in the jaw, and ended this move with a powerful drop kick.

"HARUNO RANDAN!"

Yu Ji created a crater upon impact, and yet somehow, he was still alive. He dragged himself out of the crater, got back to his feet weakly and started chanting. Sakura landed again and lunged at him. But she was pushed back by a powerful force. She looked ahead and saw that the Mystic was being protected by some kind of barrier.

"Hahaha, stupid little girl, this barrier is indestructible. And it also has another nice trick to it." His body started emitting a green glow, and then the wound on his forehead was healing. His legs were no longer wobbling weakly and the injuries on the rest of his body were healing. "I am known as a master with healing capabilities, and soon I will be at full strength once again. And speaking of strength, you don't like you'll be able to fight much longer."

He was right, Sakura had used up a lot of Sun Ping's power, some of the tiger stripes were fading away, she assumed that what told her how much power she had left. She was starting to breathe heavily. Yu Ji laughed at her, "You'll never beat me now!"

She wasn't about to lose, Ce was dead right before her eyes, and his murderer was standing before her. She wasn't about to let him get away.

"_Sun Ce, I'm not going to let him get away. I promise you, I'll make him pay. Even if I have to die!"_

There was only one thing she could do; she would have to make a new technique right now, but how? If only Naruto or Sasuke were here, then maybe there would be a chance.

_No, I relied on them too much, I'll do this myself. And I think I know how, I just hope it works!"_

She extended her right hand, and with all the might she had left, attempted to produce what she was hoping for. Yu Ji just laughed at her, "It's useless, you'll never be able to break through this barr-

He was cut short as something came out of the young girl's hand. It was some kind of swirling red flame; he was little frightened by this. And it just got worse when he caught the grin on Sakura's face. _"What, what is that!"_

Sakura gazed at what she had just done, it was a bursting inferno, like Sasuke's Chidori, but it was also swirling, like Naruto's Rasengan. Not wasting another second, she charged right at Yu Ji, the new attack she had created, which she had now called…

"CHISENGAN!"

She slammed the Chisengan right into his barrier, it didn't long for it to crack under the pressure and shatter. Yu Ji was stunned, but it didn't end there, Sakura's Chisengan impacted right into his chest. The force of the attack was so great; it sent Yu Ji flying through the wall and miles away from Jian Ye.

Hitting the ground with an enormous thud, the few remaining stripes on Sakura disappeared, her hair retuned to its short pink look, and her eyes went back to green. Getting up, she slowly walked over to Ce.

"_Maybe I was wrong, maybe he isn't…"_

She bent down, and saw the wound in his chest, she checked his pulse, but he didn't have one. He really was gone. Sakura started crying; she lowered her head onto his chest and cried. "No, Sun Ce-kun, why did this happen…Sun Ce-Kun!"

"_Sakura…"_

Sakura looked up and was face to face with a tiger. But this time, she wasn't startled. She felt like she knew this tiger, and she did. "Sun…Ping?"

"_Yes, I am Sun Ping." _It replied.

"Thank you for helping me to defeat Yu Ji, but…" She looked down at Ce, "He's gone, and I couldn't do anything to save him." Started crying once again.

"_Do not cry."_

Sun Ping moved closer to Ce's body and place hid paw on his chest, Sakura watch as a red glow emitted from his paw. What happened next was a miracle, Sakura could hear Ce breathing, she placed her to his chest and heard his heart beat. Her eyes glimmered with joy. She turned back to Ping and whispered, "Thank you."

"_Do not thank me, you are the one who made this so." _Sun Ping turned around and walked away, but he turned to Sakura one last time and said, _"Remember, I shall always be with you."_

Sakura watched as Ping faded out of thin air, tears of joy rolling down her checks. _"I won't forget, Sun Ping."

* * *

_

"Damn it all, damn that girl…" Yu Ji gritted his teeth in pain; he was lying underneath a tree, miles away from Jian Ye. He had his hand over his chest, which hurt him the most thanks to Sakura. "No matter, I kill Sun Ce, I accomplished my goal."

"Not really."

Yu Ji turnd his head a young man with white hair, wearing a headband with a music note on it and glasses, standing on the opposite side of the tree, "The Little Conquer is still alive."

"What!" Yu Ji barked at the man.

"The new power the young girl had, it somehow brought him back to life."

Yu Ji pounded the ground in anger, "Damn that girl to hell! I got all these wounds for nothing! I'll make her pay!"

The stranger chuckled, "My master can help you with that."

Ji turned to the stranger, "And who are you exactly?"

"The names Kabuto, and I have proposal for you."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **How's this Sleeping Dragon guy gonna help us? He probably got his nickname because he does sleep a lot. I don't know why Liu Bei is all excited about this, but I'll tag along anyway, just to get a good look at this guy.

**Next time: **Zhuge Liang, The Sleeping Dragon.

**Naruto: **I still say he sounds useless.


	52. Zhuge Liang: The Sleeping Dragon

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: This chapter begins the 'Birth of the Three Kingdoms' Arc. Mainly because it starts out at Chang Ban, and end at Cheng Du. In any case, enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-two: Zhuge Liang: The Sleeping Dragon

A small hut laid outside of Fan Castle, inside lived the legendary Strategist, Zhuge Liang, also known throughout the land as 'The Sleeping Dragon'. He was quietly spending his day reading through the scroll known as 'The Art of War', written by the famous Sun Tzu.

Then, a gust of wind blew in from the opened window, sending a chill down his spin, he looked away from his scroll starred out the window, "Do you feel it as well, Yue Ying?"

A woman with Brunette hair, a dot on her forehead wearing white clothing nodded at Zhuge Liang, "Is this the presence you told me about, my dear."

"Yes, I can never forget a sensation like this."

* * *

Zhao Yun, who had join Liu Bei after he departed from Guan Du, starred at the concoction that was the Young Uzumaki's, "And this is called what exactly?"

"It's called Raman, the greatest creation human history, believe it!" Naruto squealed as he consumed his fortieth bowl, "I eat this in my village all the time; I don't know how I got this far with out it."

Yun sighed and took a sip of his Raman, "Mmm… this is pretty good."

"You bet it is!"

Then, one of Liu Bei's officers, Liao Hua, arrived and bowed, "Lord Liu Bei is leaving for Lord Zhuge Liang, and he request Lord Naruto to join him."

Naruto looked at Hua for a second, then finished his last bowl of Raman and headed for the door, "Take care of those will ya?" He pointed back to the table and Liao Hua saw the stacks of bowls he left. His jaw hit the ground.

* * *

"_Man, this is the third time he went to meet this guy, I don't see how he's so great." _Naruto mentally whined as he got to the stables, He found Liu Bei, who was mounting on Hex Mark, along with him were Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who were already on there horse.

"Naruto, you're here, now we can go." Bei mounted his horse and waited for Naruto to get on his. But the blonde just stopped beside his horse and asked, "Why I am going?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you last time, Zhuge Liang wants to meet you. He's heard all about you, and wishes so." Said Yu.

Naruto tilted his head, "Really?" A cocky Grin appeared on his face, "I'm just getting more and more famous everyday, believe it!"

Fei took a nearby horse shoe and tossed it at him, knocking the Ninja to the ground. "Just shut up and get on your horse."

Bei and Yu sighed, "Not again."

* * *

After pacifying the central plains, the massive Wei army marched south towards Jing, perhaps the most important region in the land. Cao Cao rode ahead of his force, recalling what he said to Liu Bei before Xia Pi.

_Flashback:_

_Lu Bei and Cao Cao were at a small table, having a few drinks. They didn't say a thing until Cao Cao spoke up. _

"_Liu Bei." He began, "In this land today, there are but two true heroes. Can you name them?"_

_Liu Bei put his cup down and faced him, "No, I'm afraid that I…lack the wisdom to make such a judgment."_

_Cao Cao scuffed, "Then I'll tell you."_

_Cao looked up at the sky, a storm was approaching. He turned around and met Liu Bei's gaze. "The two must able men are…"_

_All that could be heard was the sound of Liu Bei's falling cup, and the distant thunder._

_End of Flashback:_

"_Though two heroes roam through this land, only one can rule. And that will be me, remember that Liu Bei!"_

Cao turned to his men, "Army, Forward!" The sound of his cheering men give his ambition more reinforcing, so they continued their march.

* * *

Yu and Fei waited outside of Zhuge Liang's home, Yu watched the sun set while Fei sat on some begs of rice, he scuffed, "We don't need a strategist, me and you are more then enough, don't you think brother?"

Yu turned to his oath brother and replied, "I would like to agree, but, to fight Cao Cao, and restore the Han Dynasty, we will need a well devised strategy."

Fei sighed and looked to the door, "Sure have been there for a long time now."

"Liu Bei respects Zhuge Liang greatly; it is not surprising to see why."

The two brothers turned around to find Yue Ying standing right before them, both men bowed, and she bowed back.

"Lady Yue Ying, it is good to see you." Said Guan Yu.

"As to you, Lord Yunchang." Ying turned to Fei, who was fidgeting in his resting place, "Is something wrong, Lord Yide?"

Yeah there is, why the hell do we need this guy? We've been doing fine without a planning." Fei got up from his spot and marched to towards the door. "I don't care how well brother respects him, I don't trust the guy. Like I said, we don't need no-

Before he had a chance to finish, the door flew open and a foot kicked him right in Fei's face, sending him to the ground in a daze. Naruto, who was the one who kicked him, stomped his foot and Fei's got and yelled, "Keep quiet Boozehound! Can't you see that Liu Bei is bowing right not!"

Yu sweat dropped, "Uh Naruto, he's out cold."

The Shinobi looked down at Fei and saw him with his eyes all swirly like. He shrugged and went back inside.

* * *

"This is your third visit, I am honored, my lord." Zhuge Liang arose from his sitting position, his feather fan in his hands. Liu Bei, who was bowing at the time, raised his head in joy. "Master Liang, does this, mean you will join us?"

"Yes, I your strategist, I will guide you to destiny." Liang walked to his window and closed his eyes. Naruto, who had just came back into the room, watched the Sleeping Dragon.

"_I don't have a clue on what's going on, but I'll act like I do."_

Zhuge Liang opened his eyes and turned back to his new lord, "In order to create a land of Virtue, the land itself, must be divided into three; you will take one-third."

Bei's eyes widened in surprise, "Divided, into three?"

"Eventually, the other two-thirds shall be yours." Liang's voice was calming, as if he as speaking from the words of god, "And like today, you will knock, three times, on the gates to the heavens."

Liu Bei bowed one last time before he got up and walked towards the door, "My lord…" Bei turned around to Zhuge again. "… There is something I wish to discuss with the young one in private." The strategist gazed at Naruto, naturally, both were confused.

"Very well." Bei looked to Naruto, who already knew what he was going to say.

"Right." Naruto bowed.

Bei nodded and walked out the door. Naruto turned to Zhuge Liang, who was once again sitting in front of his small table. "Ok, what the hell do you want from me?" Liang remained quiet, making the Shinobi impatient, "Well, spit it out." Still, the strategist sat silent. Naruto flailed his arms in the air, clearly at the end of his patience. "Screw this! I'm out, I don't why wasted my time coming here!" He made his towards the door and was about to step out, but then…

"The demon Kyuubi lives within you, correct?"

Naruto's eyes bulged out as he instantly reached for his sword. In a flash, he already had it lingering on Zhuge's neck. "How the hell do you know that?" he whispered, "Are you with who I think you're with?"

Despite the threat, The Sleeping Dragon remained calm, not showing in worry in his eyes. "If you mean Orochimaru, then no. However, I am good friends with Zuo Ci, and he has asked me to aid you and your friends in this endeavor."

"Did he tell you about Kyuubi?"

Liang sighed, "No, I have always known of its existence."

Naruto was stunned to hear what he was hearing, "You mean, it existed even in this time?"

"Yes." Liang took a tea pot that was near the table and poured him and Naruto some, "Sit, and I shall explain all."

* * *

Xiahou Dun and Yuan sat atop of there horses, over looking Fan castle, which as currently under the rule of Liu Biao. But not for long.

"So, Yuan," Dun raised his sword and pointed it towards the castle, "Ready for battle?"

Yuan just laughed, "Always ready Brother Dun, always ready."

Behind the two brothers was a massive army, awaiting their orders. Dun turned to the army and shouted, "All units, forward! Conquer Jing!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **How do you know Kyuubi? Where did you see it?

**Zhuge Liang: **Relax; everything about it will be revealed now, let me start from the very beginning.

**Next time: **Interlude: Birth of the Nine tailed fox

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, I will be featuring a surprise guest from another Koei Game. I'll give you a hint: He's one of the new Characters in Samurai Warriors 2. Have fun guessing! 


	53. Interlude: Birth of the Nine Tailed Fox

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Have you all tried of guessing the Mystery SW2 Character? I still won't tell how it is, but you'll get the description in this chapter. Also Note that for this chap, Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong are in there late teens.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-three: Interlude: Birth of the Nine Tailed Fox

"Kongming, Shiyuan, pay attation!"

Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong dozed off while there mentor was speaking. Liang wore his traditional white robe when attending school, Tong on the other hand was wearing a brown poncho over his raggedy old shirt and raggedy old hat. There mentor, who was dressed in a purple and gold robe, sighed. "How do you two intend to understand the world around you if you don't study in class?"

"I don't know, by looking at the world around us?" Tong teased, Laing snickered.

"Har, har, you really do like to joke around, don't you Shiyuan?"

Tong shrugged, "It's a living."

"Whatever, Kongming, lets see if you've been paying attention." The mentor turned to Liang, who was gazing at the window. "KONGMING!"

Liang snapped back into reality and faced his teacher, "Uh…yes sir?"

The mentor sighed, "Boys, I can see that you both have potential, but you're wasting it away. You both have to understand what it means to be knowledgeable, other wise you'll just end up like the mindless warriors in the Imperial Army."

Tong tiled his head, "Are you calling us mindless?"

"If you keep this up, yes."

"Teacher, I do believe that Pang Tong was right about one thing." Liang began, "Learning about the world we live in by reading about it in scrolls in just not enough. We should know the world by seeing it with are own eyes. Right Tong?"

"I really meant that?" Laing elbowed him in the ribs, "I mean yeah, that's right; see it with our own eyes."

Their teacher rubbed his templates and looked out the window, "Trust me boys, there are something in this world, that should not be seen by human eyes."

* * *

"Phew, glad that's over with." Tong and Liang were by the lake near their village, the lazy hermit boy had a string wrapped around his foot while he was lying on his back. "I still don't get what are teacher is such as grump."

"Pang Tong, do you really think what our mentor said was true?" Liang sat beside him, using a regular stick as a fishing pole, "You know, about something's that are not meant for human eyes?"

"Hell if I know Laing, and I don't really care."

Then, the two boys heard what sounded like whimpering coming from the bushes. They both got up and went to the source; they found a small baby fox that had a broken leg.

"What's a baby fox doing all the way out here?" Tong asked.

"I don't know, but it's injured. Take off your poncho." Tong took it off and handed it to Liang. Who wrapped the baby fox in it. "Lets take it to the teacher; he'll know what to do."

* * *

The Teacher looked at the poor fox; its leg was broken badly and looked like it wouldn't heal anytime soon. "You two boys did a good thing in bring this creature to me." He said to the boys, "Leave it with me tonight and I'll take it to a doctor in the morning."

Liang and Tong bowed and left. The teacher patted the fox on its head, it licked his hand. He smiled, "No need to thank me little one, I'll take good care of you."

"Well now that that's settled, what see why grab something to eat." Tong rubbed his stomach.

"Aren't you worried about the fox?" Laing asked him.

"Why worry? Teacher said that he was gonna take care of him, I'm sure it will be fine." Tong ran ahead of Liang, he was always faster then him. Just as Laing was about to chase after him, he heard someone snickering behind him. He turned around quickly, but found no one.

"Hey Laing, you coming or not!"

Laing decided to ignore what he heard and ran after Tong.

* * *

Later that night, Laing was sound asleep in his bed, however something was bothering him. He was still concerned about the fox, and about the snicker he heard earlier.

"Zhuge! Zhuge! Wake up! It's me, Pang Tong!"

Laing woke up and found is hermit friend beside his mattress, he rubbed his eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The school, it's on fire!

Liang's eyes widened in horror as he shot out of his bed and followed Tong out of his how and to the school. _"It can't be, it just can't. Teacher!"_

The boys arrived at the school as it was burning to the ground. Then, someone was emerging from the flames, it was their teacher, but he was badly cut up with blood all over his robe. Clutched in his arms was the small fox. "Kongming…Shiyuan…get out…now…"

"Teacher, what's going on?" Tong as at a lost for words, "Who did this to you?"

Just then, a claw of some sort, shot out from the teacher's chest as a fountain's worth of blood gushed out of him, and he hit the ground, dead. Laing and Tong her horrified. That's when they heard the sound of snickering, and Laing recognized it as the one from before.

The young boys saw another person walking out of the flames; something in them told them that this was the one who killed their beloved teacher. As the murderer emerged from the fire, they could see that it was a man with red dreadlocks, skull white skin and blue markings on his face. He was wearing net like shirt, black pants with flame design on it, footwear that looked like the feet on his hawk, a red sash, and two arm gauntlets. The maniacal smile on his face was to horrifying to look at. Without a second thought, Pang Tong charged at him, intending to kill him, Zhuge Liang tried to stop him, but it was no use.

Tong got within two feet of the man and was about to punch him in the jaw, but then, disappeared into thin air. Tong searched everywhere, rage flowing in his blood and blinding him to what was coming at him from behind, but Zhuge saw it.

"Tong look out!" He tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The strange weapons that looked like star hit him in the back, causing him to drop to his knees. Pant turned around and saw the same man near his teacher's corpse. In his hands was the fox.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Kyuubi." The killer's voice was low and emotionless, "Now that I've found you, I will make you into weapon of death."

Then, both the killer and the fox were engulfed in an aura of black and red. The fox went through a terrifying change, first it grew bigger and bigger until it was as long his the killer. Then its claw and teeth grew long and sharper. Finally, eight more tails grew out, fluttering in the cool breeze. Its eyes now had the same killer expression as the man. Tong and Laing were terrified by the both of them.

"_Is this…what Teacher meant…about this that… shouldn't be seen by human eyes?" _Laing's thoughts were interrupted when the man turned to him.

"What are you, frightened by Kyuubi, or angry about your Teacher's death?"

"K-Kyuubi?"

"Yes, learn to hate, and Kyuubi will grow."

Soon, both the man and the fox, Kyuubi, disappeared into thin air. Leaving two boys, one injured, a dead body, and a burning building. Laing ran to Tong's side and saw that the strange weapons only did minor injuries, however, that was nothing, compared to having to watch their teacher die.

"Zhuge, who or what was that?"

Laing didn't see anything for a minute, then he said, "I don't know, it wasn't human, it was… a monster."

* * *

Naruto looked at Liang in disbelief; he knew the actual origins of the demon fox, the same fox that lived within him. "What happened after that?"

Laing stayed silent for moment, then answered him, "After that, me and Pang Tong studied under another Mentor. Once we became the intellects we are today, we went our separate ways. But one thing is for certain: Neither of us will forget that day, nor that monster."

The busted open and Yue Ying came in, "Zhuge, we have an emergency."

"What is it?"

"Liu Biao has surrendered to Cao Cao, leavening us with few troops to fight him off. Liu Bei is taking the local people with him and fleeing. He requests that both you and Naruto to join them at once."

The two bowed and left the house, Naruto turned to Zhuge and said, "Thank you."

The Sleeping Dragon bowed, "No need t thank me, I felt as if you needed to know."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Liu Bei: **Once again, I am left with on land. And yet, the people still follow me. I am honored to have them believe in me, I shall fight for their sake!

**Next time: **The Stand at Chang Ban

**Liu Bei: **Cao Cao, you will not take my life this day!

* * *

A/N: Did you guess the surprised guest? I hope I did a good job at describing him. 


	54. The Stand at Chang Ban

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Yay! 54 chapters already! I love my skills.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-four: The Stand at Chang Ban

"This Liu Bei is remarkable, he controls no lands, but the people love him." Xu Hunag observed the fleeing peasants high from the cliffs atop his horse. He watched as thousands of commoners moved alongside solders, all trying to escape Cao Cao.

"When are they gonna stop running? I'm getting hungry." Xu Zhu rode up beside him, rubbing his tummy. A few feet away from them was Cao Cao, who was starring into the distance. Judging by the direction Liu Bei and his people were going, they must be heading towards Wu territory.

"_Liu Bei's charisma, the Sun family's land, support of the people, and an advantage of terrain." _A sandstorm blew in, blind Huang and Zhu, but Cao merely winced. "This sandstorm that is impeding our path, maybe are greatest obstacle to total conquest."

* * *

The massive Wei army marched along the path that Liu Bei and his people had taken, they had entered Chang Ban by the time they caught up. At the front of this force were Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Sasuke, all three stopped their horses and saw the massive peasant horde before them.

"Is that it, the people who are following Liu Bei?" Liao asked as his eyes took in what he was seeing.

Sasuke was just as amazed as him, "There has to be thousands of them, hell, maybe even a million."

"That is why we must destroy Liu Bei now." Said Dun.

"I don't know, is this right, fighting against commoners?" Liao brought up his blade.

"Dun, Liao's got a point." Sasuke already had one sword out, "Their just everyday people, we should let them go."

"Idiots!" The two officers looked at Dun, a serous look on his face, "They are desperate, and even they will take up arms and fight. So attack carefully."

"I'm not gonna hurt a single commoner, but theirs someone in those ranks who I want to fight." Sasuke gazed at the fleeing peasants. _"Naruto, how strong are you now?"_

Dun scuffed, "Do what you want Sasuke, but make sure you kill Liu Bei in the process. All units, ATTACK!"

* * *

Liu Bei Rode on Hex Mark through the lands of Chang Ban, he looked behind him to see the common folk trudging through the path. He had taken the people with him, but they were slowing his escape greatly. Somewhere in the crowd, a little girl was crying, Naruto, who was nearby at the time, bent down and picked her up. "Hey, don't cry, happen?"

"Mommy, I lost my mommy." The little girl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I help you find her. What's your name?"

"T-Tao Shi."

"Alright then Tao Shi, lets go find your mommy."

Naruto waded through the crowd; Tao Shi was riding on his back so she wouldn't fall. After a minute of searching, a woman moved through the crowd and came up to them. "Tao Shi!"

"Mommy!"

The mother pick up the girl and hugged her, she turned to Naruto and bowed, "Thank you."

Naruto gave her one of his goofy grins, "It was nothing, believe it."

Liu Bei saw the whole thing and smiled, everyone here would give their lives for him, and here he was, fleeing.

"Will I see my land, when we finally cross over this hill? My people, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Lord Liu Bei."

Hex Mark stopped in its tracks, Liu Bei turned around to see what happen, Gaara was standing before him. "Gaara, what is it?"

"Lord Cao Cao is approaching, he shall be here shortly." Said the sand Ninja.

Everyone behind Bei heard this, the report spread through the peasant ranks and they started to panic. The solders tried to keep everyone calm, but they only fanned the flames. Before it got worse…

"QUIET!"

Everyone went dead silent, Zhang Fei rode before them all, Cobra pike in hand, "I will deal with Cao Cao myself! Let me through!"

As expected, everyone cleared the way and Zhang Fei rode through. Gaara sighed, _"Baka, he'll get himself killed."_

"_What's wrong with that Gaara?"_

"_Not now Shukaku."_

"_Give me a break man, look at all these bodies, just standing there, waiting to be killed."_

"_I came here to help them."_

"_First off Gaara, you only came to this god damn Chinese Era to save the future, which I still fail to see why. Second, you wan bloodshed as much as I do."_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Come on buddy, This Cao Cao guy sound like he knows how to lead an army that'll slaughter anyone in the way. I say we get some of our own before it's too late."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Gaara shook Shukaku out of his head and followed Zhang Fei. Liu Bei sighed deeply, there was no point in just running, his men will have to hold the enemy off so the people can flee.

"Solders! Don't plan on running from this battle; we must protect the people on the way to Han Shui!" Bei's words gave his troops hope. To his left, Zhuge Liang was chuckling.

"My lord, I must say, you are indeed a virtuous man." He said, "I have several strategies ready to delay Cao Cao's advance. With your permission, I will open the way to a better tomorrow."

"Zhuge Liang, thank you." Bei bowed to his new strategist, "Please, do what you must."

As his army got ready to battle, Liu Bei looked around and noticed something. _"Where is Zhao Yun?"

* * *

_

"_Faster! I must return my Lord's child!"_

Zhao Yun smashed though the enemy, he had rescued Liu Bei's infant son, Liu Chan, who was left behind. As he continued to ride, Chang Ban Bridge was in his site, hordes of Wei solders charged at two figures who were standing on the bridge. As he got closer, he could see that it was Zhang Fei and Gaara.

As the Wei troops attacked, Fei swung his spear and cleaved five of them in one swing. Five more were coming for Gaara, but he simply extended his hand, then sand sipped out of his gourd and shot at the solders.

"Sabaku Kyu!"

The fives solders soon found themselves completely covered in sand. The struggled to get loose, but it didn't help. Unfortunately for them, Gaara wasn't done.

"Sabaku Soso!"

He closed his hand and the solder's bodies were crushed by the sand, their heads rolled to the ground as the rest of their comrades watched in horror.

"No ones getting by me, absolutely no one!" He let out a scream so loud, that it froze a million solders. "Come one! This bridge belongs to me, and toll for passage is death!"

"We're not here to fight, we're here to but time, remember?" Gaara said as his sand retuned to his gourd.

"Yeah I know."

As they were talking, Yun arrived, still holding Liu Chan. Hey, Zhao Yun, you finally got here!" Fei patted him on the back.

"Indeed, I had to go back and save our Lord's chilled." Yun held Chan in his hands, "I suggest we use this opportunity to pull back."

Gaara and Fei nodded and moved off the bridge, but they needed more time, luckily, Gaara had a plan. He turned back to the bridge and released his sand from his Gourd once again.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!"

A wave of sand rushed towards the bridge, destroying it completely. Yun and Fei applauded and the three continued there retreat.

* * *

The Wei army continued their advance through the forest, as they came out of it; they spotted Zhuge Liang standing right before them, alone. Seeing this as a chance to eliminate a grand threat, they charged at him. But the Sleeping Dragon stayed calm.

"_My Lord, first of all, allow these flames to light your path."_

Archers hidden in the forest fired their flaming arrows at the enemy, burning many of them to death while freighting the rest. Zhuge Liang smiled and walked back to his horse.

"_The road ahead will be long, but the destination is certain."

* * *

_

Naruto, Xing Cai, and Team 8 followed Liu Bei all the way to the riverbank. When they arrived, allied ships came to get them out, led by none other then Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping.

"Guan Yu, you've arrived." Liu Bei dismounted Hex Mark and walked up to Yu.

"Do not threat brother, leave the rest to me." Yu dismounted Red Hare and turned to Ping, "Guan Ping, allow the people on the boats, they shall be the ones to leave first."

Ping bowed and led the peasants on the ships; Yu saw that his brother was looking at another direction, "Brother, what is it?"

Bei sighed deeply, "Not all of my officers have returned, I fear that they-"

"Brother! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Everyone turned to see Fei, Yun, Gaara and Liang coming their way. Yun rode up to Bei and raised Liu Chan, "Lord Liu Bei, both I and your young child are unharmed."

"Zhao Yun, thank you, but I am glad that you are alright." Bei took Chan into his arms and bowed. "Everyone, defensive positions, we must let people escape." He as about to mount his horse again when…

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!"

A massive Shuriken was flying towards Liu Bei, attempting to loop off his head. But Ping jumped in and swatted it away with his giant sword. Everyone looked around to see who it was; they saw that a massive Wei force as coming their way, leading the way was Cao Cao himself. With him were Xiahou Dun, Yuan, and Zhang Liao. But then another person jumped from a nearby tree, it was Sasuke.

"Liu Bei, it's about time I took your head." Cao raised his sword and pointed it towards Bei.

Bei took out his one sword, "Cao Cao, I will never die to the like of you. I'm through running away, let us fight!"

Cao smirked and dismounted his horse, "I knew this day would come, prepare yourself."

Dun moved around them and came face to face with Guan Yu, "Guan Yu, I will claim your life this day."

"Lord Xiahou Dun, let me face him!" Liao rode up behind him, "He and I share a common respect, one that you can never have."

Dun scuffed and looked at him, "Fine then, but if you die, I'll be next."

A Kunai flew between the two, they both looked to see who threw it, and it was Kiba. "Hey one eye, I'll fight ya."

"Kiba-Kun…" Hinata moved to Kiba, but he simply looked into her eyes and said, "I'll be ok Hinata-Chan." She nodded and stepped back.

Xiahou Yuan already had his bow pointing at Liu Bei, but Zhang Fei and Gaara moved in his sights, he said, "If you want me to kill you so bad, then just ask."

Fei cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on!" Gaara didn't say a thing.

All that was left was Naruto and Sasuke, The Uchiha withdrew his swords, "Naruto, I've been waiting a long for this."

Naruto already had his sword out, "Me too Sasuke, believe it."

"Naruto." Cai tried to stop him, but Naruto quickly spun around and kissed her, "Don't worry Xing Cai, I'll be fine, believe it."

Cai nodded and stepped back, Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke, lets get to it."

A smile crept up on the Uchiha's face, "Agreed."

The battles were set, there was no turning back.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei, We both knew it would come down to this.

**Liu Bei: **Indeed, now we shall see who is the true hero of this land.

**Next time: **Fight to the finish.

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei…

**Liu Bei: **Cao Cao…


	55. Fight to the finish

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Enjoy this chap, took me three or four hours to fix my fight planner's errors.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-five: Fight to the finish 

Liu Bei watched Cao Cao standing just a few yards in front of him. He looked back to his officers and addressed them.

"Everyone, no matter what happens; I want you to know that it has been a great honor fighting alongside all of you." Naruto and the others couldn't suppress the smirks that crossed their faces, except Gaara.

Naruto turned back to him and yelled. "Hey, you sound like this is the last day of our lives or something. Don't lose faith in us just yet, just watch, we'll kick their asses real quick."

"I wouldn't count on it." Naruto turned around just in time to see Sasuke swinging his sword at him, trying to lob his head off. Naruto narrowly dodged it by rolling forward. Sasuke stopped and tried to swing at Naruto with his second sword. Since Naruto rolled forward, his back was toward Sasuke. Naruto stopped in the middle of his roll and back flipped over Sasuke's sword.

He landed next to Sasuke and tried to back hand him in the face, but his wrist was caught barely three inches away from it. Sasuke lowered Naruto's hand by a few inches and smirked at him.

"Not bad dobe, but…" Sasuke tried to swing his sword to Naruto's mid section with his free hand, but Naruto twisted his sword in his free hand so it was in a reverse grip and blocked Sasuke's sword. "…not good enough." Naruto ended with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Zhang Liao charged at Guan Yu with all the speed he could muster. When he was in range he tried to stab Yu in the face with his halberd, but Yu merely moved his head to the side, letting the blade pass his cheek by mere centimeters. 

Liao then turned the blade and tried to swing at Yu's head. Yu leaned his head forward, letting it pass above him. Liao then tried to swing to his feet; Yu placed the blunt end of Blue Dragon down and blocked the swing.

Yu then pushed Liao off him and delivered a hard fist to his face, sending him sprawling back. Liao regained his balance and rubbed the spot where Yu hit him. "I don't understand." He said with his voice eerily calm. Guan Yu said nothing and merely stared with a blank expression on his face. "I don't understand how…even after all this training, I cannot gain the strength to defeat you lord Guan Yu. How can you still be stronger than me?"

Again Yu said nothing; he continued to stare with a blank expression on his face. Liao charged at him again and started swinging furiously at Yu. Guan Yu merely sidestepped or blocked all of the swings effortlessly.

Liao tried to stab him in the stomach, but once again, Yu stepped back with his right foot and dodged it. He then hit Liao in the face with the back of his fist, sending him to the floor. Liao was about to stand again, but he then felt the cold metal of a blade against his neck. He looked up and found Guan Yu, holding the Blue Dragon andlooking down at him.

"Zhang Liao, as long if you fight for yourself and not a cause that you believe is right, then you shall never gain true strength. When you find that cause, then I know that you will surpass even me. But until then, it would do nothing but stain Blue Dragon to cut one such as you down."

Yu closed his eyes, but then they flew open as he turned around on his heel to come face to face with a charging Xu Huang. Xu was on his horse and tried to swing at Yu with his large battle ax. Guan Yu rolled to the other side of the horse and swung his Blue Dragon, cutting the whole side of the animal.

The horse fell, taking Huang down with it. Guan Yu turned back around and found Xu getting up from the ground, but before he could move forward, he heard Liao coming from behind him.

He turned around and brought Blue dragon up just in time to block a downward swing from Liao. They struggled for a moment before Yu forcefully pushed him back. Liao landed on his feet next to Huang, who managed to stand back up.

Huang gave a bow of respect. "Lord Guan Yu, I would like to challenge you."

Guan Yu took a fighting stance "I accept your challenge. Come, both of you, and I will show you how one obtains true strength!"

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru, who had transformed into Kiba, charged at Xiahou Dun in a spinning motion. 

"GATSUUAA!"

Xiahou Dun jumped back as Kiba and Akamaru came down spinning. _"Damn! I can't get near those two when they start_ _spinning like that." _He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kiba started coming at him while spinning again.

He barely sidestepped in time, letting Kiba pass him by. He then remembered Akamaru; he turned around and saw Akamaru coming at him. He brought his sword up and used the flat side of it as a makeshift shield.

Dun skidded on the ground for several feet before Akamaru finally stopped spinning. Akamaru was about to jump back, but before he could, Dun kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Dun turned back around and found Kiba coming at him with his claw like hands. Kiba tried to claw at his face, Dun back stepped and tried to swing at Kiba. Kiba jumped over the blade and landed in a handstand, he started spinning rapidly with his legs in a split, sending several kicks.

Dun blocked the first with his sword, but with the force of the spin he was left wide open receiving a second kick in the face and a third in the ribs. He gritted his teeth against the pain and grabbed Kiba's ankle when he was going to deliver a fourth kick.

He mustered all of his strength and flipped Kiba over his head, slamming him into the ground. He then started turning around and around, dragging Kiba along with him, he started spinning very fast. Kiba was going to counter, but just when he was about to attack, he was slammed into a tree; he felt the air leaving his lungs. He clutched his stomach and gasped for breath. Dun then slashed at him cutting his chest horizontally. Xiahou Dun was about to deliver the final blow but, then he spotted Akamaru charging at him.

He prepared himself for the spinning attack he had used before and as expected, Akamaru started spinning. When he came into range. Dun smirked _"I'm ready for you this time."_ When Akamaru was only a few feet away, Dun swerved to the side and swung his sword.

Akamaru crashed into the ground and rolled several times before crashing into a small building nearby. "AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, attempting to get to his feet while clutching his bleeding chest.

Akamaru was in bad shape to say the least. Because of the spinning motion, Dun's blade had started cutting from his right shoulder onto his chest, then to his stomach in a diagonal angle all the way down to his left thigh. A puff of smoke later, Akamaru was back in his dog form.

"Heh, don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." Dun said, turning around and holding his sword just a few inches away from Kiba's face.

* * *

Zhang Fei and Gaara were also having their fight with Xiahou Yuan. Gaara attacked first by sending a massive pillar of sand towards Yuan. Yuan rolled out of the way and got to his feet with three arrows ready to shoot. He shot them with great accuracy towards Gaara. But as expected, Gaara's sand came up and protected him. 

"Those feeble attempts won't harm me; my sand protects me from anything." Yuan was about to shoot again, but Zhang Fei leaped up and tried to bring his blade down on him. Yuan took out his iron mace and blocked. In his other hand where he still held the bow, he shifted the weapon in his hand so he was grabbing the very end of it.

When he had a solid grip on it, he swung and hit Zhang Fei in the head with all his might, breaking the bow and sending Zhang Fei to the floor in a daze in the process. Gaara sent another spike of sand at him, but Yuan rolled to the side and picked up another bow off of a fallen soldier. He got to his feet.

"Heh, I'm glad Sasuke gave me some of these little tags things." He took out a quiver of arrows that had the arrow tips wrapped in exploding tags. He took out three and shot them all at Gaara, whose sand once again came up and protected him. He didn't see the tags however, so he couldn't prepare for the explosive blasts that sent him flying into a tree.

Yuan was about to shoot him again, but before he could, he was hit in the face by Zhang Fei's fist. Fei turned back to Gaara. "Hey Sandman, that dog boy's having trouble over there. Go and help him out, I'll deal with this one." Gaara got to his feet and nodded. He then looked over to where Xiahou Dun was pointing his sword at Kiba and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Yuan got backed up and took out his mace. "Heh, you think you can deal with me?" He asked arrogantly. Zhang Fei started spinning his cobra pike to either side of him and landed in a fighting stance. "Shut up and come at me."

Yuan charged and came down with a punishing blow. At the last minute, Fei put his cobra pike in the way and blocked. Yuan tried to swing again, this time aiming for his ribs. Fei jumped back slightly and tried to stab him in the gut with the cobra pike.

Yuan forced the strike to the side and then threw his mace at Fei. Fei managed to swerve to the side and dodge, but when he turned back he saw five or six arrows coming at him. He thought fast and picked up a dead soldier at his feet and used him as a human shield.

When he was going to put the poor corpse he had used as a shield down, Yuan had tackled him and his shield down to the ground, with his shield landing on top of him. Fei threw the dead man off him.

In his distraction however, Yuan had managed to get his mace back. As Fei moved to stand up, Yuan tried to crush his skull with his mace while he was still on the floor. Fei wasn't able to counter effectively since his weapon wasn't meant for something so close. Fei rolled to the side and dodged the blow and then he rolled to the other side dodging a second attempt.

Yuan was going to try again, but Fei had managed to grab a short sword and stabbed him in his right shoulder. Yuan cried out in pain and backed off. Fei stood up and was about to charge at Yuan, but he suddenly turned around with his bow ready and shot the last explosive tag he had. However because of his wounded shoulder, the arrow didn't even make it to Fei, it landed right between the both of them and exploded sending, both of them flying.

They were unconscious before they hit the ground. They both had the same thoughts before they passed out though.

"_That really hurt like a bitch."

* * *

_

Xiahou Dun was about to strike Kiba, when suddenly a wall of sand came up between them. Dun backed away in surprise. The wall then dissipated, revealing Gaara standing in front of Kiba with his cold mask in place.

"Keh, impressive boy, your able to control the sands. But it still won't be enough!" Dun charged at Gaara. But before he could even get three steps, sand wrapped around his whole body.

"You die now." Gaara lifted his hand and was about to crush Xiahou Dun, when suddenly, Zuo Ci's voice spoke inside his head.

"_I'm sorry my boy, but I cannot allow you to do that" _

A sudden pain rushed through his body and he fell back going unconscious. _"No, Shukaku will get loose."_

"_Don't worry boy, I will protect you from Shukaku"_

With Gaara unconscious, Xiahou Dun was released from the sand. However, due to the lack of oxygen, he too was unconscious.

Shino and Hinata had just finished dealing with some enemy soldiers as they came back and found Kiba, Akamaru and Gaara. Hinata rushed over to Kiba while Shino ran over to Gaara.

"Kiba-kun, are you all right?" Kiba looked back at her "Hey Hinata, I'll be fine, he just got lucky." Shino's voice suddenly cut through the air. "Come Hinata, let's get these three back to the ships." Shino had Akamaru in his jacket, and Gaara hoisted over him. Hinata nodded and helped Kiba get back on his feet; together they started walking towards the ships.

* * *

Guan Yu was fighting off both Xu Huang and Zhang Liao at the same time. 

Liao tried to swing downward, aiming for Yu's head. Guan blocked it with his Blue Dragon, and then moved his weapon along with Liao's and blocked Huang's. All three weapons slammed into the floor with a loud clang.

Yu jumped back and Huang came towards him and swung his weapon, aiming for his head. Yu dodged and moved around Huang. When he was going to hit him, Liao stepped in and blocked Yu's strike with his weapon. Yu pushed him off and kicked him in the stomach. Huang tried to stab Yu with the small pike at the other end his ax, Yu moved back just in time.

Huang then faced Yu and tried to swing at his legs. Yu jumped back avoiding the strike and gaining a fair distance from both opponents. Liao moved in again and tried to stab Yu. Yu forced the strike to pass him when he blocked and then slashed Liao's thigh with his weapon. Liao fell on one knee and tried to use his weapon as a crutch, but was slightly failing.

Huang tried to swing at Yu again, but Yu blocked and moved the blow to the side again. Huang used the momentum of Yu's parry and tried to swing with the other end of his weapon. Yu however, ducked under it and since Huang's attack left his back wide open, Yu used the opening and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

As he walked away Yu called out to Liao.

"Zhang Liao, if you do not find a reason to fight for other than yourself, then you will never be my equal in battle."

Liao looked down to the floor with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Lord Guan Yu, you are indeed a living God of War. I am honored to have fought you. Thank you for teaching me the meaning of true strength."

* * *

Liu Bei and Cao Cao charged at each other. 

Cao tried to swing at Bei's face, but Bei blocked it with his sword and then tried to swing at Cao Cao's stomach with a diagonal strike. But Cao moved back, and then tried to stab Bei in his right shoulder. Bei moved back, but the sword still scratched his armor.

Bei moved his blade and swatted Cao's sword away, and then in one fluid motion, tried to hit him with an upward strike. Cao leaned back, but the blade still managed to slice off a piece of his clothes.

Cao tried to swerve to the side with his sword so he could cut Bei's stomach, but Bei managed to place his sword in the way and blocked. He moved fast and kicked Cao in the face. Cao landed on the ground and managed to back flip with the momentum of his impact.

He landed on his feet and charged at Bei, their swords met with a loud clang. "Cao Cao, the people will not follow a tyrant such as you." Bei said holding him off.

"Hmpf, this land won't be created by the ideals of fools Liu Bei. The burden is too much for one such as you, therefore I will take that burden, and relieve you of it!" With that, both of them jumped back and charged at each other again.

However when Bei's sword met Cao's sword, it shattered into a million pieces. Bei's eyes went wide with shock.

Cao raised his sword and brought it down. "Prepare to die Liu Bei!" Bei back flipped just in time and managed to dodge it. _"I_ _hope I saw this done right._" Bei took out three small knives from his sleeve and threw them at Cao. Each of the blades struck his right arm, making it useless.

Cao screamed in pain and clutched his now bleeding arm. Bei took another sword and charged at Cao. When he was about to stab him, his blade was suddenly pushed back by a soldier.

"My lord, please flee" Cao nodded and got back on the horse he had left. He turned back and started to flee. "Liu Bei, I swear this will not happen again."

Meanwhile Cao Pi was on a nearby ridge observing the fight.

"Hmn, I think its time we came under new management." He aimed a bow and arrow towards Cao. "Good bye…father." The arrow flew, making a light whizzing noise as it passed. When the arrow was halfway towards its intended target a small card hit it on the side.

"What the?" Pi said shocked. A strange sound coming from behind him made him turn around. "To kill one's own father just to rule. I must say, you might be even worse then Orochimaru himself."

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern, young Cao Pi."

Unknown to both of them however, that arrow would lead to more deaths than any other sword or spear on the battlefield.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were both on one knee panting hard. "Heh, you got better dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. 

Naruto smiled that same old foxy grin. "Heh, I'm not done yet bastard, I'll kick your ass yet, don't worry." Sasuke stood up. "Wait, we'll have the rest of our fight soon, but now that we've had our fun, the both of us have to complete our mission. None of the generals can die in this battle, so we have to help them out, but most importantly, neither Cao Cao nor Liu Bei can die."

Naruto's face went serious. "Yeah I understand." _"Not only that, I also want to see Xing Cai. I have a bad feeling for some reason.'_

Naruto then turned around and started to search through the battlefield for Xing Cai. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt as if he should follow Naruto, so he silently started to follow. He moved through the field, cutting down soldier after soldier looking for her.

He finally found her as she cut down two of Cao Cao's soldiers. "Xing Cai!" She turned around and smiled at him "Naruto!" He ran to her and she started to run to him, but then suddenly, an arrow stabbed her in the right side of her chest.

Naruto's eyes went wide and a look of pure horror crossed his face. He dropped his sword and ran to her as fast as he could. He skidded on the ground and caught her falling form.

He shook her gently. "Cai…Cai wake up…please wake up." She weakly opened her eyes and looked back up at him. She lifted her hand and gently started to touch his whisker marks. "Hey…Naruto…is everyone…all right?" She closed her eyes and her hand fell limply by her side. Naruto's eyes started to gather tears in them.

"Cai…Cai please be okay. Come on wake up. Please!"

Sasuke had seen the whole thing and couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto._ "This…this is just like when we showed Diao Chan to Lu Bu."_ He began to walk forward towards Naruto, but he stopped when he suddenly saw small lines of red chakra coming from Naruto's body. _'Oh hell!'_

Guan Yu also suddenly felt the ominous power. He turned and found that it was coming from Naruto. But he couldn't see what he was cradling. He moved slightly and his answer came to him when he laid eyes on Xing Cai. "No…"

Naruto gently placed Xing Cai down on the floor and stood up. The red chakra was coming out much more violently now, leaving small cracks on the floor. The soldiers all stopped their fighting and stood in awe of Naruto. He turned around and started walking toward where the main group of Cao Cao's army stood. He could see Cao Cao in the center of that group.

He kept walking with the chakra increasingly becoming more and more violent. The soldiers gathered their nerve and started charging at him.

Naruto kept walking toward them, looking at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes from view. "I…I lost her…how could I have lost her…AS EASILY AS THAT!" He suddenly charged toward the enemies as his chakra exploded. The soldiers were all frozen in place out of fear.

"HRAH!" He used his claws and ripped out the throat of one of the soldiers. Another was about to cut him with his sword, but Naruto kicked him in the face with such force, it broke his neck. Another came at him with a spear. But before he could even prepare to thrust itat him, Naruto's whole hand went through his chest.

"EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" His chakra exploded again, this time sending several soldiers around him flying in every direction.

Naruto charged at Cao Cao, with both rage and sadness in his red eyes. He lunged at him with a red Rasengan twice the size of a normal one and stared at Cao Cao's eyes filled with terror.

As he was about to kill Cao Cao, Sasuke jumped in and intercepted his Rasengan with his Chidori. Both attacks clashed at one another, sending lighting that killed more solders.

"Naruto stop! Don't do this!"

"They killed her…I'll kill them…I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM" As he yelled releasing even more of The Kyuubi's power, Sasuke activated his curse seal, releasing his own power and holding on against the Rasengan. Whith all of his might, Sasuke delivered a punch into Naruto's stomach, knocking him out and sending the demon power back into his seal.

Cao Cao was severely shaken by the display of strength, "Kill him...do not let him regain his strength...kill him immediately!" The soldiers all moved forward and were going to kill Naruto, when suddenly Liu Bei and Guan Yu came charging through on Hex Mark and Red Hare.

"Naruto!" Bei leaned down and picked up Naruto and placed him on the saddle. "Brother we must go now!" Yu had Cai and Fei on his horse and nodded to Bei, and together they started running back to the ships.

"Pursue them immediately!" Cao ordered from his horse.

"My lord, Zhuge Liang has attacked our supply caravan with an ambush, we cannot continue pursuit." A solder informed him.

Cao punched the solder in the face. "Liu Bei escaped then, I know this day will come back to haunt me."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Xing Cai…don't die…please don't. I can't live without you.

**Next time: **Shattered Virtue

**Naruto: **Xing Cai!


	56. Shattered Virtue

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Working on a new fic, it's a Devil Kings story called, "The Battle for the Throne". See my profile for my details.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-six: Shattered Virtue

The Wei army returned to their camp, even though they didn't kill Liu Bei, most of Jing was now theirs, so there was something to celebrate about. Cao Cao stood alone in his tent, a glass of wine slightly shaking in his hand. He nearly was killed by Liu Bei's Ninja officer, if it wasn't for Sasuke, he would be dead right now.

Speaking of Sasuke, the Uchiha entered his tent, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to thank you for saving me today." Cao put his glass down and shook Sasuke's hand, "From this day on, you will be one of my personal bodyguards."

"Isn't Xu Zhu doing a good job?"

"Of course he is, but after toady, I want you by my side as well."

Sasuke sighed, "Lord Cao Cao, today was just a lucky shot for me, I don't know if I can-"

"Sorry to interrupt you father."

Cao and Sasuke turned back to the entrance as Cao Pi walked in, brushing his brown bangs from his eyes. "Is there a reason why you summoned me father?"

"Yes there is." Cao's voice was low and heartless, "I left you in charge of defending the supplies in the cavern, then Zhuge Liang destroyed it and halted our pursuit. Explain yourself Cao Pi!"

"Why father, there were other matters that needed my attention, I left Li Dian in charge of the defense, so if there's anyone to blame, it's him."

"Other matters? What kind of other fucking matters!"

"For one thing, enemy troops raided our formation, so I had to help them out."

"I don't care about that! You're becoming more and more incompetent every day!"

"And you are becoming more and more paranoid every second, all you ever talk about now is 'Orochimaru this, and Orochimaru that.' Have you realized how he hasn't done a thing to us, maybe Sasuke and his friends were lying to you, maybe this Orochimaru doesn't exist."

Sasuke was about to toss a Kunai at him, but Pi gave him a passing glance, causing him to pause. "Enough, just leave, both of you." Cao ordered. "I have no time to waste on this."

* * *

Xiahou Dun woke up and found himself in an infirmary; to his side were Xu Huang and Xiahou Yuan, who were still resting. "I see you're awake." Dun turned his head quickly and found Zhang Liao standing in a corner of the room. "What happened, did we win?"

Liao Shock his head, "No, Liu Bei escaped, and we suffered heavy loses during that skirmish."

Damn it." Dun muttered, "If it wasn't for that bastred with the sand, I would of…"

"You fought Gaara; of course you were going to lose."

Dun and Liao turned to the right and spotted Kankuro, with 'Crow' slung around his back. "Gaara's sand is his weapon, it protects him, and he uses it to kill his enemies. Trust me; I've seen him use it before."

Dun clutched his chest, he could still feel that sand wrapped around him. _"Next time, I won't underestimate him."

* * *

_

Fei woke up in a daze, the last thing he remembered was fighting Xiahou Yuan and being knocked out by an explosive arrow of his. He looked around the room; Kiba was resting to his left with a wounded Akamaru on top of his chest. To his right was Gaara, who looked like he was unconscious. Someone then opened the door and walked in, Fei turned to see that it was Yue Ying, a look of sorrow on his face.

"It is good to see that you are alright Yide." She said.

"Yeah thanks." Fei scratched the back of his head, then something came to him, "Where's Xing Cai, did she make it?"

"She did, but…" Ying looked away and pointed to another part of the room. Fei looked to where she was pointing and saw that everyone else were gathered around another bed. Fei got up and walked there, but he wished he didn't. He took a look to who was on it and saw that it was Xing Cai.

"XING CAI!" Fei pushed everyone else away and kneeled beside his daughter, tears rolling down his eyes, "What the hell happened!"

Naruto came beside him and patted him on the back, "She got hit by an arrow in the chest, we're not sure if she'll survive by the time we reach the lands of Wu." Tears fell down the shinobi's checks.

Fei turned around, grabbed Naruto by his collar and pinned him to the wall, "YOU STUPID LITTLE KID! I TRUSTED YOU TO PROTECT HER! AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"I DIDN'T PLAN ON THIS HAPPENING! SO GIVE ME SOME FUCKING SPACE BOOZEHOUND!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned around to see Liu Bei, a look of despair on his face, "Far too much blood his been spilt this day, I will not have anymore people die today!"

Fei let go of Naruto and turned to Bei, "You know brother, not all of us are to crazy about this 'Land of Virtue' of yours." He walked back to his bed and picked up a bottle of wine beside it, He began to chug it down. Naruto ran out of the room, Bei sighed, his men were being torn apart before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Is virtue really dead?" He whispered to himself, "Maybe I should just give up and fight for power, like everyone else."

"Fight for power, and not for the sake of the people? That does not sound virtuous." Zhuge Liang was behind Liu Bei and heard everything. "My lord, even in the darkest of times, a glimmer of hope still shines bright. You can still end the chaos, but first we must break Cao Cao's momentum."

"How?"

"We shall ally with the Sun family of Wu, and face Cao Cao together. Before we departed, I sent a messenger to the Jian Ye to arrange a meeting with the Sun family."

A look of hope appeared on Liu Bei's face, "Thank you Zhuge Liang, but I doubt even an Alliance will save Xing Cai."

Liang walked towards the exit, "Don't not worry about that my lord, I might know of a way to save her."

* * *

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Xing Cai, I'm sorry!"_

Naruto was cutting his wrist with kunai, only to have it heal thanks to the Kyuubi, _"If I ever find the guy who did this, I'll kill him!"_

"Hurting yourself will not solve anything."

Naruto turned around and saw Liang approaching him, a calm expression on his facial features, as if everything that happen today was nothing. "Kyuubi was nearly freed today, if you had killed Cao Cao back there, then our escape would have had been for nothing."

"Why?

"Because the three rulers cannot die here."

Zuo Ci appeared out of nowhere in between the two, a serous look on his face, "There are certain individuals who you cannot let fall in this mission. For example: Gaara had nearly killed Xiahou Dun in the last battle, I had no choice but to knock him unconcisses. I also used a spell to prevent Shukaku from being set freed."

Naruto sorrow was dissipating a little, but he had to know, "Is Xing Cai one of those people?"

"Yes she is, so, the only way to save her is to find the Fledgling Phoenix."

Naruto didn't know who he meant, "Who's the Fledgling Phoenix?"

Zuo Ci disappeared after he said that, he knew that Zhuge Liang would be the better person to tell him, "The Fledgling Phoenix is my friend Pang Tong, we went our separate ways after are younger days. I believe he was a Wu officer, but was discharged due to his laziness." The Dragon gave a slight chuckle, "If you can find him, we might be able to save Xing Cai."

Naruto's eyes glimmered like a shooting star, "Alright then, I'll find Pang Tong and save Xing Cai! Believe it!"

Another smile crossed the strategists face, "I am glad you are determined, Naruto. But the Wu Territory is large, fortunately, I have dispatched one of my men to Wu to find him, and see if he wants to join us."

"He better, otherwise I'll drag him to our side. Believe it!"

* * *

"I see that your father is a little upset with you at the moment." Sima Yi smirked as Cao Pi returned to his tent; the strategist was sitting crossed legged on the young prince's chair. Pi grabbed him by the collar and tossed him off his chair. "What do you want now Sima Yi?"

Yi got up and dusted himself off before he began, "I have come to inform you that our lord is preparing his troops for Chi Bi."

"I already know that father is taking his fleet their, why must you tell me that?"

"Wrong lord."

Pi titled his head, "Orochimaru intends to aid us in the invasion of Wu?"

Yi shrugged, "He didn't say, but I assume that he will."

Pi leaned back his head and rubbed his temples, "Things are getting interesting. I wonder what that snake intends to do."

"My guess is that he will attempt to assassinate Cao Cao, there by declaring you the new ruler." Sima Yi said.

"But what does he get out of this?"

"I do believe that it has something to do with Sasuke."

Pi gritted his teeth at that name, "Sasuke, why does it have to be him? I am far superior then him; I don't see how everyone talks about the damn fool!"

"Relax milord; you don't want to raise suspicion."

"Fine then, but before Orochimaru's plan is done, I will show him, Sasuke, and my father that I will be supreme."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Sun Quan: **Brother, you still aren't better from you fight with Yu Ji. Please, let me lead the kingdom for awhile.

**Sun Ce: **Alright Quan, but I'm coming to Xia Kou. I want to see Huang Zu suffer for what he did to our father!

**Sakura: **Sun Ce-Kun!

**Next time: **The Seas of Xia Kou

**Sun Ce: **Ok, maybe suffer was a bit too much.


	57. The seas of Xia Kou

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Great, now this work! Also, Me Devil Kings fic is up, check it out!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-seven: The seas of Xia Kou

Rain, why did it have to rain? Sun Ce knew that it meant bad luck, right now, he and his army had just finished setting up camp at Xia Kou, where they would soon go to battle with Huang Zu, the man who had almost killed his father. He was going to pay for that.

"Brother, what are you doing out here?"

Ce turned to find his siblings, Quan and Shang Xiang coming his way, he gave them his cocky smile, "Bro, Sis, what's up?"

"I tell you what's up, you when you should be in bed." Shang Xiang scowled.

Ce yawned at her scowl, "Please, I'm fine, I can look after myself."

"Are you kidding me? You were have past dead the last week after Yu Ji killed you, you should be thankful to Sakura for whatever she did to bring you back to life." Quan said. "Come to think of it, what did she do?"

Ce gave them a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, about that…"

_Flashback:_

_Sun Ce woke up in a daze, the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by Yu Ji, but all rights he should be dead. "Sun Ce-Kun!" he turned around just in time to see Sakura giving him a hug. "I'm so glad your alive Sun Ce-Kun!"_

"_Uh…Sakura-Chan, mind telling me what happened?" Ce requested. She told him about her new powers and how he was brought back to life, needless to say, he was kinda confused. "So, you got this new power, I guess that's a good thing."_

"_Please Ce-Kun, don't tell anyone else about this." Sakura said. "If the enemy were to find out about this, then we could be in trouble."_

_Ce kissed her lips and said, "No problem."_

_End of Flashback:_

"Sorry guys, can't tell you."

"Well fine then, but at least let Quan led the troops." Shang Xiang said as she wiped some rain drops from her short chestnut hair, "No sense in letting a wounded leader commanding us."

"Hey, I'm not wounded." Seconds later, Ce was sitting with a giant lump on his head, thanks to his sister, "Fine then, Quan can lead."

Quan bowed as some sweat dropped down the side of his head, _"You should know not to get her mad brother." _He took his gaze of them and starred of into the distant waters, just on the other side was the cowardly Huang Zu. _Huang Zu, my father's blood is on your hands."

* * *

_

"Xiao, are you sure you want to do this?" Zhou Yu was with Xiao Qiao at the main tent as the other advisors were getting their plan of attack ready. The two Qiaos insisted that they come, that way, Xiao can show her 'Zhouy Bear' what she learned from Sakura's training, while Da came to make sure her sister didn't get to over her head.

"Of course Zhouy Bear, I'll show you just how strong I've become!" Xiao's nickname for Yu was way to embarrassing for the handsome strategist to take. He could hear some of the other troops silently laughing at him. Yu sighed, "All right Xiao, but please do be careful."

"You do not have to worry Lord Zhou Yu.' Da came in just as he said that. "I'll be with her so she doesn't get hurt."

Xiao gave her sister a grumpy look and said, "Come on Sis, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just being protective sister, that's what big sibling do."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I CAN! I CAN! I CAN!"

Xiao started jumping up and down furiously, causing a semi earthquake thanks to her new Ninja straingh. Everyone held on to something for dear life, Da couldn't in time and fell on someone. Zhou Yu seized Xiao from behind, stopping her before she hurt herself doing that (Or anyone else for that matter).

"Please Xiao; it would make me feel better if Da Qiao went with you." He told her, "Plus I don't think anyone here would be safe around you right now."

Xiao sighed in defeat, "Ok Zhouy Bear."

Meanwhile, Da had gotten back to her feet and went to see who she had fallen on. On the ground as a young look boy with red sleeveless vest, a red hat, and white pants. He had two swords strapped to his back, and right now, his eyes were all swirling cause of the incident.

Da gasped, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall you."

The boy shook the swirls from his eyes and faced her, "That's ok, it wasn't your fault." Upon seeing Da's beautiful face however, he instantly turned away with a red face; Da caught a glimpse of his cute face too and did the same. "I am D-Da Qiao." She managed to say.

The boy swallowed hard and said, "And I am L-Lu Xun."

Yu and Xiao silently chuckled.

* * *

"Cai Mao, are the ships ready yet?" Huang Zu was near his army's ports, observing his ships as his men were undergoing the preparations. His officer, Cai Mao, bowed, "We're less then halfway done Milord, but I fear that we won't be ready by the time the Sun family begins their attack."

"Damn it!" Zu stomped his foot into the ground, "Tell your men to pick up the pace then!"

"What's wrong Huang Zu? Don't like a little sport in the fight?"

Zu and Mao turned around to see a spiky hair pirate leaning on the wall of a supply base with his sword by his side. He had on no shirt so that his tattoos wear clearly exposed, he had red pants, a red bandana with a feather sticking out and bells at his waist.

"Gan Ning, I thought I told you to stay at the camp to we're ready!" Zu said furiously.

Ning scuffed, "I got board, just sitting around and waiting to find a good fight." He turned his gaze towards the sea, where just on the other side, was the army of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. "I wanna see just what kind of warriors the Suns have."

Zu slapped his forehead, "That shouldn't concern you, what I want you do to is kill a certain female officer in their ranks." He lifted his left hand and looked at the spot where his index finger once was. "You remember the description I gave you right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and an overly large forehead. You've told me that like a million times already."

"Just shut up and do your job!"

Ning was about to take his sword and slice his head off, but decided not to. He picked it up and left, Huang Zu did the same. Cai Mao, who had said nothing, sighed, "I wonder if Cao Cao is looking for more officers?"

* * *

The Wu officers gathered inside the main tent, Sun Quan, who was at the front of the table, cleared his throat. "Alright listen up, I will be leading Wu in this battle, our target is the coward Huang Zu. As you all know, he is the one responsible for putting Sun Jian in his current condition, so today, we make him pay!"

Uproar could be heard from several officers, Lu Meng was among them, "Why are we wasting time here? Let's head out and crush them!" he said.

Zhou Yu raised his hand to silence Meng, "Lu Meng I know you want to fight, but we must approach this calmly. The scouts have reported to me that Huang Zu is preparing ships for launch an attack on our camp. First we must destroy this fleet, and then go after Huang Zu himself." He turned to Ling Tong and his father Ling Cao, "Ling Cao, you and Ling Tong will strike the enemy central fleet." Next he turned to Taishi Ci, "Taishi Ci, Lu Gong's forces are coming from the east, halt their advance. The rest of us will remain here as reserve."

Temari, who hadn't seen any action since she got here, spoke up, "So, any tough guys with this Huang Zu?"

Yu nodded, "About that, most of his men are nothing more then lowlifes, with one exception: A warrior well known in these parts by the name of Gan Ning."

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned to see Jiang Qin, who looked like eh just soiled himself (And he did).

"Jiang Qin…" Zhou Tai looked at his old pirate buddy; clearly this Gan Ning was the one he met. "…That was the pirate you were talking about is it?"

Qin nodded, "Yeah, he's known as 'Gan Ning of the bells', because the bells attached to him is the last thing anyone hears." He turned his head to everyone in the room, "So pray that you don't hear any bells."

Sakura took in everything he just said, worried that this battle might be tough. _"No! I've gotten stronger, I can do this, I can do this."_

"Alright everyone, follow Jiang Qin's waning, advance with caution." Quan's voice filled the hearts of his men with confidence, which they will need. "Advance and take down Huang Zu!"

* * *

Ling Cao, Tong, Temari, Sakura, and Xiao marched along the west route and were heading fir the central fleet. Soon they came with in distance of the enemy port.

"Alright, there's our target, send those ships to the bottom of the sea!" Cao and his men charged. Temari sighed, "Come one, this is too easy. I wonder if that pirate guy is somewhere here."

"Well, lets get this part over with before he does arrive." Suggested Tong.

The three girls nodded and were about to join Cao, but then, the sound of bells rang through the air. Tong and Sakua had the same thought.

"_Not good."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Gan Ning: **So you're the pink hair girl Haung Zu told me about, you're kinda cute actually.

**Sakura: **Don't underestimate me; I'm not going to lose to you.

**Ling Tong: **That goes double for me.

**Xiao Qiao: **Me too!

**Temari: **Me three.

**Next time: **Gan Ning of the bells

**Gan Ning: **Yeah, I'm gonna have fun!


	58. Gan Ning of the bells

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: Almost time for Chi Bi, just be patient for a few more chapters.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-eight: Gan Ning of the bells

"Look out wimps, here comes Gan Ning!" The infamous charged out solo as Ling Cao and his men attacked him.

Cao brought up his spear and said, "Gan Ning! Prepare yourself!" He then charged at him with the rest of his men.

The pirate simply scuffed before started running at incredible speed. Before they knew it, Cao and his men were sliced clean in half, leaving the pirate to find someone stronger to fight.

"Man that was boring. I better find someone fun."

Tong ran at full speed to where his father was, soon he arrived to see that their men were all sliced in half, "Father!" Tong sat the upper part of his father sprawling on the ground. He bent down and lifted his father, "Father, can you hear me father!" He couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes.

"Ling Tong…" His father whimpered in his dying breath, "Killed…by lowly…pirates." Then, his eyes rolled over and died. Tong lowered what was left of his father's body as the rain grew stronger, but he could hear footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see that it was Xiao, Sakura, and Temari; all three spotted his father's body.

"Gan Ning…" Tong said all of a sudden, "…He did this! He killed my father!"

"Ling Tong…" Sakura walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "…"I'm sorry…"

Tong brushed her hand off and ran towards where Gan Ning was heading, "Gan Ning, I swear your head will be mine!"

"Tong!" Sakura ran after him, Xiao and Temari followed.

* * *

"Come on, this is too easy. Where's the excitement?" Ning continued to kill Wu solder after Wu Solder, none of them could match him, "Man this is stupid, I might as well leave this battlefield."

But as he was about to, a screeching noise from behind caught his ear, he turned around to find Ling Tong jumping in the air with his Nun chucks out. He swung at him, but Ning blocked it, causing him to land back on his feet.

"Hey, what the heck is your problem?" Ning pointed his sword at him.

"Did you really think you could escape from the son of the man you murdered!" Tong had a look of pure rage on him, "Not even in this world of chaos can hid you from my vengeance!"

As he was about to attack again, Sakura and the others arrive and circled Ning, ready to fight. "What are you doing? This is my fight and my fight alone." Ling protested.

"Oh just shut up!" Temari shouted at him, "Incase you forgot, this guy took out a whole unit, I doubt you could beat him. Besides, he's kinda cute."

The pirate smirked before he noticed Sakura, "Hey, I know you, you're that girl Huang Zu told me about!"

Sakura was surprised when he said that, "He told you about me?"

"Yeah, the guy just kept blabbing on and on about how you chopped off his finger." Ning raised his sword and took up a fighting stance, "Anyway, let's have some fun."

Before Sakura or anyone else could react, Gan Ning shot forward and kicked Sakura in her stomach with his knee. Temari grew a little angry and readied her fan. "You're gonna regret that!" Before she could swing her fan, Ning grabbed Sakura by the collar and threw her at Temari. The wind mistress didn't have time to react as Sakura plowed right into her and they both slammed into a nearby boulder.

Gan Ning back flipped as Tong attempted to hit him in the face with his Nun-chucks. He then delivered a sweep kick to Tongs legs, knocking the young man off his feet. Ning got to his feet and then tried to stab Tong with his sword.

But that's when Xiao decided to step in and threw her two fans at him. Gan Ning barely saw them coming. He jumped over the first and blocked the second one with his sword. He took hold of the fan and tried to throw it back, but Xiao caught it with a smirk on her face.

Ning grew a smirk of his own and put his sword on his shoulder. "Not bad, but let's see you keep that smug expression when I…" He was interrupted when he saw Xiao pointing behind him. Curious, he looked back and was shocked to find the first fan he hand jumped over was coming right back at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he ducked under the fan. He went to move again but Tong had gotten up and moved to attack him again with his Nun-chucks. Gan Ning started blocking all the swings with his sword, but Tongs attacks only seemed to grow faster and stronger with each swing.

Both warriors backed away as blades that appeared to be made out of wind came between them, Tong turned around to see that it was Temari who did that, being tossed into a boulder must have did a number on her, cause she was bleeding a bit from her head. Ning used the distraction and punched Tong in the face. He turned back just as Sakura came at him with two Kunai. Sakura tried to swing at his face, Ning swerved to the right and to the left, avoiding all of her swipes and swings. He eventually caught her wrist and twisted it. Sakura winced in pain, but she quickly made a one handed seal and replaced herself with a nearby log. Ning looked at the piece of wood with a surprised expression on his face. "WHAT THE FU-

He was unable to finish his sentence as Sakura's fist slammed into the side of his face, sending him skidding on the ground several feet. Ning flipped and got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. He took hold of his sword and charged at the group with all the speed he could muster. He punched Sakura in the stomach. He moved fast and then kicked Temari in the face. He sheathed his sword and caught both of Xiao's fans. He then broke them in half with his knee.

But wasn't he forgetting someone?

Just then, he ducked under another of Tong's nun-chucks attacks. He turned back on his heel and tried to deliver a spin kick to Tong's face. Tong leaned back and tried to hit him with the nun-chucks in his face. Ning took his sword and placed it between the chain that connected the weapon.

He grabbed the nun-chuck with his left hand and dropped his sword. He yanked hard, making Tong stretch out. Ning kicked him in the stomach and then lifted his leg High and brought it down on the boy's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Just as he was about to grab his sword and move on, he was hit right in the back of the head by Xiao. Now normally the young girl wasn't very strong, but since Sakura had taught her the basics of Chakra, she discovered that if she pushed her chakra into her arm, then it would increase her physical strength, depending on how much she put in.

So she figured if she put all the chakra that she felt in her body into that one swing, then she might do some damage. Indeed it did hurt like a bitch, but she quickly discovered why Sakura had always told her to manage her chakra carefully. Since she had just put all of her chakra into her attack, she was now completely exhausted.

Gan Ning meanwhile, was crouching on the ground holding his head, he felt as if he had just been trampled by red hair and thousands of other horses. He was lucky that Xiao didn't have that much straingh in her. If she did, then he would have probably been knocked into unconsciousness.

He stood back up and looked back at the girl, who now looked like she had run a marathon. He didn't bother with it and grabbed her roughly by her collar. He pulled her up to eye level and pulled out his sword. But before he could do anything, he suddenly felt a large ominous power behind him.

He looked back and found Sakura on all fours with strange tiger stripes around her body. Her hair was now longer and a dark orange, even her eyes turned orange as well. Ning quirked a curious eyebrow and dropped Xiao. He turned around and took a fighting stance. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Why didn't you just do this sooner?"

Gan Ning charged at her again. He swung his sword in a wide arc aiming for her head. Sakura jumped over the blade. Gan Ning tried to swing to her back, Sakura back flipped over his sword and Ning then tried to swing at her legs. Sakura did a front flip and landed in a handstand. She turned and kicked Gan Ning in the face.

Ning staggered back and then he tried to do a sweep kick. Sakura, who was still in the handstand, cart wheeled over the attack and landed on her feet. Ning then tried to stab her in the chest, Sakura, in an amazing display of flexibility, arched herself back so much, that the blade passed over her. She twisted herself again and came back towards Gan Ning and delivered an open palm strike to his chest using both hands.

Gan Ning felt the air getting knocked right out of his body as he staggered back. Sakura jumped in the air and spin kicked him in the side of the head, sending him flying into a nearby building. Sakura looked at the newly made hole and started walking forward. Just as she walked two steps, Gan Ning threw his sword at her. Sakura clapped both her hands together and caught the blade in between them.

As she saw the dust clearing, she could see Gan Ning sitting on the roof of the house, "Heh, what do ya know, you are strong!" He stood up and cracked his neck. "That's enough for now, I'll see ya later!"

He jumped back down, and with the last bit of speed he had, took his sword from Sakura and disappeared in a flash. She would go after him, but that's when Shang Xiang and her men arrived, Sakura changed back to her normal self before she saw her.

"Sakura!" The tomboy princess got to her, "What happen, Huang Zu's fleet is moving!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What!"

* * *

Cai Mao's five ships sailed for Wu's main camp, just as they came within distance, he saw two people standing on the water. "What the hell?" He took a closer look to see that it was Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji.

The two boys charged right at the ships, Neji struck a massive hole on the side of one ship with his fingertips, causing it to sink; he then turned around and did the same thing to another ship. Lee went onboard one ship and tossed everyone on board off, then with all his might, got off the ship and pushed it towards the one beside it, causing it to capsize. Finally, both Ninjas attack the last ship Cai Mao was one, Neji jump on board and used his Chakra enhanced fingertips to strike a crack in the ship's mass, causing to fall and smashing the front of the ship. Mao got away in time, but then saw Lee deliver a powerful drop kick on his ship, smashing it in half. As the two Ninjas left, Cai and his surviving men abandon ship and sailed off on small boats.

He turned to his men, "Alright, all those who wanna join Cao Cao raise your hand!"

Everyone did.

* * *

"What! My ships were destroyed!" Huang Zu threw a fit as he heard the news, now there was no way he could win now, "I gotta get out of here!" Before he even started moving, a Kunai zipped by him, he turned to where it came from to find Sakura, sitting on one of the nearby buildings. "You!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Hey there Huang Zu, thought you never see me again uh?"

Zu pulled out his sword and ran right at the building, before Sakura even knew it; Zu had smashed the building, causing the young girl to jump off. She looked at Huang Zu to find that his body was surrounded by black markings. "So, you're working for Orochimaru?" Sakura had forgotten her weapon back at the camp, but she took out a kunai and readied herself.

"Damn straight I am you little bitch! And I've been waiting a long time for this!" Just as Zu was about to strike her, someone grabbed his sword from behind and yanked it from his hands. He turned around to see that it was Gan Ning. "Gan Ning, what are you doing, give me back my swo-

But he didn't get to finish as Ning drove his own blade into his abdomen, blood rush out as slumped to his knees, coughing up more blood, "D-Damn you, Gan Ning…" Ning pulled his blade out of the dead man as he hit the ground, the curse mark disappearing from his body.

Sakura put the kunai away and looked towards Ning, "Why did you do that? I thought he was your lord."

Ning scuffed, "I don't need to serve nobody, I do what I wanna do. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

That's too bad, you've would of made a good officer."

Ning turned to protest to who ever it was that was talking to him, but then he saw that it was the Wu princess Sun Shang Xiang. His jaw hit the ground as he laid eyes on her, looking up and down her figure, _"Nice, very nice!" _Blood rolled down his nose a bit as he rushed over to the princess.

"Well now that you mention it, I'll be glad to serve you!" Ning rested his hand on the lovely princess's shoulder, "And let me know if I can be of any aid to you what so ever, my beautiful flower."

Seconds later, He found him self lying on the ground in a beaten pulp, Shang Xiang scuffed, "First of, the names Sun Shang Xiang, and secondly, don't touch me!"

Sweat dropped from the back of Sakura's head, _"Lecher."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Hey! You Pang Tong?

**Pang Tong: **Who wants to know?

**Naruto: **My friend's dying, and you're the only one who can save her! So get up and come with me!

**Next time: **Pang Tong, the Fledgling Phoenix

**Pang Tong: **Sorry, I don't feel like it.

**Naruto: **WHAT!


	59. Pang Tong, The Fledgling Phoenix

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: This will be a funny chapter with Naruto chasing Pang Tong, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-nine: Pang Tong, The Fledgling Phoenix 

The Chang Jiang River, majestic and beautiful, on this famous river, the mighty navel fleet of Cao Cao sailed through, heading for the lands of Wu. Cao Cao observed this magnificent from the head of his ship. "Zhang Jiao, Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, Yuan Shao. All of challenged me and all have fallen." Looking up at the sky, Cao could feel that he was blessed by the heavens. "And now, we shall attack Wu!"

A rack laid behind him on deck, resting there was his sword, he picked it up and raised it toward the sky, "Ye heroes who have fallen to chaos, come and witness the path of the Conquer." He then pointed it towards there destination, the Wu territory, "Liu Bei, Sun family, you shall bowed to The Hero of Chaos!"

* * *

"This land is in chaos, our land of Jiang Dong is no exception." Sun Quan, the new leader of Wu, stood on a boat in the sunny afternoon; beside him were Zhou Yu and Tai. 

"And our most serous threat, will come from the north my young lord." Yu pointed toward the direction that Cao would soon come from, Quan sighed, "The Conquer of the north, Cao Cao. Does he intend to attack Wu s well?"

"The best course of Action is to invite Liu Bei into an alliance, and together we can face Cao Cao as a united front." Yu's idea comfort Quan a bit, the kingdom was divided between those who thought they should fight, and those who though they should surrender.

Tai, who had been quiet for so long spoke up, "It's a gamble, is Liu Bei really that powerful?"

"Yes." Quan assured his bodyguard, "But I will gladly take that risk, if Zhou Yu believes it is best."

* * *

The ships of Liu Bei docked at the port of Xia Kou, awaiting the man of Virtue was Wu officer Lu Su, "Lord Liu Bei, welcome to Wu, it is an honor to have you come." Bei bowed respectfully, "Thank you, but may I ask that a wounded warrior of mine be moved to an infirmary?" 

"Of course Liu Bei." Su turned to a solder and ordered him to bring a doctor and a stretcher, (A/N: Did they have stretchers back then?)

Naruto, who hadn't left Xing Cai's side since the Chang Ban incident, was asked to leave as two solders carried her out. He hated the thought of being separated from her, but he had to for now. He walked out of the boat and found Zhuge Liang conversing with a solder. As the solder left, Liang turned to the Shinobi with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Naruto good news, I've have been informed that my old friend Pang Tong in somewhere in town." A light of hope shined in his eyes upon hearing that, "Really!"

Liang couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I suggest you head to town and locate him, I must go with Liu Bei to meet with Sun Quan."

Naruto didn't need to hear that twice, he dashed off towards town as everyone else left for the meeting.

* * *

"Man, where is the guy?" Naruto wasn't having an easy time finding Pang Tong, he had been asking people in town if they knew where he is, but all he got was, "You never know where he is." 

"This is getting stupid!" He pulled the hair on his head in frustration, but then remembered why he was doing this, _"That's right, Cai's counting on you, so don't screw this up Naruto! Believe it!" _He looked around his surroundings, seeing id he could fine someone who might know where Pang Tong was, "Maybe that guy knows."

He spotted a strange looking hermit with raggedy old green clothes, a cloth over his face, and wearing a sombrero. _"Where am I China or Mexico?" _He walked up to the hermit and said, "Hey mister, I'm looking for a guy named Pang Tong, have you seen him?" The man didn't respond, Naruto looked at his face and saw that he was asleep, "HEY MISTER!"

The hermit woke up startled, rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes and turned to the blonde, "Hey, don't you know that's its rude to wake up someone?"

"Sorry, but I'm looking for a guy named Pang Tong, have you seen him or not?"

The hermit tapped his covered chin in thought, "Let's see…Pang Tong…Pang Tong…Is he known as the Fledgling Phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a staff like this?" The hermit magically pulled a staff from behind him.

"Yeah!"

"And does he do magic like this?" The hermit then magically floated about three feet into the air.

"YEAH THAT'S HIM! BELIEVE IT!"

The hermits shrugged, "Nope, haven't seen him."

Naruto lowered his head in defeat and sighed, "Damn it, well thanks anyway." He walked away, the hermit looked at the boy with a little confusion in his eyes,_ "Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver is he?" _He then lowered his sombrero over his eyes and went back to sleep.

Naruto walked up to a store owner who was sweeping his front entrance, "Hey mister, have you seen a guy named Pang Tong?" The owner looked at him weirdly, "Ya stupid or something kid? You just past the guy, he's right over there." He pointed to back at the hermit Naruto was talking to before; the Ninja's jaw hit the ground before he ran back up to him.

"YOU LYING ASSHOLE!"

Pang Tong woke up again and turned back to Naruto, "It's you again, didn't I tell you that-

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR CRAP! ARE YOU PANG TONG OR NOT!" Several people were at shock at the Ninja's words, mothers covered the ears of their children as they rushed them back inside their homes, elderly people who were trying to sleep yelled at him to shut up. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of them. "ARE YOU PANG TONG OR NOT YOU RAGGEY SON OF A BICTH!"

"My, what a filthy mouth you have." Tong got up and grabbed his staff, "Yes, I am Pang Tong, the famous Fledgling. I'll give that a second to soak in."

"Alright enough goofing around." Naruto grabbed Pang by the collar and dragged him, "Listen, a friend of mine is dying, and I was told that you could save her."

"And who told you that?" Pang asked.

"Your buddy Zhuge Liang, that's who!"

"You mean you know Sleeping Dragon? Then you don't need me kid."

"I already told you, you're the only one who could save her. I'm not going to let her die!"

"Lots of people are dying now a days kid, the lands in chaos incase you haven't notice."

"Shut up, I promised that I protect her, even from death. I'm not gonna break that promise."

"That very honorable of you kid, but I don't see how dragging a bag of rice will change my mind."

"What?" Naruto looked behind him and saw that he was dragging a bag of rice. And that Pang was once again in his sleeping spot. "How the hell did you do that!"

"Well I may not be a Ninja, but I do know how to get away." Pang lowered his sombrero once again.

"How do you know that I'm a Ninja?"

"Zuo Ci told me, plus, if Sleeping Dragon told you the Kyuubi story, I got my butt whooped by one."

"Ok then, he did tell me that, he told me that you were a lazy good for nothing back then." Naruto turned his back on him and folded his arms, "you still are."

Pang scuffed, "Well then kid, did my old friend tell you that I'm also a fast runner?"

"Yeah he did."

"Good to know." Pang got and started running like a crazy person, Naruto turned around and saw the guy leaving a trial of dust. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted and ran after him.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" Pang pushed and shoved through the bust streets, he spotted a scarecrow next to a shop, then Brainstorm! He removed the scarecrow from the cross, placing it and his staff in a nearby haystack, pulled himself up on the cross and hanged there all limped. 

His idea had paid of Naruto ran by him without as much as a second glance. The few people who were nearby chuckled as Pang jumped from his obvious hiding place and reached into the haystack for his staff. After poke around for a minute, he got a hold of his staff and pulled it out. But, as he did, He found that Naruto was hanging on to it as well.

"Ha! Don't think that some first grade tricks gonna work on me!" He laughed triumphantly. But Pang sighed nothing and sat on the ground cross legged, still holding his staff; Naruto tilted his head, the staff still firmly in his grip "Does this you're giving up?"

The Phoenix shook his head, "No, not really."

That's when Pang started floating, but not just three feet this time; he kept rising and rising until he and Naruto were about 50 ft from the ground. Naruto panicked as he looked down; swinging his legs like a wild monkey, "Get me down! Get me down! Get me down!"

Pang sighed; he had never seen such a weird kid, "If you say so." That's when he let go of his staff, sending Naruto crashing back down into the earth. All that was there now as Naruto shaped hole as Pang's staff flew back to his hand. "I assume you'll still come after me kid, so I'll keep on fleeing!" Pang then hoped on his staff and surfed on it through the air.

Naruto pulled himself out of the hole, his eyes all swirly and his head throbbing in pain, "I'm…not…giving…up!"

* * *

Pang continued to surf over the town, he looked behind him and found that Naruto was still after him, _"Persistent little guy. I guess it can't be helped." _As he looked back to where he was flying, two Naruto shadow Clones with a man sized new, jumped at him and flung the net over him. The Clones landed on the ground with their pray as the real Naruto caught up. "Not this time hermit, I'm taking you to Xing Cai, wither you like it or not!" 

"Xing Cai, my such a pretty name." Pang complemented, "However, I must be going."

He place a hand on his sombrero, and then pressed it down so hard, that his head started going into his hat, then his whole body followed, and last his free hand disappeared into the hat. Naruto and his Clones starred at the hat with bulging anime eyes. They removed the net and peeked into the hat, but Pang wasn't there.

Frustrated, Naruto tossed the hate away and looked around the area with his Clones. But as they were doing this, Pang emerged from his hat and slowly tip-toed away._ "To easy." _But as he was about to make his escape, he was blocked of by a hundred of Naruto's Shadow Clones, they all began to circle him, more appeared on the roof tops, indicating that he couldn't fly out. "No where go now weirdo!" Pang looked behind him to find the real Naruto with his first to Clones joining up with the others, "I'm going to take you back and your gonna save Xing Cai!"

"Even if it means beating me into a bloody pulp?" The Phoenix's voice was calm and soothing, as if he didn't know that he was out numbered.

"Believe it!"

"Well I guess it can't be helped." Pang turned around, he folded his arms behind his back as his staff magically disappeared. "Just so you know, fighting's not really my thing. But don't let that stop you; I won't throw a single punch at you."

Not wanting to kill him, Naruto removed his sword and kunai/shuriken pouch, he tossed them to the side and cracked his knuckles, "You won't fight back? Then this will be easy!"

Naruto moved fast and tried to tackle Tong to the ground, but when he got close, Tong suddenly vanished. Naruto stumbled a little bit but soon regained his balance and started looking around for Tong. Suddenly, Tong reappeared right in front of his face. But he was upside down. Naruto then realized that he was standing on his head. He growled and tried to grab his legs.

But he grabbed nothing but a pair of pants. Just then, Tong calmly bonked him on the head with his staff. "There you go being all impatient again."

Tong back flipped as Naruto tried to swipe at him. He shouldered his staff with a look of complete boredom on his face. But then he realized that Naruto was smirking. He looked around and found to his semi-surprise that he was completely surrounded by Naruto's clones again.

All the clones grinned at him and charged. Tong merely sighed and shook his head somberly. Just as the clones came into range, a massive tornado came between them and the magician. All the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the tornado cleared, Tong was sitting cross-legged. "Listen boy, I'm not leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran at him again. Tong calmly hooked his staff up to the roof of a building next to him and used it as leverage to jump on the roof just as Naruto tried to lunge at him, causing the blond to crash through the walls of the building Tong chuckled as Naruto emerged from the rubble. "He is determined I'll give him that."

"Indeed he is."

Tong turned on his heel and was greeted to the sight of none other than his old friend

"Zhuge Liang."

The Sleeping Dragon smiled, "Hello my friend."

Naruto turned to the roof and saw Laing, "Hey Zhuge! Tell your friend to stop fucking around and come back with us!" Tong shook his head in disgrace, "Boy sure does gotta mouth on him."

"Yes, but he is a kind child." Liang used his own magic and slowly floated down to the ground. "Now then, do you care to join us Pang Tong?"

"Sure thing." Tong replied happily.

Naruto slammed into the ground anime style, he got back up as Tong jumped back down, "Now hold a sec, I told you to come and you just kept refusing. But when he comes…" He flung a finger at Liang, "…you all of the sudden have a change of heart! What the hell is with you!"

Tong was putting on the pants he had lost before replying, "Well to start, its fun to mess with people." Naruto's sweat dropped, "But, I do have my reasons." The Phoenix continued, "I was gonna join ya anyway, I was told of you by Zuo Ci, and he asked if I could help you guys out on your big mission to stop Oro-whats his face. I was reluctant at first, but when hr mentioned Kyuubi, I jumped on board."

"If you were gonna help, then why all the running away!" Naruto was close to going Kyuubi on him.

"About that, if you truly cared for Xing Cai, then you would never let the person who could save her escape." Tong laughed behind his mask, "Man, you really are a feisty kid. But with all that aside, what's say we head to the camp."

Unable to believe everything he just heard, Naruto hit the ground anime style again, this time he fainted. The two strategists looked over him before Tong said, "I ain't dragging him."

* * *

"My lord, Cao Cao is making his way to Chi Bi, in a two days, the battle will begin." Sima Yi stood within a dark room on his own personal ship, awaiting a reply from his real master, Orochimaru, "Good, he hasn't gotten suspicious about you has he?" The hissing voice of the snake echoed through the room. 

"Suspicious of his son maybe, but I room freely under his nose." Yi replied.

Orochimaru appeared from the shadows, beside him was Kimimaru, "As long at you aren't being monitored, Cao Pi is of no use to me. Kimimaru, take your unit and proceed to the area outside of Chi Bi."

"At once, Orochimaru-Sama." Kimimaru bowed his faded back into the shadows. Yi chuckled in delight, "My, my, he so loyal to you. Why it's almost pitiful."

"Sima Yi, make sure Cao Cao's ship arrives at the designated point after the battle." Orochimaru faded into the darkness as Yi bowed. The Cunning strategist turned for the door, with his own thoughts safe from the snake.

"_Pathetic fool, you think you are using me, but it is I who are using you. But I'll let you have your way, for now."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Sun Quan: **Our land, our people, everything is ridding on this battle. Cao Cao may outnumber us, but we have a sure proof plan, provided that everyone plays their part.

**Next time: **The tactic heard around the world

**Sun Quan: **Let's go, for the glory of the Sun family!


	60. The tactic heard around the world

**Musou No Jutsu**

Summery: A crossover between Dynasty Warriors & Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

Main Pairings: Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

DW Pairings: Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

Naruto Pairings: Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

A/N: I'm a little upset that no one read my last chapter; I put a lot of effort into my story people. At least one review would have been nice; I got half a mind to stop this story all together.

* * *

Chapter Sixty: The tactic heard around the world

"As you can see Liu Bei, you came at a difficult time for us." Sun Quan reared his head back on his chair in his private chambers. "My people are divided between those who think we should fight Cao Cao, and those who think we should surrender. If only me father were hear right now."

Liu Bei sat not to far from him as he asked, "How is Sun Jian, I have not heard anything from him in a long time."

Quan looked at him and let the side of his face crack a smile, "He still alive, just needs his rest."

"I thank you for your concern Quan, but the Tiger isn't down yet."

Bei and Quan turned to the entrance and saw that The Tiger of Jiang Dong himself as coming in, limping a bit as he held on to the Cain that helped him stay on his feet. Father, you shouldn't be…" Before Quan could finish, Jian raised his hand. "I know, I may not look like it, but I can still run a Kingdom, even if it's not in the battlefield. I've been told about this meeting, so I decided to greet Liu Bei myself."

"Very well father, but the fact we have to ally with a relative of Liu Biao…" Quan hung his head low, even if Liu Biao was no longer in power; he still couldn't for give him. Bei got from his chair and went for the door, "I understand how you feel Sun Quan, if you are unsure of this alliance, then I shall-

"Technically, I'm still the ruler of this land." Jian interrupted and turned to Bei, "Liu Bei, you are far more different then Liu Biao is, and seeing as he had failed to kill me, I hold no grudge against you." He place hand on Bei's shoulder and smiled, "I accept your offer."

Bei smiled and bowed, "Sun Jian, I thank you."

"Not at all my friend, now let's get down to business."

* * *

"Xiahou Yuan, I want you to lead the army in from the west, you'll be accompanied by Li Dian and Cai Mao. Cao Ren, you'll advance from the west along with Yu Jin and Xun Yu." Cao Cao was giving the orders to his troops and laying down the plan of attack for the invasion, "Before long, The Liu Bei and the Sun Family will be on their knees before me."

Yuan and Ren bowed, and just as they were about to leave, a solder ran in and dropped to one knee, "Lord Cao Cao, there's a strange hermit man who wishes to speak to you."

Cao raised an eyebrow and walked out with Yuan and Ren behind him, just out side his tent was indeed a strange hermit, sitting crossed leg on the ground with his staff on his lap. Cao approached him slowly, "Can I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can." The hermit got up and dusted off his pants, "The names Pang Tong, The Fledgling Phoenix, and me and my men…" He pointed to a group of solders, who had armor that was poorly painted blue, "…have come to join you. So what do ya say?"

The corner of Cao's mouth revealed a smile, "Did you say your name was Pang Tong?"

"That's right, the one and only Pang Tong."

"Well then, since you want to all the trouble to come to me, I'll let a great strategist like you tag along."

"Good, now then, mind if I give you a little advice?"

"Why of course Fledgling Phoenix."

"It would be a good idea to chain your ships together, that way your fleet's formation won't break apart during the attack."

Cao scratched his chin in thought, "Sounds good, alright, I'll send out the order, gather your men and prepare for battle."

"Don't mind if I do." Tong slung his staff on his shoulder and walked off, however, he already had someone tailing behind him. "Might not want to tail the hermit, Mr. Uchiha."

It was indeed Sasuke who was tailing him, with a look of distrust on his face, "Cao Cao must be a really big fan of yours, seeing as he went and hired you so easily."

Tong sighed, "I'm not a celebrity kid, just a famous man, which I rather not be."

Sasuke scuffed at the foolish hermit, "I don't know what you're up to, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Tong turned his head and came eye to eye with Sasuke, "Shouldn't you be looking for a snake?"

* * *

Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu were discussing their plan of attack against the giant Wei fleet, from what their scouts told them, they were heading towards Chi Bi, and would arrive tomorrow night. Both strategists decided that one thing would solve this: Fire.

"What do you propose for the fire attack Zhou Yu?" Liang asked.

"I will give this assignment to Huang Gai." Yu replied, "We will need to convince Cao Cao that Huang Gai has decided to defect to their side, I sent them a false letter stating this. To make it more convincing, I allowed them to send spies to watch as he is tortured."

"I see, are you sure that is wise to use your officer like that?"

"Huang Gai is a loyal warrior; he will travel to hell and back for Wu. But…" Yu looked back at the layout of Chi Bi with great concern on his face, "…In order for the fire attack to work, we need the winds to blow from the southwest, but their blowing from the northeast, I fear that if you launched a fire attack, it will be our fleet that will be destroyed."

"Do not fear, I am prepared for this." Liang pointed off into the distance, Yu followed were his finger was pointing and spotted some of his men building what appeared to be an Alter, "Commence with the tactic as planned, tomorrow, I will call the winds to blow from the south west."

"What?" Yu wasn't buying it, "That's impossible; no man can do something like that."

"I assure you Zhou Yu, I will call the winds, and they will guide us to victory."

Yu did want to believe him, but this just seemed undoable. _"This Sleeping Dragon is more foolish then I thought, but maybe he can do it." _"Very well Zhuge Liang, I will trust your words."

* * *

Gaara sat crossed legged near the river as the water reflected his own image, which was nothing more then a mere shell of his former self. He hated that image, it didn't bother him at first, but after his battle with Naruto, it sickened him a little inside. Not only was his image, but it was also what laid within him: Shukaku.

"_Gaara you poor fool, why can't you get over it? We never had this problem with our relationship before."_

"_Not now…"_

"_For fuck sake! Just because that Blonde brat and Kyuubi knocked the shit out you, that your gonna be forgiven for what you did? Well news flash buddy boy, its way too fucking late for that shit!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Get with the fucking program your stupid son of a bitch!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Gaara…"

Gaara quickly turned around to find Temari behind him, "How long have you've been there?"

"Just got here." She took a set next to him, "So…what do you think of this place so far?"

What did he think? That's a dumb question, "I think that this land could be better off without all the fighting maybe."

Temari couldn't help but laugh, "Funny, you were the guy who didn't give a crap about life and only wanted to prove your existence. And now you've changed to a guy who almost sounds like he values life."

"Give me a break, its hard being like that. Especially if you're in my shoes."

"Yeah, I know…" She got and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen Gaara, you got me and Kankuro with you all the way, you've always have. So remember, no matter what happens, you've got your sibling by your side."

"Thanks." Gaara placed a hand on her hand, "You know, something like that isn't like you."

"Well, don't get used to it!"

Everything was quiet inside the infirmary, Xing Cai was still unconscious, and she was having more and more trouble breathing. Naruto and Zhang Fei were by her bedside, not leaving here alone even for a second.

"Hey kid…" Fei called out.

"Yeah Boozehound, what do ya want?" Naruto replied.

"Listen; about the other day...I'm sorry."

"Me too…"

Both of them sighed, Naruto looked down; he didn't have the courage to see Cai like this. _"I wasn't strong enough…This happened to her because I wasn't strong enough!" _Tears began to roll down his eyes as he remembered what he thought could be her last words.

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto!" He ran to her and she started to run to him, but then suddenly, an arrow stabbed her in the right side of her chest._

_Naruto's eyes went wide and a look of pure horror crossed his face. He dropped his sword and ran to her as fast as he could. He skidded on the ground and caught her falling form._

_He shook her gently. "Cai…Cai wake up…please wake up." She weakly opened her eyes and looked back up at him. She lifted her hand and gently started to touch his whisker marks. "Hey…Naruto…is everyone…all right?" She closed her eyes and her hand fell limply by her side. Naruto's eyes started to gather tears in them._

"_Cai…Cai please be okay. Come on wake up. Please!"_

_End of Flashback:_

**Naruto's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't do anything to help her, instead I'm just watching as she's dying right before me! "Stop crying like that you punk…" I turned towards Zhang Fei; even he was starting to cry. "…Xing Cai didn't love you because you were a cry baby!"

"I know that, I just don't want to lose her!" I cried as tears poured down my eyes.

**Zhang Fei's P.O.V.:**

Dumb ass, I do want to lose her too! I can't just sit here and watch as my little girl dies! "We have to be stronger then this, if not for us, then just for her." I said.

Naruto was still crying, but not as much as before now, "You right Boozehound, we have to be strong for Xing Cai." He wiped away some of the tears off his eyes, "But can we do, Pang Tong's the only one who can help her, and he's off at the Wei camp…"

I wish I knew what to do, "I know how you feel kid, but we need to be strong and hope she holds out. That's all we can do right now."

**Normal P.O.V.:**

The Doctor walked back into the tent and approached the two warriors, "I must ask you to let her be for now, she needs her rest."

Fei and Naruto nodded, they got and took one last glance at her, _"Don't worry Cai, daddy won't let you die!" _Fei thought, _"Xing Cai, I promise you, I'll beat Cao Cao and save you, believe it!" _Naruto thought. They turned for the door; they needed to get ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Zhou Yu: **The fate of us all hangs in this battle, Wu will be the fire that burns the Wei fleet, and Zhuge Liang will be the winds that guides as to them. Both must work together or we all perish.

**Next time: **The waters of Chi Bi.

**Zhou Yu: **Men, this river…shall guide us to our future!


	61. The waters of Chi Bi

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to The Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history

**Main Pairings:** Sun C x Sakura, Narutox Xing Cai, Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Alright sorry to make ya waiting, but I had writers block. But now I bring you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-one: The waters of Chi Bi

"They say that there's something strange happening in the enemy ranks."

"You think their up to something?"

"What are they planning?"

The whispers of Cao Cao's army spread throughout the ranks behind him about the enemy's movements, Cao Cao, who was before them gazing at the moon this night, needed to reassure them. He thrusted his sword into the air, which caught the attention of his men as they awed. "Look to the moon in the heavens."

Everyone turned their heads to the moon, it glowed beautifully, it's reflection on the equally beautiful water below, and "Its light will guide us to victory." Cao lowered his sword to the ground again, knowing that this had helped his men in moral, "Do not worry about shadows; with the moons bright guidance, we will fight as we have always fought."

Another solder approached him and dropped to one knee, "The ships have been chained together, just as Lord Pang Ting had ordered. But…"

Cao turned to the solders with an eyebrow raised, "But what?"

"…Lord Pang Tong is acting a bit strangely."

Cao mouth turned into a scowl, "That is of no concern to us; whatever he does will not affect our victory in this battle." He then shot his sword at the direction of the enemy and shouted, "Forward! Destroy that pathetic excuse for a navy!"

* * *

Atop a cliff, Zhou Yu observed a group of Wu sailors as they piled up straw on a small boat. On either side of him were Huang Gai, who would be leading the ship into the enemy fleet, and Zhuge Liang, who will attempt to call forth the southern winds.

Gai groaned, "Even if Pang Tong and I succeed in our mission, how will you call forth winds Sleeping Dragon?" Liang did not answer; he watched the giant enemy fleet of Cao Cao as it drew closer and closer.

"This battle…Has us treading in very dangerous waters." Yu turned around and walked by the other two, "If we are to defeat Cao Cao's army…" He turned back around to Liang and Gai, "…It is absolutely essential…" He clasped his hands together and bowed, "…that you complete your missions!" the other two bowed their heads as Yu walked by them and flung a hand at the Chang Jiang river, "Man, this river…shall guide us to our future!"

* * *

Pang Tong's job was done, now all that was left was to return to his side unscratched. He had said that we would lead his unit to attack the enemy, but in reality, that was pretty easy. "Come on boys, the faster we get back the better!" He shouted to his men, who had now quickened their pace.

But suddenly, a purple energy blast came out of nowhere and nailed Tong in the chest; he dropped his staff, grabbed his chest and dropped to one knee. His men rushed to his side, but then suddenly, more purple blasts came right at them, killing them in seconds. Tong cursed under his breath, his chest to aching so, he turned to the source of the shots, and to his surprise, found none other then Sima Yi coming his way, a grin across his face.

"Were you going somewhere, Fledgling Phoenix?" He asked jokingly.

Tong picked up his staff and got back to his feet, still with one hand to his chest, "Sima Yi…what brings you here this day?" He had met Yi during the briefing at Cao Cao's tent, and he felt that he knew about his plans.

Yi's faced scowled as he said, "Your tricks maybe able to work on Cao Cao, but lord Orochimaru is a different story." He stretched out his hand to him, gesturing that he would like to shake, "What say you join us Pang Tong, we could make great us of you."

"Sorry, but I don't work for guys who sound like they shed." Was Tong's reply.

Yi sighed, "I guess it can't be helped…" He snapped his fingers, and a several men jumped out of no where. They were wearing white outfits, their faces covered in black mask expect for their eyes, and around their heads were headbands with a musical note engraved on it. "Allow me to introduce you to the Shinobi of Otto, the village hidden in the sound."

Tong looked around to see that he was indeed surrounded, _"Good grief, looks like I'm in trouble…" _His situation only worsened as he heard Sima Yi's next command…

"Kill him!"

* * *

Liang prayed silently in the alter, attempting to call the winds to their side. Guarding it were Yue Ying and Shino, along with Ling Tong, Xiao and Da Qiao, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang and Sakura. Xiao was practically tired of watching the Sleeping Dragon praying there, she was starting to feel sleepy. "This is dumb, there's no way the winds are gonna blow from here."

"Sister, have faith in Zhuge Liang, he knows what he is doing." Da scowled, but she also thought that this was ridiculous, so she turned to Ying and asked, "Lady Yue Ying is it possible for lord Zhuge to call the winds?"

Ying let out a smile, "You'd be surprised of what my husband can do."

Not too far by, Shang Xiang had just smashed the pirate Gan Ning upside the head with a rock, he was once again attempting to hit on her, "What! All I said was you had a nice ass!" Was the pirate's excuse, which earned him the princess's fist into his face, sending him to the ground.

Sakura felt sorry for him, so she decided to help. She bent done and lifted Ning back onto his feet, "Look Gan Ning, women don't responded to that kind of stuff, if you want Shang Xiang to notice you with being plowed into the ground, then your gonna have to be more of a gentlemen. Got that?"

"Gentlemen? Sounds dull to me pinky." Ning had been calling her that since he joined Wu, "Alright, I guess I could try it."

"Good, but first we're gonna need some help." Sakura looked around to see if there could be anyone to help, he notice Tong talking to Xun, and so she thought he would be perfect for this. "Oh Ling Tong…" Tong turned to Sakura, "Yeah, what's up?" Before he knew it, he was grabbed by the collar and dragged behind a tree.

* * *

Pang Tong was running at full speed, he had already taken by cuts and bruises from the Sound Ninjas, and was in no mood for any more. As he continued running, another Sound Nin jumped in front of him and attacked him with a sword, Tong did the splits just in time to dodge the blade, seeing an opening, he swung his staff and hit the Nin in his ribs, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Tong got back to his feet just as three more Ninjas tossed a barrage of Kunai at him, he side steeped to the right and evaded them. The Ninjas charged at him with Kunai in their hands, Tong turned around and was about to run, bur his path was blocked by two more ninjas. But unlike the others, they were wearing all black jumpsuits, their faces hidden behind masks with red markings and the same Musical Note on them.

"_I assume that those must be the ANBU Zuo Ci warned me about." _Tong thought to himself, but then the ANBU came at him with swords. Seeing he was now outmatched, did the best thing he could do. Just as the Ninjas got close, he floated a couple of feet from the ground and started spinning around and around, and in a few seconds, a tornado appeared around him and caught the Ninjas in its vortex, sending all of them flying high and splashing into the water.

Once he stopped spinning, Tong felt a little dizzy, and nocuous. Oh how he hated to do that, but he couldn't stop now, he shook it off and started running once again. But as he got close to the boats connected to shore, Sima Yi and four more ANBU blocked his way.

"Sorry Pang Tong, but this is where you die." Yi snapped his fingers and the ANBU took out swords and charged at Tong.

The Phoenix had one more trick up his sleeve; he placed his hand on top of his sombrero, pushed down with all his might. His whole body started disappearing in the hat, soon his hand went in and all that was left was the hat. One of the ANBU picked up the hat and looked inside it, nothing was in there. "Sir, we've lost him…"

"Damn it!" Yi cursed, "Let him be, return to the master, we have other things to accomplish."

The ANBU nodded and tossed the hat into the sea before disappearing. The Hat slowly flowed towards shore, just as it landed on the beach, Pang Tong magically emerged from the Sombrero and dusted himself off, "Well that was a pain, but the real fight has just begun. Now the difficult part begins…"

* * *

"I feel ridiculous!" Ling Tong hung his head low as he was wearing Shang Xiang clothing that Sakura obtained, how did she do it? Not even I, the author knows. Sakura and two Qiaos giggled at his appearance, "Come on Ling Tong, you actually look good in it." Sakura laughed, "Ok, Gan Ning, we're gonna do a little role playing. Just remember what I told you say and say itto Ling… I mean Shang Xiang." She couldn't help but laughed.

Gan Ning, who was stupefied by Tong's appearance completely, scratched the side of his head, "You know Pinky, maybe this isn't the best idea, I'll just…" He didn't have time to finish as Sakura's eyes went from calm girl green to savage tiger orange. Sweat dropped down the back of the pirate's head as he approached Tong nervously. "Excuse me Princess." He took an elegant bow to him, "My, you look lovely this evening."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Tong tried to sound like a girl, but he sounded like more a wealthy southern girl, causing the other girls to role on the ground with laughter. "I never knew you could be so kind." He was indeed embarrassed, but the fact that he was dressed like a girl, and that the guy who killed his father was hitting on him.

"Well…there are…a lot of things you don't know about me…" With painful feeling in his stomach, Ning too his hand and kissed it like a gentleman, causing the girls to laugh more and more. Having been made a fool of enough, Tong roundhouse kicked the pirate in the head, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Ok that's it! I've been made a fool of long enough!" He stomped off behind the tree, and two minutes later, was back in his own clothes. "Usually I like to joke around, but not even the enemy would make there prisoners do something like that!"

He was about to continue his rant, but then a strong gust of wind came; causing chimes and flags hanging nearby to ring and move around. Sakura was speechless, _"Could this be…"_

"Everyone! He did it!" Lu Xun came running up to everyone, "Lord Zhuge Liang as called the winds!"

"_I don't believe it, did Zhuge Liang really…" _Sakura's thoughts merely hung there, like the chimes dancing in the winds.

The winds blew throughout the Wu fleet, thunderous cheers and shocks of awe spread throughout the allied ranks. Zhou Yu, the commander for this battle, looked to the direction of the Alter, _"Zhuge Liang…he may one day become a threat to Wu."

* * *

_

Three Wei troops awaited on deck of their ships as the winds picked up, a small ship came up to them. As is got closer, they could see the warriors Huang Gai on board. The ship soon docked and Gai lowed down a bridge, "What brings you gentlemen here?" He asked in a calm tune.

"Orders of Lord Cao Cao, we are to take you to him." The captain replied.

"Very well then, but could you help me with a few of my things?" Gai picked up a large bag and flung it over his shoulder. The captain nodded and went on board to help, however…

"Dainamikku-Entori!"

Rock Lee jumps from behind Gai and delivers a drop kick to the captain's face, sending over the ship and splashing into the water. The other two solders were about to strike them down, but then Tenten and Neji jumped out from their hiding places and attacked, The Hyuuga struck the first one in the chest, knocking him out. The second took a Kunai from Tenten in the neck.

With the area secured, Huang Gai lowered the bag from his shoulder and pulled out several bottles of what appeared to be gas, "Alright you three keep watch, and I'll get this stuff ready." A smirked crossed his face, "Once the fires catch, victory will be ours!"

The Ninjas nodded and stood guard, "I'm quite surprised that only three solders came here." Lee said, "I was hoping for more of a fight. What about you Neji?"

"Lee…I think your about to get one." Neji scanned the area with his Bykungan, and saw that a woman in skimpy clothing was coming, but there was a strange Chakra flowing through her. "Huang Gai, we've got company."

Gai looked up and saw the woman; his fighting spirit told him that she was bad news. So he jumped off his ship and readied his rod. "Excuse me miss, but you're going to have to leave now."

"Filthy sailor, you clearly don't know who you're talking to." The woman pulled out a flute and raised it to her lips, "I am the beautiful Zhen Ji; please allow me to play a requiem for you…" So she started playing her flute, it was a soothing sound, but that couldn't stop them. Tenten was about to attack her, when suddenly…

Lee punched her in the face and sent her flying back into the ships wall, "Lee! What are you..." As she looked up and saw him, Tenten could see that there was something wrong with Lee, his eyes had no color in them, and the fiery youth in them was gone. All that was left was some kind of blue mist, swirling around in them. A cried came from Gai, and she turned to see that Neji has just struck him in the ribs, even his eyes were emotionless. "What did you do!" She shouted at Ji.

Ji could not help but giggle at her misfortune, "Why simple, my song was so beautiful, that those men couldn't help but lose their minds. That is how I get any man I want." And with a snap of her fingers, she ordered them to…

"Kill them."

Lee came at Tenten with a barrage of punches, Tenten placed her arm in front of her to block, but still took a beating. Then Lee ducked down and swiped kicked her feet, Tenten hit the ground hard. Lee was about to smash her head in with his foot, but Tenten rolled out of the way just in time, Lee's stomp smashed through the ship's floor, and his foot got stuck. Seeing her chance, Tenten took out some shuriken and tossed them at Ji, she merely swatted them away, "So sorry dear, but you'll have to do better then that."

Huang Gai wasn't fairing good either; Neji was too quick for the aging warrior to handle. He swung his rod at him, but Neji swerved to the right and hit him in the left knee cap. He was about to strike him in the neck, but Gai raised his small, yet sturdy shield just in time to block. Neji kicked Gai in his ribs, then spun around to his back and struck him in the spine. Gai fell on his face.

Ji laughed, "I guess I can make use of you two after all, now finish them." Lee got his foot out and approached Tenten, just as he and Neji were about to kill them, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blasted Neji right into a mass. Then a column of sand lifted Lee and slammed him into the same mass. Ji's eyes widened as she looked to the source, she found that it was none other then Temari and Gaara who had saved them.

"Slutey little bitch aren't ya." Temari mocked, looking at Ji's attire.

Ji mouth turned into a scowl, "Keep your filthy mouth to yourself!" She played her flute and sent a blue energy wave at her. Temari swung her fan; a gust of wind blew once again, sending the wave back at Ji. It nailed her right in the chest, starting out as a sharp pain, and then turning into a burning sensation.

Gaara approached her and lifted her by her ankle with his sand, "You lose…"

Ji spat at his face, which was blocked by his sand, "Lord Orochimaru has told me of you, Gaara of the Desert! You're nothing more then a murderer!"

"You really want to die, don't you?" The sand around Ji's ankle soon covered her whole body, with a simple command, Gaara could take away yet another life, but something in it told him other wise. Instead, to Temari's, he slammed her into the ground, but not hard enough to kill her. The sand around Ji let of her and she limped onto the ground. Amazingly enough, she managed to get up, somewhat.

"Now listen up you bitch…" Gaara snared, "…you tell Orochimaru that the Shinobi of Suna and Kohona are not to be trifled with, got it!"

Ji gritted her teeth in pain and anger, "I swear to you demon, I will have my revenge in the near future!" She managed to run and flee back to her horse. Temari was about to go after her, but Gaara raised his hand out, "I wouldn't have bothered to tell her that message if I was going to kill her."

Seeing his reaction was something new to the girl, like he was showing…mercy, _"Gaara? Being merciful? This place has really changed him." _Her thought was interrupted when…

"BURN! BURN IT ALL!" She and Gaara looked towards Huang Gai, who was back on his feet, he had just set his ship on fire, and the winds were quickly spreading it to all of Cao Cao's ships. Gai rushed to Tenten and lifted her up, "Come on you younglings, garb those two and let's go!" He shouted as he pointed to Lee and Neji.

The two siblings nodded, they slung the two wounded Ninjas on their shoulders and followed Gai.

* * *

The fires rushed through the powerful Wei fleet, consuming anything in its path, Cao Cao looked around, his ships being burned to ashes, his loyal men scattered about like ants. "Liu Bei, Sun Jian, damn you to hell!" At this time Sasuke appeared, "Cao Cao, we've got a problem! Liu Bei's have raided us, we gotta get you out!"

Cao gritted his teeth, "Very well Sasuke, It appears I won't have to tell my army to do the same. Let's go!" He and Sasuke ran towards an emergency escape ship, Nu Wa and several other solders were already.

"Lord Cao Cao, this is the only ship that hasn't been burned yet, get in quickly!" Wa shouted from the screams of the solders. Just as they were about to get onboard, the ship was instantly engulfed in fire, a second later it exploded, but blast caused Wa to lose her balance on the plank she was about to fall into the water.

"NU WA!" Sasuke grabbed her just in the nick of time and pulled her back up. But then he felt a massive burst of Chakra from within the flames, _"This Chakra…could it be…"_

"CAO CAO!"

Naruto emerged from the flames, sword drawn and heading straight for the Hero of Chaos. Acting quickly, Sasuke intercepted him and block his blade with his own two swords. "Nu Wa! Get Cao Cao out of here, now!"

"But Sasuke…" Nu Wa tried to protest, but Sasuke reassured her, "I'll be fine, I promise you! Now go!" Wa nodded and ran to Cao Cao's side, "Lord, this way, hurry!" Cao looked at her and nodded, the two of them ran to another escape boat.

"Naruto! Stop this, what happen to Xing Cai wasn't Cao Cao's fault!" Sasuke pushed Naruto back several fee away from him, "I know you want revenge, believe me, I know a thing or two about it. But you're going after the wrong person!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" the Kyuubi's power was flowing through Naruto's veins, tears rolling down his eyes as the image of Cai being shot flashed through his mind. "I'm going to kill that basterd, and anyone else in the way!"

"Even Nu Wa!"

"Damn fucking straight!"

"I see…" Sasuke released the power of his curse seal, not willing to break his promise to Wa, "…then I'll stop you here!"

"If you want to die first, fine by me!" Naruto raised his sword, both warriors getting into their fighting stances as, surrounded by the flames over Chi Bi.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Sasuke…

**Sasuke: **Naruto…

**Next time: **The Uzumaki and Uchiha face-off!

**Sasuke: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Naruto: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!


	62. The Uzumaki and Uchiha Showdown

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to The Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history

**Main Pairings:** Sun C x Sakura, Narutox Xing Cai, Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **Do you really wanna hear me talk? Let get this started in here!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-two: The Uzumaki and Uchiha face-off! 

"Damn it Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke's cursed seal was activated, the black markings surrounding every bit of his body. "I know how you feel about Xing Cai, but you can't lose it like this! We're on a mission, we have to find Orochimaru and stop him!"

"I don't care about the mission anymore!" Naruto's voice was cold and demonic due to Kyuubi's power, "I want my Xing Cai back! I don't want to lose her! And I'll kill Cao Cao and anyone else in my way to save her! Even you and that woman Sasuke!"

"_Damn it…" _The Uchiha thought to himself, "Than I got no choice, get ready Naruto!"

* * *

"_Naruto, Sasuke, where are you?" _Sakura fought her way through the panicking Wei solders as she looked all over the place for her teammates, she had felt the overwhelming Chakra emerge from somewhere within Cao Cao's fleet. _"I know this power is Naruto, I felt it before. What's going one…"_

"_Sakura…" _A voice suddenly called in her mind. She stopped as she recalled who the voice was, _"Sun Ping…"_

"_You must hurry; I feel the power of a great beast nearby…"_

"_A beast? You don't mean Naruto do you?"_

"_Yes… I have felt this before…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Long ago, the two strategists Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong encountered a man, who was most likely a Shinobi like yourself. With him was a small demon fox with nine tails, this same demon nearly destroyed your village twelve years ago in your time."_

"_I know that story, the demons name was Kyuubi. Are you telling me that Naruto has that monster power?"_

"_That, or he is turning into the monster…"_

Sakura cursed then and there, how could she be so blind it, even after the battles with the Yellow Turbans and Dong Zhuo? _"Then we have to hurry!" _Using her Sun Ping enhanced speed; she shot like a bullet towards where the power was coming from.

* * *

Sasuke charged first, he swung his swords at Naruto's legs; the blonde back flipped and tossed several kunai at him. Sasuke either blocked or dodged the attacks. Naruto then came at him and delivered a forward thrust with his sword. Sasuke jumped in air and made some hand seal, "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spread a massive burst of fire out of his mouth. Naruto, using Kyuubi's aura as a shield, ran straight into the fire. Sasuke was taken by complete surprise, but not before Naruto emerged from the flames and punched him in the face, sending him flying back several feet. 

Sasuke flipped back onto his feet just as Naruto came at him with seven Clones that appeared out of the flames that consumed the ship. He ducked under one Clone's punch and stabbed him in the gut with a Kunai, making it go puff. Then another came at him with a sword, attempting to slash his face. The Uchiha prodigy blocked the attack and kicked the Clone into another one; they both went up in smoke.

The four remaining Clones circled him and kicked him into the air at once, yelling:

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

As he was sent flying, the real Naruto came down on him with a drop kick.

"NARUTO RANDAN!"

At the last second, Sasuke spun to the side and ended up behind Naruto. In a quick motion, he delivered a quick and devastating combo, just as he was about to hit the ship's floor, Sasuke gave him one last powerful drop kick, "SHISHI RANDAN!"

The real Uzumaki was sent face first into the floor, smashing through it and creating a massive shock wave that blew the four Clones away. Sasuke landed on his feet, but soon dropped to one knee. "Naruto…I'm sorry…but you lost it…"

A sudden explosion erupted from within the lower decks; the ship fell apart and began to sink. Sasuke ran up to the tip of the ship, he turned around and saw Naruto charging right at him, "SASUKE!"

* * *

Several Wei solders slid off the deck into the water as the ship sank, Sakura had jumped to one of the masses that have yet to be consumed by the flames, _"This had to be Naruto, but what the fuck is happening!" _She jumped off the mass and ran through the sinking vessel. A burning support beam below weakened and collapsed, sending Sakura and several unfortunate solders falling to the raging fire below. Sakura grabbed on to the ledge and flip herself back up to the deck; the same could not be said for the poor solders. 

"_This is crazy; I have to find Naruto and Sasuke now!" _Closing her eyes, Sakura focused and slowly released the full power of tiger spirit, _"Sun Ping, leaned me your straingh!" _She transformed into her tiger state and sniffed the air, hoping to find even the faintest sent of her teammates.

"There!" She picked up their sent and ran towards it. "I hope I'm not too late!"

* * *

Naruto has lost his sword in the confusion, but that didn't stop him. He delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. Sasuke tired desperately to avoid them, but took far too much damage. _"Damn it! I can't keep this up!" _He was knocked out of his thoughts as Naruto kicked him hard in the face, sending him over the sinking ship's edge. He was too weak to continue; he dropped to one knee and panted heavily. 

Naruto approached him, furry and sorrow in his eyes, he raised one of his demonic fists, "Now…" He glared at Sasuke with eyes that would kill a normal person, "…NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just as he was about to deliver the finishing punch, a Sharpe pain went into his arm, as if someone was biting him. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura, but she looked different, but he didn't care. He flung his arm forward, forcing her to let go and land next to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Are you alirght?"

"I'm fine…" Sasuke replied, but then noticed Sakura's tiger like appearance, "What the hell happen to you?"

"Forget about that, you and Naruto need to get of this ship!" She turned to Naruto, "Naruto! Snap out of it! We have to get off, now!"

"NO! I WON'T LOSE XING CAI! I WON'T!" Naruto charged Sakura, intending to kill her as well. She managed to duck and kick him in the stomach, forcing him back. "Sasuke, stay back. I'll fight him!"

"But Sakura…" Sasuke was about to protest, but the Kunoichi snapped at him, "No, I'm always letting you and Naruto risk your lives for me! Today, I'm risking my life for you!" She turned around just as Naruto came at her with another fist; she spun around to the side and delivered a Neji styled finger strike to his ribs. Naruto growled in pain and grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand back. Just like with Lu Bu at Xia Pi, he placed his knee onto her elbow and was about to snap her arm. But Sakura took out a Kunai and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he let her go. Sakura back flipped over him and landed in a hand stand, she then spun around and delivered ten continuous kicks to his chest. He backed up and lunged at her again, claws out and ready to lash out on her. Sakura knew that this was the time to use one of her newly developed technique, so she go back on her feet and quickly made several hand seals.

"TIGER TECHNIQUE: BURNING TIGER PACK!"

The flames around them surrounded Naruto and took the shape of a dozen tigers; they roared and pounced on him, consuming him in flames. Sasuke was eye widened by her new technique, and at the same time, angry. _"I don't believe it; Sakura never had this kind of power before. First Naruto and now her? Damn it! Why am I so useless now!"_

As the flames burned out, Naruto could be seen lying on the floor, the Kyuubi's power was receding back into the seal. Sakura approached him and hoisted him up over her shoulder. So then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, can you still stand?" Sasuke got back on his feet, weakly of course, "Yeah, I'll be fine." The two Shinobis quickly abandoned the ship just was it sank to the bottom of the Chang Jaing River.

* * *

The two Ninjas soon arrived outside the Wu camp; they hide behind some trees as a large Wu force was marching out. "What are they doing?" Sasuke asked. 

"Before I left to find you guys, Sun Quan wanted the allies to find and kill Cao Cao before he escaped" Sakura replied as she still held on to a unconscious Naruto. "Come on, let's get Naruto inside."

"No, if they see me, you'll bee seen as a traitor and killed. You go; I have to head back to my army…" Just as he was about to turn around and leave, something clicked inside the Uchiha's head. "By the way, what was that power of yours anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you on the way…" Sakura told him about Sun Ping and how she was granted his power. "Looks like I won't be dead weight on the team anymore huh?"

"No, I guess not." Sasuke chuckled lightly, but he still felt like he didn't stand a chance against Naruto, _"Damn it, I almost lost if it wasn't for Sakura…If I had died, then Nu Wa… No! I can't think like that! I have to get stronger to complete this mission and protect her. I'll make sure no one touches her!"_

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura weaved her hand in Sasuke's face, he snapped out of his thoughts and faced her, "I'm fine…I gotta go." With that, he set off back to his own camp. Sakura was a little worried about him, but right now, Naruto needed some rest, so she jumped out of the bushes and returned to camp.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Damn it! I can't believe I, Cao Cao, was defeated! I must escape before it is too late!

**Next time: **The Escape from Chi Bi

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei, Sun Jian, I will never forget this defeat!


	63. The Escape from Chi Bi

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to The Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history

**Main Pairings:** Sun C x Sakura, Narutox Xing Cai, Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **I must say, Sakura is surely becoming one hell of a warrior in this fic, hope you don't mind that.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-three: The Escape from Chi Bi

"AHHHHH! THE FLAMES, SOMEBODY STOP THE FLAMES!" Cao Cao's escape ship had now become consumed by flames, the fires danced around him, and he could swear that his fallen adversaries were laughing at him. "NOT EVEN THESE FLAMES BURN LIKE THE FIRE OF MY AMBITION!"

As the fire burned around him, Nu Wa appeared and bowed, "Lord Cao Cao, you must flee. We've lost this battle."

Cao gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me, but your right. The best we can do now is escape with our lives." He railed whatever remaining troops he had left and started retreating back to his territory.

On the other side of the burning ship, Cao Ren gazed out at the beautiful river as the fires danced everywhere, "So this is the result of our overconfidence at Chi Bi, it appears that peace will not find us soon." He tightened his hand into a fist with all his might. "This river… it shall never burn again. I swear I will find a way to end this sorrow."

* * *

"Damn, Naruto gave me one hell of a beating…" Sasuke rowed his boat towards the shore line, the Wei army had set up an escape route just in case something went wrong in the battle, and boy were they lucky to have it, "…I promised Nu Wa I come back to her in one piece. Well, at least I'm still alive."

He reached the shore and disembarked from the boat, grabbing his swords, he started walking back to Cao Cao. But that's when a Kunai whizzed by him, he looked dead ahead spotted an all too familiar Ninja from the Chuunin exams. "Kabuto…"

"Well, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. Not looking too good these days are you?" Kabuto chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, "But I guess that you've gotten stronger, so being here hasn't been a complete waste of both our time."

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke readied his blades for battle.

"I'm just here to keep you from getting back to Cao Cao, that's all."

"You really think you can beat me, why don't you tell me what you and Orochimaru are planning, then maybe I'll let you go."

A cold blade was pressed onto his check, Sasuke looked out from the corner of his eye and found that it was none other then Cao Pi, "You're in no position to make demands Sasuke."

"Cao Pi, teaming up with a psycho to take his father's Kingdom, man you've really stooped so low."

"I wouldn't make jokes right now if I were you. I'm already upset as it is."

"Really? What happen?" A grin appeared on the Uchiha's face

Pi pressed the blade closer on his neck, just one swing away from ending the Ninja's worthless life, "If you must know, my beautiful wife had just suffered a defeat at the hands of that sand controlling cur! Her soft beautiful skin has been tarnished by that monster." A small chuckled could be heard coming from Sasuke, Pi shot a death glance at the Uchiha, "What's so funny?"

Sasuke stopped chuckling to reply, "Sevres the dumb broad right, thinking that she could be Gaara of the desert. You really choose a mindless wife Cao Pi."

"You good for nothing-

"Relax Cao Pi." Kabuto appeared by hand the young prince and snatched his sword from his hand, "Orochimaru-Sama would kill you if you harmed Sasuke. That would make you a threat to be dealt with, just like so many others." That's when something snapped in Sasuke's memory, "Kabuto, you killed Diao Chan back at Xia Pi didn't you?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses once again before replying, "Correct, she was beginning to get suspicious of Chen Gong, god rest his soul, so she had to be eliminated. But enough about that, I came here to keep you away from Cao Cao, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. With Cao Pi's help of course."

He handed Pi is sword back and the two got into their battle stances. There was only one thing going through Sasuke's mind at the time, _"Basterds."

* * *

_

"Ambush!" The few remaining Wei solders panicked as Wu solders ambushed and engaged them. Cao Cao, who was at the head of this forces, groaned, "Ugh, they've set up an ambush here too." Cao sliced a solder in the face with his sword, then turned around and delivered a horizontal slash to one that was coming from behind. As another solder came at him with a spear, Cao Ren rammed him with his buckler, knocking him to the ground.

He then drew out the blade from his buckler as more solders came at him. He cut them down to allow Cao to move forward. Just as he was about to continue, he was stabbed in the thigh by a solders, he was about to finish him off when Nu Wa stabbed him in the back with her dagger.

"Lord Cao Cao, are you ok?" she asked as she lifted him up, Cao got back up by himself halfway and replied, "I'm fine, lets go!" He started limping away from the enemy with Wa, Ren and a few solders by his side. They continued towards the escape point when someone appeared before them. Cao's eyes widened when he saw that it was Guan Yu, beside him was Red Hare.

Ren, Wa and the solders formed up around Cao, the Hero of Chaos sighed, "Is this where my struggle finally ends? Guan Yu, was my fate decided from the very moment that you left me?"

Without saying anything, Yu mounted Red Hare and turned around to leave, "Go, it is still not possible for me to forget my debt to you. But that debt ends here! The next time you oppose my lord I will kill you, remember that Lord Cao Cao!" He rode off into the distance, Cao and the others sighed in relief, thanking Yu for his kindness.

The silence didn't long as a horde of Wu solders were coming at them from behind, Ren and the solders readied themselves for the attack, "Nu Wa, aid them." Cao ordered.

Wa turned to him in surprise, "But Lord Cao Cao-

"Do not worry about me, I will make to safety on my own." Cao then dashed off to the escape point. Wa bowed and joined Ren in the fray.

* * *

"_Damn it, damn it…" _Sasuke laid on the ground in a bloody pulp, Kabuto and Cao Pi stood above him and withdrew their weapons. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Pi mocked, "Have you lost your pride as a warrior? I would be too if I witnessed my family being slaughtered like animals before my eyes."

An inner rage grew within Sasuke, his curse marked activated, allowing him to get back on his feet. "How the hell did you…"

"Orochimaru told me the whole story of the Uchiha massacre. It's actually quite shameful, having your whole family being killed by your own brother and all." As Pi was chuckling, Sasuke came at him with his swords out, intending to slice the basterd's head off. But had both his blades and mark out, and block his attack. "What a pathetic family you had, allowing themselves to be killed so easily like that. But you seem to have more power then the rest of them; I wonder how much farther you'll make it here in this chaos? Only time will tell I guess…"

In a flash, he and Kabuto disappeared; Sasuke looked around but found no one. He with drew his swords and started heading back to the army. _"I've wasted too much time; I just hope that Nu Wa is…

* * *

"_

"Hehehehe…I've made it…Liu Bei, Sun Jian, you haven't extinguished my ambition yet." The escape point right before Cao, he almost made it to safety. "Once I get back to Xu Chang, I'll rebuild my army and then-

He was interrupted by the sound of a hissing snake; his heart skipped a beat at the all too familiar sound. He turned around and drew his sword, but found nothing. _"There's nothing here…I'm I losing my mind?"_

"It's been a while hasn't it, Cao Cao…"

Cao's heart stopped completely, his turned his head ever so slowly, hoping that is wasn't who he thought it was. To his horror, it was…

"O-Orochimaru…"

Indeed it was Orochimaru, the left village's eternal enemy stood behind the Hero of Chaos, he gave him a light chuckle, "So, you still remember me, guess that little dream of your hasn't gotten out of your head yet." Cao turned quickly and swung his sword at him. Orochimaru scuffed and simply blocked it with one finger. "Come now, was that really necessary?"

Cao dropped his sword and backed away, "What do you want! Have you come to take my head!" He dropped to the ground, crawling away from the deranged Ninja. Orochimaru shook his head, "Relax, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother showing myself." He picked up Cao's sword and walked up to him, "I've come here to make a proposal to you, Hero of Chaos."

"A…Proposal…" Cao relaxed a bit, but still his hands and leg wiggled like jelly, "What in gods name are you talking about?"

Orochimaru impaled the ground before Cao's feet with his sword, "During all the fighting, I have gathered solder from defeated armies into my service. The Yellow Turbans, Dong Zhuo's army, the Yuan family's army, and everyone else in between. And I must say, before Chi Bi, it almost matched yours." A smile appeared his face, Making Cao want to vomit, "Anyway, seeing as how this battle has nearly destroyed you, what say you and I form an alliance?"

At the sound of that, Cao got back to his feet and took his sword, "You want to join forces with me? Why?" The fear he had a minute ago mysteriously disappeared, as if he could trust Orochimaru.

"I just told you, this battle has ruined your reputation, no one in the land will ever take you seriously now. But if you and I teamed up, our combined powers will crush the competition and bring the land to our rule." Cao's gripe on his sword grew tighter, "And what makes you think that I'll ally with you?"

The sound an approaching army could be heard not to far away, "Doesn't sound like you have a choice at the moment." Orochimaru said, "So, what do you say…"

Cao thought about it, on one hand, it could be a trap, if he accepted it, Orochimaru could use this time kill him and take his empire. On he other hand, he might be willing to aid him and help crush his enemies. "One question, how will I know you won't stab me in the back?"

"Cao Cao, would I bother to come all this way just to join forces with you?" Orochimaru held his hand out, "Do we have a deal or not? Without hesitating, Cao took his hand and shook it, "Deal…"

"Lord Cao Cao!" Cao turned around to see Nu Wa and Cao Ren running up to him, "Wu's coming at us, you have to get out now!" Cao nodded and turned around to ask Orochimaru for his help, but he was no longer there. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he and the others ran for the escape point.

* * *

"Damn it, where are they…" Xiahou Dun and the others where at the port that would take the defeated army back to Xu Chang, the only people missing were Cao Cao, Ren, Nu Wa and Sasuke. Just when he thought he had lost hope, three people were coming; he narrowed his eye to see that it was Lord Cao Cao, who was in bad shape, on ether side of him were Cao Ren and Nu Wa, who weren't looking too good either.

"Cousin!" Dun ran to the others and helped Cao to the ship, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here…"

"I'll be alright Xiahou Dun, what about everyone else?" Cao asked.

"The others are on board, but Sasuke hasn't returned yet."

"I see; the enemy is close by, start sealing off."

"What! But Sasuke hasn't…" A great deal of concern came in Wa's voice, "We can't leave him, we just can't." she tired her hardest to hold back the tears. Ren placed his hand on her shoulder, "We cannot linger here any longer, I am sure he'll be alright."

"Lord Sasuke has returned!"

Everyone turned to the pathway to find Sasuke coming, beaten into a bloody pulp. Wa ran to him, tears coming down her checks, "Sasuke! My god, I'm so glad you're alive!" She hugged him so hard that he started hurting again.

"Ah! I'm sorry to scare ya Nu Wa, but could you let go me? I took a beating." She let go of him, Sasuke leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips, "I guess I can't come back to you in one piece can I?"

"You jerk, I'll be happy as long as you come back at all." She helped him onto the ships followed by Cao, Ren, and Dun. The ships set sailed back to Xu Chang just as the Wu army appeared.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Alright the battle is over, not save Xing Cai!

**Pang Tong: **Listen kid, me and Zhuge got a confession to make.

**Zhuge Liang: **We never had the power to save Xing Cai, the one who does… is you.

**Next time: **Love restored

**Naruto: **Only I…can save her?


	64. Love restored

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to The Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history

**Main Pairings:** Sun C x Sakura, Naruto x Xing Cai, Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **Alrighty then, back from my break, so let's get this started!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-four: Love restored

In the face of Cao Cao's retreat, the combined strength of Liu Bei and the Sun Family found victory at Chi Bi. Sun Jian himself invited Liu Bei and his men to Jian Ye to celebrate, and so they did. For the next few days, Liu Bei's army stayed in Wu, rebuilding its fighting strength.

In the Garden, Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang were discussing the next phase of the Sleeping Dragon's 'Three Kingdoms' strategy. "Ok then Zhuge, how are we gonna pull this off?" Tong asked, he was sitting underneath a well shaded tree.

"Well, we must retake the lands of Jing, once that is done, we shall make our move for the Yi and the lands of Shu." Liang replied, as if he had this planned out since he was born.

Tong lifted his head, a feeling of uneasiness churning in his stomach, "Yi province, that's the lands that belong to Liu Bei's relative Liu Zhang. I don't think our lord is gonna like this."

"Agreed, but we must do so, if we are to stand a chance against Cao Cao and the Sun Family." Liang waved his white feathered fan, the small breeze caressing his face.

Tong sighed, "I guess it's worth a shot." He tilted his sombrero over his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

The Phoenix sighed while the Dragon turned his head around, Naruto had just appeared, a look of impatience plastered on his face. "We won the battle, now you two get moving and save Xing Cai!" He grabbed the two by the collar and dragged them off. Zhuge slapped his hand of him while Tong used his magic to switch himself with a back of rice.

"How cute, he's still worried about her?" Tong was underneath the tree once again, as if he hadn't been moved. Naruto tossed the bag away and stomped back to them, "The fuck! Cai's dying and you two are just sitting their like a bunch of asses! I thought you were going to save her!"

Zhuge sighed and faced the young Ninja, "Naruto, there's something we must tell you…"

Naruto tilted his head confusingly, "What? What is it?"

"We don't have any way to save her." Tong broke the silence, "We only said we did to get you to calm down, a lot of good that did us…"

Naruto glared at them, his heart nearly stopping, "What! You can't save her!" He dropped to his knees and began punching the ground, tears rolling down his eyes. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I don't want to lose her!"

"Calm down, we didn't say she would die." Tong lowered his sombrero over hid eyes again while Zhuge continued, "There is only on person who can save her…" Naruto looked up, tears still coming down his eyes, "…That person is you."

* * *

Neji sighed as another unfortunate solder was sent flying off the arena. Lee was in a spirited mood like always, now he was looking for a good fight. "Come! I, Rock Lee, will face all those who stand in my way!" He exclaimed as he did his signature 'Good guy' pose. "Neji, what say you?"

"No." Was the Hyuuga prodigy's answer.

Lee hung his head low, depressed that the one man he wanted to defeat refused him. "There's no one else who's was good as you. Just look at all these jellyfish!" He pointed to the row of solder that he had beaten. Some with walking on crutches, some all bandaged up, and others with ice bags on their 'You know what's'.

"I guess I'll call it a day…" He walked out of the Arena and headed for the castle. Inside the hallways he turned a left and found Tenten pay the window. "Hey Tenten!" He called out.

Tenten turned her head to find the bushy eyebrow youth coming her way, "Oh, hi Lee." She gave a polite bow, small red tints on her checks. "I saw you fighting out there, you were great."

"Ah thank you, I just wish Neji would have fought me." Lee sighed, then the smile left his face, "Listen Tenten, about what happen at the last battle…"

"Forget about it Lee, you weren't yourself."

"NO!"

Taken aback by his response, Tenten backed away a little, "Lee…"

"I took part in this mission to protect those who are important to me, and if I mess up even once..." The Taijistu expert had tears running down his check, "…I really don't want to think about it."

Tenten walked up to Lee and hugged him, Lee returned the hug. "Nobodies perfect Lee, and no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Tenten…" Lee looked into her eyes, Tenten did the same. The two inched closer and kissed, both wishing that it could last forever.

* * *

"Don't worry Xing Cai, daddy's here for ya…" Zhang Fei sat by Xing Cai's bedside, tears ran down the usually drunken man's face. The door behind him opened, he turned to see Naruto followed closely by Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong. "Well, what are you just standing there for? Are you gonna save my daughter or not!" He shouted.

"Boozehound…" Naruto didn't turned his gaze to Fei, "…They said that I'm the only one who can save her…"

"WHAT!"

"Take it easy there big guy, he does have what it takes to save her." Tong said, "So just stand back and let him do his thing."

Fei turned to the young Shinobi one last time, "Don't mess this up kid…" He stood aside, thus Naruto walked up to Cai's bedside. She looked awful, she was breathing hard, her eyes were closed with agony, and the wraps around her wound was covered in dried up blood.

"_She doesn't have long, what the hell am I suppose to do!" _Naruto cursed in his head, he didn't what to do, and he felt that she was going to die!

"_Hey, kid…"_

A small voice called in his head; it was a demonic voice that he was all too familiar with.

"_Kyuubi, what is it?"_

"_I think I know of a way to save your friend."_

"_How? Tell me!"_

"_I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you use my healing powers to heal her wound."_

"_You can really do that?"_

"_If you can focus your Chakra hard enough, then yeah."_

"_Alright, let's do it!"_

Naruto place his hand on Cai, he closed his eyes and summoned a bit of the Nine Tailed Fox's power's, he focused the chakra onto her wound, the reddish flow chakra traveled through her body, slowly healing the arrow wound. Fei and Naruto gave a silent prayer.

* * *

Sakura felt the ominous power coming from the Infirmary; she ran down the halls, arrived and saw what was transpiring. Naruto was using the same strange power from Chi Bi, but it looked like he was trying to heal Cai. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Damn it! It's not working." Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Don't you even think of quitting on her now kid!" Fei said, tears rolling down his eyes.

Sakura couldn't just stand here and do nothing again; she walked up to the Blonde's side and placed her hand over his. Naruto looked genuinely surprised to see her, "Sakura-Chan, when did you-

"Shush Naruto, I'm helping you." Sakura closed her eyes and focused some of Sun Ping's own power onto the wound. Soon, the Kyuubi's red Chakra flowed along side Sakura's orange Chakra.

"Sakura-Chan, thank you."

"Don't, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall behind anymore."

The two focused unto the injured girl, the powers of both Kyuubi and Sun Ping healing her. Soon they stopped Red and orange Chakra vanished as both Shinobi dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Naruto managed to stand and turned to Cai, "Cai…Cai…are you ok?"

His answer came he felt a hand touch his check. He grabbed it and saw that is was Cai's. The girl opened her eyes and saw Naruto. "Yes, I am." Cai got and hugged Naruto, whose teared eyes were overwhelmed with joy. "Xing Cai! I'm glad you're alive!" The two young warriors starred into each others eyes, and then passionately locked lips.

But that didn't last long as Fei shove the Blonde Ninja out of the way and hugged his daughter, "Xing Cai! My Girl, your ok!" Tears were also coming down the big guy's eyes.

A tear fell from Sakura's eye as well, she was glad that she could help him in any way. She turned for the door so they could get some time alone, "Thank you for your aid, Sakura." She turned and saw Zhuge Liang address her with a smile on his face. She bowed respectfully and walked out.

"_Naruto, take care of Cai this time."

* * *

_

**Preview:**

**Kiba: **So, we're going to retake Jing from Cao Cao? Ha! Sounds like fun.

**Hinata: **Kiba-Kun, aren't you scared?

**Kiba: **Why, we've been here long enough to stand our own ground. Might as well see this to the end.

**Shino: **Hinata, you don't have to join in the battle for Jing. You can stay behind.

**Hinata: **No, I want to fight; I want to help Kiba-Kun.

**Next time: **The Liberation of Jing Province

**Shino: **Let's go.

**Kiba: **Yeah, time to kick some ass!


	65. The Liberation of Jing Province

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends team 7 to The Kingdoms era to stop Orochimaru from changing history

**Main Pairings:** Sun C x Sakura, Naruto x Xing Cai, Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Pairings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Cao Pi x Zhen Ji, Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Lu Bu x Diao Chan, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten, Kiba x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **As of now, all the battles in this story will be one chapter long, that way, I won't spent all my time on this one story as much.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-five: The Liberation of Jing Province 

Kiba sighed as the rain came down harder in Jing, his clothes drenched as he ran under a tree from the probably increasing rain.

"Damn, I know Liu Bei-Sama wants to take back Jing, but why now of all times?" He asked no one in particular. He gave a low sigh as he patted his head, Akamaru wasn't with him this time, he was still recovering from his injury from Xiahou Dun. _"That goddamn one-eyed basterd! If I ever see him again I'll…"_

"Kiba-Kun."

The Inuzuka Clan Ninja was snapped from his thoughts and looked up to see Hinata; she stood next to him under the tree and rested her head on his shoulder. "Zhuge-Sama wants everyone to be ready to advance on Liu De's fortress." She said as she snuggled on his shoulder a bit.

Kiba's face turned red, he placed his hand on her head and caressed it, "I may not have Akamaru with me, but I still gotta do something to help win this."

"Kiba-Kun, are you sure you can fight without Akamaru?" Hinata asked worryingly, "You and him have done everything together, can you really fight by yourself?"

"Yeah, because I'm not be myself." He tilted his head and kissed her on the check, "I got you."

The Young Hyuuga blushed, but still kept her head on his shoulder. But then the shouting of solders resonated throughout the camp. Was the battle starting already? No, it was too soon for it to begin. A solder stumbled onto the floor and spotted the two Shinobis, "Enemy! Enemy raid!" He exclaimed as he got back on his feet and ran to Zhuge Liang's tent.

Kiba muttered a curse under his breath and moved Hinata off him, "Hinata, go get the others now!" He ran off to the direction of the screaming. Hinata gazed as he disappeared in the heavy fog,

"Kiba-Kun…" She then turned around to ready the others.

* * *

"MUWHAHAHAHA! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" General Xing Daorong exclaimed as he cleaved through solder after solder with his Halberd. He turned to find another victim when he saw spear coming right at him.

He rolled out of the way and looked up to find the stalwart warrior Zhao Yun atop his white horse. "Xing Daorong, I challenge you!" Yun announced as he dismounted his horse.

"You scum of Liu Bei, I accept your challenge!" Daorong charged at him, Halberd sticking out in front. Yun twirled his spear around his head and used the blade's flat side to swat his thrust to the side; he then spun at around, raising his spear over his and swung it down. Daorong saw the attack coming and at the last second, tensed his legs and back flipped over the attack.

Now he was behind the Dragon of Chang Shan, he quickly flipped his halberd around, now having the pointy tip of the and in front. He thrusted it forward. Yun managed to dock just in time, but the blade sliced through his hair, he felt his own blood slowly seep down the back of his head.

Seeing another opening, Daorong turned his Halberd back around and swung at from the side, intending to loop of the handsome fighter's head. However, Yun raised the shaft of his spear, blocking the blade and pushing it back. He then rolled onto his back and delivered a hard kick to the General's chin. Finally, Yun got back on his feet, twirled his spear around and few times, and implied Daorong in the stomach; it was all so fast that it was almost unnoticeable. Xing Daorong coughed out blood as he dropped his Halberd, he weakly lifted his head up and meet Yun eye-to-eye.

"You…Goddamned…pretty boy…" He gagged as his head slumped.

Yun was breathing hard, and removed his spear from the dead warrior and bowed, "You were indeed a skilled fighter, but I cannot afford to lose." He patted his head; he looked at his hand to find that it was smeared with his own blood.

"Hey! Zhao Yun!" Yun cocked his head towards the main camp to find Kiba approaching,

"Ah, Master Inuzuka, you've arrived a little too late to help fight."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kiba looked around the battlefield, which was littered with the bodies of Cao Cao's men, even with the General who had attack. "I sent Hinata to get the others, what say make for the camp?" Yun nodded and the two gathered up their troops and moved out.

* * *

"No, please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want!" Liu De was on his knees before Kiba and Zhao Yun, when they had told him of Daorong's demise, he instantly surrendered. "I swear; I will aid Liu Bei's great virtue till the day I die, so please spar my life!" He pleaded, at this point, he was wrapped his arms around Yun's leg, the young warrior shook his leg furiously to remove the coward off of him. But to no avail,

"I shall let you live, provided that you let go of me." He demanded.

De removed his arms and was then dragged away be two solders. Kiba sigh, "Damn, what a bunch of weaklings. Can't a guy get a decent challenge around here?" he folded his arms behind his head, bored out of his mind.

"Kiba-Kun!" The two warriors turned their heads to the fortress entrance to find Hinata, along with Guan Ping and a few thousand solders.

"Lady Hyuuga, young Ping, it is good that you have joined us." Yun said as he bowed with respect.

Hinata blushed slightly at his manners, "Thank you, Lord Zhao Yun." She gave him her own bow, still bashful about being called 'Lady' Hyuuga. "Lord Zhuge has ordered to divide the army and attack the enemy's main camp from two directions."

"Very well, Master Ping and I will engage Zhao Fan in the north, while you and Master Inuzuka attack Jin Xuan in the west." Yun mounted his horse nearby and rode of along with Ping, while Kiba and Hinata advanced west.

* * *

"Lord Jin Xuan, for the People's sake, you must surrender!" Gong Zhi pleaded, Jin Xuan on the other hand, scuffed at him and turned towards the gate.

"I'm not afraid of Liu Bei, open the gate!" He ordered. The gates opened and he was about to lead his forces forward. That's when his army was hit by some kind of spinning object, smashing right through the ranks and heading straight towards Xuan. He and Zhi managed to jump out of the way in time, however at this point. Zhi turn and ran away.

Kiba stopped spinning as he got up and turned to face Xuan, "Feel like giving up?" He jokingly asked with a smirk on his face. Jin Xuan didn't find this amusing, he was about to take his sword out and kill the punk. But that's when his eyes rolled into his head and he hit the ground face down. Hinata had struck him from behind, knocking him out.

"Nice one Hinata!" Kiba walked up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips. The young girl blushed slightly as she kissed him back. The two pulled away to catch their breath. Kiba surveyed the area and found that the rest of their forces had finished cutting down the few troops. "Look like we got this fort, so let's move out!"

* * *

"Zhao Fan, I challenge you in battle!" Guan Ping called from atop his horse as his and Yun's forces fought against enemy outside the base. The gats opened, reveling Zhao Fan, along with his officers Chen Ying and Bao Long on either side of him,

"Men, do not hold back, scatter the enemy!" Exclaimed Fan as his two officers charged Ping.

Ping jump from his horse and charged the enemy with his massive sword. When he got close, Long jump in the air and swung his Halberd down, meanwhile, Ying was coming right at him with his sword. Moving faster then anyone could keep up, Ping jump in the air and swung his sword down on Long, slicing the poor warrior in half. Then he thrusted his giant blade forward as he landed, causing it to go right through Ying's chest.

Fan was both amazed and fearful by this, "I…I yield to Liu Bei, all troops stand down!" He rode away on his horse, followed by his own men. Liu Bei's men cheered as they advanced through the deserted fort and went to join Kiba and Hinata on the attack against Han Xuan

* * *

By the time Yun and Ping arrived Han Xuan's fort, Kiba's and Hinata's forces were just about to bust down the gates. "Master Inuzuka, Lady Hyuuga, looks like you didn't need us after all." Yun said as he rode bedside the two.

Kiba smirked at his remark and said, "Please, I didn't need your help to begin with. I've could of done this all by myself."

"The gate has fallen!"

The four warriors turned towards the gate, which had now fallen over, Liu Bei's army advanced in, but as the troops in the front entered, they were all shot down by a barrage of arrows. Yun, Ping, Kiba and Hinata rushed over, only to find the poor men dead. "Serves you whelps right, underestimating the wisdom of age."

The four looked ahead at the gate, to find in old man, wearing a mixture of brown, green, and some red clothing appear before them. He also had white hair and a beard of the same color. Strap to his back was a quiver of arrows, and on his waist was a sword. "Unless the rest of you younglings want to die, then get out of my way!" The old man threaten, several solders took a few steps back, not wanting to end up like the others.

"Damn old fart!" Kiba charge the old man, spinning at an incredible speed. "GATSUUAA!" He never got close to him, because at that moment, someone, or something, spinning like a windmill at the same speed, intercepted him, forcing Kiba to jump back. As the other person landed on his feet, Kiba and the others could see that it was some crazy looking guy, he was wearing some kind of mask, his brown dreadlocks were tied up into a pony tail, and was wearing some weird ragged clothing.

"I…want…fight!" The thing said as if he was having trouble speaking, "You…I…fight!" He flung his weapon, a spear like weapon with two blades on either end, at Kiba. Then without hesitation, charged him so fast, that even Kiba didn't see him coming.

Kiba managed to pull out his Kunai, and blocked his attack, "Who or what are you?" He asked as struggled to hold his ground.

"I…Wei Yan…destroy!" The savage, Wei Yan, used his straingh and pushed Kiba back. Meanwhile, Yun and the others avoided several arrows from the old man.

"Foolish punks, did you really think you were a match for the great Huang Zhong?" The old man, Huang Zhong, fired several more arrows at the group at amazing speed. But before they reached their targets, they were all intercepted by some kind of small object. Zhong noticed the objects flying around, and then realized that they were bugs.

Hinata turned towards the gate, only to find the sight of her third teammate. "Shino." Shino walked past Hinata and stood before Huang Zhong.

"Stay back Hinata, I'll deal with him."

Zhong starred at the odd youth before him, he couldn't get a good look at his eyes because of the odd thing over them (A/N: I'm not sure if they had glasses back then). However, there seem to be some wisdom behind the boy's voice, _"Well, maybe there is some experience in these kids." _strapping his bow behind him, Zhong drew out his sword and approached Shino slowly.

For the first time in years, the old man's heart was burning with both the excitement of fighting a worthy warrior, and curiosity, he wanted to see what else this boy could do with insects. Shino approached Zhong slowly as well, "I suggest you stand down sir, I do not wish to harm an elderly person." He warned.

"Don't give me that excuse you pup." Zhong said, the muscles in his body becoming more and more tense with each steep, "It's because of young punks like you that the land is in this sorry state. Now I may lack the youth that you posses, but these old bones can still lead the way to peace."

With that, he broke into a sprint, and thrust his sword right at the young Ninja just as he got within range. Caught off guard by the old man's sudden attack, Shino swerved to the left just as the sword passed by. However it grazed his glasses, cracking both lenses. Zhong turned his head towards him, a smirk plastered on his face, "Don't ever underestimate me kid, now do me a favor and remove that silly eye wear of yours. That way I can look into the eyes of my opponent."

As much as he hated to, Shino removed his glasses, however his eyes were closed. "I'm quite surprised by your spirit old one, however…" He then shot his eyes lids open, revealing his chocolate brown eyes (A/N: Not sure what color his eyes really are). "…I will not underestimate you again."

A chuckle escaped Zhong, "I enjoy the wisdom in your voice youngling, tell me, what is your name?"

"Shino, Aburame Shino."

This time, the aging warrior let out a hardy laugh. "Well the, Aburame Shino…" He sheathed his sword and pulled out his trusty bow, "…do me a favor and…" He jumped back a few feet as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed for the Ninja, "…DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

With Kiba, he had found himself face-to-face with Wei Yan, who was a ferocious beast. _"Man, this guy is no joke, I better be ready." _That when Yan charged like a wild animal towards Kiba, he swung his two bladed weapon like a menace. Kiba rolled under him and tried to slash at his ankle. But Yan jumped in the air and came down, one side of his weapon aiming for Kiba's skull.

The Inuzuka Ninja saw this coming and rolled to the side just Yan came down, creating a large and powerful shockwave. The shockwave sent Kiba flying through the fort, where he crashed through the wall of a large outhouse. Yan followed and began searching the out house, he tossed his weapon aside and started digging through the human waste, he didn't mind the horrific stench of droppings, he didn't mind what he was clawing through with his own hands.

All he wanted was to find and kill his opponent.

He was then tackled from the side and was sent flying back outside, he rolled onto the floor, struggling to get up, he then saw Kiba coming at him with one of his claw like hands out, ready to rip out his throat. Yan got back on his feet and charged Kiba, he tackled him back and pinned him to the wall of the outhouse.

Kiba struggled to break free, but the savage's brute strength was too much. Not only that, but he was also getting sick from the beast's body odor, he was inhaling a combination of the beast's sweat that rolled over his grimy body. Gagging for a few minutes and sickly sweet stench of a man who hasn't bathed in what smell like forever. His breath didn't make it any better either as it Yan breathed in his face, snarling at him, lips curled up to reveal yellow teeth that puffed out breath like a animal.

"_Getting dizzy from this sick basterd…" _Kiba attempted to tap into his Chakra and focus it his feet, but he as having a difficult time as Wei Yan's body odor gnawed at his sense of smell bit by bit. _"Focus Kiba, ignore the stench." _

Once he had the amount he needed, Kiba tensed his legs and drove them right into Yan's mid section. Forcing him back about ten or fifteen feet. Despite that powerful kick however, Yan emerged onto his feet and came face-to-face with Kiba. "You…strong…"

Kiba wasn't sure if either to take that as a complement or not, but nodded his head anyway. "You got skills too, even if you do fight like a lunatic."

Zhao Yun stood by the sides, waiting for his chance to aid one of the young warriors. That when the sound of fighting solders caught his attention, "Master Ping, let us go and aid our troop."

Guan Ping turned to Yun in surprise, "But what about the others?"

"Do not threat, they know what their doing. Right now we need to support are own men."

"But-

"It's alright Guan Ping, I'm with them."

The two men turned to Hinata, who hadn't taken her eyes off the fight for a second. "Their my friends, I'll stay by their side till the end. So go and help the troops, don't worry about us." Ping was reluctant at first, but when Yun gave patted him on the shoulder, he nodded and left with him to the army.

Huang Zhong fired off a barrage of shots at Shino, but the Ninja back flipped over them and commanded his bugs to attack him. Zhong saw the insect coming; he took one of his arrows, passed it through a lit lantern nearby, and fired it off. As it passed by, the flames caught the bugs, setting them ablaze.

The old Archer however didn't see that the bugs were only a distraction. But he found out his as Shino came at him with a direct punch to the torso. Zhong staggered back a bit, but Shino was already coming at him with another punch. This time, Zhong side steeped just as Shino was in striking distance, he then pulled out another arrow and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Shino winced in pain, but the old man wasn't done. Then Zhong grabbed him by the arm and tossed him underneath a large log that was suspended in the air by a rope. Then, using the same arrow he stabbed him with, fired at the rope, slicing it in half. Still in a momentary daze, Shino saw the log coming down on him, so he rolled to the left just as it slammed onto the spot he was just seconds ago.

"You're an excellent warrior, but what say we finish this." Zhong approached him, this time his sword was firmly in his hands.

Shino got back to his feet and pulled out a Kunai. "Very well."

"DIE!" Wei Yan charged Kiba again, but this time the Ninja was ready. Yan came at him with fist, but Kiba ducked and delivered an upper cut to his chin. The beast staggered a bit, but that was enough for Kiba to exploit. He jumped over him and shoved him back into the outhouse. As he was about to go after him, Yan emerged from the building, this time his weapon in his hand.

He comes at Kiba, spinning his weapon around before him, Kiba quickly backs off and attempts to jump over him, but Yan stops spinning his weapon and swings right at his mid section. The blade slices through him, and Kiba lands face first on the ground.

"_Shit!" _Kiba cursed in his mind, he grabbed his mid section with his hands, and he feels the blood flow out of him. He then coughs out even more blood. He view begins to blur, but he can still make out the feet of his opponent moving closer and closer to him.

Huang Zhong charged Shino, swinging his sword from an angle right towards his skull. Shino blocks it with his Kunai and pushed him back, when he was about to strike him, Zhong quickly spun cart wheeled over him and kicked him in the back.

Again the bug ninja was taken by surprised by the old man's reflexes. "Tell me, how do you stay in such good shape at your age?"

"There's no secret boy, the soul of a warrior does not die out with age." Zhong thrusted forward, Shino ducked slashed at Zhong's ankle with his Kunai. The old man fell to one knee, leaving him open. Shino rolled behind him and attempted to drive his Kunai into the back of his head.

But then, Zhong turned around and fired an arrow underneath his right arm. Shino winched as the arrow pierced his skin and went through his shoulder. He back away and tired to pull it out, he did so, spraying blood out of his wound. "I got you now you little whelp!" Zhong got back onto his feet and fired every arrow he had in his quiver. Shino didn't have time to evade them, was soon pierced with every single arrow.

He fell onto his back, and just like Kiba, his vision began to blur. Zhong limped towards him, his ankle still hurting from his attack. He had hidden a bow under his sleeve, and was now aiming it right at Shino's head. "I must say, this has been one of the best fights I've ever had. To bad it must end now."

"You…lose…I…win…" Wei Yan raised his weapon high into the air, intending to slice Kiba's skull in half. The Inuzuka ninja was too banged up to try and do something.

It was all over…or was it?

A scream from Yan caught his ears, and with his messed up vision, made out the savage trying to remove something from his arm. Whatever it was, it let go and jumped towards Kiba. He heard the thing bark, and smiled appeared on his face. "Akamaru."

Yan snarled Akamaru, "Stupid…dog…die!" He swung his blade towards Akamaru, but the dog jumped and bit him in the arm again, "RAGH!" Yan screamed as he tried to prey the dog off him. But Akamaru fangs were too deep into his arm to let go.

Kiba realized that he was giving him a chance to strike Yan, who was now wide open. With what little straingh he had left, Kiba kicked Yan in the gut, causing him to jumped back, he got back on his feet, and headed straight for Yan in a spinning motion, Akamaru changed into Kiba as well and did the same, "GATSUUAA!" The two made impact with the beast's chest, sending him flying towards the other side of the fort.

Zhong turned towards where his comrade of flown to, "Wei Yan!" He didn't see Hinata coming from behind, but knew she was when she palm struck him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

Shino lifted his head up to see her, "Hinata, thank you." The Hyuuga girl nodded and struck Zhong as he got back up. Shino painfully removed the arrows stuck onto him and got on one knee. He then summoned his bugs, and sent them right at the old man.

The bugs dug deep into Zhong skin, sucking the Charka out of him, Zhong no felt tired like another other old person and he fell on his knees. Leaving himself open to one last strike from Hinata. Sending him flying back toward Han Xuan's position. She turned to Shino, who was holding his bleeding chest. "Shino…"

"I'm fine Hinata…" Shino looked to where Kiba was, he saw that he was lying on the ground, and beside him was Akamaru.

Kiba patted him on the head, "Well, looks like you didn't want to miss this Akamaru. Thanks." Akamaru let out a happy bark.

* * *

"Huang Zhong, you call your self a warrior!" Han Xuan stood over an injured Huang Zhong, sword in hand. "You can't even deal with a bunch of kids, you worthless old timer!"

"You meanie mouth, runny nose, wet behind the ears urchin! I'm done taking orders from you!" Zhong exclaimed, still holding his chest in pain.

"What! You dare think to betray me!" Xuan raised his sword into the air and was about to kill him, but then…

"Scum!"

Yan's weapon sliced him in half, sending both halves to the floor. Yan extended a hand to the old man, and Zhong took it. That was the first time the beast had ever done something like that, but what he was about to say next took the old warrior by surprise.

"Liu Bei…new Master…"

* * *

"Fools! Cao Cao's invasion is merely an excuse to attack us!" Shouted Han Sui, a member of the Guan Zhong 10, "If we try and fight him, we'll all be killed!" 

"I know, but if we do not move, he will have all of Guan Zhong in his hands!" said a young warrior in brown armor as he stood up, "And, that traitor Cao Cao killed my father. I, Ma Chao of Xi Liang, shall avenge them!" the members of the Guan Zhong 10 sat in silence as the son of Ma Teng continued. "I know that's it a trap, yet I will still fight!"

He too out a sword from his belt and raised it into the air, "This is our land, we shall protect it!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **So, the son of Ma Teng challenges me, along with the rest of the Guan Zhong scum. Very well, I'll deal with them and rule all of the north!

**Next time: **Ma Chao the Splendid

**Cao Cao: **You'll son end up like your father.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, took me longer to write this one, and now you all got a taste at what's at store next time! 


	66. Ma Chao the Splendid

**Musou No Jutsu **

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu. Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** I've come to a decision, after this chapter and the one with Cheng Du; I'm moving on to the Final Arc with Orochimaru and put an end to this fic. Why? It's because I got most of the Sequel Planned out in my head right now, and it's dying to come out! Hope you all understand, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-six: Ma Chao the Splendid 

_"Cao Cao, enemy of my Clan, now you try to steal our land."_

Ma Chao watched as the Moon high above shined on Tong Gate. It was the night before battle, yet he could not sleep, the memories of his father being killed before him eat away at his mind. He gritted his teeth in frustration, tomorrow, tomorrow was the day he will slay that power hungry pig Cao Cao, and avenge his father.

_"Soon Cao Cao, soon…" _

The sounds of footsteps were coming from behind him, judging from the sound, it must be two people. He turned his head, and saw General Han Sui, and another fellow he was downed in heavy blue battle armor. "Han Sui, Pang De, what is it?" Chao asked.

"I've informed our allies on our plan, and they are all finishing up preparations." Sui was the first to speak up as he adjusted his helmet, which was tilting to the side again.

"Good, Han Sui I want you to guard the northern gate. Pang De, Ma Dai and I will protect the front." Chao ordered. Sui nodded and left to make his own preparations, however De was still here, and Chao raised an eyebrow. "Pang De what is it?"

"Ma Chao, I advice you as a friend, do not get carried away with your vengeance on Cao Cao." De spoke up, his voice stern, and yet calm. "I want to him to pay for Lord Ma Teng's death as much as you do, but our primary objective is the defense of Tong gate, as well as Guan Zhong."

"I know that Pang De, but I cannot simply ignore the fact that Cao Cao got away with my father's death. The Ma clan must have retribution!" Chao's voiced raised a bit from the thought of his father's killer. A sadistic person, who, how he saw it, had two heads. "I swear I will carve a path through Cao Cao's head with my spear!"

* * *

"What a bother." Shikamaru stood in wait for Sasuke and the others right outside his tent, after he recovered from his injury he got during Guan Du, Cao Cao wanted him back in service ASAP. He wished he didn't have to though. "Where the hell is everyone, this is such a pain." He decided to look for them himself, though he didn't want to bother doing it. Luckily for him, Sasuke, and that Kankuro jerk arrived. "It's about time, what took ya?" 

"Give me a break, I was busy." Sasuke replied harshly.

Shikamaru however wasn't buying it. "If buy 'busy' you mean making out with your girlfriend, then I understand, man she's such a bother to ha-

He never got a chance to finish his insult, cause at that moment, The Uchiha's sword was pressed onto his neck, and Shikamaru could feel the cold metal blade, sending a deep chill down his spine. He shifted his eyes to the sword his sights on the blade, but then reverted his attention back to Sasuke, who's was death glaring at him with fierce Sharingan eyes. "You really don't wanna say that in front of me." He sneered, causing the Chuunin to gulp dryly.

"Alright, sorry…"

Sasuke withdrew his blade and deactivated his Sharingan, "Let's go, your teams waiting near the front." He walked off, still irked by the Nara boy's insult. Shikamaru let out a sigh off relief, but was still uneasy. _"I didn't even see him draw his blade, is he getting stronger? Man, what a pain." _

Kankuro on the other hand, smirked, _"Well now, maybe these leaf Ninjas aren't as weak as I thought."

* * *

_

The forces of Wei stood in formation, awaiting the orders from their leader, Cao Cao approached the front on his horse, close behind was Xu Zhu and Xu Huang, "Everyone, today we wipe out these Xi Liang yokels and conquer all of the north once and for all!" The Army cheer's echo throughout the area, probably sending some fear into the enemy that heard it. "Now then, first we will draw the enemy out with a direct attack on Tong Gate, Xu Huang, Xu Zhu and I will go around and strike their rear. Now, advance and-

He was cut short by the sound of screaming solders nearby, turning around he could see a mounted warrior, twirling his spear around and sending his men flying in all directions. _"So, you decided to make the first move Ma Chao? Very well." _He thought to himself."Xu Huang, Xu Zhu, we must cross the river, now move it!"

His officers nodded and galloped on their horses along with there Lord, Ma Chao caught sight off his target fleeing, and began to give chase, "You can run Cao Cao, but you won't escape me!" As if sensing his hatred, Chao's horse picked up it's pace, and was quickly closing the gap on the enemy.

Cao saw him catching up and cursed, "Damn it, Xu Zhu, stay behind and hold him off!" He ordered.

"Leave it to me Lord Cao Cao; I'll protect you with my life!" Zhu jumped off his horse and let it run off by itself. He then took out his mace and readied himself as Chao approached, spear thrusted forward. Just as he was about to impale the chubby warriors, he felt a hard kick to his side, causing him to fall off his horse, rolle on the ground for a few seconds, then got back on to his feet, looking ahead of him, he saw the one responsible for knocking him off. A young looking warrior with raven black hair, wielding two sabers.

"Hi Sasuke!" Zhu replied to the young Shinobi, Sasuke smirked and replied,

"Glad to be of help, now let's beat this guy." Chao, seeing his opponents occupied by their conversation, charged them with his spear. Sasuke saw the attack coming parried it with his swords, forcing the warrior back,

"Scum of Cao Cao, you dare to attack this land." He swung his spear around for several moments, before getting into a fighting pose, "I am Ma Chao, son of Ma Teng of Xi Liang! I will protect Tong Gate, and all of Guan Zhong!"

Irritated by the guy's big mouth, Sasuke made the first move, he charged right at him with his swords, but Chao jumped over him, he then took his spear and swung it like a propeller, slicing Sasuke in his right thigh. The Uchiha jumped back, he with drew the sword in his right hand and clutched his thigh. He could feel the warm substance that was his own blood at it slowly drips down to his leg.

Chao went for another strike, but the sound of Zhu heavy footsteps caught his ear. He spun around and found the large fighter coming at him with his club. Chao rolled to the side as the metal ball smashed into where he was standing seconds before, he then swipe his feet with his spear, knocking the big guy to the floor. Chao jumped in the air, attempting to impale Zhu in the gut.

But not before Sasuke jumps at him and swings his swords, Chao blocks his attack and kicks him back. When he turns back to Zhu, he sees the big guy, swinging his club at him like a Baseball bat. It slammed into the warrior's ribs sending him flying into a rock. Chao drops to his knee as he coughs up a mixture of saliva and blood, he Weakley gets back on his face, spear miraculously still in his hand.

"I swear…in the name of Justice…" He tightens the grip on his spear, despite his injury, he still had the strength and will to fight on, "…I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Sasuke's eye widened a bit as a burst of power erupted from his opponent's body. But they widened more as Chao charged right at him, and at speeds that almost matches Lee's. First the warrior impaled his spear into the ground s he was two feet away from the Uchiha, then, using the momentum, he kicked off the ground and started spinning at an incredible speed.

Sasuke was rapidly kicked across his stomach, face, and knee caps several hundred times, Chao finished his attack by jumping into the air, pulling his spear out from the ground, and swung it across Sasuke's chest, creating a large gash and sending him flying back.

Zhu snuck up behind him, but Chao turned around and roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Seeing as his opponents were beaten, Chao turned back for his horse. He walked by Sasuke, he stop and looked at him. His chest was dripping with his own blood, from the looks of his legs, his knee caps must of broke.

Chao looked away and muttered to him, "You won't be able to move for awhile, try not to struggle."

He continued walking to his horse, as he did so, Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, his aching chest screaming out in pain, making him grit his teeth. "Stop…"

Chao looked back at amazement, to think that this boy could still fight, "What are you doing, if you push yourself you'll die."

"I could care less…about what happens to me…" The Shinobi slowly rose to his feet, despite his current condition. "If you think…that I'm gonna let you leave…" Then, to Chao's surprise, black markings started appearing all over the boy's body, "…then think again…Jackass!"

Incredible power erupted from the Sasuke, causing the air around them to grow thin. Chao tried to move, but Sasuke was behind him in an instant, he grabbed him by the caller and tossed him into a wall. He didn't stop there. Next he charged Chao as he slide to the floor and delivered a barrage of kicks, pinning to the wall some more. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Sasuke sneered. He then made several and created his Chidori. He was about to slam his Chidori into Chao's chest, ending his life, but then a barrage of arrows came at him. He jumped back as they hit nothing.

Ma Chao slide onto the ground, he turned his head to see his men coming for him, leading the way was his brother, Ma Dai. "Brother Chao, Han Sui has defecated to Cao Cao, and Pang De's been captured." Dai informed him as he hoisted him over his shoulder, "Tong gate will fall soon, we have to retreat."

"You're not getting away!" Sasuke came right at them, his Chidori still blazing in his hand. He was going to finish them all off, kill them, slaughter every last one of them like animal. But then he stopped in his tracks, his Chidori disappearing from his hand.

_"My god, I sound like a monster! Is this really what I want, to kill for power?" _He deactivated his curse mark, causing him to feel his wounds from before and fall to the ground.

Seeing their chance, to escape, Dai ordered his men to retreat, much to their sorrow, Guan Zhong had fallen to Cao Cao.

* * *

"I have done your bidding master." Han Sui was on his knees, before him was Orochimaru, who had a sadistic smile on his face,

"Well done Han Sui, thanks to you, Cao Cao, now believe he has no worries left."

Sui looked up and asked, "Then, does this mean I get that power you promised me?"

Orochimaru gave out a light chuckle, "Yes Han Sui, I promised you power, and you will have it."

Sui felt something bit him in the arm; he turned to see a snake, its fangs deep in his flesh. "My pet has granted you the curse mark I promised you." Orochimaru waved his hand to the door, indicating for him to leave. Sui bowed and left, leaving the snake to ponder on his thoughts with joy, _"Just a few more days, and you will be mine, Sasuke…"

* * *

**Preview: ** _

**Liu Bei: **The time has come for me to bring Zhuge Liang's 'Three Kingdoms' strategy life, but to do this, I must attack my own relative, Liu Zhang.

**Next time: **The birth of Shu Han!

**Liu Bei: **I don't know if I can do this.


	67. The Birth of Shu Han!

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Remember that after this Chapter, I will be doing the final Arc, so keep that in mind!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-seven: The Birth of Shu Han! 

"Are you actually asking me to attack…my own Family!"

Liu Bei sat with Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong, after hearing of what the Sleeping Dragon had just told him, his mind was racing with disbelief. Attack Liu Zhang at Chang Du? Fight his own kin? He couldn't do that!

"My lord, you must attain Shu, or you cannot stand against Wu and Wei." Liang advised him, fanning himself with his white feathered fan.

Bei slammed his fist to the ground. "But that is against all propriety!"

"If you do not, Cao Cao will surly prevail. Neither propriety nor justice are served." Tong spoke up, his sombrero over his eyes, "Still, to secure the future of the land, you must fight." Liang nodded in agreement, however Bei hung his head low.

_"This battle goes against everything I stand for. I…cannot fight…" _

"My lord, I understand your feelings on this matter, but the lands in chaos." Liang stood up and made for the door, "In this chaos, we must put aside our pride, and do what is necessary."

Tong jumped to his feet and followed, "What Zhuge said, we can't just sit here and let our enemies make the chaos worse. If you're that upset about it, then let's try to end it quickly."

The two strategists left the Man of Virtue to ponder his thoughts. Bei sigh and rubbed his temples, fighting his own family was the last thing he wanted to do, however, the way Liang and Tong had advised him to made it sound like something big was happening. Much bigger then the current chaos. _"Are they…hiding something?"_

"Hey! Liu Bei!" Bei turned to the entrance, standing outside was Naruto, smiling at him with his goofy grin.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" Bei asked.

Naruto walked into the room and took a seat in front of him. "Well, I couldn't help in overhearing about what you and the others were talking about. Are you really going to attack someone from your family?"

"I wish I knew what do…" He shot his gaze to the young Ninja and asked, "Naruto, if you were me, what would you do?"

The Uzumaki boy tiled his head about his question but still decided to answer, "Well, now that I think of it, I just go for it."

"Go for it?" Bei was oddly confused by his reply, but then again, he's been confused about him since the first day they met.

"Yeah, I mean, you're always fighting for other people's needs when they tried to gain power. Like with the Han, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shao." Naruto counted off his fingers the people that his leader his fought under. "Maybe it's time that you fight your own battles, stop asking help from others and do your own thing, believe it!"

Liu Bei, understanding what he said, smiled, "Your right, thank you Naruto." He got up, walked to his sword which was on his stand, and picked it up. "No more mistakes, I must fulfill my destiny!"

Naruto gave him his signature goofy grin and said, "Alright then, I'm ready to kick some ass, believe it!"

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Bei left the room, a few minutes later, he returned, in his left han was a second sword, "I've heard that you lost your sword during Chi Bi, So I would like to present you with this." Bei held out the other sword to Naruto. The young Shinobi examined the sword; the handle was crafted to resemble the wings of a bird. Naruto took the sword from Bei and twirled it around. That's when he noticed the engraving on the other side of it, it read, 'Honor, Love, Peace, Virtue.'

The Uzumaki gave a low whistle before saying, "Wow, this is one fine sword."

Bei smiled, "It belonged to Liu Bang, the founder of the Han Dynasty, and has been passed down my family line for generations. It is known as the Phoenix Sword, legend has it that it was carved from the talon of a powerful Phoenix."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, you have proven your loyalty and courage time and time again. I give this sword as a token of my gratitude." Bei turned to the door, but stop halfway and said, "I am honored to have met you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled and thought to himself "_I'm glad I met you too, Believe it."

* * *

_

The forest was eerily calm as Liu Bei's army marched through. At the forefront of this force were the warriors Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, and Pang Tong. "I don't like this, it is too quiet…" Yun muttered, surveying the area for enemies.

"Might not wanna jinks it Zhao Yun, at this rate, we can be in position in a few minutes." Tong advised him as he sat crossed legged on his steed. "First we need to take Luo Castle in the south, which I leave to you and Zhang Fei."

Fei, who was drinking from his bottle, overheard him and nodded. "I like that Idea."

"Good, I sent Huang Zhong to attack the front. As for me, I'll cover the north." Tong moved his horse to another direction while the other two rode oof to Luo Castle.

Fei finished his drink and placed it beside him, "This will be a piece of cake, Yi province hates Liu Zhang's guts. If we're lucky, they'll join us."

"I wouldn't count on that Zhang Fei…" Yun rode beside the warrior of Yan, his spear grasped in his hand, "Though Liu Zhang is not respected here, the people might not like us, seeing as we are invading them. We must act carefully."

Fei scuffed as he took another swig from his bottle of wine, "Fine, as long as I can get to fight."

* * *

"Yan Yan! Face me!" Zhong sped across the battlefield atop his horse, firing off arrows at incoming solders. He fired one off at Yan Yan, one of Zhang's officers, who skillfully rolled out of the way in

time, "Old man, where do you get your straingh from?" Yan asked.

Zhong turned his horse towards him and answered, "It is the great Virtue and Kindness of Liu Bei that I gain my power from. Besides, I have no time to be out bested by the young ones!"

"I see, then there is no way I can defeat you." Yan tossed his sword away and kneeled on the ground, "Please, allow me to join you."

The old Archer let out a hardy laugh. "Very well, welcome aboard young one."

* * *

"So this is Lo Fang Pu huh? What a strange place." Tong's army was closing in on Chang Du's northern gate, but as they advanced through Lo Fang Pu, he started getting suspicious. _"I don't like the looks of this place, if we get ambushed…"_

He was sniped out of his thoughts by an avalanche coming down on him, pulled the rings on his horse and sped off to safety. His men however, weren't so lucky. "I knew it…" He turned around and saw someone on a horse approaching. It was Zhang Ren, another of Zhang's Generals.

"Now attack!" Ren ordered as two squads of archers came running behind him. They took out some arrows and aimed for Tong.

"_Good grief, this may be trouble."_

The archers fired, and Tong shut his eyes for his doom. However, after a few seconds, it never came. He perked open an eye to see a wall of sand before him, the arrows bounced of it and went flying back at the archers. "

Thanks sand man."

The sand started disappearing and the Sand ninja Gaara appeared, "Don't call me that…"

Ren's jaw hit the ground; he turned his horse around and fled back to the castle. Tong chuckled while Gaara stayed their motionless, Tong sighed, "Ya know, your no fun."

* * *

Fei tossed another solder to the ground in a bloody pulp, he wiped his hands clean of dirt and walked over to Yun, who had already taken out several solders already. "This is too easy, at this pace; Shu will be ours in no time." He took out his bottle and went for a sip. 

That's when one of Luo Castle's gates opened up, and the two warriors saw someone on a white stallion riding towards them, "Enemies, prepare yourselves!" The horsemen shouted as he swung his spear to the side, attempting to kill Fei. The heavy drinker took out his trusty Corba pike and blocked in him. He then grabbed the attacker by the arm and tossed him off his horse.

The warrior rolled onto the ground, but got back up and faced the two, "I am Ma Chao of Xi Liang, and you shall both fall in the name of Justice!"

Fei scoffed and shouldered his pike. "Feh, this should be quick."

Yun however was starting to get worried. _"Ma Chao? Where have I heard that name before?" _Ma Chao stood with the patience of a statue, waiting for his one of his two opponents to strike. Fei however had very little patience, so he charged at him after just a few seconds of waiting.

"_He has skills, but he's underestimating me."_ Ma Chao thought as he eyed his opponent's movements. His eyes occasionally darted to Yun to make sure he didn't catch him off guard. Fei moved as fast as he could, but his heavy drinking was making him rather sluggish. He moved to swing with a side swipe to Ma Chao's head. But the young warrior ducked under the swipe and delivered a hard blow to Zhang Fei's gut with the blunt end of his spear, making him double over in pain.

Ma Chao twisted himself and moved around Fei. He raised his spear, ready to slice Fei's head off. But as he swung down, a second spear intercepted his. He looked up and found the cold gaze of Zhao Yun boring into his own. He leaped back and took his fighting stance.

Fei took deep breaths as he tried to get the air back in his lungs. After a few seconds, he straightened himself up and glared at the brat that had hit him. His eyes burned with a fiery rage and all traces of alcohol in his system seemed to have evaporated.

"All right, now I'm pissed!" He moved to charge again, but a rough hand on his shoulder held him back. He turned around and found Yun staring at Chao with a serious expression on his face.

"Lord Zhang Fei, I must ask that we fight him together. During some of my travels, I heard of a young warrior from Xi Liang that was called Ma Chao the splendid. I suggest we fight him together rather than risk serious injury before the battle is finished."

Fei looked like he was about to dismiss the idea, but he actually thought it over before giving his answer. "Fine whatever." Yun nodded and stepped a few feet to the side as he got ready to fight. "But I get the first swing!" Fei yelled as he suddenly shot forward, catching both Chao and Yun by surprise.

Yun sighed at his tactic and then charged.

Fei jumped high into the air and attacked with a downward strike. Ma Chao rolled to the side as Fei's spear crashed into the ground. He quickly got to his feet and his spear shot forward towards Fei's face.

Fei leaned his head to the side letting the blade pass by just a few inches. He shot forward and head butted Ma Chao, but of course he forgot that the warrior had a helmet…an iron helmet for that matter. It hurt him a lot more for him than for Chao.

Chao was in a slight daze, but he got out of it quick enough to see Zhao Yun's spear shooting right at him. He grabbed the wooden shaft of the spear, stopping it a mere three inches from his eyeball. He then saw that Fei managed to get out of his daze and was now moving to swing at him again. He swiftly moved the spear he was holding in his hand and blocked Fei's spear with Yun's.

Then with his own spear he tried to stab Yun in the stomach. Yun managed to twist himself to the side and wrapped his arm around Chao's spear. Chao moved to pull his spear back, but before he could, Fei's fist slammed into the side of his head.

He missed the helmet this time, so his fist didn't get hurt.

Ma Chao skidded on the floor several yards before he managed to flip back on his feet. As he looked up, he saw Zhang Fei moving to swing his spear down on him. Only quick reflexes and years of training saved the warrior. He leaned in a bit more and the spear hit his shoulder armor instead of his head.

He moved as fast as he could and tried to punch Fei in the face but he caught him by the wrist. "WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?" Fei yelled as he grabbed Ma Chao by the chest plate of his armor and slammed him on the ground.

Ma Chao gasped in pain as his back was slammed against hard stone and the air rushed out of his lungs. Before he could recover, Fei picked him up again and slammed him head first into the pavement. Ma Chao was picked up again and thrown into a nearby tree trunk.

"Feh, damn bastard was a lot more trouble than he was worth." Fei scuffed as he took another swig of wine.

Yun sighed. _"Finesse really isn't his specialty."_

Chao pulled himself out of the Tree trunk and fell to his knees, "How…" He clenched his fist as tears rolled down his eyes. "How can Justice not prevail?"

Yun walked up to him slowly, spear still in hand. "Is Justice truly dead in this land?!" Chao's yell caused the Dragon of Chang Shan to jump back a bit.

"Lord Ma Chao, I have heard of what Cao Cao did to Ma Teng, and I am sorry. However…" Yun walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Chao looked up and met his gaze, only this time it was kind and honorable. "…Liu Bei fights for a greater cause. Join us, and see this for yourself."

Chao looked at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. "Is this Liu Bei truly a man of Virtue?" He asked,

Yun replied, "He is, so what do you say?"

Chao rose to his feet and came face to face with the Little Dragon, "Very well, I too shall fight for a greater cause!"

"NO WAY! I AIN'T FIGHTING ALONGSIDE HIM IN BATTLE! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Fei overheard everything and started protesting, however, he was too drunk for him to make sense.

"Does he always do that?" Chao asked.

To this Yun sighed, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

"Hey! Open this door up! Don't make me come in their!" Naruto pounded his fist into the doors of Chang Du castle, around him the either dead of unconscious solders of Liu Zhang, "I'll say this one more time, come out now!" Still no response. "Fine then, then I'll break the doors down!" 

He stepped back a bit and was about to use his Rasengan. That's when he was bonked on the head with a staff, it was none other then Pang Tong. Beside him was Gaara, with Liu Bei and his men bringing up the rear. "Kid, why don't you let Liu Bei handle it." Tong suggested.

Bei approached the massive iron doors, "Chang Du is surrounded, surrender yourself Liu Zhang!" After he had said that, the doors slowly opened, and Liu Zhang himself, followed by his son Liu Xun, and his officer Zhang Ren, walked out.

"Attacked by family, force to surrender, to give up the land of my fathers…" Zhang said as he sat crossed leg on the ground, "I'm sure to be the laughing stock of future peoples."

Bei approached him and got down to one knee, "Master Liu Zhang Forgive me, but my Ideals have no place for doubt." He got on his feet and extended his hand to Zhang, "I shall restore the Han Empire, and it shall all start here in Shu."

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sama, Liu Bei has taken Chang Du and founded Shu." Kabuto knelt down on one knee as he reported in to Orochimaru. "It's only a matter of time before several territories fall under his control." 

"Good, so the Era of the Three Kingdoms has begun, to bad it won't last long." Orochimaru chuckled as a sinister smiled crept onto his features. "Ready my army, the time to bring my plan into it's final stages begins now!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Cao Pi, Sima Yi, what are you doing!

**Cao Pi: **Sorry father, but the days of Wei are over.

**Sima Yi: **Yes, now Lord Orochimaru shall claim your land!

**Cao Cao: **WHAT?

**Next time: **Fall of Wei and Rise of Jin

* * *

**A/N: **Prepare! The Final battle is upon you! 


	68. Fall of Wei and Rise of Jin

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

* * *

Chapter Sixty-eight: Fall of Wei and Rise of Jin 

Cao Cao grunted as he walked back to his throne room, the fact that Liu Bei was gaining the upper hand after founding Shu was irking him. Already he had taken Han Zhong and Tian Shui. And from what the reports said, he had subdued the Barbarians of Nan Zhong. Now that he facing two kingdoms that rival his own, he had to dispatch many of his officers to the front lines, and the only ones here in Xu Chang were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kankuro, Nu Wa, and Xu Zhu.

Rubbing his temples in frustration, he quickened his pace, all he wanted to do right now was sit on his Throne and find someway to sort this out. He spotted the massive double doors that led to the Throne room, coming to a stop, he was about to push the doors open himself. But suddenly, they began to slowly open themselves. They open all the way, and Cao only saw a completely dark room.

"_That's odd; I thought I left the torches burning."_

He walked inside, turning his head from one side of the room to the other, now he realized that none of the guards were at their post, "Hello, anyone here? Hello…" He called out in the dark room, only the echo of his own voice resonated. He walked further down, but he stopped as the sound of someone chuckling caught his ear. "Who's here? Show yourself!" He demanded as he drew his sword.

Two torches at the far end suddenly erupted to life, revealing his throne and his strategist Sima Yi walked towards him. The bottom half of his face concealed behind his black feathered fan. "Cao Cao, so good of you to come." He greeted.

Cao's eyes widened with surprised as his gripe on the blade loosened slightly. "Sima Yi, what are you doing here? Where are my guards?"

Yi simply flung a finger to one corner of the room, "You mean those guards."

Another torch burned to life, Cao turned his head and to his horror, found a mounted of bodies lying their. But they weren't any bodies; it was the bodies of his own guards. Cao looked away as his stomach churned painfully, making him want to vomit so badly. He turned his gaze back to Yi, "What is the meaning of this Sima Yi?" The grip on his sword tightened as he was about to raise it and strike the strategist down.

But his sword was swiftly removed from his hands; he turned around to find his own son as he tossed his sword to the side. "Cao Pi, what are you doing?"

Pi let out a light chuckle before replying, "I do apologize father, but this is where your Kingdom ends."

* * *

Shikamaru laid there in the Garden flat on his back, starring at the blue sky above him. He folded his arms behind his head and let out a deep sigh, "When is this mission going to end? This is such a drag." Letting out another sigh, he closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile, something moved through the shadows, silently approaching the unsuspecting Chuunin. As it got close, it stepped out from the Darkness, revealing itself as a Sound Nin, sword in hand, inching ever closer to Chuunin. But suddenly, against his own will, the Sound Nin stopped in his tracks, unable to move.

Shikamaru shot his eyes opened and got up to his feet, coming face to face with his would be assassin, "Did you really think I didn't know you were coming? Man, were almost as sloppy as Naruto." He muttered, "Alright then, seeing as I have you now, tell me where Orochimaru is."

All received from his prisoner was a chuckle, "Stupid kid, you still fell for it." Suddenly, the doors to the castle flew open, and Shikamaru could see wave after wave of solders dressed in white armor pouring out. Within seconds they had the Nara Shinobi surrounded, all pointing either swords or spear at him. "I suggest you let me go, or do you want your friends to loss their heads?" The Sound Nin threatened.

Several solders behind cleared the way as three more stepped up, with them were Ino, Choji, and Kankuro, all of them bounded, gagged, and beaten to a bloody pulp. "Ino! Choji! Kankuro!" Shikamaru undid his Shadow Binding Jutsu on the Sound and ran to his friends. Only to be stopped when two heavily armed solders block, one of the enemy captains approached Ino and forced her on her knee, he then drew out his sword and laid it on her neck,

"Give yourself up and I'll this broad live." He demanded his pressed the blade closer on Ino's neck.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, he then began to remove his Kunai/Shuriken pouch, and laid it on the floor beside him. "Fine, I give up." He raised his hands into the air, signifying that he surrendered. The captain drew his blade from Ino and stepped up to Shikamaru. When he got face to face with him, he smirked. Then, using his free hand, he punched him in the stomach, right where he got his wound from Guan Du. Shikamaru coughed as the wound from the battle surged with unbelievable pain, causing him to drop to his knees.

The captain smirked, "Take them to the Throne room, Lord Orochimaru will know what to do with them."

* * *

Sasuke grunted under his breath as a terrible feeling tingled down his spine. Nu Wa, who was with him in his room, frowned with concern. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked.

The Uchiha paused for a moment before replying, "It's quiet, too quiet."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing anyone in the halls later today. No guards, no servants, no one." Wa said as she was about to go to the door.

But suddenly, it burst open, and a few white armored soldiers poured into the room. "By orders of Lord Orochimaru, you are both under arrest, now give yourselves up!" The captain ordered.

However, in a flash, a shuriken struck him in the throat, killing him instantly. The other troops looked down at their fallen captain, but then looked back at Sasuke, who was making several hand seals, "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Taking a deep breath, he spread fire from his mouth, incinerating the solders as they screamed in pain.

He then turned to Wa and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we have to find the others!"

The two bolted out of the room and ran down the hall. Turning a corner, they spotted Xu Zhu as he was knocking solders out with his giant club. He spotted the two and waved, "Hi guys! We got a big problem here."

Sasuke and Wa ran up to the large warrior, "Xu Zhu, where is everyone?" Sasuke asked. to this Zhu shrugged,

"I don't know, the whole castle is empty. We have to find Cao Cao and make sure he's Ok." Sasuke and Wa nodded and the three of them raced off to Cao's Throne room.

* * *

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself." Cao yanked his sword away from his son's grasp and took a few steps away from him. "If you two dare to backstab me, I'll see to it that you're all executed!" He raised his sword at Pi, digusted by the fact that he was threatening his own flesh and blood.

"Father, just stop, you now you can't possibly beat me…" Pi approached Cao, move at almost unimaginable speeds. "…Especially with Orochimaru's curse mark running through my veins."

"What!" Cao mouth hung open, his eyes widened with shock and surprised, "…T-That basterd! How dare he deceive me!" The doors slowly opened, Cao, Pi, and Yi turned to see eight more silhouettes approaching the small group. At the head, much to Cao's disgust, was Orochimaru himself, the other seven, however, he wasn't familiar with.

"Hello Cao Cao, hope you've been well."

"Orochimaru…" Cao started sprinting towards the serpent ninja, sword held out in front of him, intending to impale him. Bur he was stopped short when one of the seven other figures grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard, forcing the Hero of Chaos to drop his weapon. Cao looked up at his enemy, he could now clearly see it to be a young man, possible the same age as Nu Wa, with short dark brown hair, he was wearing cloths identical to Orochimaru's, and strapped on his back was a massive sword that was bigger then him.

"Fu Xi, don't kill just yet, I want to see him squirm a bit." Orochimaru ordered with a sadistic smirk. The young man, Fu Xi, released his grip on Cao and stepped back as his master approached the Wei ruler, "Ah Cao Cao, you're a fool. Did you really think that by teaming up with me, you could achieve you goals? To bad, the only reason why I allied with you was so I can by time for my own army to build up. And it looks like it worked."

"My Lord, we have the prisoners as you ordered." Orochimaru and the others turned back to the door, standing before was the beautiful Zhen Ji, along with several white armored solders. They were dragging in Team 10 and Kankuro, who were bounded, gagged, and beaten.

"Excellent, more worthless prisoners to torment after this is all said and done." Orochimaru turned back to Cao and kicked him in the gut, causing him to drop to his knees. "Tell me Hero of Chaos, how does it feel to bow to someone else for once?"

"LORD CAO CAO!"

Everyone turned back to the door and saw the tubby warrior Xu Zhu arrive, "You must be an evil man if your hurting Lord Cao Cao, I'll kill you for that." Zhu brought up his club, and was about to attack Orochimaru when Sasuke and Nu Wa arrived.

Orochimaru smiled as he laid eyes on the Uchiha Prodigy. "It's good to see you again, Sasuke…"

Sasuke drew out his swords, ready to fight the snake. But he heard Wa gasping, he turned to see that she was shocked by something, "Nu Wa, what is it?"

Wa was silent; she cupped her hand over her mouth as a tear ran down her eye. "F-Fu Xi…"

Xi turned to Wa and met her gaze, "Nu Wa, I'm glad you're alright." he said with a smile. He began walking up to her, Sasuke was about to stop him, but Wa walked by him and moved to Xi, "Nu Wa, wait…"

"Sasuke, it's ok." Wa told him as she continued to approach him. "Fu Xi, is that really you?"

"Yeah Nu Wa, it's me. I'm still alive, and happy to know your ok too." Xi moved up to her and hugged her/ "You don't know how happy I am to see you again."

Wa started to cry as she wrapped her arms around him, "Fu Xi, I-I thought you die at the Central Plains, how did you…"

"It was thanks to Orochimaru that I'm here…"

_Flashback:_

_Private Fu Xi staggered through the fields, blood constantly dripped from the various wounds on his body. He tripped on a rock, and fell face first into the grass, He was woozy from the loss of blood, his head aching and throbbing in pain He thought to himself that this is where he would die, die in the service of a dying empire and it's dying army, one he didn't want to serve in the first place._

"_I can't die like this; I want to see Nu Wa…one last time."_

_He weakly turned his head to the front, seeing someone coming his way. A long brown worn out cape covered him down to his ankles, and his face was hidden behind a straw hat. "Boy, that's not a good place to be lying in the middle of a battle, especially when the enemy is coming right at you."_

_Xi looked behind him to see five Yellow Turbans charging at the two. He managed to get back on his feet and raised his sword. "Run away, I'll hold them off!" He told the stranger. __However the stranger only walked past him, and approached the Turbans "no don't…"_

_The stranger chuckled and said, "Don't tell me to run away when you're the one who should. Besides, these fools are nothing to me." The stranger faced the oncoming Turbans, not even flinching as they drew nearing. Suddenly, he flung his arm at them, and five dagger like weapons flew towards the Turbans. Each one struck a Turban in the throat, killing them instantly._

_Xi was amazed by this man's skills, "W-who are you?" _

_The stranger turned to him and removed his straw hat, revealing his yellow snake like eyes. "The names Orochimaru, and you are?" _

_Xi snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Private Fu Xi, of the Imperial Army."_

"_Fu Xi, you got guts for standing against those Turbans in your state, I like you. Why don't you come with me, I'll see to it that your guts are turned to power."_

_End of Flashback:_

"Thanks to him, I survived the Yellow Turban Rebellion; I gave my life in his service. And in return, he granted me this…" Xi rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Curse mark on his left Shoulder, "You see, I have power now, I won't let anyone get between us ever again. Nu Wa, I love you." He looked into her eyes, expecting to see the same feeling she had for him as he did her. However…

_SLAP!_

He brought a hand to his burning cheek as his head snapped around from the force of Wa's hit. "What were you thinking! Orochimaru is evil! He's a monster; you're not yourself if you're serving him!" Wa stepped back, the joy in her eyes now replaced by fear and anger.

"I don't understand, I did this for you…" Xi turned his head back to her, "I love you, I nearly died for you, and this is how you repay me!"

Pi strolled up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You've been away from her longer then you thought." He whispered in his ear, "You see, she's found a new love, him…" He pointed a finger at Sasuke. Xi's eyes harden with rage and hatred, and Pi gracefully stepped back, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"YOU!" Xi pulled his massive sword from his back and charged at Sasuke, "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" He swung his blade down at the Uchiha, but Sasuke back flipped out of the way.

"She missed you, she thought you died, and now you comeback as one of Orochimaru's henchmen!" Sasuke drew out his blades and got into a fighting pose, "It's your own fault that she doesn't see you as a friend anymore!"

Xi was about to attack him, when one of the other servants behind Orochimaru appeared behind him and struck him in the neck, knocking him out. "Come now Kabuto, I was hoping to see him unleash his true power." Pi said in disappointment.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before replying, "Sorry, but we can't risk it. The curse marks power could be near deadly if he was mad."

"Well, that was kind of fun, but now back to business…" Orochimaru turned his attention back to Cao, "So Cao Cao, if you don't mind, I'll be taking your Kingdom now and throw you in a prison to die." He lifted the Hero of Chaos by his collar, and brought him up to eye level, "Like I said, you're a fool."

"Let him go!" Zhu charged straight for the snake Shinobi, but the five other servants stepped up and attack him, knocking him out.

"Xu Zhu…" Cao muttered under his breath just as Orochimaru struck him in the gut with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"Thank you Kimimaru, I didn't feel like wasting my time on that fat fuck." Orochimaru replied to his Sound Nin.

Sasuke steeped in front of Wa, both swords at the ready, "Nu Wa, run." He whispered to her. She nodded and slowly stepped back towards the door. Sasuke kept a close watch on the enemies before him, however he noticed something that made his eyes widened. _"Where the hells Cao Pi?"_

Suddenly he felt a warm liquid drop on the back of his neck. He swiped his hand behind him and looked at it, it was blood. He felt his escape him as his eyes froze over with fear. _"No…"_

Turned around, and found Wa standing before him, a bloody sword impaled through her chest. Behind her was Pi, with a sadistic grin on his face, "I told you Sasuke, I told you that I would kill her…" He snickered as he pulled his sword out of the girl's body.

"Sasuke…" Was the only word Wa could mutter before her body fell to the ground.

"Nu Wa…" The Uchiha dropped his swords to the ground as tears came down his eyes, "Cao Pi…" He clutched his fist tightly, "I'll…" The curse mark slowly took hold of his body as he shot a death glare at the young prince with blazing red Sharingan eyes, "KILL YOU!"

Chakra of an unbelievable level erupted around his body, he quickly made several hands, creating a Chidori that burned more furiously and was a darker blue then usual. Sasuke charged at Pi, the screeching nose of birds shattering vases as he passed them. Pi remained calm, not even affect by the boy's power. "Sima Yi, would you mind?"

The cold hearted Strategist instantly appeared between the two warriors, he fired a dark purple beam of energy at Sasuke. It struck him in the chest, sending him flat on his back as his Chidori disappeared. "Would look at this poor thing." Yi approached the fallen warrior and placed foot on his chest, making sure that he didn't get up. "Sasuke don't you see, you're my Lord's greatest asset, the only thing standing in our way was that…" he flung his fan at Wa's body, "She got to your heart and made you see the error of your ways. You may not know it, but the Darkness in your heart is your true power. It has always been, ever since your brother killed your family before your very eyes."

Taking his foot off Sasuke's chest, he used some sort of magic to levitated him off the ground and bring him to eye level, "You do not need love to seek revenge on Itachi, what you need is power, and Orochimaru can give you it." Shuffling his free hand into his sleeve, Yi pulled out a small pill bottle, "Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon, begin preparations."

Two Sound ANBU appeared and place a small white barrel in the center of the room. The four Sound Nins circled it as Yi approached it, Sasuke still magically floating beside him. "By the way boy, that beam I hit you with, it numbed your body. That way you won't make it hard on yourself." He laughed as he opened the barrel.

"Now then, let us begin!" he took out one of the pills and shoved it into Ninja's mouth, and then he forced him to swallow it. Sasuke eye's widened just before they closed shut. "Now!" Yi yelled as he tossed him into the barrel and closed it. The four Sounds quickly placed Ninja tags on the barrel, keeping it shut. They then surrounded it and made several hand seals. The tags started to glow for a few seconds, but then it died down.

"Good, keep it somewhere safe." Orochimaru ordered, the Sound ANUB bowed before taking the barrel and vanished. "As for Cao Cao and these other bugs, lock them up. I want to see them suffer later." The soldiers dragged Cao and the others to the dungeons (It took about fifty of them to lift Zhu). Orochimaru turned to the Throne, a smirk curled on his face, "My plans are in its final stages." Once at the Thorne, he sat down. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Indeed, once we have destroyed Wu, Shu, and the remains of Wei, the land will be ours." Yi approached Orochimaru, along with Kabuto and Kimimaru by his side, "What shall we call our now Dynasty my lord?" The snake Shinobi stayed silent for moment, thinking of a new name for his empire.

"How about...Jin?"

"Perfect!" Yi nodded in agreement, "Kabuto, Kimimaru, come with me. We shall make sure that the Jin Army is ready to crush its weakling enemies." The Two Ninjas bowed and followed Yi out of the room. Leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts.

_"Finally, everything will come to an end, Kohona, China, nothing will stop me."_

Meanwhile, Yi hide a smirked behind his feathers, _"By all means, celebrate your little victory Orochimaru. Because soon, everything you worked so hard to gain will be mine."_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Orochimaru, do you think that you have me beaten? Wrong! I will get out of this and reclaim my Empire, this I swear!

**Next time: **Flight from Xu Chang

**Cao Cao: **You haven't extinguished my ambition yet!


	69. Flight from Xu Chang

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **Yay! I finally get to bring out my OC! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-nine: Flight from Xu Chang 

Cao Cao laid within his cell, the odor of factices and urine did little to nothing to rid him of the guilt that plagued his mind and heart. "This is my entire fault; I led my own country to its downfall. If I could have stopped this…" He sighed, "But it's too late now, Orochimaru has won, I'm nothing."

"Get over yourself man." Kankuro called from his cell next to his. "Staying one step ahead of our enemies is what we Ninjas do."

Shikamaru, who was in the same cell as him, sighed, "Look whose talking Sand Ninja, you got put in here like the rest of us." The Nara Shinobi scanned his surroundings; Ino, Choji, and Xu Zhu were in another cell on the other side of the room. A Jin prison guard stood watch at the entrance, armed to the teeth with not only a spear, but with a few pouches of explosives. "Man, this is a troublesome situation."

"Hey, shut up in there!" The guard shouted from across the room. Just then another Jin guard walked in, over his shoulder was a large burlap sack, there was something in it. "What took you so long you idiot?" The first guard asked impatiently.

The second guard placed the sack on the ground and replied, "Give me a break, I had to bride the cleanup crew to get this."

Opening the sack, the two solders removed a large body and placed it on the ground, Cao and the other saw that it was Nu Wa's body. "Hey, what are you two pigs doing with her!" Ino shouted at the two solders. She then noticed the sick grins they were giving the body. "Ewe! You guys are sick!"

Shikamaru simply sighed, _"These guys have Necrophilia, what a bother."_

"Mind your own business you little bitch! What we do with this is none of your concern!" The guards walked up to Ino's cell, spears at the ready.

Ino, however, wasn't afraid of them, "You sickos should be the ones in here, not us!"

"That's it you dumb broad!" The guard took out a key unlocked the cell door. The two solders then walked in, intending to kill her.

But Ino had a smirk on her face, "Thanks for opening the door losers." The solders looked at her with a confused look, unaware of the massive Zhu running at them and smashing them into the wall with his gut.

Ino plucked the keys from the fallen guard and freed the others. "That was smart Ninja girl, pissing off the guards enough for them to open the door." Kankuro complemented her, even if she was a leaf Ninja. Shikamaru was standing over Wa's body, examining where Cao Pi had impaled his sword.

"It's too late for her Shikamaru, she's gone." Cao walked to the weapon shack at the other part of the room, taking his sword and strapping it to his side. Zhu got there and picked up his club. The two of them saw the Chuunin bending down bedside her and checking her pulse, if she had one.

"She still got a pulse, it's weak though." Shikamaru turned to Choji, "You still got that stored away Choji?" The Akamechi boy nodded and began beating his stomach, as if he was doing the Heimlich maneuver. After a minute, he turned around and vomited, he turned back to the others, and in his hand was a scroll that was covered in vomit.

"What is that?" Cao asked, a little grossed out.

"It's a special healing scroll from our village." Choji explained, "I kept it hidden in my stomach, that way, the enemy couldn't take it." Everyone's sweat dropped, except for Shikamaru. Choji wiped the scroll clean of vomit and bent down beside Wa. He unfolded the scroll and led it on the spot where Pi had stabbed her.

Winging it at this point, Choji focused his Chakra to the scroll. It weakly glow a bright blue as he beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, "I need help, Ino, give me a hand."

The young blonde rushed to his side and placed her hand on the scroll, she then focused her Chakra as well. Now the glow was brighter, but it looked like both Ninja were struggling, "Shika-Kun, give us a hand."

Shikamaru placed his hand on the scroll and focused as well. Team 10's efforts were joined by a fourth hand, Kankuro's hand. "I didn't think this was your style." Shikamaru mocked, sweat coming down his head like a waterfall.

"I just thought you could use my help, that's all." Kankuro said with a grin.

Cao and Zhu just watched in awe as the four Ninja attempted the impossible. Soon the glow disappeared, and the Ninja took there hands of the scroll, catching their breath. Everyone turned to Wa's face, her eyelids winched a bit as they slowly began to open. "What happen...?" She sat op weakly, but then clutched her chest as it painfully hurt. "Where's Fu Xi? Where's Sasuke?"

"We don't know where both of them are." Cao Began as she handed Wa her dagger. "Right now we have to get out of Xu Chang."

Wa looked away, not believing what he said, "I'm not leaving without the both of them!" The sound of a gong ringing caught there ears, they all turned around to see the guards, back on their feet, and one of them was ringing a small gong.

"The prisoners are escaping!" They shouted as they charged at them. Zhu stepped up and swung his club down, crushing both of them.

"Damn it!" Cao cursed, "More will come soon, we have to go!" The small troop grabbed whatever other weapons they could carry and shot out the door.

* * *

"There they are!" 

"Sound the alarm!"

"Alert Orochimaru!"

"Get them! Get them!"

Cao and the others continued to run down the halls as more and more Jin solders gave pursuits. "Damn, it's like Chi Bi all over again!" Cao cursed as they rounded a corner. "We have to get to the stables, there should be horses there."

Shikamaru looked behind them, with all there pursuers, they was no way to get on a horse in time. Scanning his surroundings, he saw two pillars directly ahead of them. "Choji, bring those pillars down!"

"Gotcha!" Choji stopped running and quickly made a hand seal. "BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!" His hands grew twenty times their normal size, he grabbed the pillars and with all his might, pulled hard and ripped them out. He then turned to the pursuing Jin troops and tossed the pillars at them. The pillars crushed a whole lot of them and blocked off the rest.

Cao and his small troop ran down the castle halls, turning corner after corner. As they rounded another one, they spotted the doors that lead to the courtyard. "Were almost out, hurry!" He shouted as everyone quickened their speed. They were only a few steps away, but then a whizzing sound caught their ears. They turned to see a barrage of Kunai coming right at them.

They managed to duck in time as the Kunai whizzed by them. When they went to run to the doors, they opened; behind it were about fifty Jin Soldiers, a dozen Sound Ninjas, and four Sound ANBU. Cao gritted as hr got up, he and the others turned around and were going to make a run for it. But hundreds of Jin troops rounded the corner, blocking them off.

The small Wei group stood back to back, surrounded on all sides by soldiers and Ninjas. "Damn, to go out like this, what a pain." Shikamaru grunted, someone grabbed his hand and had a firm grip on it, he looked out from the corner of his eye to fin that it was Ino.

"If we die, we die together, Shika-Kun."

The Nara Chuunin smirked, "Well, if I die with you, I guess it's not so bad." The heroes readied themselves, prepared to meet their fate. However, something unexpected happened, the wall to their left exploded! Everyone turned to the wall as the dust cleared up, reveling a large, bold headed man, welding a giant Ax.

Cao's jaw nearly fell from his socket, "It can't be…Dian Wei…"

"Lord Cao Cao, this way, hurry!" It was indeed the coming evil; the others ran for the hole as Wei deflected incoming arrows, Kunai, and shuriken. Once the others got some distance, he too began to fall back, but not before punching through the pillar beside him, bringing it down and blocking the hole.

* * *

Wei caught up with the others, who had stopped to catch their breath. "D-Dian Wei…" Cao panted, he walked up beside the large warrior and patted him on the back. "I thought you were killed at Wan castle, how can you be alive?" Wei heisted a bit, he didn't know what Cao would think if he told him the truth. But seeing as though an evil Ninja had taken over the city, he might as well. 

"A sage known as Zuo Ci brought me back from the dead; he told me everything about this Orochimaru and what he was planning. He then sent me and another person here to save you guys." He took a deep breath as he was about explain the Sound Nin's plans. "You see my Lord, Orochimaru has one goal: To master all Ninja tricks or 'Jutsus' that exist in his time. To do this, he has mastered one that has worked so far. He transplants his soul into the body on another person, absorbing that persons 'Chakra' or whatever it's called and continues in his quest."

He paused, letting the info sink in to the Wei ruler's head. "However, there's one small catch," he continued, "he has to change bodies ever three years or he'll die for good. And from what Zuo Ci told me, his current body will die out soon."

"And now he has his sights on Sasuke." Cao said, taking in everything he heard, "But why come to our time and take over my Kingdom? That I don't understand."

"I think I might know why." Everyone turned to Shikamaru, "Over the time I've been here, I've seen a lot of warrior as strong as Ninjas, some even stronger. So maybe he plans on taking a few warriors from this era, and bringing them back to ours to use after he's done with Sasuke. And he might have taken Wei to make sure none of the other Kingdoms stand in his way."

"Then we have to save Sasuke!" Wa cried out, tears rolling down her eyes. "We have to find him and Fu Xi and get them out."

Ino approached the girl and place a hand on her shoulder, "Nu Wa, we can't do anything right now. Fu Xi is with Orochimaru's army, and we have no idea where there keeping Sasuke."

"She right, the only thing we can do now is escape Xu Chang and regroup with our forces." Cao told her, "But I promise you Nu Wa, I will stop at nothing to bring that scum down and save those two. This I swear!" The sounds of foot steps resonated through out the hall. Everyone turned to see five Sound Nins coming from the nowhere.

Cao and the gang readied themselves to fight them off, but then a green blur pasted by them and went for the Ninjas. The only thing the group could see was a green, whizzing around the attackers. As their bodies hit the ground in a heap, the mysterious warrior in green clothing stopped and stood there, a Samurai Katana in his hands. He turned to the group, showing his jet black hair with two strains hanging over his eyes, and a crossed shape scar on his right Cheek.

"Sorry I'm late Dian Wei, I was clearing out the courtyard." The Samurai said; his voice stern and battle hardened.

Wei smirked, "No problem, we were doing just fine."

Cao looked from the Samurai to Wei, "Who is this warrior Dian Wei?"

The Samurai approached the hero of Chaos and bowed, "I am Jiang Ji; I once lived here in China until I moved to Japan. Zuo Ci sent me along with Dian Wei to save you."

Cao nodded in thanks, the small group ran down the halls, heading straight for the stables.

* * *

The group arrived at the courtyard; they looked around and found bodies of Jin troops and Sound Ninjas littering the place. "My Jiang Ji, you're quiet the warrior." Cao said, moving over the bodies.

"No need to thank me Cao Cao, it was nothing." Ji muttered as he walked through the corpse, paying no mind as he steeped on a few.

The group arrived at the stables; Cao mounted his black stallion, with Wei and Zhu mounting the steeds beside him. Ji mounted a brown horse on the far side of the stable. Shikamaru mounted his and helped Ino up on, she sat behind him. Choji jumped on his horse, belly first. It took him a few seconds to sit properly on it.

Cao looked around to see if everyone was ready, he noticed Wa standing at the door way. "Nu Wa, get on a horse, were going."

The girl turned to him, a look of seriousness on her face, "I'm not going." Everyone was shocked by her response, everyone bi Ji. "I told you, I can't leave Fu Xi and Sasuke here. You guys escape, I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid Nu Wa, Fu Xi is with the enemy, and Sasuke is in a barrel somewhere in the castle. You'll never get them." Cao tried to reason with her.

Nu Wa simply replied, "Fu Xi is my best friend, and I love Sasuke with all my heart! I can't just abandon them like this!"

"With all these troops, you won't have an easy time to find them." Ji said, riding up to the others on his horse.

"I don't care!" Wa shouted at the Samurai, tears pouring from her eyes again, "I'll hide within the city until you guys come back with an army. I'll be fine; I won't leave them here to die!"

Before anyone could protest, the sound of enemy troops were coming from outside, Cao cursed under his breath and turned to Wa, "Very well then Nu Wa, We shall return. Until then, be careful." With that, he galloped on his out of the stables, the others did the same and raced off. Wa watched them ride off into the distance before she dashed out and ran from the attacking troops.

"_Sasuke, Fu Xi, I'll save you two, no matter what."_

* * *

After about two hours of riding fast, the group felt like they put more then enough distance between them and Xu Chang, so they slowed down their pace, allow their horses to rest. Cao looked back, not only was he fleeing, but from his own city. "Truly the heavens of forsaken me. But it can't be helped, right now, we must get to Fan castle and regroup my army. Then we shall attack Orochimaru." 

"You can't do this alone Cao Cao, Orochimaru's own forces are far too powerful now." Ji rode beside him, glaring at him with his cold blue eyes, "Once we get to Fan castle, sent messengers to Wu and Shu, tell them that you NEED their help."

Cao sighed, he knew that he was right, "Fine then, I guess it's time for the Three Kingdoms to stand together."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao: **Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Orochimaru has not only threatened Wei, but the rest of the land as well.

**Sun Jian: **Indeed, this monster most be stopped.

**Liu Bei: **Agreed, for the sake of the land, let us stand together as one and face him!

**Next time: **United once more

**Three Kings: **Let this be the battle to end all battles!


	70. United once more

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N: **The final battle with Orochimaru is drawing near. Just gotta do the chap to start it up first!

* * *

Chapter Seventy: United once more 

The warriors of Shu and Wu stopped before Fan castle as the massive gates opened, standing inside was Xiahou Dun, along with thirty pike wielding Wei guards. "Welcome to Fan castle, Cao Cao has been waiting for you." Dun said, his voice was filled with distrust for the enemies that his cousin were allowing to come into the castle.

Liu Bei and Sun Jian rode up first, their officers followed suit. Dun had his eye set on one person in the red and green wearing group, that person was none other then Gaara, who was walking by him. "I see your still carrying that gourd on your back."

The demon of the sand shifted his gaze on the One-eyed fighter, "And I see you still have that eye of yours."

"Listen to me boy, Cao Cao may have allowed you and your friends here, but I still don't trust any of you." Dun warned him, his only remaining eye transfixed on the Sand Ninja's.

Without another word, Gaara continued walking.

* * *

The Sleeping Dragon scanned his surroundings, Wei troops were scattered all over the place, armed to the teeth with long, sharp swords, long spears, and heavier pikes. He noticed some of the captains were carrying pouches of bombs. 

Liang turned his gaze to his left, beside him was a young man, his brunette hair tied into a pony tail, and in his hands was trident. "Jiang Wei, what do you make of this situation?"

Jiang Wei turned to face the Prime Minister of Shu, "Well Prime Minister, it would appear that a majority of the Wei army is station in and around the castle. For what reason, I don't know." Unbeknownst to the young warrior, Liang did know what was happening.

The Shu and Wu group stopped at the front castle, standing at the door were the two elite bodyguards, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. Bei and Jian bowed, "Cao Cao wished for an audience with us correct?" Bei asked, a bit skeptical about this.

The two bodyguards nodded and opened the door. "By the way, Cao Cao wants to see Naruto and Sakura." Zhu informed them.

The two leaders looked to each other, both confused about the Hero of Chaos's request. They turned to the other two members of Team 7, who also had confused looks on their faces. "Alright then, let's go you two." Jian said as the four of them were escorted in by the bodyguards.

* * *

The Wei, Wu, and Shu group walked into the main hall. Around them, advisors and tacticians were franticly conversing on battle plans. Sakura looked over at a table; a few of these people were disusing an attack over a map. It turned to by the layout of Xu Chang castle. 

"_Their planning an attack on their own city? I don't get it."_

The bodyguards lead the group over to a balcony, standing there was Cao Cao himself. "Lord Cao Cao, our guests have arrived." Wei drop down to one knee and bowed. Zhu followed suit. Cao turned around and faced the others; he clasped his hands together and bowed. Bei, Jian, and the ninja's did the same.

"So good of you to join me here today gentlemen." Cao said, turning back to the view on the balcony.

"Lord Cao Cao, whatever it is you want to tell us, it better be important." Jain approached the balcony, followed closely by Bi and the others. "As a matter of fact, it is." Cao turned back to the others, a scowl plastered on his features. "It was so important, that I needed to tell your friends here as well." He shot a glance at Naruto and Sakura.

"Enough with the suspense, whatever you have just spit it out!" Naruto demanded, causing Cao's bodyguards, and the other troops in the room to shot death glares at him. Sakura instantly had the Blonde fool in a sleeper hold. "NARUTO DON'T GET US KILLED WILL YA!"

"_LIKE HE HASN'T DONE THAT BEFORE! CHUU!" _Screeched Inner Sakura.

"My kingdom has fallen to a new power."

Everyone turned their attention back to the Wei ruler. "A new power?" Bei repeated, not sure if he heard right.

"Yes, I believe your two warriors here know of the man named Orochimaru." Cao looked back at Naruto and Sakura; the three kings turned their gaze to them.

"I-I don't know what the hell this guys talking about, B-B-Belive it!" Naruto stuttered a bit.

Cao simply scuffed at him "Save your breath boy, I've known this for a long time now."

"If there's something you want to tell us, then you better speak up." Jian told them as his hand slowly reached for his sword.

Naruto turned to Sakura, defeat shining in her eyes. "I guess we can't hide it anymore Naruto." So the two told them the truth, about them being Ninjas, how they came here, and why they joined the Three Kingdoms.

The Man of Virtue let out a sigh, "Naruto, I thought I could trust you, and here you had such a secret hidden from me."

"I'm sorry Liu Bei, but I'm a Ninja, and I had to keep it a secret from you." Naruto pleaded, "But there were a few others who knew the truth."

"Like who?" Jian asked.

Sakura hesitated, she looked down on the floor, she didn't want to get Sun Ce in trouble, but she didn't want The Tiger of Jaing Dong as an enemy. "Zhou Tai knew the first time we meet, and after I recovered from my faint, I told Sun Ce." The Wu Ruler's jaw hung there, his own son knew it and didn't tell him.

"Liu Bei, I told Xing Cai about the real me after Xia Pi." Naruto began, "However, Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong knew the truth when they saw me." It was now the Shu King's turn to be shocked; his two loyal advisors knew the truth as well.

"Why, why didn't you say anything about this?"

"We told you, we're Ninjas, and we couldn't reveal our secrets to you. We didn't want-

Before she could finish, Sakura felt the tip of the Tiger's sword pressed on her neck, "I've heard enough excuses." He turned back to Cao, "Cao Cao, you want us to help you and face off this Orochimaru, right?"

Cao nodded, "Yes, other wise I wouldn't call you here."

"Very well, I'll aid your fight." The two rulers turned to Bei, the Shu ruler took one last glance at Naruto before coming eye to eye with Cao. "I shall help as well."

"Then it's settled. Tell your men to gather there armies and prepare to march on Xu Chang in a few days." Cao left the balcony and walked out the door, followed by his bodyguards. Jian and Bei soon walked out after words, leaving the two Gennin on the balcony, tears coming down their eyes.

"_Xing Cai…"_

"_Sun Ce-Kun…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Zhou Tai wondered through the busy streets of the city, he was informed that the Wu would team up with Shu and Wei to battle this Jin army, but until Wu troops came, he decided take a tour of the place. "Zhou Tai, it's been a while." The Samurai turned around and found a blast from his past.

"Master Jiang Ji."

"I see you have become a skilled swordsmen." Jiang Ji approached his former pupil, "You even have the scar to prove it."

Tai ran a finger down his scar, "It was nothing. But why are you here?"

"I was asked by a sage to help fight off the Jin threat. But I might stay back in my native lands after this is all over." Ji patted his old student's back, "So, what say we show the Jin forces how Samurai fight."

A grin appeared on Tai's face, "Agreed."

* * *

"I want to help Shu, but I don't like the idea of fighting with these other Northern wimps!" Grunted a large beastly man as he sat atop of his elephant. He was a big, fat, fellow, with a ragged beard, and was wearing armed gloves on his hands.

"Oh be quiet, we're attacking that northern power, and that's final!" Shouted a woman beside him, she had long blonde hair, was dressed in skimpy cloths, and had a large boomerang strapped on her back, "Why don't you suck it up, you are the Nanman King after all!"

Meng Huo, Nanman King of Nan Zhong, ruler of the Lands south of Shu, flailed his arms in the air, "Fine, attack first, think later, that always been our way!"

Zhu Rong, wife of the great King, and the so called Goddess of Fire, scuffed at her husband's tantrum, "Look, as long as were here, we might as well get along. After all, we made a promise to Shu."

Huo sighed in defeat, "I guess your right, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Me too big boy." Rong leaned in closer and gave him a peck on the check, causing the strongest of all Nanman to blush.

"Alright, lets get their and have devour these guys!" Behind him, the great Nanman Army marched to Fan castle, intending to bring there mighty warriors, armored troops, and beast units into the fight.

* * *

After three days of preparation, the powerful allied forces would advance on the city of Xu Chang tomorrow. In the Grand Hall, Cao had thrown one last feast before battle, all the warriors of Wei, Shu, Wu, and Nanman eat, drank, dance, and laughed. 

Da Qiao stood out at the balcony; she was in the arms of the young Lu Xun. The two kissed under the moonlight, unaware that Sun Shang Xiang was watching, she sighed, "I wish I knew what that was like."

"Yo, Shang Xiang!"

The princesses of Wu turned around to find Gan Ning coming her way, he too a set and watched he two love birds. "Since when were they a pair?"

"Since last week, duh!" Shang turned around and took another sip of wine, "She and Xiao are lucky, they both got a man to love. I don't."

"You need love?" Ning asked jokingly, "I don't have a girl, and I turned out just fine." The tomboy warriors giggled at that, "What?"

"Oh nothing." She got up from her seat and walk away.

Ning mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

"Everyone, May I have your attention please!" Cao called out, the whole room went silent as everyone turned their gaze to him. "At dawn, he leave for battle, but not just any battle, this will be the battle that will bring peace to the land." a cheer came from the audience as Cao continued, "This land has already seen much Chaos, so once this is all said and done, Wei, Wu, and Shu will unite as one! That way, the land will never suffer such Chaos ever again!"

"I am glad to hear that."

Everyone turned to the center of the room, standing their was an old looking sage dressed in white. Naruto ran through the crowd and approached the old man. "Hey! Zuo Ci!"

Ci gave the young boy a smile, "Ah Naruto, just the person I wanted to see."

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked him,

Ci cleared his throat and began, "The fate of the world hangs in this one battle. You must defeat Orochimaru, and fend off the darkness."

Naruto looked back; Xing Cai was looking at him, her eyes locked onto his. When he first got here, he was only fighting for his village and his way of the Ninja, but now he was fighting for more, much more. "I know the stakes old guy, and I'll bring that basterd down and get Sasuke back. Belive it!"

The Taoist gave out a light chuckle, "I know, so that's why I enlisted the aid of an old friend."

The doors opened, everyone turned their gaze as someone walked in, a few of them backed away as he came by. Naruto's eyes nearly fell out if their sockets. "NO WAY! LU BU!"

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" The mighty Lu Bu approached him and patted the kid on the head. "The old man told me everything, so just point me at the enemy. I'll do the rest."

"Glad to see your one our side, believe it!" Naruto shoved his hand off him, "But this won't be easy, even for you."

"Does it look like I give a damn kid? All I want is a challenge, but I want it from you!" an old fire burned in Bu's eyes, Naruto looked into it, his own blood started boiling. "Once we beat this Orochimaru guy, you and me, man to man."

The Uzumaki Shinobi gave him his grin, "I'll take you one anytime, believe it!"

Ci smiled, "Now, be ready for battle, for you all will be the ones to bring an end to this chaos."

* * *

Dawn had arrived, Jin soldiers rushed all over the place atop Xu Chang's castle walls as the advancing allied forces marched forward. Sima Yi was observing the whole thing; he spotted Cao Pi and walked up to him. "If we win this battle, then our enemies are finished. You will have realized Orochimaru's ambitions." 

The young Prince raised his sword up to Yi's neck, "Not quite, his ambitions mean nothing to me." Pi raised his hand into the air, "I fight only for myself, and nobody else." He clutched his hand, as if he was crushing the Sun itself. "This land is mine."

* * *

Deep within the darkened Throne Room, Orochimaru grinned a sadistic grin. His enemies were coming for him. But he wasn't worried about it. Instead, he couldn't wait for them to come. 

"No one can stop me now, not even you, Kyuubi boy."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Lu Bu: **Alright, I'm back in action! First thing we gotta do is get rid of these weirdo Sound Ninjas. HA! They don't look like much; I'll smash them to bits!

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part one

**Lu Bu: **Here I go! Try and stop me if you can!

* * *

A/n: Sorry if this seemed rushed, but I wanna get to the final battle, that's all. 


	71. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part one

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Finally, the last battle at Xu Chang begins!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-one: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part one 

The four great armies of the Allied forces clashed with the armada of Orochimaru. Wei, Shu, Wu, Nanman, and Jin solders locked blades, arrows and catapults fired from inside the castle walls, decimating large bodies of solders. Sound Ninjas used powerful Jutsus against the mighty coalition, while Jin sorcerers unleashed devastating elemental magic on them.

The Allies had their own advantages as well. The Namman Elephants stomped forward on the battlefield, squashing any unfortunate Jin solders that got in its path. Beast units sent ferocious Tigers out on the enemy; the fangs of these beasts sunk into the flash of Orochimaru's men and ripped them to pieces. And of course the famous armored troops led by Wu Tugu surged onward, the blades of the Jin forces unable to pierce through, thus they were cut down by the savage warriors.

Shu had it's own weapons in battle. Yue Ying's newest weapon, the fire spewing Juggernauts, slowly advanced on the enemy, spewing out fireballs at the enemy. Wu, being the masters of Navel Combat, had gathered it's mighty Navy and surrounded the city by sea. Cutting off any enemy reinforcements that might come to support them. Wei, despite losing much of it's military power, was still a force to be reckoned with. It's trained solders stayed in formation, slowly pushing back the enemy, and drawing closer to the city that was once their.

Behind the Jin battle lines, the Jin General Yu Ji observed the fighting power of the allies, "At this rate, it will be only a matter of time before they break through the gates."

Han Sui, another General of the Jin forces, nodded in agreement, "It be best to fall back behind the gates, we might be able to hold them off inside the city."

"Perhaps that is best, hold them off Han Sui, while I get everything ready." The Mystic and his unit moved back to the gates. Sui gathered his men for a counterattack. He activated his curse and gave the order to charge.

The Jin army had begun a fierce counterassault, driving back the Allied offensive. General Sui was in the front, cutting down solders with both his spear, and with the power of his curse mark as well.

"AHAHAHA! RUN YOU FOOLS! I'M INVINCBLE!" Being blinded by his own fighting prowess, he didn't see his former ally Ma Chao coming at him. Not until he had his right arm cut off. "AHHHHH!"

The warrior of Justice turned his horse around, facing the one-armed warrior, "Han Sui, you were once one of my father's most trusted officers, but now you turn to the side of villainy for power?" He twirled his spear in his hand, then pointed it right at Sui, "In the name of Justice, I will kill you!"

"Haven't you heard you twit, Justice is dead!" Sui picked up his spear with his remaining hand and charged Chao. But the young warrior tossed his spear at him like a javelin, impaling him through the chest. Sui looked down at the spear sticking out of him; he dropped to his knees his curse mark. "So…my might was not enough…."

Chao rode back to the dead man and pulled his spear out of him. Seeing their leader fallen in battle, the remaining Jin troops fled back to the gates. Allowing the Allies to advance on the city of Xu Chang.

* * *

Yu Ji and his men approached Xu Chang gate, the Sorcerer turned around to see if Sui was doing a good job. But he only found an advancing Allied army approaching, "Damn it, curse that useless fool." Ji muttered under his breath. "Open the gates! Fall back into the city!" The gates opened, and his men pour into the city in the thousands. 

As the allied army was a few yards from the walls, the gates closed. Sun Jian, who was at the front of the Wu army, called forth Zhou Yu. "Zhou Yu, can we get the rams ready to break down the walls?" He asked him.

Yu approached his lord and said, "They will arrive tomorrow my lord. However, we must bring down Orochimaru quickly. He might be planning something inside."

"Your right, call up a meeting at the main camp, we'll need to figure out a plan."

* * *

The Allied leaders and officers meet up at the tent, discussing on a way to bring down Orochimaru. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to strike back; we need to end this now." Cao Cao said as slammed his fist into the table.

Zhuge Liang stood up and cleared his throat. "Our primary target is Orochimaru; I suggest sending in a small unit into the city and eliminate him quickly." The leaders all agreed on this, Zhuge smiled, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it, believe it!" Naruto was the person stand up and answer, "Not only do I want to stop that basterd, but Sasuke is still in there, I have to save him."

Sakura stood up as well, "Count me in too."

Snickering came behind her, it was Sun Ce, "Sakura-Chan, who said you could sneak into enemy castle without me? I'll help too." The Little Conquer turned his gaze to his young brother and Sister, "Quan, Shang Xiang, you coming too?"

Quan shock his head, "No, I'll stay and help out in the front."

Shang Xiang scuffed at his response and turned to Ce, "Your damn right I'm going! Just leave it to me."

When Gan Ning heard that, he grinned. This was his chance to prove to her that he wasn't a jerk. "I'm going too!" He told Liang proudly.

"Oh boy, then we can consider ourselves dead." The pirate death glared Ling Tong, who was sitting on the others side of the room. "I'll tag along too, only to make sure you don't mess it up."

Ning was just about to pull out his sword and kill that guy, but Cao Ren stopped him. "We do not need these childish behaviors! I shall take part in this mission as well."

"I also accept." Jiang Ji stood up from his seat.

Zhou Tai followed suit. "As do I." A laugh came from the entrance, everyone turned to see

Lu Bu standing there, Halberd resting on his shoulders. "If it's an Elite group your forming, then your gonna need me!"

Liang nodded, this would defiantly require him, "Now then, be prepare to-

"I'M GOING TOO!"

The entire room shifted their eyes to Xiao Qiao, "If Saky is going then I'm going to!"

Yu was about to protest, but Sakura turned to him and said, "Its alright Zhou Yu, she's strong enough to stand her own ground. Plus, I'll be here to help."

Yu nodded and turned to Xiao, "Please return to me safely Xiao."

The young girl jumped up to him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Don't worry Zhouy Bear, I'll be ok!"

The sleeping Dragon smiled, "Well then, it appears with all these warriors, you'll need a planner. I'll shall join you all as well."

Cao got up and addressed the entire room, "We leave soon, be prepared and good luck!" The officer bowed and took their seats. Some one gripped Naruto's arm, he turned to see that it was Xing Cai, a tear coming from her eye.

"Naruto, please be careful."

The Ninja gave her his usual confident smile, "I'll be fine Xing Cai, believe it."

* * *

A small allied boat sailed around the castle, on board was the strike force led by Zhuge Liang. The boat got behind the castle, and came before I large sewer pipe opened in the back. The Strike force disembarked and entered the sewer. "

Yuck, this place stinks!" Xiao covered her nose against the overwhelming stench.

"Quiet girly, we're sneaking in remember?" Bu told her, but he couldn't take the stench either.

The small troop spotted a ladder; it was leading to the surface. Naruto climbed first, when he reached the top, he opened the hatch slightly and scanned the area. "Its all clear, lets go." He opened the hatch all the way and climbed out. The others followed and stepped out into the surface, they had reached the outer city.

"Cao Ren, which way?" Liang asked him, seeing as he knew where to go.

"This way, follow me." Ren started running north, possibly the direction of the castle, the others followed him and ran through the city.

* * *

It was all going well so far, a little too well. The group hadn't run into a single soldier since they got here. They started to worry a bit. "This is way too easy, where is everyone." Ning asked, getting bored a little.

"This is too easy…" Ji looked around, not a single enemy in sight, "I fear that this may be…"

An explosion came from behind! Their way back was now blocked off by rubble. While the others were looking at their escape route being blocked off, Liang was looking forward, at the approaching warrior, "It appears we have fallen into a trap."

The other looked at the new enemy, in his hands was a giant sword. "I am Fu Xi of Jin, and you will not pass here." Fu Xi raised his giant sword at them.

The group was about to attack, but Jiang Ji stepped to the front. "You guys keep moving forward, I'll deal with him."

"Very well, let us go." Liang ordered, Ren looked around and spotted another path to their left. The group ran that way, leaving Ji and Xi, face to face. The Samurai scuffed, "I can tell that you're not evil, just completely at the mercy of that corrupt power!"

Xi raised his sword and readied himself, "This power is beyond anything you have ever seen. And I will show you."

Ji pulled out his Katana and readied himself as well, "Orochimaru's power is evil, so I'll do you a favor and free you from it!"

Fu Xi jumped high into the air and came down with the intent to smash Ji with his massive sword. Ji's expression was that of a cold, calculating warrior. Xi's sword slammed into the ground with an audible crash. Dust and splinters of wood flew through the air. After the dust cleared, Ji was nowhere to be found, Xi looked around but found no one.

His eyes went wide as he felt the cold edge of a blade pressed against his neck. "Pitiful."

Xi gritted his teeth; he turned around swiftly and tried to cleave Ji in half with his sword. But when he looked he couldn't see anyone. "Foolish." He snapped his head over to the sound of the voice and found Ji standing on the edge of his sword. His eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, Ji's foot connected with his face and sent him flying back to the wall.

The wall cracked and broke against the force of the impact. Xi gritted his teeth in anger and lunged back at the samurai. He aimed for his head, but Ji merely ducked under the blade. Xi tried to attack again in the opposite direction. But the aged Samurai grabbed his arm, stopping his swing. He pulled Xi in and kneed him in the gut, forcing all of the air out of his lungs, making Xi double over in pain.

He lifted the hilt of his blade and slammed it into the back of his neck. Xi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Ji closed his eyes and sheathed his sword before beginning to walk away. He got to about fifteen yards before he sensed Xi's presence behind him. He calmly turned around and saw XI as black markings formed around his entire body. Ji sensed the twisted and warped power of the curse seal and his eyes turned hard, cold, and unforgiving. He took out his Katana and settled into a tense stance.

Fu Xi started laughing hysterically as he held his sword in front of him with a maniac gleam in his eyes. "Hahahaaha, now I'll show you the power Lord Orochimaru has granted me!"

Before Ji could comprehend the situation, Xi shot straight forward and once again tried to cleave him in half. Ji's eyes went wide, but he quickly placed his sword in the way of the attack. Xi's sword slammed into him with enough force to make him skid on the ground until he crashed into the wall.

He shook off his dizziness and quickly turned in time to find the horse cleaver Xi called a sword coming down on his head. He rolled to the side as the massive blade cleaved the wall open. He acted fast and stabbed Xi in the gut. He twisted the blade and ripped it out of his side. Xi screamed in pain and used his increased strength to punch Ji in the face, making him crash clear through another wall.

Xi dashed through the wall as his injury healed and entered a room that he found empty. He growled, but as he turned to walk out, he saw Ji's blade moving right to his neck. He barely moved back in time, but as he thought of a way to counter, he met a fist to his face. He reeled from the blow.

Ji tensed his legs and put his sword in a reverse grip. He then placed the sword across his back.

"Mikazuki No Mai: Dance of the crescent moon!"

Xi barely regained his bearings before Ji suddenly fazed out of sight. His eyes went wide, but Ji once again reappeared where he was standing before with his sword sheathed. Xi was wondering what he did, but his question was answered for him when multiple slashes formed all around his body. Across his chest, down his back, along his arms, legs, and even his face had a small slash.

He gasped once again, his knees gave way beneath him and he was forced to use his sword as a crutch to remain standing. Ji started walking forward with the intent to make sure Xi didn't get back up. Xi shut his eyes and started to focus. He delved deep into the recesses of his mind, attempting to find more of the promised power that Orochimaru had granted him.

Ji shot forward at incredible speeds and brought his sword to cleave Xi's head off. His blade was stopped mere inches away from its intended target. Ji's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the clawed hand of Fu Xi. He looked at Xi and felt his blood run cold.

Fu Xi's skin had turned to a very dark shade of brown. He sprouted horns from his head like those of a bull. He had also grown a tail that was similar to said animal. His legs had turned to hooves as well. Xi grinned disturbingly; he spoke in a voice that belonged more to a beast rather than a human. "Now I'll kill you!

Before the samurai could react, Xi grabbed him by the front of his robes and threw him through another wall. Ji groaned as he picked himself up, he was getting tired of being thrown through so many of the wooden barriers. He turned just in time to see a fist connect with his jaw. He crashed against another wall. As he began falling, Xi reappeared in front of him and grabbed him by his throat. Ji tried to struggle free of his grip but the behemoth was too strong. He eyed his sword lying on the floor behind Xi.

He swiftly grabbed a small dagger from his waist and stabbed Xi in the right eye. Xi screamed in pain and clutched his face in agony. He ripped out the small dagger from his eye and glared with his other eye at the swordsman. Ji staggered for a bit and ran to his sword. He grabbed the blade and immediately started his last attack.

"Ryuusho No Mai: Dance of the flying dragon!"

Ji moved even faster than before, and reappeared a few feet behind Xi using his sword as a crutch. Xi looked at himself and turned back to Ji with a smirk growing on his features. "Looks like you fai-

He stopped as he coughed up blood and clutched his chest in pain. "Wha-what did you do to me!"

"Ryuusho No Mai, the final technique in my style of fighting. I moved at extremely fast speeds and stabbed eight points where you don't feel pain and pierced your heart. Perhaps we will meet in the next life." With that, the Samurai fell to the ground into the world of blissful unconsciousness.

Xi clutched his chest in agony and coughed up more blood. The curse seal pulsed as its twisted chakra started focusing itself along his heart in an attempt to heal its host. With the strength of the curse seal leaving him, Xi staggered and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Zhuge, Naruto, Xiao, and Sakura felt the surge of power coming from behind them and disappear. It was coming from where Jiang Ji was fighting Fu Xi. "I wonder if it was right to leave Jiang Ji behind." Sakura asked worryingly.

"Don't fear Sakura, I can still feel his presence. He'll be fine." Liang told her, "Right now, we must get to the castle."

The four of them caught up with the others as they entered the inner city. "We're not too far from the castle; we have to keep moving forward!" Ren told the others, they were about to continue. But suddenly, five figures appeared out of nowhere before them.

The one in the middle, who was possibly the leader, stepped forward. "I am Kimimaru, and we are the Sound Five."

The group readied themselves for battle, but Liang stepped up and faced his team, "We can't be stalled like this, Naruto, Sakura, Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce, come with me, the rest of you hold them off."

Ren turned to him and said, "Take the Northeast path; it's the quickest way to the castle." Liang nodded and broke into a sprint, Naruto and his team followed.

Tayuya and Sakon were about to go after them, but Kimimaru stopped them; "Let them go, they'll never reach Orochimaru-Sama. Let's get rid these bugs first."

Lu Bu approached Kimimaru with a scowl on his face, "Who are you calling a bug? Maybe I should show you who you're dealing with." Kimimaru locked eyes with the mighty warrior; he was the biggest threat right now, so he'll have to kill him.

Shang Xiang as heading for his side, but was stopped by Tayuya, "What say you and I duke it out?"

The warrior princesses smirked and draw out her Chakrems, "Bring it on."

Ling Tong and Gan Ning were face to face with Sakon, who was grinning at them, "Ukon, looks like these assholes want to fight." A second head appeared behind his head, causing Tong and Ning to steep back in surprise.

"Alright then, let's fight." Ukon replied.

"Well, looks like it's gonna be two on two." Tong turned his to Ning, "Gan Ning, as much as I hate to say it, but can you give me hand."

The pirate gave the joker a grin, "I was gonna ask the same thing."

Jirobo locked eyes with Zhou Tai, he licked his lips in delight, "I have feeling that you're going to be very tasty."

Tai grunted as his hand gripped the hilt of his Katana, "Let me give you a taste…of my sword."

Cao Ren came face to face with the final Sound Nin, Kidomaru, "Nice weapon you got there, let's play!"

Ren drew the blade from Buckler and readied himself, "You think war is a game? I shall stop you sick monster."

If there was anyone in the Allied ranks who was really going to enjoy this, it was Lu Bu, "Alright, lets get this started!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**Lu Bu: **Nice trick you can do with those bones. But that isn't gonna stop me!

**Kimimaru: **Come, I'll prove just how wrong you are.

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part two


	72. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part two

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** I might actually get this done before November! WOOT!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-two: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part two 

"So you really think you can beat me?" Lu Bu walked up to Kimimaru, who was just standing there with a cold look in his eyes. The mighty warrior kinked his neck, "Bah! You worthless Ninja! I'll smash you to bits!" He charged right at him, and drove his halberd into his chest. However, the unthinkable happened. Bones had just busted out of Kimimaru's chest, stopping the blade.

"Are you done yet?" Kimimaru struck Bu in the chest with his palm, sending him flying back about twenty feet.

The mighty warrior got to his feet, and meet face to face with the Sound Nin again, only this time with a smile, "Well, maybe this will be worth my time after all."

Lu Bu charged at Kimimaro as the bone wielder brought out his bone sword. Lu Bu raised his halberd high over his head and brought it down with all the strength he possessed. Kimimaro put his bone sword in the way of the attack. When the blades hit, Kimimaro was sent skidding back several feet. Lu Bu used the bunt end of his halberd and batted his sword out of the way. He followed it up with a kick to the bone user's stomach. A loud crack was heard; indicating the bone like armor beneath Kimimaro's skin was cracked or broken.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in anger. _"He is stronger than I thought" _He leaped away as Lu Bu brought his halberd in a swing that would have probably cleaved a normal man in half. Kimimaro took his sword and absorbed it back into his body. He put his hands in front of him and small 'bullets' made of bones shot out and headed straight towards Lu Bu.

Lu Bu saw the small projectiles coming at him and rolled to the side. He got to his feet and threw his halberd at the bone user like a spear. Kimimaro bent himself backwards as the blade flew over him and stabbed itself into a wall behind him. When he got back up, his face came in contact with Lu Bu's fist. Lu Bu then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his knee into Kimimaro's gut repeatedly.

Kimimaro pulled out his bone sword and slashed at the warrior. Lu Bu backed off with a deep gash on his chest plate. He looked to his weapon stabbed into a wall only a few yards away and ran for it. Kimimaro saw where he was going and grew a bone whip out from his spinal cord. (A/N: Yes all of the shit he's done so far is true. It shows up in the manga)

With deadly accuracy, his whip lashed out and wrapped around Lu Bu's wrist. Lu Bu grunted in pain as the whip dug into his skin and drew blood. Kimimaro then yanked him away from his weapon. Lu Bu's face grew into a wide grin; he wrapped his hand around the whip and gave a strong yank. Kimimaro, not expecting the sudden movement, lost his footing and was swung by Lu Bu into a wall.

Lu Bu smirked as he heard the Sound Ninja crash and cracks of a body hitting concrete. His smirk grew as the whip left his wrist and went back into Kidomaru's body. He grabbed his halberd and took a stance.

* * *

Gan Ning and Ling Tong were not having such a good time with Sakon and Ukon. They had been doing fine at first, but after the two brothers had activated their curse seals shit had been going down hill for the two of them. Ning blocked a kunai with his sword and swerved to the side as Sakon tired to swipe at him with his claws. 

He moved to swing his sword at him, but a kick to his gut stopped him mid swing, making him double over in pain. Sakon moved fast and laced his hands together before slamming them on the back of Ning's head, sending him crashing into the dirt. Ning shook his head and tried to swing at Sakon's legs, only to have the ninja jump up over the blade. Ning twisted himself on the ground and spun around, delivering a hard kick to Sakon's gut as he was still in mid air.

Sakon flew towards a nearby building. He twisted himself in mid air and landed on the roof with his arms and legs like a spider. The wood creaked and groaned loudly as the pressure from the impact made it crack slightly. Sakon leaped back at Ning with a growl and charged at him full speed.

Ning swung his sword at Sakon, only to have the Sound Nin duck under it and deliver a hard fist to the pirate's gut. Knocking the wind right out of his lungs. Ning growled and tried to swing his sword again, only to have his wrist caught by the deformed Nin. Sakon grinned and used the enhanced strength of the curse seal and tossed Ning into a building.

* * *

Tong wasn't fairing much better with Ukon. He ran at the Sound Nin and leaped into the air with a spin kick aiming for Ukon's head. Ukon caught the kick by grabbing his ankle; Tong twisted himself in the air and tried to use his other leg to kick Ukon in the gut. But Ukon lifted his knee as high as he could and Tongs kick met with it instead of the intended target. 

In a last ditch effort, Tong swung his nuchaku at Ukon's head. Ukon caught the wooden weapon with his free hand and yanked at it. Tong, not wanting to lose his weapon, held onto it. So he was pulled in closer to Ukon. Then before he could even blink, Ukon head butted him. The impact sent a pretty loud 'THUMP' sound throughout the courtyard.

Ukon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the ground with enough force to make a decent sized crack through the ground. Tong moved to roll back and get on his feet, but a sharp kick to his ribs knocked the air right out of his lungs and sent him skidding on the ground about five feet. Tong groaned as he picked himself up. "Why the hell did I even sign up for this shit?"

* * *

Zhou Tai rushed at the lumbering form of Jirobo. Much like Gan Ning and Ling tong, he had been winning until they activated their curse seals to the second level. The only thing keeping him in the fight was his incredible advantage in speed compared to the giant along with years of hard training and reflexes that had been honed to be as sharp as a razor. 

Jirobo's fist moved as fast as lightning and came down on Zhou Tai. The stoic samurai jumped up as the large fist slammed itself into the ground before he landed on it and ran up the length of his arm and delivered a bone crushing knee to Jirobo's face. Jirobo reeled from the blow, and Zhou Tai used the opportunity to drive his sword deep into the area between his shoulder and neck.

He nearly sighed in relief, but that soon died in his throat as Jirobo twisted himself and slammed the back side of his fist right into the samurai's ribs. Zhou Tai kept a firm grip on his blade since he knew that losing it would probably be the last mistake he would ever make in a fight like this.

He skidded on the ground several feet before he managed to turn himself and back flip to his feet. He was greeted with Jirobo's fist once again hurdling towards him. Zhou Tai rolled to the side and leaped back. He sheathed his sword and crouched down low to the ground.

"Hizashi No Mai: dance of the sun's ray!"

Zhou Tai's form seemed to multiply as he phased out of existence. He ran at Jirobo with all the speed he could muster. He was leaving a trail of after images behind him. Jirobo moved to attack, but a bright flash of light made him close his eyes for a moment. He then felt a sharp pain shoot right through the left side of his body.

Zhou Tai continued to move around Jirobo. The technique involved confusing the enemy's sense of sight with the after images, and as the distraction, to use the flat end of his sword to reflect the light right back into his eyes. Blinding the enemy and giving a wide open window to attack. People with intelligence could see through the technique after the first few tries, but luckily for Zhou Tai, Jirobo was not so smart.

* * *

Cao Ren was not having a good time. Just like everybody, else, the curse seals were a pain in the ass for him. He had literally mopped the floor with Kidomaru as seen by the many cracks and face prints on the ground. Kidomaru had tried to restrain him with that disgusting web of his, but with Cao Ren's brute strength, he was able to break through it. After that had happened, Kidomaru had activated his curse seal and took to the roof tops. So now he was trying to find some way to bring him down to ground level to fight. 

But first he had to find him…

He silently peeked around the corner of the building he was hiding behind, only to get a scratch on the side of his cheek as he narrowly dodged an arrow aimed for his head. He breathed in and out rapidly as he clutched his chest. That was probably the closest call he'd gotten in a while. He looked at the arrow that was currently stabbed into the earth. He looked at it. Analyzing the angle and how deep the weapon had gone. He took a deep breath as he prayed to the Heavens that his guess would be right.

He grabbed the blade from his shield and with a lunge; he jumped out of the corner and threw the blade straight to where he hoped Kidomaru was. Kidomaru saw him throw the blade that was heading right for him. He could risk either taking the blade right between the eyes and shoot the blue guy, since he had already poised himself for the shot and wouldn't be able to move in time. Or he could shoot the incoming blade with the arrow that was meant for the big guy in blue and then shoot him later.

The decision really wasn't that difficult.

He shot away the blade and immediately took another arrow and got ready to shoot at Cao Ren. But his eyes went wide as he saw a shield flying towards him; he was hit square in the face. Since he was at the edge of the building he lost his balance and fell off the side as he staggered back.

Cao Ren wasted no time and ran for all he was worth towards the Sound Nin as he fell. Kidomaru regained his bearings and flipped in mid air so he could land on his feet. When he righted himself he saw a brief flash of blue before a fist met his face and he was sent slamming into a wall.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang struggled with Tayuya, who had activated her curse mark's second level. Now she was facing someone who was not only strong, but also ugly to look at. She tossed one of her Chakrems at her, but the Sound Ninja easily caught it with one hand. Shang Xiang ran up to her, attempting to slice her head off with her other weapon. Tayuya jumped back as the Wu Princesses got close, she then used the Chakrem in her hand and sliced Shang Xiang in the hip. Tayuya then drove her fist into the Tomboy warrior's face, sending her to the ground. 

Shang Xiang rolled to her stomach; she swiftly grabbed a dagger from her belt and stabbed Tayuya in the foot. The Sound Nin cried out in pain, she dropped the Chakrem, and Shang Xiang was able to grab it back. Rising back to her feet, she saw Tayuya attempting to stab her with a Kunai, she flipped over it and spun kick the girl in the face.

Tayuya staggered a bit, giving Shang Xiang an opening to exploit. She ran right up to and tossed her Chakrems in a spinning motion. The blades began to spin around Tayuya, cutting her up and forcing her to her knees. "Give up yet?" Shang Xiang asked mockingly.

Her confidents vanished as Tayuya went 'poof'', and all that was left was a log. Suddenly, a Sharpe noise caught her ear. She couldn't stand it, she covered her ears, but could still hear it. She dropped to her knees, unable to focus on the battle at hand. Behind her was Tayuya, who was playing her flute. She stopped and smirked, "You're good, I'll give you that. But now you die." Casting her flute aside, Tayuya pulled out a Kunai and approached the Warrior Princesses. He raised her Kunai high in the air, "Say good bye you bitch!"

But before she could finish her off, something struck her in the chest. She staggered back, dropping her Kunai in the process. She looked at her chest and found a Card on her. It started glowing; soon, she began to feel her power leaving her. Tayuya tried to pull the card out. But to no avail. The Card sapped out her Chakra more and more, until her she reverted back to her human form.

"T-This can't be…How is this possible!" She starred wide eyed at the card as it slipped off her and drifted to the floor. Shang Xiang uncovered her ears; she turned around and found her opponent back in her human form.

She smirked, "Now your mine!" Shang Xiang turned around quickly and delivered a hard fist to the Ninja's gut. Tayuya fell back; she looked to Shang Xiang, who had gotten back on her feet, Chakrems in hand. She reached for one of her Kunai, but Shang Xiang was quicker.

She tossed one of her weapons right at her; the Chakrem flew at Tayuya and sliced off her arm. The Sound Nin screamed in pain as blood gushed out of her socket. The Wu Tomboy wasn't done yet, she tossed her second Chakrem at her, this time, it sliced Tayuya in half. The Sound Nin vomited out blood before her upper half fell to the ground.

* * *

Tai thought he had won, he thought he had drove his sword right into Jirobo. But that wasn't the case, the large Sound Shinobi had taken the attack, but the sword snapped in half. Tai's eye widened as the front half of his sword fell to the ground. Jirobo turned around and grabbed the Samurai by the throat. "Did you think a stupid trick would work on me?" He slammed Tai to the concrete floor, breaking his spin. Next he lifted him up to his feet and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. 

Tai was about to hit the ground, but the Sound Ninja caught him by the throat again and brought him to eye level. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to devour what's ever left of your Chakra."

Tai struggled to keep himself from falling unconscious, he opened a secret compartment in his Sword's handle, and inside it was gunpowder. "I never thought I had to use this…"

Pulling out a small match from his sleeve, Tai lighted it and dropped it into gunpowder. Causing it to explode! The force of the explosion blew Zhou Tai all the way to the other side of the city's center. He laid there on the ground, bleeding and burning all over his body. But at least he was alive.

But how?

With what little strength he had left, he looked up to where Jirobo was, all he found was the fat man's burning body. Looks like that curse seal couldn't protect him from that. He looked at his chest; on it was a glowing card. _"Was that…what saved me?" _He asked himself before his whole world went dark.

* * *

"Man, this guy is good…" Ning pulled himself out of the crumbled building, fortunately for him; his sword was still in his hand. "But I ain't going down yet." He looked to his left, there was a rack with spears pointing forward, and this gave him an idea. Sakon rushed over to him, attempting to finish him off. But the Pirate ducked and rolled behind him, then, with all the speed he had left, rushed right into Sakon, pushing him into the spears. 

Sakon dug his mutated hand into the ground, stopping them dead. He then turned around and punched Ning in the face, sending him to the ground. "HA! You really thought I was going down like that? Baka!" The Sound Nin walked up to the rack and picked up a spear. "I'll show some mercy, I'll kill you right now!" He raised the spear high; he was going to finish the pirate off for good.

Just as he drove the spear to Ning's mid section, a card appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Taken by surprise, Sakon pressed down on the spear harder, but he couldn't break through the card. Ning saw his opportunity and kicked the Shinobi in the chin. He then took his sword and stabbed Sakon in the gut. The Sound Ninja's eyes widened as he looked down at the blade, blood saw oozing out of his gut.

The Pirate pulled his sword out, then, just to be safe, sliced his head off. Sakon's head fell to the floor, his body following soon afterwards.

* * *

Ling Tong swung his nuchaku at Ukon, but the Sound Ninja grabbed his weapon and pulled it out of his hands. He then punched Tong in the chest, causing him to stagger back. He tossed several Shuriken at him, but Tong saw them coming and ducked, he rushed to the ninja, when he got close, he jumped into the air and began to spin around with his legs stretched out. He delivered a series of kick to Ukon's face, each one more painful then the last. 

Ukon grabbed the Wu Officer by the ankle and snapped it in half. Tong gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground. He was then kneed in the chest by his opponent. The air rushed out of him as Ukon's knee slammed into him a few more times. Tong grabbed him by the knee, and with all his strength, pushed him back.

Ukon flipped in the air before landing on his feet, when he looked back up, Tong had dropkicked him in the face. Sending him to the floor. "Come on, is that all the evil Curse Mark of your can do?" He asked jokingly.

But that only served him to get kicked in the face by Ukon, who was now furious, "You little fucking basterd! I'll shut you up for good!"

Ukon rushed Tong, forcing him to jump back, when the sound Ninja tried to kick him in the face, Tong jumped over him and landed behind him. He then kicked Ukon in the back, sending him flying into the wall. "Time to end this!" He ran to the Sound Ninja at unbelievable speeds, and with superhuman strength that wasn't his own, drove a hard kick to his chest, which actually went through him. There was no doubt about it, he was dead.

It was only until now that Tong realized what he had done, "How the hell did I do that?" That's when something fell off his back. He turned around and looked down; a small card was laying there on the floor. Tong raised a confused eyebrow, but the dropped to his knees, he was tired

* * *

After smashing through the building with Kidomaru, Cao Ren raised himself to his feet. He looked around to find his opponent. But then a Sharpe pain went through his body. He looked down to his stomach, and found a golden arrow piercing him. "Damn…" He cursed underneath his breath. Snickering came from one corner of the room; he looked up to find Kidomaru, bow and arrow in hand. "

I have to admit, this was fun…" Kidomaru raised another arrow, this time, aiming for Ren's head. "But now, its game over!"

Kidomaru fired the arrow at him, as quick as he could; Ren pulled the other arrow out of him, and used to block the incoming one. He then tossed his arrow at the Ninja; it went through Kidomaru's head. And he fell on his back; a pool of his own blood soon surrounded him.

"Now its game over." Ren grunted as he dropped to his knees, holding to where he got shot. It appeared that he was going to die here, but that wasn't going to happen. A card suddenly appeared, and fixed itself onto his wound. It glow a bright white, and Ren could feel himself begin healed. The card stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Ren smiled as he fell on his back, there was no way he could continue fighting like this.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Lu Bu: **Alright buddy, its time to but an end to this!

**Kimimaru: **Agreed, lets go!

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part three

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this longer, but I decided to stop it here. Sorry. 


	73. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part three

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** I got Samurai Warriors 2! Yay me!11111111!11111

* * *

Chapter Seventy-three: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part three 

It was very silent as Lu Bu stood before the hole in the wall; it appeared that the others had already defeated the other Sound Five members. Now all that was left was the leader: Kimimaru. "If you aren't coming out, then I'll come in!" Shouted Bu as he walked up to the hole. That's when several bone bullets shot out and struck the Avatar of Battle in the left hip. Bu dropped to one knee, clutching his hip as the blood stained his armor.

Stepping out of his hiding place, Kimimaru approached the injured warrior, only this time, he was in his curse mark's second form. His skin was now a dark brown; six bones pierced out from his back, and also sported the tail of a stegosaurus. "You are a threat to Orochimaru-Sama, you must die here." One of his bones swords appeared out from his hand, taking it by the handle; he went for a forward thrust for the warrior's head.

Bu managed to grab the tip of his bone blade with his hand, blood leaked out from the cut. _"Damn, for a bone, that sure is sharp." _He thought as he yanked the blade from Kimimaru's hand. He shot up quickly, and tried to punch the Sound Ninja in the stomach, but Kimimaru bone bursted out from his stomach and sliced through his arm. Bu gritted his teeth against the pain.

"_I can't die here; I still want to fight that kid!" _Grabbed his halberd with his other hand, Lu Bu plunged it into Kimimaru's mid section. But the Sound Ninja jumped back in time and fired off more Bone bullets. Bu twirled his around, deflecting all the bullets. He charged at Kimimaru.

"_I can't believe it, even in my second stage, I'm still struggling with this man!" _Kimimaru thought as he dodged one of his swings. To meet a non-Ninja whose own power was incredible was both amazing and disturbing. Ducking under another swing, Kimimaru swung his Dinosaur like tail at Bu's left side, shattering his ribs.

Lu Bu staggered for a bit, but Kimimaru used this chance to fire another bone bullet at him, this time, hitting him in his right shoulder blade. Bu gritted his teeth again, but held the scream in. This was nothing, compared to what happen to him as Xia Pi. Kimimaru lunged at him again, he pulled out another bone sword and was about to stab him in the gut. Lu Bu used his good his free hand and caught the blade before it got close.

The two fighters struggled for supremacy, even though Kimimaru was in his second curse mark form, Lu Bu's power was almost unnatural. He held his ground, trying to pierce the warrior with his bone sword; however, Lu Bu's prowess was beginning to gain the upper hand.

Fearing that he was about to lose this contest, Kimimaru twisted his tail around and slammed it into Lu Bu's face. The mighty warrior fell to the ground, his halberd flying out of his hand in the process. Kimimaru approached him, "Now you must die…" He raised his bone blade over his head, but before he could finish it, he suddenly dropped to his knees. Then he coughed up blood. _"Damn it, not now!" _His condition was taking over; there was no doubt about it: He was going to die any second now.

Lu Bu painfully turned his head to the Ninja; he noticed that he was on his knees, blood coming from his mouth. Seeing this as his opportunity, Bu shot up and quickly grabbed the bone sword from his hand. "DIE!" he shouted as he plunged the weapon through Kimimaru's throat. Kimimaru had no time to react, his illness had stopped him, blood spewed from his mouth and neck as he fell face first into the floor. _"_

_O-Orochimaru…Sama…"_

Kimimaru's body hit the floor as it began to revert back to its original form. Bu dropped his bone blade and walked over to his halberd. "That was fun, but now to get back to the mission." He picked up his spear and was about to set off. But he stopped; he felt his body losing strength, that battle did a number on him. His weapon slipped from his hands and he slowly fell to the ground as his world went dark.

* * *

Zhuge Liang looked at the remainder of his team, leaving one person behind before was bad enough, but they were forced to go on ahead without six. _"The more people we lose, the harder this will become." _He felt that the others knew this too. Looking ahead of him, Sakura and Naruto were leading the way to the castle while Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao were bringing up the rear. 

The group kept moving forward until they reached an intersection of the city, three pathways laid before them. But the only way they needed to go was straight because the castle was within their sights. "Alright, we're almost at the castle!" Ce said as he ran forward. But as he took more then five steps, he felt like he ran into something. A painful electrical surge shot through is body, he screamed in pain as it intensified. It all ended as he was sent flying back towards the others.

"Sun Ce-Kun!" Sakura rushed to the Little Conquer's side, "Sun Ce-Kun, Are you ok? Sun Ce-Kun!"

Ce looked into her diamond green eyes, "I'm ok, but there must be a barrier there."

A set of foot echoed across the area, five warriors looked ahead to the center path and found a white robed sorcerer blocking their way. "Good to see you again, Little Conquer."

Ce gritted his teeth in anger, Sakura, on the other hand, now had burning orange eyes. "Yu Ji…" The two said in usion.

Yu Ji simply grinned, "Ah, it's so good to know that you remember me." Reaching behind him, the Jin mystic pulled out a sword, "This is as far as any of you will get, nothing can break through my barrier!"

Zhuge Liang walked up to him, raising his fan at barrier. "Do not be so sure."

A small white sphere emitted from the Sleeping Dragon's fan and started growing, once it was about the size of his head, it flew off towards the barrier. As soon as it made contact, the sphere struggled against the barrier. But eventually, the barrier was shatter.

Ji stood there, his jaw dangling like a piece of string. "I-Impossible!" He was unaware of Liang and the others running past him and dashing for the castle, however, Ce stopped and turned to Ji, Tonfas out.

"You guys keep moving; I'll hold this guy off."

Sakura stopped and turned to him, "Sun Ce-Kun Don't! Do you remember what happen last time!"

The young Sun boy gave her a cocky grin, "Don't worry about me Sakura-Chan, I'll be ok. Besides, you helped me out with this guy, now its time to return the favor!"

Sakura gave him a weak smile; she then turned and ran back to the others. "So Little Conquer, do you really think you can take me on without your girlfriend?" Ji mocked as he magically summoned his sword.

Ce kinked his neck before replying, "I don't think, I know!" Before he knew it, the ground began to shake; he stumbled a bit, attempting to keep his balance. The ground around the two began to fall, plunging down a dark pit. Now they only stood on a narrow stone bridge, Ce looked down to find jagged spike at the bottom.

The Jin mystic laughed as he floated into the air, "A Little something I've been saving just for you. Now I'll finish you off for good!" raising his arms into the air, Ji summoned a thunder bolt, shooting it towards Ce. The Young Prince backed flipped out of the way, Ji summoned another bolt, and once again Ce dogged it, but barely.

Ce rolled back to his feet and ran towards Ji; the mystic simply stretched out his hand and pushed him back with a magical force. Ce skidded on the narrow bridge for a few seconds before sliding off the edge. He grabbed hold of the edge and used his strength to flip himself up. "Yu Ji, why don't you stop using these tricks and fight me like a man!"

Ji scuffed at the warrior, "Why do that when this is so much easier? Besides, I haven't gotten to the good part yet."

He muttered a spell for a moment, and then he emitted a red ball from his hand. He shot beneath him, blowing apart his end of the bridge. He shot another red ball, destroying the end of the bridge behind Ce. Now the Wu warrior was standing on a tiny slab of stone, big enough to fit two people. Ji snickered, "Now, time to reveal my secret weapon."

Muttering another spell, a bright blue light emitted from behind Ce. The Warriors turned around as it began to fade, now standing before him was Sakura, "W-What…Sakura…." He shot back to Ji, "What is the meaning of this!"

The mystic laughed evilly before replying, "Don't worry, that is merely an illusion. But it does hurt!" With a snapped of his fingers, The Sakura clone's body began to be surrounded by a burning red aura. Tiger strips appeared on her body; her pink hair grew long and turned a dark orange, and he eyes changed from green to a bright orange.

"You see Little Conquer; I had fought your girlfriend when she was in this form. It inspired to replicate it and use it against the two of you." Ji snapped his fingers again, and the Sakura clone lunged at Ce. Sun Ce took a hard right hook to the face, the clone then landed a blow to his gut, causing him to puke out blood. Ce managed to duck underneath another punch, but the clone kneed him in the face.

Ce stumbled back a bit, nearly falling over the edge. But he regained his stance and readied himself. The Sakura clone attacked him again, Ce dogged a few of the blows, but for each one that missed, two more struck him. The Little Conquer tried to find an opening, but the clone's moves became faster and stronger with each hit. Ji merely laughed, "Its hopeless you ignorant fool. Xu Chang shall be your grave!"

Ce took more hits then before, at this rate, he would surly die. He would have to finish this in one strike. The Sakura clone drove one last punch right into the warrior's ribs. But at that exact moment, Ce drove the end of his left Tonga right into it's gut. The clone's body changed back to normal as it looked into Ce's eyes, "S-Sun Ce-K-Kun….Why…."

Ce pulled out his Tonfa as the clone's body vanished. Ji gritted his teeth, "Damn it!" Ce turned to the wizard, fury in his eyes. "You…do you have any idea what you just done!" With a new found might, Ce jumped high into the air, when he came up to about the same height as Ji, he thrusted his Tonfa at him. Ji blocked it with his sword, but with the boy's sheer force, it began to crack, green sparks burst out from the blade's cracks, "So, this sword of your is the source of your magic." Ce pressed harder on the blade, cracking it even more.

Ji's eyes widened in fear. "You fool! If I die, so do you!"

Ce only gave him a smirk, "It will be worth it!"

The sword finally gave in under the pressure and shattered, without his powers; Yu Ji lost his ability to stay in the air. He started falling down, screaming as he fell into the pit. Ce also fell, but at the last second, grabbed onto the edge of the platform he was standing on before. Ji's screams came to an end as the sound of a body being skewed on jagged spikes echoed. "Damn, glad that wasn't me."

* * *

The four remaining warriors had arrived at the castle courtyard. And just like before, not a single soldier was present. "Come one guys, we gotta get to Orochimaru now!" Naruto rushed to the front, but Zhuge Liang grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Wait Naruto, we are not alone."

The castle's main entrance opened, and a lone figure walked out. He was wearing a long dark purple robe, and was carrying a feathered fan, just like Liang. Only this one was black. The new enemy narrowed his eyes at Liang with a sadistic grin on his face, "Greetings, I am Sima Yi, welcome to Xu Chang, Sleeping Dragon."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Sima Yi: **At long last, now I can show the world I am far superior to you Zhuge Liang!

**Zhuge Liang: **You are even more stubborn then I imagined you be, Sima Yi.

**Sima Yi: **Enough! I will put you into eternal sleep!

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part four

**Zhuge Liang: **Come; let us see what you can do.

* * *

A/N: There you go everyone, now if don't mind, I'm off to Play Samurai Warriors 2 some more! 


	74. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part four

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery: **A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** I've bee quite busy with Samurai Warriors 2. But I haven't forgotten this fic.

* * *

Chapter Seventy- four: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part four

The sound of Nu Wa's own footstep where only thing that could be heard in the outer city of Xu Chang. Hiding deep within the city, she waited for the Allied invasion, knowing it to be the perfect chance to find those important to her. She moved quickly through the city, being ever alert of enemy ambushes, but it seemed that they were all concentrated on the front lines.

Rounding a corner, Wa stopped at small four way intersection, looking around, it seemed that a battle took place not to long ago. She looked around one of the various holes in the walls and spotted two people, lying on the ground in a beaten pulp. She walked over to the first one; it was the Samurai Jiang Ji. He moaned for a bit before opening his eyes and looking at the young girl. "Nu Wa, good to see your ok." He said with a smile.

Wa smiled back and helped him into a sit up position. "Lord Jiang Ji, what happen?"

Jiang took a deep breath before beginning, "Me and a few others snuck into the city to eliminate Orochimaru while the rest of our forces fought with the army. A lone warrior came and tried to stop us, but I stood behind to hold him off while the others went ahead."

A faint moaning sound came from the other person beside him, the two looked at him and Wa's eyes nearly bugged out. "FU XI!" She got to his side, he was alive, but was injured badly and had lost his right eye.

"I can't believe he survived that attack of mine." Ji chuckled a bit before tuning to Wa with a serious look, "I'm sorry I had to do that to him, but there was no other choice."

"No, I understand." Wa looked down at her friend, he was badly hurt, but at least he was alive. The cries of fighting soldiers filled the air, it sounded like it wasn't too far behind. "

The Allies must have broken through." Ji said, "Get to the castle and try to help the others, I'll take care of Fu Xi." Wa nodded to him in thanks and set off to the castle.

"_I'm glad Fu Xi is OK, now I have to find Sasuke."_

* * *

The devious Sima Yi looked at the four warriors one by one, "Lets see who we have here, the famous Sleeping Dragon, one of those annoying Qiao sisters, a pink haired girl who's forehead is too large for her own good, and of course…" He gave Naruto a glare of interest, "The boy with a demon inside him." Naruto snarled as some of the Kyuubi's power was seeped out of him. His eyes turned red, the whisker shaped scars on his face become darker, and he was growing fangs and claws. 

Zhuge Liang kept his calm, despite the sensation of the power that belong to the creature he hated so much, "Naruto, remain calm." Naruto took a deep breath before letting the Fox Demon's power return back to the seal, Liang sighed before turning back to Yi. "Sima Yi, what is it that you wish to gain from serving Orochimaru?"

"It's quite simple really, I want the land!" Yi walked up to the four of them, not worry that he was facing off against a few skilled warriors, "Orochimaru truly believes that he has been using me, but in reality, it is I who has been using him. Once he starts to transfers his soul into Sasuke, he will be completely vulnerable. And I can simply kill him with a slight wave of my hand."

"Tell us where Sasuke is right now!" Sakura stepped up to the Jin strategist, tiger strips appearing on her face.

This only made Sima Yi chuckle, "You'll have to break my legs to get that answer!" Enraged, Sakura and Naruto charged right at him, both unleashing their unique powers. Before they got close enough to hit him, Yi waved his fan at them. In an instant, both Ninjas hit the ground in a thud.

"W-What happened, I can't… move my body…." Naruto tried to move, but he couldn't,

"Me… either." Sakura was also unable to move.

"Naruto! Saky!" Xiao Qiao tossed her fans at Yi, but he simply waved his fan again, and the fans fell to the ground.

"A little trick of mine, you won't be able to move for an hour, but you won't live that long." Yi grinned triumphantly, but it didn't last long. Before he knew it, a fist nailed him right in the jaw. He skidded on his feet for a few feet before looking at who hit him, it was none other then Naruto.

"What! How did you…" He looked over to the sleeping Dragon, who was beside Sakura and waved his fan over her. She got up and ran to Naruto,

"Sima Yi, leave the young ones out of this, let you and me fight."

Yi grunted, but he quickly shook it off and resumed his calm posture. "Very well then, I'll let your little friends go inside. The others can take care of them."

Yi walked away from the doors, Naruto, Sakura, and Xiao saw this as their chance. They ran for the door, but Naruto stopped and turned to Liang. "Hey, Zhuge, don't lose to this guy!" Liang smiled at the boy and nodded. Naruto smiled and nodded back at him, he then turned around and entered the castle.

Both strategists were now the only ones in the courtyard. They simply starred at one another, "Sima Yi…" Liang began, "Do you really think that you can surpass me?"

Yi smirked at his question, "Of course, I have studied all of your strategies and tactics. You can't hope to defeat me."

The Sleeping Dragon shook his head, "I am sorry, but I will show what true strategy really is."

Frustrated by his overconfidence, Yi fired a dark purple energy beam at him; Liang raised his fan and created a magical barrier in front of him, blocking the shot just in time. Sima Yi then tossed his fan at him, using his magic to guide right at him .Zhuge Liang jumped up and avoided it, now he was floating in the air.

"Is there a problem Sima Yi?" A smirk crossed his face, "I thought you be much more powerful then this."

"I'll show you Zhuge Liang!" Yi jumped at him, also floating in the air. He then began to fire more purple beams at him. Liang flied around the courtyard, dodging shots and firing off a few white beams at Yi, which the Jin officer easily dodged. He used his magic again turned the feathers on his fan into sharp metal blades. He fired them off, and they all zoomed towards Liang.

The Sleeping Dragon flew around some more, trying to avoid the blades. But one of them caught him in the leg; he gritted his teeth against the pain. But he was unaware of Yi, who now zipped before him and fired a purple beam into the face of Shu's Prime Minister.

Liang crashed through the roof of a building, landing on the hard concrete floor. He felt many of his bones break apart upon impact. He managed to get back on his feet weakly. That's when Sima Yi floated down, landing right in front of him with a smile on his face, "Is there problem Zhuge Liang? I thought you would be much more powerful then this."

"I was merely testing your abilities, Sima Yi. And I must say, I'm quite impressed." Liang assumed his casual stance, not wanting to give Yi the satisfaction of him being badly hurt, and it appeared to be working, as Yi began to grunt impatiently

"So, you think you have me all figured out huh? Tell me, did you expect this…" closing his eyes, Yi summoned the power of his curse seal, its black markings surrounding his body. He shot his eyes open. "Surprised!"

Unfortunately, Liang was nowhere to be found. Instead, the only thing in there was a glowing white sphere and a small note. Yi picked up the not, it was from Liang, and it Read:

**No, not really.-ZL**

The glowing white sphere exploded, destroying the entire building with. Liang floated high above the wreckage, even with the curse mark, he doubt that even Yi could survive that. Just then, a purple beam struck Liang in the chest, burning him. Then Yi flew of from the wreckage, his robs burned in various places, and blood was on his forehead. "I give credit for toying with me, but now I'm done playing!" He fired off a barrage beams at him, Liang used his magic to create a barrier in front of him. But the beams went around and struck him the back.

Liang screamed in pain as he was sent flying into the floor. Yi turned the feathers on his fan into blades again and sent them at the fallen Strategist. Zhuge barely had enough time to roll to the side as the blades struck the spot he was just on. Yi grunted as he landed on the ground, "I've had enough of this Zhuge Liang! I'll finish you off once and for all!" Concentrating with all of his might, Yi's body slowly began to change, his skin turned to a dark grey, his nails grew longer and longer until they were about 10 inches long, and then they turned into razor sharp blades. His body began to become more muscular, finally, his eyes moved closer and closer to each other before the fused together to make one big yellow one.

Liang slowly got up from the floor. "So, you would destroy your own body… just to surpass me."

A smirked appeared on the mutated Jin planner, "I could care less on what I look like, as long as I get what I want!" He approached Liang, raising one of his blade nails at him, "I must say, I enjoyed this little game, but now it ends!"

"Do you really think you have beaten me Sima Yi?" even though it looked like the end for him, Zhuge Liang remained calm, "I think its time I should you…Why I'm called the Sleeping Dragon." As soon as he finished saying that, Liang's body began to turn into small bits of lights before disappearing into the sky. Yi looked up in confusion, but that's when the unbelievable happened. Clouds above broke apart to reveal something big flying around in the sky.

Yi couldn't believe what he was seeing, a white Chinese Dragon! "Z-Zhuge Liang….He truly is a Dragon in human form!" The massive Dragon looked down upon Yi and opened it's mouth. White fire spewed out and rushed towards Yi. The Jin advisor screamed as the flames consumed his whole body and turned it into dust. When it was all over, the Dragon flew into the skies. A single person magically appeared on the battlefield. Liang dropped to his knees and began to pant.

"It truly has been a long time since I have done that."

* * *

"_Foolish brother…if you want to kill me, live miserably. Hate me, survive through the ugliness…run…run, learn to survive…"_

"_I can't kill…because I'm weak…"_

"_You are weak, why are you weak? Is it because you don't have enough…hatred?"_

"_I…don't hate…him…enough."_

"_You may not know it, but the Darkness in your heart is your true power. It has always been, ever since your brother killed your family before your very eyes."_

"_That darkness…is my true power…I will use it to get revenge…and I'll start…with Cao Pi!"_

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Alright! We finally made it into the castle! Huh? Whose there!

**Kabuto: **Naruto, Sakura, so glad you could join us.

**Zhen Ji:** What say I play a requiem for you?

**Sakura: **Kabuto! Zhen Ji!

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part five

**Naruto: **I'm not gonna let any of you get in my way! Believe it!

* * *

A/N: Cheese to anyone who can guess who was taking in the last part of the chapter. 


	75. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part five

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, my internet was down so I couldn't post.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-five: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part five 

"I never really thought we make it this far!" Xiao Qiao said as she, Naruto, and Sakura continued to run down the halls of Xu Chang castle.

Naruto laughed at the girl's comment, "Come on Xiao, I don't let anything stop me, no matter how hard it is, believe it!" The castle itself was eerily dark, the torches were merely dim, no way to tell how long the hallway went on.

Sakura ran beside Naruto and said, "Naruto, the first thing we gotta do is find Sasuke and get him out of here, we'll come back for Orochimaru later."

"You guys can go and find him; I'll deal with Orochimaru to buy you two time." Naruto kept his sight forward, not bothering to turn to his partner, "If we all take Orochimaru on at once, then were all dead. I'll take him on alone, you two can find Sasuke."

Sakura stopped in her track, Naruto and Xiao followed suit, "Naruto, that's insane! You can't fight him by yourself; you'll need all the help you can get."

Naruto turned to her and said, "He already has Sasuke, I don't want to lose another teammate to him."

"Naruto…" Sakura cracked a small smile, hoping that it might cheer him up, "You don't have to worry about me anymore, I've become stronger, and I can handle whatever gets in our way. Don't forget, you have me helping you in this battle."

"And you got me too!" Xiao appeared behind Sakura, a happy smile on her face, "Let's go kick some butt!"

Before he could say anything else, footsteps resonated in the hall, it sounded like someone was running. Naruto jumped behind one of the stone pillars while Sakura and Xiao jumped behind one on the other side. The three waited in silence as the footsteps grew louder and louder, meaning that whoever was coming, was getting closer.

Naruto looked down at the floor; the person's shadow came into view. In an instant, he and the girls jumped from there hiding spots, weapons drawn out. The unknown person quickly drew out their dagger, but Naruto had his sword out, both weapons were now pointed at each other's throats.

Naruto looked into the face of the stranger, only to find out that it was a girl. But not just any girl, he recognized her from Xia Pi. "Nu Wa? Is that you?"

It was indeed Nu Wa, taking a deep breath, she calmly withdrew her dagger back into it's holster. "Naruto, I'm glad to see you here."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Naruto, how do you know her?"

Wa turned to the pinked hair girl and bowed her head, "My name is Nu Wa, and you must be Sakura, Sasuke told me all about you."

Sakura bowed back, feeling much better now that she knew that she was an ally.

"Nu Wa, you stayed here in Xu Chang to get Sasuke back, right?" Naruto asked her.

Wa nodded, "Yes, I stayed to find both him and my friend Fu Xi."

An expression of surprise appeared on Sakura's face, "You mean that guy with the huge sword? He's one of Orochimaru's men, why would you help him?"

"It's not his fault; he joined him to see me again…" a tear fell from the young girl's eye, "Fortunately, Master Jiang Ji is looking after him. Now I have to find Sasuke."

"But how did you get inside the castle?" Xiao asked her.

"I came in through one of the secret passageways in the castle." Wa told them, "It's only used to get the lord out in case of an emergency, theirs a whole underground system beneath the city."

"An underground system? Does that mean we can find where their keeping Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Wa pondered on the question before answering, "It's possible, but theres no way we can find Sasuke in this place."

Another set of footsteeps came down from the hall, everyone turned around to see some kind of animal coming from the shadows. As it became visible, it turned out to be a wolf with its fur a beautiful light brown.

"What's a wolf doing here?" Naruto asked as he tightened the grip on his blade. The wolf simple turned to the left and ran down the hall.

"Guys, I think it wants us to follow it." Sakura told them, the three others nodded and followed it.

However, as they disappeared into the dark hallway, a new figure emerged from the shadows. He looked towards the direction they went and grinned, "Go ahead and save your Uchiha comrade, his hatred for Cao Pi will make this battle all the more interesting." With a hardy chuckle, the figure disappeared into the darkness once again.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Sakura was the first to catch up with the wolf, the animal was scratching on a section of the wall with it's claws, the other arrived just as the wall section slide from view, reveling a hidden passage.

Wa pulled out a map of the castle and looked over it, she found the spot where they were now and looked over at the passage. "Strange, this tunnel doesn't connect to the rest of the underground system. It's almost like it's a completely independent one."

Sakura examined the tunnel, "I bet it leads to Sasuke, but how did this wolf…" The wolf dashed off into another direction, disappearing into the darkness.

The others starred at where it was going before Naruto broke the silence, "You girls go through here and get to Sasuke, I'll head towards Orochimaru." With that said, he ran off to the Throne room once again.

Sakura watched him speed off, a little worried that he might get killed, _"Naruto, be careful." _She entered the passageway, followed closely by Wa and Xiao.

* * *

The tunnel seemed to stretch on for miles as the three girls moved slowly through it. "Nu Wa, Saky, do you really think this is gonna get us to Sasuke?" Xiao asked the girls in the front.

Wa pulled out the map again and examined it, "If I'm reading it right, we should be at the end." Sakura, who was in the front, kept moving while the others followed, the three soon reached the end. Sakura pushed back the door, it slide back and reveled a large room.

The girls got out and looked around the room, the walls were lined up with Ninja tags and explosives, in the middle of the room was a giant circle on the floor, big enough to fit about a dozen people. "This circle, I think this is how Orochimaru got to this era." Sakura bent down to take a closer look at the circle.

"A brilliant deduction Sakura…" The girls quickly turned behind them to see another Ninja leaning against the wall. Sakura knew him as Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" She immediately drew out her weapon, the other two followed suit. "Where's Sasuke?!"

Kabuto chuckled at the girl's question, "Why he's right over here…" with a snap of his fingers, two torches lighted up right behind him. Between the two was a white barrel, and beside it was the lovely Zhen Ji.

"You'll find your friend resting up in here." She sneered as she tapped her fingers on the barrel.

"What are you doing with him?!" Wa raised her dagger, ready to strike at the two in a heart beat.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses before replying, "Don't worry, he's not in too much trouble. In a little while, Orochimaru-Sama's current body will expire, and once it does, Sasuke will be next in line."

"That is, if you three ladies can take him from us." Ji pulled out her flute and raised it too her lips.

Kabuto smirked as he calmly pulled out a Kunai, "Lady Zhen Ji, I highly doubt they can do that."

Sakura turned her sight to Wa, "Nu Wa, Me and Xiao will keep them busy, you go for the barrel." She whispered. Wa nodded and waited for the girls to make their move. The four fighters remained motionless for awhile, but then, Xiao made the first move by charging at Kabuto. She tossed one of her fans at him like a boomerang, but Kabuto caught it with his free hand. The young Qiao jumped at him and tried to kick him in the face, but he sidestepped to the right just as the girl's foot passed him by a few inches.

Kabuto then grabbed Xiao by her pony tail and pulled her back, he then went to stab her in the neck with his Kunai, but Xiao managed to twist herself to the left, allowing the kunai to leave a small, none fatal cut on her neck. Xiao broke away from the Sound Nin's grip and jumped back away from him. She pressed a hand on her neck, feeling the sticky liquid that was her own blood.

Sakura was about to jump in to help her, but Ji had jumped in and slammed her foot into the girl's gut. Sakura skidded on the stone floor for a bit before coming to a stop. She got back on her feet and readied her Rapier.

"Very few have lived through the first kick, I praise your endurance child." Ji complemented.

Sakura was panting heavily from the blow, but she still managed to keep herself from losing her stance, "Save the praising for when I beat you!"

Seeing as how the enemy was distracted, Wa ran straight for the barrel. She bent down and examined it, a few Ninja tags were what were keeping it sealed up tight. Using he dagger, she began to scrape them off. But she was struck in her hand and dropped the dagger; she looked at her hand to find a Kunai piercing her hand. She looked to where it came from, and found that about four Sound ANBU had her surrounded.

"Nice try girl, but it will take more then a direct attack to fool a ninja." Kabuto mocked as he tossed his Kunai at Xiao. Xiao ducked just as the Kunai passed by her head, she looked back forward and found Kabuto coming at her with another one. Kabuto tried to stab her in the chest, but she rolled behind him just in time. She then turned around and grabbed him by the arm. Focusing her Chakra into her arms, she lifted Kabuto over her head and tossed him to the wall.

"How doe ya like that!" she shouted triumphantly

Pulling himself out of the rubble, Kabuto limped out of the mess, but he used his med Nin skills to quickly heal himself. "Hey! Your suppose to stay hurt during a battle!" Xiao made a grumpy face as Kabuto finished healing himself.

"Stupid kid, you have no idea what it means to be a Ninja." Kabuto chuckled.

Sakura charged at Ji, Rapier pointed right towards the woman heart. Ji easily blocked it with her flute and smacked Sakura across the face with her hand. The pinked haired Ninja girl pushed herself from the floor with her hands and landed on her feet. She launched a shuriken at Ji, but the woman raised her flute to her lips and played it. The Shuriken stopped a few inches from her face, as if a powerful force were controlling it. It turned back around and went flying right back at Sakura.

The Leaf Kunoichi cart wheeled over it; however, this is what Ji was waiting for. She leaped at the girl in midair, and drove the bottom of her metal plated boot into Sakura's face. Sakura was sent flying back into the wall, Ji smiled pleasantly as her opponent slide onto the floor. "I guess it's time to end this."

Kabuto rushed at Xiao, He got close and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. Next, he pulled her by her ponytails and slammed her into the ground. Xiao gritted her teeth against the pain, she looked up at Kabuto, who had taken out another Kunai and went to stab her with it. Xiao raised her arms up and blocked it, but the Kunai sunk deep into her arm. Blood spewed out as Kabuto pulled the Kunai out.

Wa sweated as she looked from one Sound ANBU to another, raising her dagger, she readied herself for an attack. The four ANBU pulled out their swords and moved slowing towards her. "Get back!" She shouted at them, but the ANBU picked up their pace a bit, wanting to kill her more and more. Sakura and Xiao watched as they got into striking range of her. "Nu Wa…" They muttered, trying to get back up and save her.

One of the ANBU broke into a sprint right at her, seconds away from ending her life. That's when something grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back. The ANBU gagged at whatever was choking him; he touched the thing on his neck and felt sand. Everyone else turned to the direction of the sand and found the Suna Ninja Gaara, his sand flowing from his gourd. "I felt that something like this would happen, so we decided to help out." He said as he snapped the ANBU's neck.

The three other ANBU back away, that's when one of them fell, face first, to the floor. The last two were blown into the wall by a gust of wind. The others turned to see Temari and Kankuro, both Giant fan and puppet drawn out. "Well, looks like we made it just in time." Temari chuckled, walking towards Kabuto and Ji.

Ji grunted at the sight of Gaara and Temari, "You two," She turned away from Sakura and moved towards Gaara, "I haven't forgotten about our last encounter at Chi Bi." Temari smirked as she remember the woman, "That's right; you're the damn slut from that ship battle. Guess you came back for a round two."

"I'll show you, you miserable brat!" Summoning the power of her curse mark, Ji dashed at Temari with almost god like speed. Not even flinching at her enemy's speed, Temari merely swung her giant fan at her, blowing her back several feet. Ji skidded to a stop and raised her flute to her lips. "Serpent Charmer!" Playing an almost ear splitting note, a blue mist arose from the flute; it started forming into a snake and went straight for Temari.

Temari simply swung her fan, letting another gust of wind blow the attack. Clutching her fist in rage, Ji Charged at her again. She jump and was going to deliver a hard kick to the face, but that's when Kankuro's puppet got in the way and blocked it. Ji jumped back, but was then wrapped in Gaara's sand and smashed into the wall, knocked unconscious.

Kabuto cursed underneath his breath, _"Damn it! I can't take all these guys on by myself. Time to get out." _Just when he was about to make his move, Xiao's foot smashed him in the chin. He stumbled back as the Qiao girl jumped back to her feet.

"This time, when I hit you, stay hurt!" Xiao shouted as she charged at him again.

Kabuto grunted as he raised his Kunai at her, "You bitch!" He was about to throw it, but that's when something grabbed his arm and twisted it.

He screamed in pain as he looked at who had him. He saw Sakura; however, she was now in her Sun Ping state. "This ends now Kabuto!" She shouted as she raised her free hand and formed her Chisengan. She drove it into Kabuto's gut; he coughed up blood and was thrown back into a wall. He weakly lifted his head to see her, Xiao, Wa, and the Sand siblings surrounding him on all sides, however, he only smiled back at them weakly.

"You think you won, welll your dead wrong."

That's when Gaara felt an uneasy flow of Chakra coming from behind them. He turned his head and saw that the white barrel that had Sasuke in it was breaking a bit. The Ninja tags that kept it sealed were peeling off, and purple vapors were seeping out of the cracks. The others turned and saw this to. Kabuto used this chance and opened the secret compartment in the wall. He slipped in and shut it quickly.

The White barrel began to shake violently; it looked like it would explode at any second. Just when it was about to, Gaara formed a wall of sand around him and the others (Including Zhen Ji). However, when the barrel exploded, the sand wall did little to stop the force of the explosion and knocked everyone back into the wall. Wa felt herself be smacked into the wall back first. Before she lost consciousness, she saw from her blurring eyes the sight of who she was searching for.

"_Sasuke…"

* * *

_

Naruto continued to run through the castle halls, closing the gap between him and Orochimaru step by step. He spotted two double doors at the end of the hall, and he instantly knew it to be the Throne room. "Your mine Orochimaru, Believe it!" As he got closer, the doors opened and a single person walked out. He stopped and drew out his sword, hoping it to be Orochimaru. However it wasn't, instead, it was a young looking person with short brown hair, blue clothing, and the eyes of a cold hearted fiend.

"Ha, I see the Allies have sent their jester to do the dirty work." The person mocked as he pulled out two swords from behind his cape.

"You the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto demanded, releasing some of Kyuubi's powers.

"How rude of me, I am Cao Pi of Jin. And you my friend, will die."

* * *

Limping through the secret passageway, Kabuto clutching his gut with his hands, _"Damn it, I can't believe I left myself open like that. Oh well, at least I made it out alive." _He stopped when he heard something growling from down the passageway. It emerged from the shadows and revealed itself to be a wolf. "What the hell…?" Kabuto stepped back a bit, but moved back again when a second wolf appeared beside the first one. 

Unable to fight them off in his condition, Kabuto turned around and tried to flee. But he was grabbed by the throat by someone. "Leaving so soon? The fun is nearly over." Whoever had him, emerged from the darkness. It was a bone white skinned man with long red dreadlocks and an odd outfit, on his hands were two arm gauntlets.

"Who…are…you…? Kabuto gagged as he tried to free himself, but to no avail.

The unknown Ninja did not answer his question, he simply grinned and said, "I've grown fond of you mutt, I would like to raise you as my one." Using he's free hand, the Ninja began making hand signs. "Rin pyo to sha kai jin retsu zai zen…" Once he finished, a large portal appeared out of the ground, then, the unknown Ninja, Kabuto, and the two wolves disappeared into the portal. Kabuto's screams could be heard as the portal closed up and vanished.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Cao Pi: **You don't know when to give up, don't you?

**Sasuke: **…Shut up…

**Naruto: **Sasuke, what happen to you?

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part six

**Cao Pi: **If you want me to kill you, then so be it.

**Sasuke: **…Die…


	76. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part six

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** Damn, I'm really behind schedule.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-six: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part six 

"Listen, I don't have time to mess with you! So get out of my way!" Naruto reached for the Phoenix sword as Cao Pi simply chuckled at him while brushing the bangs from his eyes.

"Am I hearing things, or did the village idiot just threaten me?"

Naruto grunted at his comment as he made his famous hand seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Pi looked around the room, about fifty Shadow clones had him circled. However, he didn't seem to mind. "This isn't fair."

"You damn straight it isn't, my clones and I are gonna pound you to dust, believe it!"

Pi chuckled at the Ninja's comment. "What I meant was that it isn't fair… for you."

The clones charged at the young prince. But in an instant, the young prince vanished. Naruto and his clones looked around the room, but couldn't find him. That when the sound of one of the Clone disappearing broke the silence, then another, and another. Faster and faster, the clones went puff. Seconds later, the clones vanished in a giant cloud of smoke. The Real Naruto wadded through the cloud, trying to find his way out.

In a flash, he felt the cool steel of a blade go through his side. He dropped to one knee as he grasped his side with his free hand, the feel of his warm blood dripping on his hands. As the smoke cleared, Pi stood before him, one of his swords dripping with his blood. "Come now, did you really think such a childish stunt would be enough to overtake me?"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to chuckle, "A childish trick, uh? Maybe this will work better!" He quickly made a different hand seal, "TRANSFORM!" He instantly vanished in a cloud of smoke, as it cleared; a young, naked beauty stood their, cloud covering most the private areas. "Oh Lord Cao Pi, your so sexy!"

However, Naruto's act only served to have Pi's knee driven right into his face, knocking him back several feet, and forcing him to revert back to his old self. "Honestly, what kind of idiotic move is that?!" Pi shouted at him, "You're not worthy to face the likes of me!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, the wall between the two warriors exploded. Dust and debris filled the air, forcing them to cover their noses. As the dust settled, the silhouette of a single person stood before Pi, two swords grasped in his hands. "I've been looking everywhere for you…now you die…"

Pi smirked as the person's face came into view. "So, you just woke up from your nap, how good."

* * *

Nu Wa's vision was blurry as she woke up after the explosion, the last thing she remember was seeing Sasuke just before she past out. As her vision began to clear, she could clearly see the room was in a complete wreck. The bodies of the slain ANBU still rotted on the floor, in the middle of the room were the burnt remains of the barrel that once held Sasuke. 

"Nu Wa, are you alright?" She turned to the other side of room and found Sakura, who was busy bandaging up Zhen Ji,

"Yeah, I'm fine Sakura." Wa replied, "What happen?"

"The barrel exploded and knocked us out for awhile." Replied Gaara, who was standing next to the door, incase anymore enemies came to attack, "If I didn't put up my sand barrier in time, we could all be dead."

"Yeah, we could all be dead. But you would still be alive." Said Kankuro, who was busy patching up his puppet that got damaged in the explosion. Wa looked around the room some more, she spotted Temari wrapping some bandages around Xiao Qiao's waist. After looking around again, she realized that someone was missing, "Where's Kabuto?"

"That scaredy cat ran away before the explosion." Xiao pouted, "But if he stayed and fights, I would kicked his buts some more!" She then began punching the air as if he was still here.

This only got her a smack upside the head, via Temari. "Stop moving around so much, I'm trying to wrap you up here!"

Getting back to her feet, Wa headed for the door, but was stopped when Gaara stepped in the way. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sasuke." She answered, "I have to know if he's Okay or not, so don't get in my way!"

"Listen, for all we know, he could be under Orochimaru's control. He could be the enemy."

"I refuse to believe that! He would never go down that road!" Wa cried, tears streaming down her checks. "I'm going to find him, and that's that."

Gaara was about to protest, but that's when Kankuro interrupted. "Let her go Gaara, she really wants to find her Boyfriend. That's why she stayed behind in the first place."

"Fine." Gaara said as he walked out the door, "But you're not going alone, I'm coming too." Wa hesitated for a moment, but followed him out. Sakura watched them leave, but turned her attention back to Ji.

She was quiet as Sakura healed her up, as if she wasn't expecting to be helped by the enemy, "Why are you wasting your time on me little girl?"

the Pink haired Shinobi smiled before replying, "You might think it sounds strange, but I feel that your not evil, just misguided."

Ji wasn't very surprised now, she giggled a bit and patted the girl on the head, "I remember a time when I had your innocents."

* * *

Naruto couldn't see what was happening when the wall exploded, but as the smoke cleared, he could make out a person standing before Pi, _"Is that,,," _he Moved a bit closer, and to his surprise, it was him, "SASUKE!" The Uchiha didn't reply, keeping his sights on Cao Pi. "Sasuke? What the hell man, it's me, Naruto!" When Sasuke did turn his gaze to him, Naruto gasped at the sight, once of his eyes was now completely black with a yellow pupil. 

"Leave..." He told him, "He's mine…" Naruto didn't know what happened to him, but he felt that Sasuke could take Pi down. So he ran around the two of them and head for the Throne room doors.

"Where are you going, fool?" In a flash, Pi tossed one of his swords at Naruto, the Uzumaki boy saw it coming, and he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

But that's when another sword intercepted it, it was one of Sasuke's, the two blades flew back to the hands of their owners. Naruto stood dumbfounded by this display of skill; he pulled himself back together and continued moving. Now, the two warriors of Wei and Jin stood face-to-face once again.

"So, after just waking up from your nap, the first person you go after is me. You really do have a one tracked mind." Pi mocked.

But Sasuke didn't let it bother him, "Listen asshole, I'm done taking your shit. Now, your gonna die."

"My, such a foul mouth you have." Pi scowled him jokingly, "Maybe I should shut you up for good."

"Shut up."

Sasuke made the first move by coming at Pi with amazing speed, as he got close; he swung both swords at him, intending to loop off his head. But Pi quickly stepped back and let the blades swing by him. Now Sasuke was wide open, so Pi took one of his own blades and aimed for his mid section.

Sasuke blocked the attack, but Pi took up his other sword and swung it for Sasuke's head. Again, Sasuke twisted the other sword in his hand and blocked the attack. "Hmm, your skills have improved, but not as much." Pi mocked as he swept kicked Sasuke's feet, throwing the boy off balance, he then took one sword and placed it in his other hand, now he was holding two swords in one hand.

Pi twirled the two swords in his hand, it was now spinning as fast as a saw, and he then swung the blades down on the open Ninja. Sasuke managed to back flip, but the blades slashed him across his back, sending him skidding on the ground. The Uchiha prodigy quickly got back to his feet, despite the serious wound. He came out Pi again, the prince swung his swords at him again. However, Sasuke jumped above the attack. As he was in midair, he sheathed his swords and quickly made several hand seals, "KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" He let a massive stream of fire from his mouth, sending it straight for Cao Pi.

Pi, grunted at the attack, but he quickly flung his cap around him, protecting himself from getting burned a lot. As the fire died down, Pi removed his cape to find Sasuke, but he found no one. A sudden feeling then ran down his spin, and he quickly turned around to a kick in the chin by Sasuke.

As Pi went flying into the air, Sasuke appeared behind and was about to deliver a kick to his side. But Pi shot a hand out and grabbed the boy's foot. Sasuke looked at his hand; it was beginning to be covered by black markings. "So, you're finally breaking that out huh?" Pi chuckled as he spun around and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him hurdling to the floor.

"You know Sasuke, you are actually stronger them me, but you let that woman get to you." Pi walked up to where Sasuke had fallen, "You could say that I killed her for your sake, so you could understand that you have the power to crush all those before you."

He stopped as Sasuke got back to his feet, only this time, the markings from his own curse seal appeared on his body. "If that's the case, then I'm damn glad she's dead!" The Uchiha Ninja charged at him again, the full power of the curse seals first stage overtaking him. He got up to Pi's face and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, Pi managed to block and dodged most of them, but a direct kick got him square in the jaw. He staggered back, and Sasuke used this chance to unleash another round of punches to his chest.

Pi was sent to the ground; he spotted his weapons to his left and tired to reach for them. But at that second, one of Sasuke's Kunai pierced through his hand. Pi winced as he quickly pulled the Kunai out and got back to his feet. "Damn it Sasuke, why won't you just give up?! Little tricks like this will never work on me!"

"I could care less about what you think Cao Pi." Was the Ninja's reply.

"Oh please, you went to all this trouble just to avenge some woman?"

"Wrong, I could care less about her anymore. All I want in this world is power, power to kill my brother!" Sasuke closed his eyes, calling forth the power of the curse seals second stage. First his skin began to turn into a grayish color, next his hair became longer and grayer, his eyes then turned to completely black with yellow pupils. Finally, two enormous, Bat-like wings sprouted from his back. (A/N: There not like the wings from the anime. The ones on the show are more like big hands; theses are like from an actual bat)

"So, that's what you look like at stage two?" Pi merely laughed at him before he activated his own seal. His skinned turned gray as well; but his hair still remained the same. The sides of his shirt began to rip apart, revaling two extra arms. Finally, his whole body began to grow bigger and muscular, so much so that his cloths got ripped in several places. "Now, then, what say we finish this?"

Without saying anything, Sasuke made several hand seals, and created his Chidori. However, the lighting that imitated from it was now black instead of light blue. Pi smirked at the boy's skill, "I don't have anything like that, but I can do this." Using all for of his arms, Pi reached for both his swords and as well as Sasuke's. He then began spinning them slowly, but they soon picked up speed, faster and faster as they span.

Both warriors charged each other instantly, there attacks blowing away the bit of debris as they got closer. Once they were within strike range, they both unleashed their attacks. Sasuke thrusted his Chidori forward and Pi swung all four blades at him. The two attacks clashed with black dome of energy surrounding the two of them.

"_I'm going to win this Sasuke! I will realize my ambition!" _Pi grinned sadistically as his attack pressed against his opponent's, but that grin soon faded as his swords began to crack under the pressure of the Chidori. A second later, they all shatter into pieces, thus leaving him open to feel the full force of Sasuke's Chidori.

Pi screamed out in pain like never before, the attack sent him flying back into several pillars until he crashed into the wall. He fell limbless onto the ground, his body changing back to normal. Meanwhile, Sasuke's body reverted back to normal as well, but his eyes still remained black. He slowly approached Cao Pi, picking up one of the broken swords, which was not just a jagged piece of metal.

As he got close to Pi, he gave him a glare full of killer intent and raised his broken sword high above his pray, "Now you die…"

* * *

"Gaara, are you alright?" Wa looked concerned as she saw the frozen look on Gaara's face.

"I just felt an amazing amount of Chakra just now, it came down the hall." The Sand Nin picked up his pace, Wa followed suit and the two continued down the halls of the castle. As they rounded the corner, the two spotted a horrific event taking place; Sasuke was holding a broken sword over Cao Pi, who looked extremely wounded.

Wa was about to call out to her love, but she then noticed the look in Sasuke's now completely black eyes. She let out a small gasped, _"Those eyes, those aren't the ones I know…" _She felt her worse fear had come true: Sasuke had gone mad. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Sasuke was about to deliver the killing blow, she couldn't let him do it. "SASUKE!"

Both Sasuke and Pi looked to the corridor at the girl, who had run up between the two of them, "Please don't Sasuke, don't do this!" She pleaded to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, "Nu…Wa…is that…you…?" "It is me…"

Wa grasped her hands around Sasuke's sword hand and lowered it, "You don't have to do this, please…don't…"

Dropping the sword to the floor, Sasuke's eyes reverted back to normal as he hugged Wa, "My God! Nu Wa!" The two stayed in each others arms for what felt like forever. Pi grunted in degust as he reached for the broken sword, but his hand was wrapped around in sand.

He looked up to see Gaara beside him, "You lost…"

Pi grunted some more before he made a blood curling cry with what little strength he had left, "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With this, he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. "Gaara, Nu Wa, Sasuke!" The three looked behind them and found Sakura coming towards them. She ran up to the Uchiha and wrapped her arms around him, "Sasuke, I'm so glad you alive!"

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said as he pulled himself off her. "Nu Wa, you and Gaara take Cao Pi back to the main camp, Sakura and I will go catch up with Naruto."

"Understood…" Gaara replied as he lifted Pi up with his sand, he turned to Wa and said, "Come on." Wa looked back to Sasuke one last time,

"Be careful." With that, she ran after Gaara. Sakura and Sasuke watched as they rounded the corner and vanish from their sits. The two then sprinted off to join their other teammate.

* * *

"_I finally made it!" _Naruto skidded to a stop before the double doors to the Throne room; his heart pounced as he thought of who was behind it. _"Well, here I go." _He unsheathed the Phoenix sword and was about to enter.

"Naruto!"

Naruto instantly looked back and saw Sasuke and Sakura approaching. "Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, you came."

"I already told you Naruto, we're with you all the way." Sakura told him with a smile.

Sasuke chuckled before saying, "Yeah, other wise, you get killed. And I doubt Xing Cai will be too happy about it."

Naruto laughed with his usually foxy grin, "I guess you guys are right, so let's go kick his ass!"

Naruto pushed open the doors and he and his friends walked in. Team 7 moved cautiously through the room, anticipation and fear taking over their bodies. Suddenly, all the torches in the room lit up at once. Now, before the three Genin was their target, sitting crossed legged on Cao Cao's throne with a wide grin on his face and his head resting on his hand.

"Well, look what we have here, a bunch of fools who think they can stop me."

* * *

**Preview:**

**Naruto: **Its over Orochimaru, I'm gonna take you down once and for all!

**Orochimaru: **Ha ha ha ha! This should be amusing, come at me.

**Next time: **Showdown at Xu Chang: Part Seven


	77. Showdown at Xu Chang: Part seven

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** The second to last chapter of the story, I'm feeling pretty good about it! I wanna thank all of my loyal fans for sticking with me and my long ass story, I let myself get carried away as you can see, and I hope you'll all support me when the sequel comes out. Enough with the talking, lets get it on!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-seven: Showdown at Xu Chang: Part seven 

"I must say, I'm impressed that you three made it this far, not bad at all." Orochimaru let out a light chuckle as Team 7 braced themselves for an attack, "Kyuubi boy, I must admit, you've matured greatly since we last met." The Snake Nin gave a mocking smirk to Naruto as his body began to be consumed in a red aura, "Never the less, you can't kill me, even with the demon's power."

Orochimaru's gaze now turned to Sakura as her own body was began to change from Sun Ping's power, "Ah, the weakest of the three now has her own abilities, good. Maybe now you'll die with your own foolishness." Sakura growled back at him with the ferocity of a tiger. However, it didn't bother Orochimaru in the slightest, "Easy their kitty cat."

Finally, the ex-Sannin's sight went down upon Sasuke, "So, it looks like you've been with Wei a little too long Sasuke. You abandon your own desire to kill Itachi just to kill me, how sad." Sasuke didn't say a damn thing as the markings of the curse seal took over his body. "It can't be helped I guess. At least I can still take your body."

It was at this moment that Orochimaru started coughing violently, as he stop, a bit of blood ran down from his mouth. Naruto and Sakura chuckled, "What's wrong Orochimaru, need a new body so soon?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Sasuke, however, was completely in the dark on this one, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sakura whispered in the boy's ear, telling him everything Dian Wei told them before the battle. Sasuke's eye twitched in disturbance after she finished, "Not for nothing, but that sounds kinda wrong."

Orochimaru chuckled as he said, "But its all true Sasuke, I can't afford to waste another second, I'm taking you body now!"

Before he had a chance to attack, Naruto instantly tossed three Kunai at him. Orochimaru saw them coming, and easily caught them with one hand. He then twirled them in his hand and tossed them at the Genin. The Kunai struck the rookies in their foreheads, but as they feel back, they went poof in smoke, a second later, only three broken statues were left there.

"Oh please…" Was all the Snake Nin said as Team 7 had him surrounded, Sasuke to his left, Sakura to his right, and Naruto right behind him. Sakura made the first move by coming at Orochimaru, Rapier in hand. However, Orochimaru caught the tip of the blade with his hand; he then snapped it like a toothpick. He took the broken blade and drove it into the girl's shoulder. Sakura winced as the blade went through her shoulder, Orochimaru then quickly back handed her in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the room.

Sasuke took out a Kunai and tried to stab Orochimaru in the neck, but the Snake grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it. Sasuke gritted his teeth against the pain as his weapon fell from his hand. Orochimaru didn't finish from there; next he flipped Sasuke onto the floor by his arm, sending him flat on his back.

Naruto charged from behind and drove the Phoenix sword through the throne, impaling Orochimaru's chest in the process. However, as he looked, Naruto's eyes widened as Orochimaru's body turned to mud. "Nice try Naruto, but not enough to kill me." Naruto looked behind him to find Orochimaru starring down on him with a sinister smirk, then as quick as a flash, his tongue wrapped around Naruto's neck, he then whirled him around and around before tossing him into a wall.

He withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and was about to proceed to Sasuke, but he stop as he began to cough violently again, he began to puke out vomit and blood, he could feel the stomach acid inside him eating at him. Clearly this body wasn't going to last another second. "Enough of this nonsense; surrender your body to me Sasuke! Now!"

However, Sasuke stood back and bitterly replied, "You'll have to break my legs first." Orochimaru growled at his response, "Find then…" He simply walked up to Sasuke, as if he was no threat at all. Sasuke attacked him, tossing several shuriken and kunai at him. But Orochimaru dodged them with ease, the snake Ninja then rush at Sasuke and kneed in the chest. Sasuke was sent flying through a pillar from the attack; he hit the wall and fell to the floor face first.

"Too bad you used up most of the curse seal's power on Cao Pi Sasuke, then maybe you would have lasted longer." Orochimaru chuckled at his misfortune; he stopped when he felt an unknown kind of chakra. Looking out from the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura, who was now completely covered in tiger stripes with her hair now longer and a dark orange. "Oh, that's an interesting technique you have their little girl." Orochimaru turned to Sakura with a sinister look on his face, "Show me what you can do with that."

Sakura roared with ferocity of a tiger before rush at Orochimaru at incredible speeds. She unleashed a barraged of punches that looked like blurs to the naked eye, but Orochimaru simply blocked each and every hit. Sakura then jumped up and was going to deliver a spinning kick to the head, but Orochimaru caught her foot and twisted her ankle.

Sakura cried out as he twisted it even more, the snake then slammed the poor girl into the ground several times before letting her go. Sakura laid there on the ground, unconscious from the beating. Orochimaru was about to finish her off when the sound of birds caught his ear, he turned around and saw Sasuke coming at him with his Chidori. "Come now Sasuke, you can do better then that, can you?"

The Uchiha rush right at Orochimaru and was going to strike him with the Chidori, but as he got within range, Orochimaru grabbed his wrist, stopping the attack. Sasuke eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru pull his fist back and punch him dead in the face. Sasuke went flying across the room and smashed into the wall, unconscious.

Naruto got back to his feet from the attack and looked up to see his friends lying on the ground in a beaten state. Tears began forming in his eyes as Kyuubi's power took hold of him. "OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!" The demon empowered boy rushed at Orochimaru, his sword surrounded by the Fox demon's red Chakra. Naruto swung his sword quick and furiously at him, but Orochimaru swatted the blade away each time easily.

Naruto jumped back and threw his sword at him, but Orochimaru ducked under it in time. But this was all part of Naruto's plan to keep him distracted while he made dozens of Shadow Clones. The Clones surrounded Orochimaru and rushed him all at once. Again, the Snake demonstrated his prowess as one of the Sannin by stretching out his tongue and grabbing Naruto's sword. He then began to swing the blade around, cutting down all the clones around him.

The real Naruto watched helplessly as Orochimaru cut down his Clones so easily, _"I can't believe how powerful he is, I don't stand a chance against him." _As he thought this, Orochimaru turned his sights on Naruto.

"what are looking at Naruto…" He then threw the sword at him; the blade went through Naruto's stomach. The blonde coughed up blood as he fell to his side, lying dead in a pool of his own blood.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Such a pitiful ending, but that's what I expect from a Ninja drop out." Then, the doors to the Throne room opened, Orochimaru turned around to find the rulers of the Three Kingdoms standing before him, backed by dozens of soldiers. "Orochimaru, I have come to take your head!" Cao Cao stepped forward and pointed his blade at the snake.

"So nice to see you again Cao Cao, but as you can see, you're a little too late." Cao and the others looked around to see both Sasuke and Sakura knocked unconscious. Liu Bei looked around some more and found Naruto's body lying before him. His eyes froze over with fear, "Naruto…" He gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword even tighter, "KILL HIM!" he ordered his men in anger.

The Shu, Wei, and Wu troops charged at Orochimaru at once. But the snake simple raised one arm and released a horde of snakes from his hand. The snakes sunk their fangs into the necks of the poor soldiers, killing them all painfully. Cao, Bei, and Sun Jian watched in horror as their men were slaughtered before them.

Shaking the images out of their minds, the Three Kings attacked Orochimaru head on. Cao came at him and swung his sword at his head. Orochimaru leaned back a bit and let the blade pass him. He then grabbed the Hero of Chaos by his sword arm and twisted it. Cao howled in pain as he dropped his weapon, Orochimaru let go and Cao dropped to his knees, rubbing his injured arm.

Sun Jian jumped high into the air and came down on him with the tip of his sword at him. Orochimaru backed up a couple of feet and Jian's attacked missed him. The Snake then round house kicked him across the face, sending him flying across the room. Bei came at him and started to swing his sword around in rage. Orochimaru simply swatted the attacks away, just like he did with Naruto.

After hopelessly swinging at him, Bei stopped as he ran out of breath. Orochimaru used this chance to grab him by the throat and slam him face first into the floor. "I've had enough of these games; I'm going to take Sasuke's body now!" He proclaimed as he made his way to the Uchiha.

* * *

"_Hey, kid, don't die on me just yet!" Naruto could hear the beastly voice of the Kyuubi calling out to him in the darkness. Weakly turning his head, Naruto could see the piercing red eyes of the monster that nearly destroyed his village. _

_"What's the point of fighting anymore, Orochimaru is too powerful, even for the both of us." Naruto told the demon._

"_You fucking idiot!" Kyuubi growled at him from behind his prison, Naruto could feel the demon's breath caressing his face, making him feel a little woozy. "Do you think that some cheap ass ninja can match a demon? Ha! That's so stupid that it's funny! Don't tell me you forgotten that face…"_

_An image then began to manifest before Naruto's eyes, it turned into Xing Cai with tears rolling down her eyes. "Naruto, please be careful…" She whispered as she disappeared. Naruto reached out to her in desperation, "Xing Cai…" _

_"Don't you always want to protect those most important to you? Then get off your ass and fight Naruto!" Kyuubi told the boy plain and simple._

"_Why do you care all of a sudden?" Naruto asked the demon fox, feeling a little suspicious about it motives. _

_Kyuubi chuckled before saying, "Well, if you must know, this little mission was a blast. But now I'm starting to get bored with it. So what we finish Orochimaru off?"_

_Naruto chuckled lightly as he got up to his feet, "Alright then, time to bring this to an end!"

* * *

_

Orochimaru's heart pounced with each step he took towards Sasuke; finally, he was going to have his body and his Sharingan for himself. However, he stopped as he felt an enormous amount of power behind him. He turned around and saw that Naruto was back on his feet, the wound in his chest was beginning to heal. In addition, his body was beginning to be surrounded in what looked like a combination of the Kyuubi's red Chakra, and his own blood.

The Chakra and blood surrounded his body; it then took the shape of the demon fox itself. Naruto snarled like a savage beast at the snake, Orochimaru just chuckled, "Well done, Uzumaki Naruto, you now posses the power to kill me. However, I can not lose here!" Orochimaru began to take off his shirt, revealing a giant curse seal on his chest. "This is my very first curse seal, and it's been awhile since I got to use it."

The black markings began to cover Orochimaru's entire body, but it did not stop there. Next, his body began to grow more and more, his pants were shredded to bits as his legs began to form into a giant snake tail. His skin then turned dark brown as his head started to transform into a cobra. At the end of the transformation, Orochimaru, leader of the Sound Ninjas and enemy of the Leaf Village, was now an enormous snake like demon. "Now you die, Kyuubi boy!"

Kyuubi Naruto charged right at Orochimaru, unleashing a flurry of slashes at him. Orochimaru blocked some of them, but others scratched his chest up real bad. He managed to grab Naruto by the leg and toss him into the wall; he then lunged at him, smashing him through the wall. Orochimaru continued doing so until Naruto smashed his feet into the floor, coming into a complete stop.

Naruto sunk his claws into Orochimaru's arm; the snake Nin howled in pain as he tried to bite Naruto with his fangs, But Naruto jumped of and drove his knee into the snake's face. Orochimaru stumbled back, but shock it off and lunged at Naruto again. This time, he wrapped his tail around the boy and squeezed him tightly. Naruto tired to break, but Kyuubi's level 4 powers were both damaging his body and healing it at the same time, making it difficult to break free.

Naruto summoned all the strength he had and broke free from his grasp. He then lunged at Orochimaru, sending him smashing through the walls and back into the throne room. Orochimaru threw Naruto off him and got back up. He was about to attack him again, but that's when he started coughing violently again, _"Damn it! Not now!" _Naruto looked up and saw Orochimaru coughing; he was open for one last attack.

"_This is it…it now or never!" _Focusing his demonic Chakra into his right hand, Naruto created a dark red Rasengan that was about twice his own size. He charged at Orochimaru, demonic fury of Kyuubi in his eyes as he slammed his Rasengan into Orochimaru's chest.

"RASENGAN!!!!!!"

Orochimaru cried out in unimaginable pain as the force of the attack send him flying through a pillar, burying him underneath the rubble. Meanwhile, Naruto's body began to revert back into normal, but he was bleeding from various places due to the amount of blood that was flowing out of him. He fell face first into the ground.

However, Orochimaru pulled himself out of the rubble and crawled towards Naruto. His body was to badly damaged to move normally, he would never make it to Sasuke in time, and it was all because of Naruto. He gritted his teeth in disgust, how could he lose to a kid? He spotted Naruto's sword from the corner of his eye, he grabbed and crawled to Naruto.

"My ambition…my plan…all ruined…" With what little strength he had left, Orochimaru lifted himself up a bit, raising the sword over Naruto's head, "And it's…all you fault…" He looked over the wounded boy, if he was going to die, then he could at least take him along. "DAMN YOU TO HELLL!!!!"

As he was about to deliver the final blow, he could feel his arms being sliced off, they fell before him as blood poured out from his stumps, he screamed in pain before looking up to see Cao Cao, his sword dripping with his blood. "Do me a favor Orochimaru, and die!"

The inhuman scream of the snake Ninja could be heard echoing throughout the halls as The Wei ruler put him out of his misery.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Zuo Ci: **Orochimaru is dead, the land has been saved.

**Naruto: **Does this mean…

**Zuo Ci: **Yes, it is time to return to your own time.

**Naruto: **But…I…

**Next time: **Farwell to the Three Kingdoms Era

**Naruto: **Looks like this really is goodbye…

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Orochimaru has been defeated and China has been saved. Next chapter will be the last, so I'm gonna add a few bonuses to it, which will include: 

1: The Ending theme to DW3, sung by Sakura

2: Credits (Like any good story should have at the end)

3: Sneak peek at the upcoming sequel

This fic is going out with a bang! So tune in next time for the final chapter of: MUSOU NO JUTSU!!!!


	78. Farewell to the Three Kingdoms Era

**Musou No Jutsu**

**Summery:** A Crossover between Dynasty Warriors and Naruto. Zuo Ci sends Team 7 to the Three Kingdoms Era to stop Orochimaru from changing history.

**Main Pairings:** Sun Ce x Sakura. Naruto x Xing Cai. Sasuke x Nu Wa.

**DW Parings:** Lu Xun x Da Qiao. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. Lu Bu x Diao Chan. Meng Huo x Zhu Rong.

**Naruto Pairings:** Lee x Tenten. Kiba x Hinata. Shikamaru x Ino.

**Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned DW or Naruto, would I be here?

**A/N:** One whole year since I started this fic! Wow! Now the time has come to end Musou No Jutsu; again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading. Now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-eight: Farwell to the Three Kingdoms Era 

_Xu Chang, one week after the battle_

The banner of Wei flew high above the castle walls of Xu Chang, signifying the end of the Jin Dynasty. Cao Cao, stood before his banner, his arm in a cast after the battle, "Finally, I have reclaimed my land from the rebels. Orochimaru has failed to destroy me." He heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind him; he turned around and saw both Liu Bei and Sun Jian, who were also bandaged up.

"Master Cao Cao, now that you have gotten back your Empire, what will you do now?" Bei asked him, "Will make peace with Shu and Wu, or will you continue this pointless Chaos." The Hero of Chaos laughed at the Virtuous leader's question.

The Chaos is over as far as I'm concerned." He stretched out his good hand to the two leaders, "What say we start anew?"

Jian gave him a tiny smirk before taking his hand, "That sounds pretty good to me."

The two turned Bei, Who also shock Cao Cao's hand, "I am honored to call you my friend once again Cao Cao."

Cao chuckled lightly before replying, "Indeed, the three of us have made great rivals, but I believe we'll make better friends."

* * *

"I still can't believe you really did use that used that power." Pang tong sat in mid air crossed legged as Yue Ying was wrapping Zhuge Liang in fresh bandages.

"I had little choice Pang Tong, It was either use the ancient power that Zuo Ci taught us, or be killed." Liang told his long time friend.

"I suppose your right, but don't forget about what happens if you abuse it too much."

Liang nodded, remembering what Zuo Ci told him when taught him how to turn into a powerful dragon. "I have not forgotten."

"Well then, that's all I needed to know, so see ya!" With that, the crazy hermit hovered out of the infirmary.

"Same old Pang Tong, always lazy, but a good man." Liang said, grabbing Ying's hand passionately, making the woman blush.

"It is always a good feeling to know when who have those who care for you." Ying stated, making the Sleeping Dragon smile.

"Yes, I am fortunate to have married such a woman."

* * *

"Damn it! That hurts!" Tenten pulled away from the wounded Gan Nig as he shoved her away and the other doctors.

"Of course it hurts, you're moving around too much." Tenten grunted

The pirate didn't pay her any mind as he tubbed his chest, which was completely stitched up. "How was I suppose to know getting stitching was gonna hurt? I never got hurt this bad."

"Come on Gan Ning, take it like a man!" Sun Shang Xiang called out from across the room, her head was wrapped around in a bandage, but their was still some blood stains on it. "You can take way more of a beating then that." Ning scuffed as he laid back down, Tenten and the doctors continued to stitch him up. After an hour of work, Ning's chest was completely healed up.

"See, was that so hard?" Tenten asked jokingly, she and the doctors then went on to the other patients.

Ning got off from his bed and made his way beside Shan Xaing, "So, you ok?" He asked her.

"I've had better days." Shang Xiang replied, giggling a bit at the end.

Ning smirked; it felt kind of good to see her like that for once, "I gotta say, you really are a tough chick. You take crap from no one."

"Damn right I don't, who says a woman has to be weak?" She asked mockingly, she then leaned a bit to the pirate and kissed him on the check. "Thanks for notching."

Gan Ning simple smiled like idiot as his face turned red and a bit of blood dripped down his nose. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Miraculously, the castle garden had remained intact throughout the entire battle. Sasuke, Sakura, Sun Ce, and Nu Wa thus enjoyed a pleasant picnicked at the garden. "After so many years of fighting, the chaos is over." Wa sat beside Sasuke as she poured some tea for both him and herself.

Ce scuffed lightly as he took a sip of his tea. "I guess peace is good, just no fun."

"Well I think it for the best of the land Sun Ce-kun." Sakura agreed with Wa, taking a sip of her own tea. Sasuke had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation, but finally spoke up.

"Sakura…"

Sakura was surprise by The Uchiha, but replied, "What is it Sasuke?"

"You do know that we have to leave soon, right?"

All four of them remained silent after that, Sakura put he cup down, got up and walked back into the castle. Feeling worried, Ce got up and followed her, leaving Wa and Sasuke alone. "You know, a part of me wished that this day would never come." Wa confessed, "But I always knew you would have to leave." She sniffled a bit as a tear went down her check.

Sasuke lifted his hand and wiped the tear away. "Nu Wa, come back with me to my time. There we could be together forever."

"That sounds so sweet Sasuke, but…" Wa pulled his hand hof her face and looked him straight in the eyes, "My place is here, I'm going to help rebuild this land in the name of peace."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as the love of his life said that, "But Nu Wa, you're the only one who understand me. The only one who know what it feels like to be alone, just like me."

"You're wrong, we're not alone…" Wa leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips; Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back. She pulled away so she could continue, "We have each other. But…" She looked away for a second, but looked at him once again. "About what happen to you with Cao Pi, promise me you'll never be like that again, please."

"Alright, I promise you. It won't happen ever again."

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, where are you?" Ce looked around the castle halls, looking for Sakura. He found her near the window; the sound of silently crying caught his ear. "Look, I don't want you to leave as much as you do. But, we both knew this day would come."

"I know, but I don't really want to leave you…" Sakura turned to face Ce, her face was red from all the crying, "I want to stay with you forever!"

"I do to, but you have to leave." Ce looked away as he began to cry a bit, "But don't worry, no amount of time can keep our love apart." He looked back at her, a look hope and love was shining in his eyes, "Just move on Sakura, maybe one day wel''l see each other again."

"Sun Ce-Kun…" Sakura ran up to Ce and hugged him tightly. Ce hugged back and the two shared a deep kiss, within the hallow hallways of the castle.

* * *

Everyone had now gathered at the courtyard, the Leaf and Sand Ninjas stood waiting for Team 7 to arrive. The castle gates had opened and Sasuke and Sakura walked out. "It's about time you got here." Shikamaru said impatiently, "Wheres Naruto?" As if one cue, Naruto walked out from the castle with Xing Cai.

He turned to her and said, "Xing Cai, I know this is hard for you but I have to leave now."

Cai sniffled bit, "I wish you didn't."

Naruto leaned to her and kissed her; he then pulled away and said, "I'll always love you."

He joined up with the rest of his Ninja comrades, that's when Zhang Liao walked up to him and bowed, "Naruto, Lord Lu Bu wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the blonde. Naruto took the scroll and read it.:

_Listen kid, I've come to the conclusion that I'm no longer a match for you. I know, I sound like a coward, but it's the truth, your stronger then me in everyway. So do me a favor and get stronger, I know I will. _

_From, Lu Bu._

"Where is Lu Bu?" Naruto asked Liao.

Liao sighed before answering, "He had left yesterday, I feel that he did not wish to see the departure of such a great warrior."

Naruto hung his head low; he did really want to fight him again. But, not everything goes according to plan. "Well in any case, I hope I meet him again someday."

As he finish, a flash of light appeared before them. As it faded, everyone could the mystic Zuo Ci standing there. "I thank you for your aid young ones. Thanks to you, Orochimaru is no more, and the land will know peace." He approached the Ninjas and was about to mutter a spell. But then the three Kings stepped in.

"Before you leave, their something we wish to add." Cao Cao began.

Liu Bei faced Naruto, Gaara, and Team 8, "You five have proven to be the greatest heroes of China, and I am honored to remember you all as the greatest warriors in Shu."

He stepped aside as Sun Jian walked towards Sakura, Temari, and Team 9, "The Wu Kingdom would like to thank you all for your contribution, you shall not be forgotten by the Sun Family."

He stepped back as Cao Cao approached Sasuke, Kankuro, and Team 10, "Wei would have never gotten where it is today without your skills my friends, and for that, I am forever in your debt."

The Ninjas nodded at them and smiled, all but Gaara of course, he just nodded. Zuo Ci chuckled as he muttered his spell, "Now then, let us return home." Another white flash surrounded them, and soon they vanished.

* * *

Naruto blinked in disbelief as looked around him, he was back in Kohona, he looked down at his clothing, he was wearing his old orange jumpsuit again. "Man, it feels good to be back home!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked happily.

Shikamaru yawned a bit, "Glad to see this old place again, well I'm off." He turned around and walked back to his home, Ino and Choji followed suit.

"We should head back as well…" Gaara walked towards the entrance to Kohona with Kankuro and Temari close behind.

Naruto turned to him and shouted, "Hey Gaara!" The Sand Nin turned his head to him, "Thanks for your help." Gaara remained quiet, but gave Naruto a small smile before moving on.

Soon, the others went their separate ways, leaving Team 7 alone to remember the loved ones they left behind. There thoughts were interrupted when a 'Poof' sound came behind them, followed by an all too familiar voice, "So, you got the mission done, good job, I knew you guys could pull it off." The voice was none other then their Sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, like I said, we defiantly beat down Orochimaru! Believe it!" Naruto was the first to speak up.

It didn't take him too long to be his old self again. Of course, Sasuke was his old again as well. For he slapped Naruto across the head of his outburst. "We just back from a mission that could of killed us, and already acting like an idiot. You're such a loser."

The Copy Ninja sighed as the two boys started arguing, "Guess some things haven't changed. Anyway guys, listen up." The three went silent as Kakashi continued, "After this mission, Tsunade-Sama felt that it would be best for you three to get individual training."

"Individual training?" Sakura asked him, "But we work so well as a team, why separate us?"

"The answer is simple, Sakura, what makes a three-man Ninja team strong is there own unique individual skills. And you guys have plenty of your own tricks." The Ninjas were silent for a moment, but then Naruto asked.

"Alright then, so where do we go?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Kakashi replied, "Naruto, Jiraiya-Sama has decided to take you under his wing." The Blonde's eyes bugged out as he was told this. "Sakura, you'll be happy to know that Tsunade-Sama herself will train you."

Sakura gasped in surprise, "Does that mean I'll be a Med Nin?"

"Defiantly, of course she'll train you strictly." Kakashi then turned to Sasuke, "As for you Sasuke, Zuo Ci told me that there is someone in the southern part of the Fire Country that will be glad to train you."

Sasuke tilted his head confusingly, "And who might that be?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "Not sure, the old sage didn't say anything else. In any case, you and Naruto better start packing up; you'll be leaving the village to start your training for the next couple of years."

The three stood their in silent, why did they have to leave the village? Maybe it was for the sake of making them stronger. With that, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went back to their own homes, perhaps this would be the last they were together for now.

* * *

_Two days later_

Sasuke arrived at a small house in the middle of the hills; he was told that his trainer lived here. He walked up to the house and was about to knock on the door. "Please, come in." Someone called from inside. Not taken by surprise by this, Sasuke opened the door and stepped in. The room inside was decorated with old Chinese vases and statues, and for a second, Sasuke felt like he was back at Xu Chang.

He saw a small table in front of him; on it was a hot pot of tea and two tea cups. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke; Zuo Ci has told me much about you." Sasuke looked to his left and saw an old Chinese man with a long gray beard, his gray hair was pulled back into a bun, and he was wearing a white robe. "I have been waiting for you to come, please, have a seat." He gestured to the table and Sasuke sat down.

The old man walked up to the table and sat across from him. He then poured the Uchiha boy some tea, and then himself. "So your suppose to be the guy who trains me, right?" Sasuke asked him, not buying the fact that some old man was his sensei for the next three years. "

You are correct young one." The old man replied before sipping his tea, "I made not look like it, but I to was a Jounin for the Sound Ninjas." Reaching from underneath the table, the old man pulled out a Sound headband. "I left the village of course; I simple could not bear Orochimaru's thirst for power any longer."

"Well you don't have to worry about him any more, he's dead." Sasuke told him.

the old man finished his tea before replying, "That is good to hear, the world would be a better place if people like him were not around." He then chuckled lightly, "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shui Jing, and I shall be your sensei for the next few years."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm ready to start right now."

"Patients my boy…" Shui Jing got up and walked towards the window, "Before I can train you, you must promise me this: You must never use the power you posses for Chaos. For that alone will destroy not only you, but for those you care about."

Sasuke stayed silent after that, he remembered the promise he made to Nu Wa, he intended to keep that promise. "I promise."

Jing turned to him and smiled, "Very good, now let us begin."

**The End

* * *

**

**Credits:**

**Author: **Bronx Shogun

**Naruto cast:**

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Jiraiya

Tsunade

Orochimaru

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Inuzuka Kiba

Aburame Shino

Rock Lee

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Choji

Yakushi Kabuto

Yuhi Kurenai

Maito Gai

Sarutobi Asuma

Shizune

Akamaru

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Jirobo

Kidomaru

Sakon

Ukon

Tayuya

Kaguya Kimimaru

Gamamichi

**DW cast:**

Cao Cao

Cao Pi

Cao Ren

Xiahou Dun

Xiahou Yuan

Dian Wei

Xu Zhu

Sima Yi

Zhang Liao

Zhang He

Zhen Ji

Xu Huang

Pang De

Sun Jian

Sun Ce

Sun Quan

Sun Shang Xiang

Zhou Yu

Lu Xun

Taishi Ci

Ling Tong

Lu Meng

Zhou Tai

Gan Ning

Huang Gai

Da Qiao

Xiao Qiao

Liu Bei

Guan Yu

Zhang Fei

Xing Cai

Guan Ping

Zhuge Liang

Pang Tong

Zhao Yun

Wei Yan

Huang Zhong

Ma Chao

Jiang Wei

Yue Ying

Zuo Ci

Lu Bu

Diao Chan

Zhang Jiao

Dong Zhuo

Yuan Shao

Meng Huo

Zhu Rong

Nu Wa

Fu Xi

**Special appearances:**

Jiang Ji (OC)

Shui Jing

Sun Tzu

Fuuma Kotaro

**Thanks again to all my fans for reading Musou No Jutsu!

* * *

**

Now, ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for Haruno Sakura as she performs The DW3 Ending song 'Circuit'

_Sakura: Hua di wei lao, Shi ji shang pi lao, Zhuang zhuo wu suo wei._

_Bu lou chu si hao, Gu li de rong mao, Xiang shou ming yun an wei._

_Pai huai ren sheng zi wei, Wei lai can ran guang hui._

_Zhu fu ni, Jin quan li._

_Wei ruo de mai bo he peng pei de dan hun._

_Kai tuo chu, Sheng lu yong wang wu wei._

_Ji mo shi fen, Ru meng de cun qian, Quw ren zi wo shi jie._

_Wu guang liang zhong, Miao hui de jing xiang, Reng hui fu xian yen qian._

_Wan shi jie you ding su, Xiang xin wei lai wu xian._

_Zhu fu ni, Jin quan li._

_Hua er wei ni kai fan yue guang wei ni zhao liang._

_Kai tuo chu sheng lu zhi qian wu wei._

_Zhu fu ni, Jin quan li, Mei you in wei, Mei you in wei, Mei you in wei.

* * *

_

Now, as another treat, a sneak peek at the up coming sequel: **Musou No Jutsu: The Warring States Era**

As the last of his retainers left for battle, Ieyasu could sense someone's presences behind him; he looked out from the corner of his eye and saw that it was one of his Ninjas, "Report." He ordered.

The Ninja dropped down to one knee and began, "All is going as planned, the Imagawa do not suspect a thing."

Ieyasu chuckled in delight, "If the Tokugawa Clan is to become independent, then we must eliminate Yoshimoto first. Get to it."

"As you command…" With that, the Ninja once again vanished into the Darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed the last Chapter, stayed tuned for the sequel from your favorite Shogun. Until then, peace out! 


	79. Series Discontinued

To all my loyal readers of Musou No Jutsu:

Sadly, due to lack of inspiration, I have decided to discontinue the series. I am sorry, but I just lost interest in it. I have several other stories that I need to work on and I really don' have the time for this one. Once again, my apologize.


	80. Announcment: Musou No Jutsu: Redux!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let ya know that I've decided to do a redux (rewritten version) of the original Musou No Jutsu. I've looked over the old one, and now I see that I _really_ didn't do a good job with it as I first thought (It was my _first_ story ever after all).

Don't expect out right away, though, I still got two other stories I'm working on, and I gotta get ready for Graduation in June. but it will be up, so for now I'll leave a summary in my profile. Does this mean that the MNJ series will begin anew? Not sure myself, but stay tuned just in case.


	81. Announcment: MNJ:R Debut

Hey everyone, Shogun here. Sometime tomarrow (or today in my part of the world) the first chapter of _Musou No Jutsu: Redux_ will posted, offically brining back _MNJ _series. But for now, its 1:00 AM here in the Bronx, my cats annoying the fuck out of me, and I'm ready to go to sleep. So Good Night everyone!

P.S.: This is the last time I'll use this story to make announcments. Seriously, it's be over for like almost 3 years now, just gonna gonna let it retire after this.


End file.
